


Here We Go

by Writing_Frenzy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Journey (Video Game 2012), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Tokyo Ghoul, Vocaloid
Genre: (Pokemon are Familiars), Alchemy, Alternate Personas, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Deep Cover Mask, Disguise, Golem Fusion, Golems, Gravity Emperor Enma, Guardians - Freeform, Ninja, Pokemon - Freeform, Royalty, Self-Insert, Self-Insert OC, Sorcerers, Swordsmen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 93,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Frenzy/pseuds/Writing_Frenzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So due to some dumb luck and my weakness for kids, I get a second chance as a childhood dream; This should be interesting at least, even if I fail, especially since it seems like a game anyways.<br/>Warning: Language and Ninjas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. START!

_Name : Evans Day_

_Age: 38_

_Species: Human Mortal_

_COD: Murder by the Human Michel Dune with a gun while protecting Humans Sasha and Lilly Crowe._

_Karma: N/A (*Must see management for details.)_

_Sin: N/A (*Must see management for details.)_

_LAD: Can not be decided at this moment, see manager for details._

Green eyes stared incredulously at the sheet of paper in front of them as it floated in one spot, moving slightly up and down on it’s own much like a lure would.

What in the hell?

“Sarah Anderson, Robert Heart, Isaiah Roads! Please come to the Judging Chamber so that you can be placed for your LAD!” Was said by a very cheery voice, snapping the brunet’s eyes away from the sheet so that he could look around at where he was at.

It honestly reminded him of a museum and a cemetery all in one; it had both the old feeling to it, but had all the professionalism and cleanness of a history, but the somber and creepy mood of the grave. Evans could see people of all genders, races, and ages in the room, from crying kids to the screaming adults.

It made the room quiet noisy, making the man wonder just how he missed this before.

Ignoring the other adults for now, the bright green eyed 38 year old went around to gather up all the children he could find, leaving the ones who had their parents with them alone.

When he had gathered up a nice little group of sobbing, hiccupping messes, that was when the man decided it was time to try and bring a little cheer.

“Hey brats, I’m Evans Day and I’m going to get eggs.” Evan said simply, almost smacking himself when he realized that the kids might not get what he’s doing.

Luckily a few did.

Perking up even as they sniffled, a little girl with red hair done up in pig-tails rubbed her eyes and continued, “I-I’m Hope-hic- and I’ll get the hot sauce.” she managed, even smiling a little as she did.

A little boy blinked, his blond curls moving every which way as he seemed to brighten up, “I’m Britan and I’m going to bring biscuits!”

And thus started an interesting game of ‘Picnic’ which seemed to draw attention of nearly everyone, a few parents and their children even joining in.

After picnic was Simon Says, the Quiet Game, and even an interesting bout of Red Light, Green Light that ended up with someone knocking down a pedestal with nothing on it. Even if there were still plenty unhappy people all around, they had all quieted down to watch as the children had fun,,no longer a tear in sight for them as they had a nice distraction and the sheets of paper floating above their heads.

“Evans Day, please come to LAD Management offices. I repeat, Evans Day please come to LAD Management offices.” was suddenly announced by the same voice from earlier, making everyone tense and startle a bit.

Looking over to one of the obvious parents, a gave one of my crooked, tired smiles. “Have good luck looking after all the brats.” I wished her, the woman giving back a shaky smile of her own.

“Thank you.” and with that, I followed the sheet of paper that had already started on it’s own way, easily keeping up with it as it led me down a never seemingly ending hallway.

Huh, looks like Beetlejuice had gotten that right; hopefully though I won’t become a lost soul.

Finally after endless hallways, I found a door where the paper stopped leading me and had in fact slipped through underneath it. Looking at it, I couldn’t but blink a bit at it before I could literally feel my eyes get wider as I bit my lip.

Life After Death Management Offices, I.M. Dead and Buried.

Well, nothing like the writing on the plaque to slam you into reality.

Evans knew he would probably die young, being an underground doctor guaranteed that. Still didn’t mean he was fully ready to face that, as he did enjoy living and thriving.

Time to face the music it seems.

Opening the door, the formerly alive man instead met with a yell.

“WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO?! THIS IS YOUR JURISDICTION YOU BASTARD SONS OF A TWO DIME WHORE! DON’T THINK I WON’T GO TO THE FUCKING REAPER ABOUT THIS, YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN YOUR SHIT TOGETHER ALREADY YOU DAMN SON OF A RABID IRS AGENT! YOUR MOTHERS SHOULD HAVE SWALLOWED WHEN THEY HAD THE CHANCE.” was nearly screeched as the rage went higher and higher, Evans nearly feeling a breeze as he did.

Poking his head in cautiously, the brunet doctor was able to catch a rather strangely cloaked being slam a tablet of some kind of rock on their desk, the mention furniture trembling slightly as it did, though not as much as the being did, as their hand seemed to meet face with a rather loud slap.

Maybe he should wait outside a little longer? At least until the other has calmed down…And stops giving out the aura of utter doom and gloom.

“You might as well come in now; any longer and I might just go off on everyone in the building and we really don’t need that.” was said in such an utterly calm way that the doctor probably wouldn’t have thought anything of it if the fine trembling wasn’t giving the other away.

   “...Gotcha.” Evans managed, walking slowly, yet with his hands to his sides calmly even as he had then palm out.

“Oh, no need to worry, I’m not angry at you.” the cloaked being waved away, making the human in the room relax greatly at that. “Your case may be a bit different, but it should have been easily handled by the right department in the first place.” was finally sighed as the trembling subsided as the other slumped.

“... My case?”

“Yes, I’m sure you noticed the paper with you?” the cloaked being waved to the sheet that was once again floating by me. Seeing me nod, he then went on to continue.

“Now, the problem here is your Karma and Sin; Karma being how much good you have done and Sin being the bad. What is suppose to happen is that determining on how much good or bad things you have done, you either get to go to Paradise or Hell. Though there have been cases where due to the fact that one would go one way or the other by a small margin we have them reincarnated to see if they truly deserve their reward or punishment.”

“... And I’m guessing I barely made the margin?” the young man wasn’t going to be kidding himself; he had been an underground doctor, a criminal who treated criminals and punks. He might have a weakness for kids, but that didn’t cover for all the shit he’s done and how many he’s killed.

“It’s a bit more complicated than that; the girl you saved, a Lilly Crowe, is going to be the one who not only discovers the way to cure AIDs, but even help lessen world hunger by a rather large margin. Due to you saving her at the one moment in her early years where it was possible for her to die, you have managed to ensure she will save millions of lives.” The being said, making the criminal doctor’s head spin.

Because what, just what? Really?

“Excuse me, I don’t think I’m thinking too clearly, but did my saving a little brat’s life get me a trip to limbo or something?”

“Or something. And while yes, humans do find it hard to focus here, that shouldn’t impair you too badly. The problem here is that your Karma and Sin have been equally balanced due to the event, which has not happen in quite a bit of time. Hence why the Halls of Judgement are behaving like bigger idiots than usual.” the other growled, Evans literally feeling the glare.

Good thing he wasn’t working there, he doesn’t think he wants to get on this guy’s bad side.

“What this basically means is that you will be reincarnated, but will be highly more different than normal.” was said simply, making Evans narrow his eyes slightly.

“You’ll be testing me somehow, aren’t you?”

“Indeed. Now just to get this out of the way, if there was anything you could be, anything at all, what would it be?” eyeing the shrouded figure carefully, even if he couldn’t really make out anything about them (having no tells really bites, especially since he can’t seem to get any details at all), Evans considers the question for a bit.

Unbidden, he thinks back to his childhood and how he basically lived in the library. How he devoured both books and movies there as there wasn’t anything for him at home, with how crowded and poor they had been back then.

How one of his most childish fantasies came about from that world that inspired imagination and dreams.

“...Master Alchemist Ninja-” Evans mummered, before cutting himself off with a slight blush. While Master Alchemist Ninja Wizard King Evans had sounded cool when he had been seven, at 38 was a bit embarrassing.

“Interesting, you should have quite the adventure ahead of you, future Master Alchemist Ninja.” was all that was said, making Evans blink and sit up rather abruptly.

“What do you-” was all that he could get out before his world went black, green letters suddenly replacing everything around him.

Let the game begin!

START.

* * *

In the Kingdom of Fire an orphan was soon to be born of a dying mother, who had only enough time left to name him.

“Ikehara… Kei...suke...”

As the woman had not the time to dictate what kanji to use, one woman had decided Ikehara would be written with ‘plain pond’ while Keisuke would be done with ‘clear blessing’. After that, the child was treated much like the other children in the overcrowded home, given only the barest amounts of attention to take care of the necessities.

When the babe had been but a year old, an aging man had come from the north, dressed conservatively and had ninja as his guard. The man had visited all the orphanages the village had, considering each and every child before shaking his head and moving on.

Until he got to a green haired, brown eyed toddler, who seemed rather frustrated by the blocks they were playing with.

“This child will be my apprentice.” was what the man had finally announced, an interest that had gone dim for so long brightening up as the child stared up at him.

This is the start of Ikehara Keisuke, the boy who was once Evans Day, and the journey of his second chance.

Best of luck with him, wherever he might go.  


	2. Set Up and Shut Down

Throughout the years, one usually does start to notice things. From being in a body too small, too uncoordinated, and surrounded by two giants constantly with no way to really take in everything had really put things in perspective.

(Despite all the training he had been able to do in those years, he never wanted to revisit them, _Ever_.)

This made him quite the deep thinker, wondering of this and that; and there were a lot of things that Keisuke wondered about.

He wondered simple things, like ‘why does it have to be so damn bright in the morning’. He even wondered about normal things, such as ‘how does she do that?’ when the wife of his Master would defy the laws of the natural world and mind.

And of course he wondered about much deeper thoughts, the most prevalent ‘why is my life a fucking RPG?’.

Yes, Ikehara Keisuke wondered and pondered many, many things.

When the brown eyed, green haired to had been picked up all those years ago, he had been picked to be the apprentice by Takagi Satoshi, one of the few living Master Alchemist left around, due to his high spiritual power. But it gets better; apparently he has a wife, Takagi Madoko, who before a war injury had been part of the kingdom’s Elite Shinobi Squad, the ANBU. She had decided that if her husband was going to have an apprentice, he might as well share in the joy.

Hence the youth was an apprentice to both an Alchemist and a Ninja….

Makes one really pay attention to what one is saying and the words ‘careful what you wish for.’.

“Kei-kun, would you like some dango? I made it fresh.” was called from the small kitchen area, making the green haired seven year old perk up even as he tasted cool water and the tang of salt. For a woman who could easily poison his food to perfection, she sure could cook it deliciously.

“Thank you Madoko-Obasan! Do you think Master Satoshi will join us.” the reincarnated child asked as he wandered into the kitchen, easily ignoring the floating name and level above his mother figure’s head along with the smell of cherry medicine.

_Takagi Madoko_

_Age: 45   Level: 184_

_Title: The Drowning Death_

(She would always be his one and only mother figure; his first one wasn’t ever there for him nor did she care for him at all.)

“He’s still stuck in his books, probably will be the rest of the day since the library updated recently-ah, sorry, I forgot about your synesthesia, I hope it didn’t ruin your appetite?” The woman with gray blue hair asked, her pretty blue eyes kind and worried as before.

Grimacing slightly, the greenet gave her a small smile, “Just wasn’t expecting the extra salt with my sweet is all, I’m still ready for more.” Having synesthesia kinda sucked at times, especially since mind seemed to focus more on the tone and mood spoke in than just the words themselves.

It made it great because the budding alchemist ninja had a mood ring in his mouth; on the other hand it could make eating a bit unpleasant at times.

For the rest of snack time we were quiet, though they still communicated by hand signs.

**CAN YOU SIGN IT?!**

Mini-game time it is then.

Watching carefully even as Keisuke devoured his sweet treat, he matched her signing to the sentences before him, before replying right back with the appropriate signs to her, occasionally switching hands as he did so. (Being ambidextrous would be nice and very useful in both of his future careers after all.)

‘Do you have any plans today, Kei-kun?’ was the first to come up in the exchange from the older woman.

‘Not really, maybe the library later after some of the exercises you left me.’ the brown eyed youth signed a bit more slowly, as he was using his non-dominant right hand to do so. Ignoring the golden colored BONUS that appeared for using said hand correctly, the boy watched for what she would sign next.

‘I see...Just like that mentor of your’s, always disappearing into a book.’ the woman signed, an exasperated, yet definitely fond smile coming over her lips as she did, taking a sip of her tea to hid it.

**BONUS FINISH!**

Ignoring that with only the ease of long practice, Keisuke signed back quickly even as he bit into his sweet, ‘I take after both my mentors in that regard.’ the green haired youth signed, giving a cheeky smile, making the woman across from him laugh brightly, the fresh taste of lukewarm water on his tongue from it.

After finishing the last ball of sweetness from his snack, the woman who basically helped raise him smiled after she had her laugh.

“You cheeky little thing, you get that right from my husband.” she said, slightly fanning herself as she did.  

Smiling at her even as I heard how my stats have risen, I let her calm a bit even as I take in how I’ve grown.

_Ikehara Keisuke_

_Age: 7   Level: 15^_

_Title: Alchemist Apprentice, Ninja Apprentice, Rising Genius_

_You have risen to level 15!_

_Strength: 8 *Can not be raised until age 10_

_Constitution: 8 *Can not be raised until age 8_

_Defense: 9 *Can not be raised again till age 9_

_Dexterity: 10^ *Can not be raised until age 9_

_Intelligent: 45^_

_Charisma: 6_

_Wisdom: 40^_

_Willpower: 28_

_Your Bonds with Takagi Madoko have grown! Your bond level is now 20!_

Biting back a sigh at seeing that he had maxed out his dexterity stat for now, Keisuke was so glad that all the mental aspects didn’t have to be age blocked due to his body. (Probably why he got the genius ranking to be honest.) The greenet was at least glad to know that he bonded with one of his mother figure a bit better.

When he had been Evans in his last life, him and his family had not gotten on well at all beside two exceptions. With a bunch of children for his at times disinterested mother to take care of and a father who would rather drink then be around them all, he hadn’t really known much about familiar love at all. If it hadn’t been for his younger siblings, little kids who didn’t fully understand everything that was happening, he probably would have run away. But he just couldn’t leave his naive younger brother and sister to the masses, as they weren’t mean spirited little shits like the rest. It had been because of them that he had borrowed money from the mob for medical school, leading him to the path of the underground.  

(He couldn’t regret it; Erin and Casey had in the end been able to follow their dreams, and that had been all that he needed.)

But with all that from his other life, it felt like a shock to the system suddenly being the one others cared for. With Master Satoshi, it had been downright mind boggling that he had bonded with him to the max, hence giving the boy someone who would always be at his side if he ever needed it.

His wife on the other hand was a bit harder to get through to, which the youth could understand. She was a war harden Ninja, obviously they would have trust issues. Ironically the biggest issue wasn’t about being back stabbed or poisoned, oh no, it was a bit more depressing; she had to trust that you wouldn’t die on her.

The Ikehara had only found this out a few years ago, after overhearing one of the few arguments his Master and his wife had and how Madoko ‘Couldn’t lose anyone else, I just can’t!’.

That had been an eye opener here.

(And while the green haired boy wasn’t just going to waste this second chance, he had no plans to, that didn’t mean he was going to every Tom, Dick, and Harry on the street; that wasn’t in his nature nor smart. But if their was a chance, any chance at all, he would do his all to help out the two people who had cared for him all these years, who did indeed love him in a fucking heartbeat.)

“Well, since you don’t have to much planned,” was said, getting the brown eyed child from his thoughts, “Would you like me to teach you some jutsus? I think you’re ready for such now, since you’re almost eight.” his ninja mentor said, making Keisuke perk up, not even blinking when a pop up came.

**“Nah, I think I’ll go to the library.”**

**“That’s okay, I’ll just do the exercises.”**

**“Really? Of course!”**

Three guesses on what Keisuke picked?

“Really? Of course I would like to!” the young boy grinned, excited to finally go on to techniques, getting another small smile from Madoko even as she got up to clean their plates, her limp barely noticeable.

_Your Bonds with Takagi Madoko have grown! Your bond level is now 21!_

That made him blink; two bond levels in one day, with his Ninja mentor? He was usually lucky if he got one a week, sometimes even a month.

‘I smell an event incoming.’ The Ikehara thought with narrowed eyes even as he helped her, doing another mini game of **Kitchen Clean Up!** as he did.

Really, with all these minigames, he was starting to like cleaning and learning. Even learning the language had been great with it, even though he had known enough Japanese and Mandarin from his other life to get by. (He had treated all types and kinds as a doctor so it was usually a good idea to at least get the gist of what someone was saying.)

Getting that through with, the two left their rooms and entered the castle hall, going over to the gardens which were near the training grounds, servants hurrying here and there.

Yeah, that had thrown him through a loop to when he realized he was living in a castle, much less a totally different era. As he didn’t know about Japan’s history or time periods, he couldn’t really compare it to anything, though he would say it could be like a medieval era of sorts, with all the Samurai, Ninja, and Dynasty talk.

There was no modern tech in sight, which hurt when Keisuke wished for Google or even Bing. But their was plenty of books, puzzles, and other sorts of non-electronic games around that would either raise just raise his stats or turn into mini-games that were fun and raise his stats.

So he still had video games, in a way at least.

Though one of the things that made it worth it was the Chakra; that stuff was just cool.

With it, Keisuke was able to make simple Alchemy potions and salves, all under the observations of his Master.

Unlike other Magics in the world, Alchemy was a much stricter, more serious art as it always required one to literally change something from it’s core into another thing altogether. Most magics didn’t alter the core of something, instead try to work with it or just tweak this and that about it.

Alchemists literally just went right up and made matter their bitch, permanently if they wished it so. And yet Alchemy was considered a boring, obsolete magic, something that wasn’t really need in this time and age except for a few things here and there.

(Yeah, Keisuke didn’t get that either; it was like how Fuinjutsu had been treated in the Naruto world, only useful and acknowledged for simple things… Until someone goes and seals demons in the guts of babies, then it is interesting.

And yes, the greenet is totally going for it to; he’s already learnt how to make storage seals.)

But despite how far he’s gotten with Alchemy, he still isn’t moving that far into the ninja side of things besides building up his strength, poison resistance, and flexibility. Today seems to be the first day the youth will get to do an actual jutsu.

He is really excited, can barely contain it.

_Deception has grown! You have 15 unused points for skills in this section._

Ah, good old skill trees, though he should probably use those points soon, along with the others as well; they’ve been building up for a while now. On the other hand, waiting until he is at least ten would be better and show just what he needs to do better in, as well as wait for any new skills that come.

… Till ten it is.

As they finally exit the rather Asian themed castle and enter the training grounds, Keisuke is a bit surprised to see other kids out there, some older, some younger, and some just right around his age.

That isn’t what takes him off guard, even as he has to actively use his Poker Face skill to hide it. It’s the fact that he’s pretty sure that he’s seeing some of the Naruto cast, gaki-version.

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto and I’m going to be the Anbu Captain, dattabayo!” was exclaimed by a small blond haired kid, who could have only been about five or six now.

Keisuke stared; he’s pretty sure someone up there in that museum cemetery is laughing their ass now.

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina couldn’t help but smile slightly at her child’s words, even as others around them scoffed and whispered in their own groups.

Despite coming from a high Noble Clan as the Uzumaki, it was a still a _dying_ clan from _Rain_. Wasn’t much to gain from them, even if one of their members was the leader of said Kingdom, as it was the land of Fire they lived. Only very few saw their power and value, allies that she knew to have her side. Though even that had been slightly tainted, as with the death of her husband, others had suggested she find another. Then, of course with her little light’s burden…

“Ha! Like they would ever let you in the Anbu guard.”

“Yeah, Momma says you’re bad!”

“Yeah, bad luck, bad luck!”

“I’m not!”

“Yes you are!”

… it wouldn’t help him gain friends to easily.

Just as the red haired mother was going to interrupt, second guessing her decision on coming to the training grounds today, a different, young voice spoke up.

“Why couldn’t he be in Anbu?” was asked, nothing taunting or joking in the tone, just an honest question.

As one, the children and the young mother looked over to see a messy sea-green haired boy with sharp sandy brown eyes. Even with his youth, Kushina could already tell that he would be quite the looker, even as he carried such a neutral look to all who could see. (And damn, just how old was this kid if he could carry one off so flawlessly at his age?)

“B-because he’s bad!” one of the kids answered, probably surprised anyone would ask; their parents have poisoned them well.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve all been bad; most likely going to get worse as we grow, so you’re going to have to do better than that.” the greenet said simply, sounding utterly unimpressed as he did.

(How interesting, that mind set; so young and already a realist?)

Now the other children seemed unsure, looking to each other uneasily as they couldn’t really answer that; the redhead was sure they’ve all definitely been ‘bad’ before.

“I believe you’ve made your point Ikehara-kun; now come, if you wish to learn the Bushin Jutsu.” was suddenly called, making the questioning youth turn to look over.

“Hai Takagi-sensei.” he said, making Kushina still for a moment before he turned to the group and bowed, “Sorry for my intrusion, I hope you all have a nice day… And I hope you never give up on your dreams Uzumaki-san.” and with that, the youth was gone, going up to who at one point had been one of Fire’s greatest enemies turned ally, The Drowning Death from Water Kingdom.

How curious, she never would have thought the older woman would take a student, what with how even now barely anyone trusted her.

Ikehara-kun seemed like someone to watch, with such a teacher to guide him.

(And maybe, just maybe he could be the friend her little storm needed.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahhahahahaha-cough- ha! I'm having fun. 2,735 words this chapter, making it 4568 in all!
> 
> Also, I decided to make the game features a lot more subtle as well as mini-games! I haven't seen other stories use them as much, so I decided, why not? It's because of them that Keisuke has such a high level, as well as why he has been age blocked.
> 
> Also, if anyone is curious, I imagine his hair is a lot like Zero Kiryu's from Vampire Knight :D They have some truly beautiful hair in that story.
> 
> Anyways, I must give special thanks for inspiration as well as story recs:  
> The Gamer of Sunagakure by Zturm; awesome story, awesome idea, just all around awesome and a must read.
> 
> Restart and Try Again by azure37410; I love anything with Skull being awesome, and this story just makes me grin so widely, very much a must read.
> 
> Game of Life by exocara; do I even have to say how amazing this story is?


	3. Leaving and Meeting

“Now all you need to do is stir in the beehive aaaannnd done! Excellent work like always!” Master Satoshi announced cheerfully, making Keisuke taste honey as the man started packaging the fresh and ready to use Alchemy Coal he just made, a skip in the old man’s step as he did so..

His apprenticed starred.

Takagi Satoshi, while a cheerful, if slightly conservative guy for a salt and pepper haired, blue eyed old man, he wasn’t one to seemingly burst out in happiness. Dressed usually in a casual, if well made, blue yukata with white birds along the side, the man usually comes off rather professional despite how he usually smiles. Still, the way he is acting, with just how happy he is acting, Keisuke can’t help but be suspicious as he looks sneakily up to the other’s name and level.

_Takagi Satoshi_

_Age: 51  Level: 181_

_Title: The Magnetizing Alchemist, The Cheerful Death, Loveable Fool_

Yup, this is indeed Keisuke’s Master; that can only mean an event of some sort is coming up. The question is what kind?

“What’s gotten into your head now, you loveable fool of mine.” was said by an exasperated taste of falling water and salt, making both men turn to see the woman of their home enter.

“Ah, my Koi, my dream, my dear! I have such wonderful news to share!” was said by the delighted man, making the youth sigh as he resigned himself to the taste of honey and salt water a bit.

(Wasn’t that bad honestly, he’s had much worst tastes in his mouth as Evans.)

“I made a big sale, a huge one! Enough for us to go on a vacation!” the man said with a huge smile, though Madoko only frowned.

“Enough for all of us?” This got the man to slightly cringe.

“Yes, though it will only be a three day vacation as most of it will be traveling…” Master trailed off, making the apprentice frown.

“Why not just use the Traveler’s Circle to get there?” Keisuke asked, making his master sigh.

“While I have the money for the three of us to go, I don’t quite have enough for us all to go and take the TC.” The man sighed, and at his words a pop up came up.

**“Oh, ah well, it was a thought.”**

**“Let’s just stay here then.”**

**“... You could leave me here.”** _*Persuasion must be up to Level 10._

Considering his Persuasion skills were at 12 and that Keisuke was literally an old soul at heart, it wasn’t hard for him to pick what he did.

“...You could leave me here you know. I can definitely take care of things here and with Madoko-Obasan’s training I can leave a distraction and go get help if needed.” the greenet tried, having to use his Poker-Face skill once more to cover up his smirk when he saw the two considering it.

(Thank Kami for how this era gave children more responsibilities and his own maturity; otherwise the two would have probably not even thought about it.)

“Hmmm, would you keep up with your training? And make sure not to go above your level while we are gone?” was the blue haired woman’s reply, a thoughtful look coming over her face as her blue eyes considered.

Damn did this woman know him well.

“... I promise that I’ll keep up with my training, and that I won’t try anything above my abilities.” Keisuke promised, ignoring the little promise pop-up that came up. He already knew the pros and cons of breaking a promise, and he did not want to lose any bonds or charisma with the people he’s promised to.   

(Besides, he’s never been a guy that goes back on his word or give out empty promises; he’s not that much of an asshole.)  

“You sure you’ll be able to take care of yourself for two weeks? Feeding, cleaning, and cooking?” Master Satoshi now asked, his honey taste just that bit sharper for a moment.

“I already help around the kitchen and I always clean up any mess I make. As for cooking, if it comes down to it, I can cook with alchemy like you’ve shown me.” The greenet answered back readily, making his Master let out a chuckle while his wife huffed, muttering about ‘silly Alchemist and their strange alchemy’.

(Cooking with alchemy was indeed very strange, yet oddly delicious; especially since it seemed to be able to boast his stats greatly along with his health when needed. As it was, Keisuke was never without a handy Passionate Soup in his inventory, a magical bag he got on his eighth birthday that could fit up to 50 items and display what he had in it, just in case.)

“Hmmm, this would actually work out for the best; if the kingdom were to have a shortage for any alchemy items, that wouldn’t be good if I was gone… Alright, from now on, you can go to the Castle’s shop yourself and sell the items you make there; I know old Yoro won’t try and jip you.” Keisuke’s master said with a grin, another pop-up coming up.

_You can now sell and make a profit with the alchemy items you make!_

_You can now customize and buy outfits from the shop!_

_You can now buy weapons and consumables from the shop!_

Staring for a moment, Keisuke could help but give a matching grin of his own, “Sugoi…”

He’s been to the Castle shop, Yoro’s, and learnt a lot about from Satoshi and Madoko, even though he’s never actually done any of the shopping and selling himself there, even though he has done so at the market before for groceries.

But going to Yoro’s was completely different from that; the man who ran it, while a grumpy, balding dark skinned man, and his apprentice, a sweet faced, foul tongued young woman, were people who made specialty, quality items. From hard to get to even odds and ends, they seemed to have it all.

Keisuke loved his Poker-face skill, he’d probably be drooling and cackling by now otherwise.

“Hmm, well, if you’re sure, I believe we should get ready.” Madoko said with a slight smile, a bit of excitement now entering her usually serious eyes.

_Your Bonds with Takagi Madoko have grown! Your bond level is now 35!_

Smiling slightly at that, the Ikehara couldn’t help but marvel at just how much he’s bonded with his mother figure since he’s started training with her. Not as fast as when he started with Master Satoshi, but considering the paste they had been at before, it was like some gave the turtle a skateboard to go down hill with.

Of course, she hasn’t been the only one who he has been growing bonds with; he’s actually become okay friends with one Uzumaki Naruto.

Ever since Keisuke had defended the other from his bullies, he has always started to make a bee-line straight to where he and Takagi-sensei (if he called Madoko anything but that during training, she’d rap him a good one for doing such. Ninja and their paranoia... ) was training. Full of smiles, Naruto would wait until they were finished, then he would proceed in dragging the greenet all over the training field and gardens.

(It was really, really hard to say no to those blue eyes, especially since the blond knew and took shameless advantage of it. Damn his weakness for kids.)

As it was, so far him and the little Uzumaki had a level six bond, though he’s sure it will steadily rise the more they get to know each other, along with how Naruto grows mentally.

After all, you have to understand the bonds to have them in the first place.

“Alright, we’re leaving!” was chirped by his Master, carrying his luggage in a similar magical bag much like the brown eyed child’s, only Satoshi’s was a Master version, meaning it was basically better in every way.

After a slightly embarrassing goodbye and well wishing, Keisuke watched them as they left for the castle courtyard and with it the Traveler’s Circle, this world’s answer to how fast travel works. After watching for a bit, the youth nodded to himself, readying himself for what he was to do…

“To the Library it is.”

...Which unfortunately wasn’t going to the shop or starting to experiment with lower level alchemy synthesis or circles like he wanted. Nope, Keisuke had to go and read up carefully on recipes, as well as what was good prices for things; he knew some of the more common ones, but he did want to try other things as well.

Thus, he must go and get buried in research.

At least it was much more interesting than his old medical books; then again, comparing magical books and his old textbooks was really unfair. Like comparing getting a puppy for christmas to clothes to be honest.

Entering the Castle’s Grand Library, Keisuke couldn’t help but let lose a pleased sigh as he took in the peaceful quiet and smell of old stories and ink.

There was more than one reason why the greenet could find himself lost in here, even if he had new things to explore; it just seemed like if he didn’t watch carefully, he’d lose hours upon hours in here.

Right then, time to get started it seemed.

Heading to where the reception desk was, which was manned by a scribe who knew the library like the back of his hand, the greenet was surprised to find he wasn’t the only kid here.

“I’m sorry children, but unless you have a pass from your tutors for it, I can not let you take such a book; it’s much to high a level for you now.” The elderly, greying and liver spotted old man gently declined, sighing slightly at the pouts he received from two pink haired, green eyed children. Judging from the looks of it, they looked to be around six or seven maybe, though obviously from some Noble Clan judging from the very nice children’s kimono they are each wearing. They’re probably unused to being denied anything, judging by how unsure they’re acting.

Looking over at the book, the brown eyed eight year old rose an eyebrow at it.

Advanced Jutsu, Jounin version huh? Talk about ambitious.

Taking a good look to the other children now, Keisuke would probably say that they’re probably twins, fraternal if he was right about one of them being a boy while the other a girl.

_Observation has grown! You have 25 unused points for skills in this section._

Hmmm, he should probably just use a few in that one, the greenet could use the help with his Deduction Skill.

Wondering if he should just leave until the kids in front of him get tired and wander off, the apprentice has to bite back a sigh when he sees a pop-up.

**Assist the kids get the book!** _*Wisdom and Intelligent must be above level 20, Persuasion must be above level 10._

**Help the children in another way!** _*Wisdom and Intelligent must be above level 10._

**Leave.**

… No way was he going to help those kids get their hands on something that could potentially kill them; there is a reason one doesn’t do things above their level, as the energy drained is a bitch to deal with.

As it is, he should probably leave…

“You know, there are other cool things to study; they’ll also help you get ready for doing the jutsu’s in that book.” Keisuke said, cursing himself for his weakness to kids as the twins both turned to him, the only difference that one could really tell between the two was that the boy had sharper eyes and shorter hair.

“Really?” the girl asked shyly, Keisuke nodding to that, even as he absentmindedly checked both their names sneakily.

_Haruno Sakura_

_Age: 6   Level: 9_

_Title: Ninja-in-Training, Ninja Hime-Sama_

_Haruno Sakurai_

_Age: 6   Level: 10_

_Title: Ninja-in-Training, Ninja no Kimi_

Huh, these guys were only a year older than Naruto then, though the boy was a level above the male twin. Making a note to look up what those titles mean later, even as he was surprised to meet another Naruto character (he’s only seen the others at a distance), the youth continued, “Hai, there are plenty of other things to look up until you’re ready for the advanced stuff. For example, have you learnt how to control your chakra?” Keisuke asked, getting two shakes of their heads from the children.

“No, our tutors have decided to wait before we touch upon such exercises.” the boy said a bit more confidence, even if he seemed disgruntled by what he’s said.

“Huh, usually it’s best to go through chakra control before anything else, I’m guessing you are still doing book work and work outs?” Keisuke asked, getting some hesitant nods in return, “Hmmm, well if you want, we can go into one of the training rooms here and I can teach you what I know, if you’re up for it?”

“S-sure!” the young Sakura stuttered a bit, but obviously excited at the thought of learning something cool, while the brother eyed him warily.

“Why are you helping us?” yup, the brother was obviously the suspicious one of the two.

“A weakness for brats and because I want to.” was the greenet’s blunt and honest answer, making both twins look rather taken back, blinking at him repeatably even as the Scribe seemed to chortle at them.

Keisuke could easily come back later and get what he needed, so turning away he looked over his shoulder to the other two, “So, you coming?”

Still looking rather stunned, they did.

_Your Bonds with Haruno Sakura have grown! Your bond level is now 6!_

_Your Bonds with Haruno Sakurai have grown! Your bond level is now 5!_

_Your Charisma has leveled up! It is now Level 10._

… Okay, that’s never happened before.

* * *

 

Haruno Sakurai didn’t like a lot of people. When one was usually always watched, taunted, and nearly literally stabbed in the back by those in the Kingdom’s court, waiting for any mistake to take advantage of, it wasn’t a wonder why.

As most of the higher ups knew, the Kingdom of Fire was ran by two royal houses; the Emperor who stayed in the light, and the Hokage who stayed in the shadows. Because of this, it made sure that there could be no abuse of power, no tyrants could possibly come out of nowhere.

Hence this made two ruling families, the Sawada for the Emperor and the Haruno for the Hokage. And Sakurai and his younger twin had the luck of being third and fourth in line for their bloody legacy.

The pinket wasn’t sure what it was like in the Light Court, but in the Shadow one it was a much bloodier thing.

Hence how his trust issues for anyone that wasn’t their loyal guards or his twin came out, making him seem like a grumpy, severe child.

“Look, I did it! I did it!” Sakura said delightedly, a bit smile on her face as their ‘tutor' smiled crookedly as she nearly shoved her hand that had a slightly spinning top stuck to the bottom of it in his face.

“Good work, now all you have to do is hold it for a bit, though make sure to let go the minute you’re getting tired; exhausting your chakra is no joke and means going to the infirmary.” Ikehara Keisuke warned, getting an excited nod from his twin. Sakurai then found his own jade green meeting sandy brown as the other eyed him critically.

(Oddly enough, he never minded when he did that…)

“How you doing? you’ve been holding the top for around fifteen minutes.” the older boy noted as he eyed the top in the Noble’s hand.

“I can hold it for a bit longer.” was the reply the older twin gave, frowning stubbornly at the neutral look on the other’s face.

“Yeah, I’m not going to drag you to the infirmary, so put the top down and start on the stretches with me, kay?” the green haired boy said, his eyes going half-lidded as his threat went unspoken.

Staring off at the other just to be stubborn, Sakurai grumpily let the top go, not going to admit at the relief he felt when doing so. Getting up from the table in one of the library training room, though making sure to stay as near his sister as possible, the pink haired boy joining the other in the flexibility stretches, letting his mind wonder as he did.

Their ‘tutor’ was truly an enigma. Never before had the young Shinobi Royal ever met someone so honest or blunt, uncaring if he seemed nice or not. The green haired, sandy brown eyed boy was never anything but himself, never tried hiding it at all. Even when he was hiding what he felt, that was usually around adults or he didn’t want to break down in laughter at something they did.

It was like a fresh breath of air, one that the Ninja Prince really didn’t want to lose. Catching his sister’s eye and seeing the same determination, he knew she felt the same.

(After all, who knows what might change if he knew the truth?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And more Characters! XD I got 2,895 words done this chapter, hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> And as for the alchemy mentioned in this chapter, I'm having it based of the game Atelier Rorona: Alchemist of Arland. It's a good game and useful too!
> 
> (And Keisuke is a little shit, a honest one, but still.)  
> And if anyone has any questions, feel free to ask!


	4. Routine and Words Hurt

For a while, things had settled into a routine.

After selling stock items to old Yoro and occasionally buying odds and ends here and there (which was how he had gotten this nice turquoise colored bandana which heighten his defense and charisma by three.) in the morning he would go to the library for his own studying. Sometimes he would end up being joined by the pink twins, who would then get a lesson about something ninja-like while he would watch and read.

(Keisuke always made sure his Multi-Tasking skill was high; one of the reasons why he loved his Observation Skill Tree.)

After a few hours of that, he would go to the training ground, where occasionally he would be attacked with grins and enthusiasm of one certain blond Uzumaki. He would then proceed to train with the other with stretches, chakra control, and training games, though for some reason he still couldn’t spar with the other.

(The greenet’s bet was on being age blocked again.)

After that, when it got late, he would go back home and make himself dinner, clean up, and then get some alchemy done so that he could sell it the next morning. Planning to eat the leftovers for breakfast, he then would make his lunch for the next day. Once all the things he needed to get done were complete, he would then open up a good book and read.

Of course, there were deviations here and there, he might be a little later one day getting to one place, or he even might just take a day of rest here and there and stay in the rooms he lived in.

In fact, one of those deviations happened today.

Keisuke had just entered the library, his nose stuck in one of his favorite books when he had actually heard a shout, startling him slightly as he wasn’t expecting that.

“Keisuke! What are you doing here?” was exclaimed before an orange blur was heading right for him.

Having the time to see it, the greenet steadied himself as the other crashed into him, which insured that he stood even as the other acted much like a leech in refusing to let him go.

“I could ask the same thing of you Naruto-kun.” Keisuke asked, before covering the other’s mouth with his hand, “And please use a quieter voice, otherwise you’ll get kicked out of here for it.” he scolded, only removing his hand once he was sure the other wasn’t going to start shouting again. But before the blond could try and use his rare ‘in-door’ voice, another one interrupted.

“...Ikehara-kun?” was said rather timidly, making him look over to was speaking, seeing both the Haruno twins behind him, looking both confused and unsure, though Sakurai looked especially wary.

…. He can _smell_ an event coming. (Though that might just be the sweet sugary taste from Sakura, the citrus from Sakurai, or the wind and sunshine taste from Naruto; anyway you look at it, this was going to be something.)

“Hey Sakurai-kun, Sakura-chan, do you want to study again today?” Keisuke asked, deciding to ignore his human leech even as the blond lifted his head up and around so that he could see who the older boy was talking to.

And thus the stare down; for a two vs. one, it was rather impressive how Naruto gave as good as he got against the combined force of the twin siblings.

“What are you doing, hanging out with Uzumaki?” and while it sounded neutral and uncaring, the sandy eyed boy could feel how his still clinging friend’s body twitched even as their facial expression never changed.

Though Keisuke’s couldn’t, a frown appearing on his usually Poker-Face skilled covered face, making Sakura let out a quiet “eep!” while Sakurai went still.

Naruto’s eyes had actually gone wide when he looked up to see what got the other two to make such expression, the blond gaping when he took it all in.

Really, they way they were acting was as if he never showed expression! Keisuke didn’t see what was so impressive about it.

“What is wrong about hanging out with my friends?” the oldest of the group ask, frown still covering his face as the two in front of him seemed to be trying to find an answer.

“Well-that-he’s...!” the male pink haired twin seemed to be trying very hard to find an answer, though appearing to come up short in the face of his unimpressed tutor.

“He’s.. he’s from a no-name, useless clan?” Sakura said hesitantly, sounding more like she was repeating something she heard then any real belief she held.

And even though Naruto probably could see that too (the blond was crazy perceptive, as well as smart in the most surprising ways), that didn’t mean that the words didn’t hurt, evidenced by the flinch he gave which Keisuke could again easily feel.

That had made the green haired boy narrow his sandy brown eyes; they really wanted to use such an excuse, he would have to show them the hard way how words could be twisted and curled.

“Well then, forgive me my cluenesses about your sensibilities, my Lady and Lord.” I started, easily tasting how the natural cherry and medical taste I associated with my voice turned the slightest bit sharp and bitter, “I will of course from now on make sure that my orphan, clanless, most likely bastard self shall not darken your presence again. Good day.” the Ikehara said simply, his tone not only unimpressed, but also a bit disgusted as the two pink haired children went from confused to horrified while Naruto looked just down right shocked. “Come on Naruto, let's go before they try and get us kicked out for polluting their air.” was directed at the blond, the greenet easily dragging the other to the library entrance even as he put his book back into his pocket.

Was that a bit cruel what he had done? Perhaps. But if the Haruno’s were high Nobles like he suspected, then what he had done has been downright mild as it had only been a twisting of words and unknown information.

“W-wait, Kei- Ike-hic-.” was the suddenly tearful call out the greenet got from who sounded like Sakurai before the voice was overcome with sobs and hiccuping, another joining in soon after making him come to a halt even as Naruto actually looked over first, looking torn.

(Amazing how such a darkness surrounded child could have such bright and bit heart.)

Looking over his shoulder, his Poker-Face skill coming up, Keisuke eyed the two crying children staring tearfully after him. Sighing and sparing a brief look over at Naruto, the older boy the started to head to the two miserable looking kids.

“I don’t know what you really have against Naruto and I could honestly rather care less; it doesn’t make him any less my friend. However, you two are also people I consider my friends as well, meaning you are all people I care for.

And I will not tolerate anyone hurting someone I happen to care for, whether it be with words or fists; have I made myself clear?” Keisuke explained sternly, eyes narrow as he took in all their nods.

“Sorry…” Both the twins seemed rather abashed, though actually flinched greatly when Keisuke frown at them once more.

“I’m not the one you two need to apologize to.” was all the greenet said, finally getting enough of his Naruto-leech and pushing him off, thus getting the twins to focus on him.

“...Sorry…” Both twins apologizing, the older brother of the two actually offering a hand to help the other up. After eyeing the hand and then the older for a bit, the other nodded as he accepted it.

“Okay, I’ll forgive you because I’m going to be the Anbu Captain and all, so holding grudges wouldn’t be cool.” the little blue eyed boy said with a huff, getting stares from the twins.

Not helping the slight chuckle, Keisuke ruffled the other’s head even as he said, “You might have a long way to it, but I bet as long as you’re that determined, you’ll get it... eventually.” though he couldn’t help but tease, getting a whispered shout from the brat. After all, even though he never was able to finish reading the manga, Evans had never not believed that Naruto couldn’t become Hokage, just like Keisuke believed this Naruto could become ANBU Captain.

_Due to your unwavering belief  and loyalty, you have maxed out your bonds with Uzumaki Naruto and have gained the Naruto Flag!_

_You have now gained the Luck stat!_

_You have now gained the Health Bar!_

_You can now use Battle Skills!_

_You can now spar with Uzumaki Naruto!_

_You have now unlocked Unlockable: Sealing!_

_You now have the Delicious Ramen alchemy recipe!_

Blinking slightly at that, Keisuke isn’t sure what to think of this… so he’ll do that later, when he’s alone and not around the things and people confusion.

(And see just what all this is.)

* * *

Naruto was so glad it wasn’t him that Keisuke was mad at; the older boy was scary when angry from what he saw.

But when the other had not only stood up for him, but stood by him as well that no matter how scary he was that the blond would never, ever leave his side.

Ikehara was his best friend, the one who defended him as he didn’t have the strength to do so at the moment.

Blue eyes filled with a fiery determination, a promise in them for strength; but not a selfish kind.

No, Uzumaki Naruto promised to get strong so that he could _both_ protect and stand equal with the green haired boy he both cared for and respected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, short chapter with it being only 1,636. Oddly enough, I actually like this chapter despite that.


	5. Activating Unlockables and a Hint of Warning

It was official; Keisuke was in love with the Sealing Arts just as much as he was with Alchemy Cooking, which he had one point in time thought was his one true love.

At first he had been unsure what would happen if he decided to activate the Unlockable, because even after all this time, he was still wary of any new game mechanics, (It threw _characters_ from one of his favorite _manga_ at him, of course he was) especially since his health bar appeared with his stats, along with everyone else's as well. And while when he did quickly regain any health he did lose, losing it was still something he did not enjoy seeing, even if it was a decimal point.

On the other hand, he was completely abusing his new and shiny Luck stat, raising it completely on accident by playing find-the-matching-ones mini-games and trying his hand at the market’s lottery to 12.

He had gained quite a few _neat_ things from doing so, some he was even using now.

But of all the things that he had gained from maxing out his friendship, the three greatest was the Sealing, Battle skills, and knowing that he’d had a best friend always at his side.

(After all, a bond can not be one sided, no matter how unaffected one of the people of it acted; it was after all just that, an act of hiding how one felt.

Madoko’s teachings had carried on well.)

Sealing was utterly fascinating, even if unlocking it had been rather… _eventful_ ; he had decided to activate it, only to be wary when nothing had actually happen, no pop-ups, no explosions, no sudden bombardment of knowledge. He had stayed in the rooms for a while, until he had to go to the market when he found he had no complete set of ingredients to make a full meal.

It had been when he was finally passing by a group of young woman that some old lady had decided to grip on to his shoulders, a dangerous, mad filled grin on her face as she did so.

“I don’t care what those bastards think, I’m not going to let them get any hand on my life’s work.” the now obviously hystical woman said with a grimace, his chakra acting up just as Keisuke’s widen, suddenly finding memory upon memory of sealing stuck in his head.

After cackling gleefully, the woman ran off as people finally started to notice her after she stopped harassing him.

(Apparently, the woman had been a slave once upon a time, forced to learn how to kill for and to protect her masters as she had strong chakra. They never expected her to be able to escape by using her knowledge of seals to override the obedience one on her back. They had been able to find her though, and had thought to use all the knowledge she had on seals to their advantage and to make up for all the years of the ‘loss in profit’ her absence cost.  

She very strongly opposed; she opposed it so much, she decided to transfer all her knowledge into the first highly strong chakra source she could find before deciding death was better than letting her body fall into their hands.

Yes, Keisuke had definitely been two minds on how he had this information; though in honor of the woman, he decided he would have 0% tolerance for slave rings and traders.)

Despite the circumstance though, he was really enjoying the art; all one literally needed was a good head on one’s shoulders, common sense, and your imagination to make everything just how you wanted it.

At least that was the way it was for the greenet. he was even progressing to the point he was starting to wonder about using alchemy made items in his sealing, adding a whole other dimension to it all.

On the other hand, his Battle skills could definitely use some work.

“Are you okay, Keisuke-kun?” Sakura looked and sounding just that bit worried, her sugary tones reaching to be nearly too intense. While Keisuke may like sweets, he liked them in moderation; so he’ll probably not eat any for a while.

“Don’t worry Sakura, you can’t use enough force for the technique, so you didn’t really hurt him, just stunned.” Sakurai explained to his sister, who now looked like she wouldn’t burst into tears as she looked over to him, making sure the hit she gave him in their little ‘mock-spar’ didn’t hurt him.

(Interestingly enough, despite his spat with the twins, it seemed that his friendship with them was still as strong as ever, even rising a few levels because of respect and such. He wasn’t maxed in bonds, but he had been able to get the both as sparring partners. Nobility would forever be confusing to the green haired youth, snobby one moment, bloodthirst the next.)

“Yeah, Kei’s way too strong for that hit to hurt much!” Naruto laughed filled with sunshine, coming over and sitting next to him, grinning widely as Keisuke ruffled his wild hair even wilder.

“Hitting anyone will always cause some sort of pain; though at least I learned that I need to work on my timing, otherwise I’ll just keep getting hurt instead of not.” the Apprentice observed, getting the other’s attention.

“Really? But you’re already awesome, why do you have to learn even more stuff… unless it’s cool Jutsu?!” was the blonds excited question, his burst of heat nearly burning Keisuke’s tongue.

“No, not that; while I may be smart in the mental aspects, I do still have a lot to learn as I am still growing.” The greenet said simply, speaking only truth.

After all, mentally he was a grown man, outwardly he was a young boy who still held childish emotions and hormones. He may be able to soak in information as of now, but his body was still a weak child’s at the moment.

Combining that with the unfamiliar world around him, of course he had a lot to still learn.

“Well, it’s my turn now; lets start!” Sakurai called out, getting in the ready position as he did.

“Yeah, bring it on!” Naruto yelled, jumping up in excitement as he ran to meet the other across the training room, shaking from exitment.

Smiling slightly at how the two were going at it, Sakura now in Naruto’s place, he couldn’t help but enjoy the peace.

(Idly, he wondered how long it would last.)

* * *

Time came and it passed; even with the arrival of both his Master and Mentor (Madoko technically wasn’t his master, as she had never really filled out the paperwork; that didn’t stop her of course from calling him student), very little would change from his schedule. He was just either joined in the mornings and late nights by Master Satoshi to learn more alchemy, and had Madoko come down with him to the training fields to learn more fighting skills. (Forcibly; at least the lessons were paying off, and didn’t need to be done twice to get it.

In fact, things only really started to change once he turned thirteen; a most unlucky number for most, and one that seemed rather ominous for himself.

After all, it had been one where it had started with a _death_ to mar it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, 1227 this time, making me go into 10 k now XD Also we should be getting to the good bits... for me that is XD
> 
> Glad so many like my story, hope you continue too!


	6. Royal Death and Traveling

The whole Kingdom of Fire was in mourning; the late Emperor had finally passed, moving on from his mortal coil and entering the next life.

( _“Assassination.”_ is whispered, along with ‘ _Poison’_ to accompany it.)

Hopefully he’ll actually get some peace up there, since all the Nobles in the castle are now causing and making an even bigger scene of themselves everywhere.

It had even gotten to the point where Master Satoshi had decided a training trip was in order.

Keisuke’s friends had been torn at the news that he would be gone for the next month, seeming between disappointment at his absence and relief he wouldn’t be around to possibly get hurt, at least until both the Light and Shadow courts had calmed and gotten the gage of their new Emperor.

(... If the kids were that worried, he couldn’t help but be glad he wasn’t a Noble; he didn’t want to even think of the stress the kids were going through to think he would possibly be threatened just because he was friends with them.

He didn’t think his heart could take the betrayal that seemed so deeply seated in the courts.)

As it was, it appeared that they would be going to into the Neutral lands, the Kingdom of Sound to be specific.

Curiously, Keisuke wondered if they would meet Orochimaru there or not.

“I was lucky to get a deal with the Caravan Master, as they’re heading to Sound as well on business with the caravan with their own ninja guard; was certainly much cheaper than taking the Traveler’s Circle.” Master Satoshi said cheerfully, his honeyed tones even sweeter.

‘ _Also means the trip will take longer than if it were just us._ ’ was thought, but not said as the green haired boy didn’t want to bring his Master’s mood down.

_Deception has grown! You have 27 unused points for skills in this section._

Taking that in, Keisuke decided it would be best to deal with all his unused skill and stat points later today; they’ve really built up over the years since he used then when he was ten because of all the increased training, and it wasn’t like he could really do much of anything while on the road.

“So you’re the last of them, Alchemist Master Takagi Satoshi, Alchemy Apprentice Ikehara Keisuke; Follow me, I will lead you to your wagon.” was said by a voice that tasted of smoked wood, making the green haired boy take a deep breath as he heard it. Looking to who had the nice voice, the youth was surprised to see that it came from a navy blue battle kimono clad Uchiha Itachi, looking to be around 16.

As the hormonal teenager he now was, Keisuke could easily admit that the other was very attractive, to a point it was very unfair for the rest of the male species.

(Evans hadn’t really been able to enjoy life as others hand; when your one-night stand might end up being an assassin out to kill you, it was better to just avoid such attachments. Though as Keisuke, he had found a new freedom, one that confused him and excited him at equal turns.)

Though Keisuke noticed in interest that the other had also brought his brother with him, as he could see Sasuke’s level and such behind him.

_Uchiha Itachi_

_Age: 16   Level: 85_

_Title: The Nightmare of Fire, Genius of the Uchiha Clan, Heir of the Uchiha Clan_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Age: 10   Level: 20_

_Title: The Second Son, Ninja-in-Training._

Titling his head, he was able to see the little duck hair styled boy peeking out at him, big wide eyes curious as they took him in.

Well, isn’t he an adorable, highly leveled little brat. He was probably here for real experience, as well as get him out from the castle during the unrest.

(Court politics could easily end in blood and agony; children were not spared this from what he has learned from Satoshi about the Light Court. He couldn’t imagine how that would go down in the Shadow Court, as he didn’t really get into it.)

Getting a good look around the small temporary camp, Keisuke noticed there were a few more children from the Ninja clans around, their high levels giving them away.

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Age: 10   Level: 17_

_Title: Lazy Genius, Ninja-in-Training_

_Rock Lee_

_Age: 12   Level: 28_

_Title: Taijutsu Apprentice, Genius of Hard Work_

_Akimichi Choji_

_Age: 10   Level: 14_

_Title: Little Glutton, Ninja-in-Training_

Well, this trip was at least guaranteed not to be boring with this colorful cast was how Keisuke’s thoughts ran along as they finally came to their wagon.

“Now Keisuke-kun, I need to speak with the head of the caravan, so just stay with the cart here, alright?”

“Hai, I will Master.” the apprenticed easily agreed, bowing his head as he did even as Master Satoshi shook his, a small smile on his face as he left.

Seeing him gone, Keisuke decided to give the illusion of meditating as he decided to update his skills and stats.

_Ikehara Keisuke_

_Age: 13   Level: 38_

_Health: 600/600_

_Chakra: 1000/1000_

_Title: Alchemy Apprentice, Ninja Apprentice, Rising Genius, Sealing Nut, Alchemy Cook_

_Strength: 15 (Plus 5 to Chakra for every point in this stat) *Can not be raised until age 15._

_Constitution: 15 (Plus 5 to Health for every point in this stat) *Can not be raised until age 15._

_Defense:  16 *Can not be raised until age 15._

_Dexterity: 21_

_Intelligent: 82_

_Charisma: 13_

_Wisdom: 76_

_Willpower: 45 (Plus 5 to Chakra for every point in this stat)_

_Luck: 15_

_You have 35 unused Stat points!_

Really, it was as if the smarter he got, the more points he got, and with his Intelligent and Wisdom so high… well, he ended up having a lot of points.

After some thought, he decided to put 15 in his Luck to make it 30, while his Charisma got 10 more to make it 23, raising the lowest stats that he could at this moment in time. Considering his last ten points there, he decided to put them in Dexterity as that was his other lowest one making it a 31 now.

Once he was able, he was so going to raise his age blocked stats as high as he possibly could, especially his Constitution.

Now for his Skills.

‘ _Skills Menu_.’ Keisuke thought, the world around him suddenly stilling to a complete stop even as it seemed to drain of all color, bleaching it to grays and whites.

It honestly disturbed him greatly seeing this the first time, to the point he really didn’t like pausing the world around him; it just seemed so wrong to do it. Though he did need the menu on occasions, so he had learned to deal with it, even if he still hated having to do it when outside.

Hence one of the reasons he had gotten in the wagon.

Ignoring his discomfort, the sandy brown eyed boy took in his skills, considering them

_Observation : 30 unused points_

_Deduction: 42_

_Patience: 25_

_Perception: 38 > Emotional Reader: 16_

_Concentration: 41 > Multi-Tasking: 57_

_Deception: 27 unused points_

_Lying: 68 > Deflection: 50 > Half-Truth: 34_

_Emotional Manipulation: 62 > Guilt Tripping: 43 > Blackmail: 29_

_Concealing Emotions: 78 > Poker face: 72_

_> Deceptive Smile: 26 > Evil Grin: 17_

_Household: 39_

_Cleaning: 54 >Sweeping: 57 > Mopping: 52_

_> Dusting: 42_

_> Dishwashing: 40 > Drying: 35_

_> Organizing: 60 (Plus 3 to Sealing for every point in this skill) > Sanitizing: 58_

_Cooking: 73 (Plus 5 to Alchemy Cooking for every point in this skill)_

_Accounting: 55 > Bargainer: 50_

_Repairing: 35_

_Shinobi: 29 unused points  _

_Ninjutsu: 24 > Bushin: 20_

_> Henge: 21_

_> Kawarimi: 35 > Shunshin: 25_

_Taijutsu: 41 > Steady Waters Style: 37_

_Sealing: 50 > Sealing Scrolls: 45_

_> Explosive Tags: 46  > Explosive Seals: 32_

_Healing Seals: 48 > Energy Replenishment Seal: 38_

_Sealing Touch: 50 > Alchemy Sealing: 35_

_Alchemy: 50 unused skill points_

_Potion Making: 65 > Salve making: 59 > Alchemy Cooking: 105_

_Alteration: 34 >Transformation: 47_

_Alchemy Crafting: 40_

_Transference: 2 (Plus 5 to Alchemy Sealing to for every point.)_

Taking in everything, Keisuke considered all his options for a bit before deciding on his course of action.

For Observation he put 15 in Patience, 14 to Emotional Reader, then the last two to Perception to make them all equal 40.

For Deception he put six into Half-Trust to make it an even 40, while he put one into Blackmail to make it 30. After that he split the even 20 points between Deceptive Smile and Evil Grin, making them 36 and 27 respectively.

For Household he put two in Sanitizing to make it 60, while seven went to cooking to make it 80. he then split the 30 to make Bargainer 65 while Repairing became 50.

After the easier ones were taken care of, Keisuke came to the much more difficult problems.

For Shinobi, Keisuke placed five in Ninjutsu to get 29 there, then four into Taijutsu to get 45 there. With the rest of the 20 he put it into Sealing Touch to have 70.

Since Alchemy Cooking raised to 140 thanks to him boosting his cooking skill, he didn’t touch it. So instead for Alchemy he put six points to Alteration, three for Transformation, and one for Salve making to make them 40, 50, and 60 respectively.

He than dumped the rest into Transference, making it 42 while his Alchemy Sealing then jumped to 235.

(Unfortunately, the alchemy he saw in Fullmetal Alchemist wasn’t exactly possible... At least, not until he married Sealing and Alchemy together, replacing the circles with Fuinjutsu.

He was now trying to do what Edward could, though he had to copy Minato from canon to do so.)

Sighing at finally getting that all over with, the green haired youth decided to take a nice, relaxing nap.

Unpausing the world, Keisuke then went to get his much wanted rest, hoping that the journey would be a quiet one.

* * *

Unfortunately, despite all the luck he had, the reincarnated youth will not have a quiet traveling experience.

For on the fifth day of travel, they were attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was 1,685, giving me a total of 12,011 words!
> 
> And yeah, this chapter went over more game mechanics! And don't worry, Keisuke will abuse the pause screen, it just disturbs him very much, as I know I would be if the world stopped and bleached around me.
> 
> As for why Keisuke is so strong: I'm having be that due to his high intelligent and wisdom, he gains experience much faster, like in some games. And since he lived in his past life as an underground doctor... well, he certainly had both them both in spades.


	7. Battle and Unexpected Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic, sucky Fight scenes.

Bandits had attacked them in the evening, when everyone had needed the rest after traveling for the day.

At first, when Keisuke had heard the yells, he had been very confused, what will a sudden pop up coming up asking if he would like to join in the battle.

What battle?

Then when one of the bastards tried to kill his master, Keisuke decided his confusion didn’t matter as he took the guy’s own knife from him to stab him through the skull.

_Ikehara Keisuke has joined the Battle! Keisuke is now allied with Maito Gai, Uchiha Itachi, and Nara Shikaku!_

_Critical Hit! Fatal Blow! One-Hit K.O.!_

_Ikehara Keisuke has gained Simple Knife!_

_You have gained a new Skill! Weapon Handling: Knife_

_Keisuke has gained 35 EXP!_

Ignoring all the pop-ups, Keisuke focused on saving all the people’s lives that were behind him, the only defense they had at this point.

It was a very good thing all these bastards were lower levels than himself from what he could see.

_Lowly Bandit_

_Level: 25_

_Health: 100_

_Smart Bandit_

_Level: 27_

_Health: 250_

_Bandit Boss_

_Level: 31_

_Health: 450_

These were just a few of the ones he’s seen, though he hasn’t had a chance to go off against the Bandit Boss, they being too busy with the Official Ninja. Sometimes, he can’t help but wonder at their names, but seeing as he was their enemy and this being in the middle of battle, he put that thought to the side.

He had people counting on him to protect them; and he would not fail them, no matter how much blood he got on his hands.

(They were already red and wet from his life of Evans Day, it was only just now getting official in this world as well.)

Balancing carefully, as the Steady Waters Taijutsu style called for perfect balance, Keisuke went for the next Lowly Bandit’s legs, easily unbalancing the other so that their head would meet the end of his knife. Another almost got a hit on him as he was taking out the knife, but using the force from pulling it out as added momentum the greenet was able to use it to gut the other, delivering a side kick that hit the man in the head as he fell.

Madoko-sensei always did say that this style was even more fatal with a weapon, as it mostly focused on unbalancing the opponent; looks like she was right.

“Put the weapons down or the little brat gets it!” was suddenly yelled, filling the air with rusted metal making Keisuke turn from his most recent bloody corpse to see the Bandit boss, holding a struggling young Akimichi by the throat, the young child struggling as he frantically scratched at the hands, eyes filled with tears as his body trembled, gasping breaths fighting to come.

“Heh, that’s right; my men should have already have the woman and children surrounded. Maybe they’re even having a little fun of their own about now.” The Bandit Boss gloated nastily, his grip tightening a bit making the child in his grasp whimper after the Ninja dropped their visible, who tensed at those words. (Personally, the greenet figured the other shouldn’t be gloating when they’re only at 50 health, but some people are just idiots like that.)

Keisuke on the other hand suddenly realised something; the man had no clue about another threat, one that was not only out of sight, but also not expected. The other Ninja could not do anything, as the threat of the young Akimichi heir’s life was too important. Even with all their speed, killing him might make him accidentally kill the young child in reflex.

(And even with the Nara Shadow jutsu thing, if they have it here at least, it’s not like their shadows have any way of being connected with the bandits; they're both facing in the wrong directions.)

Keisuke, as a doctor, knew a lot about how to mess with the body; as an underground one, he knew a lot of ways to manipulate and destroy it. At this moment in time, and with a young life on the line, he was looking for manipulation.

Aiming for the right arm, the one with the hand around the boy’s throat, the green haired youth hit the man’s ‘funny bone’ in his elbow with the knife, slamming it right in to cause the arm to go numb and cramp right up, ensuring that the child would not be further harmed. The man screamed, his eyes going wide as his face turned white, his mind not seeming to be able to comprehend anything but the pain for the moment.

Taking this chance, the reincarnated youth took the boy from the man’s grasp, dragging them away even as one of the other Ninja finished the man off.

_Battle Won!_

_Taijustu has gone up a level!_

_Steady Waters Style has gone up a level!_

_Weapon Handling has gone up a level!_

_Knife Has gone up a level!_

_Gained 1250 EXP!_

_Gained 3 Simple Knifes!_

_Gained Medical Bandages!_

_Gained 2500 Ryo!_

_Ikehara Keisuke has gone up a level!_

Sighing slightly at seeing the mountains of pop-ups, Keisuke decided it was better to ignore them when he heard his Master’s horrifed called, his honey tasting voice thicker and a bit richer than normal.

“Keisuke!”

* * *

Uchiha Itachi has seen many things already in his admittedly young life.

He’s seen lovely ladies smile brightly even as they stabbed another in the back, sometimes literally as well. He’s seen young man give to the poor even as they slit the throats of the rich to do so, along with the rich being both generous and giving.

He’s even seen young children go and become killers instead of staying innocent; Itachi knew of this one intimately.

So seeing the young green haired child go at the bandit’s elbow wasn’t to much of a shock, though the fact that he could even do so more so.

“Keisuke!” was yelled, an old man going to approach the youth, horror painted on his face as he took in the blood covered boy.

Itachi, along with his comrades, got ready to come between the two if things were to get violent; civilians never did take bloodshed well, even if they responded with violence to it.

But interestly enough, the old man didn’t respond in the way they had expected; they had hugged the boy close, tears coming down as they did.

“Oh my dear boy…” the man trailed off, heartbreak in his tone.

(Ah, the man was worried for the other and horrified at the lost of his innocence, not that the other had killed.)

“They were going to hurt you…” the green haired young man, Keisuke, mumbled, obviously trying to explain himself “I couldn’t just let them go around hurting other…”

“You really are like Madoko, always doing their best to care for others.” The man chuckled sadly, even as he gently picked the boy up and took him to their wagon.

The Ninja let him; they had clean up to take care of first. The time for question could wait for later.

And there will be questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was almost late! 1,200 words and that's because the electricity went out at my house. Total of 13,211!
> 
> And fight scenes suck. On the other hand, I found a great theme song.


	8. Questions and Spars

It really was unfair how pretty the Uchiha clan was; made you want to give them anything they wanted when they so much as looked at you.

Good thing Keisuke has never feel for a pretty face.

(Little kids were another story; let’s hope he doesn’t have to deal with puppy-eyed wielding Uchiha brats.)

“So you are an Alchemy Apprentice, with a Shinobi Mentor to teach you basic self-defense.” was asked completely neutral, not even a hint of disbelief in his tone as one Uchiha Itachi interrogated him, as only the heavy smokiness gave away his doubt.

Keisuke really hoped he could pull off that level of Poker Face some day. That would be one of his goals from now on, getting a poker face to match an Uchiha’s. It would not be easy, but the greenet was willing to try for it.

“It was written in his contract, which you can find in the Apprentice Archives if you wish to see for yourself when we return.” was answered by Master Satoshi in his stead, acting much like a mother bear defending her cubs from any threats surrounding them.

And it seemed the bear considered the ninja’s threatening. (Though considering how most seemed to treat his wife, Keisuke could understand where the hostility could come from, especially with the threat of his Apprentice being taken away.

The greenet figured the other would up and leave Fire before such a thing could happen.)

“Have no doubt that we will; though that does not explain how the youth is able to not only take down one bandit, much less multiple ones at the same time with only a little Taijutsu and a knife.” Shikaku puts in, his voice tasting of earth and greenery, eyes sharp on his scarred face as he takes them both in. As this was said, a pop-up appear, making Keisuke frown at the abruptive appearance of it.

**Tell the truth!**

**Tell a lie!** _*Lying must be above Level 90._

 **Tell a half-truth!** * _Half-Truth must be Level 40 or above._

Well, it’s a very good thing he’s updated his Deception skills recently, isn’t it?

“I’m learning Shinobi skills to make my Alchemy more potent.” Keisuke answered, getting everyone’s attention at that.

(It was true; he just wasn’t saying all the other reasons why he was learning all that he could.)

“Keisuke?” Satoshi asked, looking honestly curious at that.

Hesitant for just a bit, the greenet picked up a plain stone from the ground, just flat enough for him to scratch the kanji for ‘change’ and ‘color’ on it, using a kanji for the color blue to interlock them.

Now, while most seals were purely powered up by chakra, and would last as long as the writing and energy in the seal did.

Alchemy Magic (AM) on the other hand, was a completely different energy from Chakra, as it focused fully on change and equivalent exchange while Chakra was elemental, spiritual, and physical. AM wasn’t as wasn’t as popular as it was mostly associated with potion making and crafting.

But with the sacrifice of time to make the seal, the use of energy to balance out the commands of the seal, as well as magic to equal the intent, Keisuke was able to turn the stone a pretty sky blue, the seal disappearing as it did.

There was a moment of quiet, Shikaru and Satoshi seeming to be the only ones to understand the significance of what he had just done; he had permanently, infinitely changed and altered it till the day it was destroyed.

“I can only change colors now; I was hoping to develope it a bit more before I showed you what I could do.” Keisuke admitted, though not telling how he could also strengthen an object as well now thanks to the seals.

Still working on how to exactly pull off some Fullmetal Alchemist shit, but Keisuke believed that the key to that lay in his Sealing Touch skill. Now if he could only figure out just how too…

“That still does not explain your skill with the knife you used.” the Uchiha heir said, frown on his face after taking a brief glance at the Nara before turning back to him.

“Actually, that was my first time using one; it was lucky that the taijutsu I know had more potential when using a weapon.” Ikehara answered, getting blank looks from all the ninja except for one.

“And what youthful style do you study?” was asked, the words tasting of leeks by the oddly quiet Gai, which Keisuke really found a crime against nature; the man was serious as the dead bodies they had to clean up and hadn’t even done his nice guy pose.

At least he still said ‘youthful’ otherwise the green haired, sandy eyed youth would have checked for a possible imposter. Because just from the few days of traveling with the caravan, Keisuke has found the man to be just as loud and vigorous as in canon.

“The Steady Waters Taijutsu style.” He answered, wondering if the man recognized it.

By the brightening of his eyes, the man does.

“Such a youthful style! Perfect for defense, and indeed potentially fatal with the right weapons!” The man confirmed, giving the young boy a thumbs up.

Keisuke could only smile weakly in reply.

“Now, if you are done questioning my young, exhausted apprentice for defending myself and the others in this caravan, I believe we shall retire for the day. Goodnight for now, Shinobi-san, if necessary we shall continue this in the morning when we are all better rested and at our best.” Keisuke’s Master announced, his normally cheerful blue eyes sharp and narrowed, a strong, severe frown at home on his face as he stared the ninja down.

Wow, the greenet never thought he would ever see the old man this forbidding and angry ever.

(It made him feel warm, knowing that his master would stand up to powerful Ninja, who could have easily crushed him, just for Keisuke’s sake.

The man was really the best father anyone could have asked for.)

* * *

“I, Rock Lee, wish to challenge your youthful flame to a taijutsu spar!” was suddenly announced, loudly enough to be heard all across the camp.

One Ikehara Keisuke merely stared back blankly, titling his head slightly as he obviously considered the other, before nodding in agreement.

One Maito Gai considered the boy himself, eyes thoughtful as he casually tapped his middle and point fingers against his thigh repeatably.

The boy was undoubtedly a genius and a rare one at that; one that could easily comprehend the hardest of subjects, but also was one of hard work as well.

It was most obvious in his Alchemy and Sealing; he handled both with an ease of confidence, no room for doubt or indecision on his face at all as he easily used them.

On the other hand, it was obvious he was not as talented in Taijutsu or handling weapons, doubt in some of his stances even as his intelligence helped negate the weaknesses.

It was due to this balance, along with his analyzing of Gai’s student during the spar that allowed the young man to end it in a tie at least.

“Yosh! As I have not won the battle, I will circle the caravan 60 times! If I can not manage that, I will try doing so again on my hands!” Lee exclaimed fiercely, slowly gaining back the ability to move once more after the other had paralyzed him temporarily.

They youthful young Keisuke had merely shoved a few cookies in his mouth, hesitating slightly before offering one to his student.

“Thank you for the spar, it was a good one. I’ve learned a lot from you during it, so have a Happy Cookie.” the youth said, shoving said pastry into the others mouth, obviously a little awkward about it.

Seemed the other became rather awkward when giving something to someone; wonder how he was like at receiving.

“YOSH!” was suddenly yelled, making Gai blink at how suddenly his young student seemed so energised, a fierce fire burning in the other’s eyes. But what really surprised him was how he could literally see the youth’s injuries become nonexistent, as if they had never been there before.

(Briefly, he wondered if that cookie was part of some of the famed Alchemy Cooking that he’s heard the Nobles in the Light Court go on about.)

“My energy has been renewed! I feel as if I could push myself even farther in training!” The green wearing boy exclaimed, looking excitably at the other, “Thank you for sharing your sweets with me, but I must now go and train!”

“....Could I join you?” the other finally asked, after staring at the green beast’s student for a moment, this time getting a surprised blink in return.

Which immediately turned into a bright grin, “Of course, our youthful fires will burn ever brighter now that we train with another comrade! Come, let’s start!” and with that, the two were off.

Following easily behind, the Taijutsu Master watched after the two boys, nodding to himself as he finally made a decision.

Ikehara Keisuke, like any genius, needed to have a careful eye on him at all times.

(After all, not all those cursed/blessed with genius, in fact most of them, walked the youthful path of light; they tended stay in the shadows from what he’s seen.)  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On one hand, loved this chapter; on the other hand, it took so much out of me for 1,579 words. Urg.
> 
> As for the tie with Rock Lee; Keisuke was at the limit on his energy, so pushing the pressure points to get them both to be counted out.


	9. Gateways and Quest

One Rock Lee had to be something beyond Human; both him and his sensei, with their bright and shiny smiles and strength. And not to even mention their stamina.

Kami did Keisuke wish he had even a fraction of their stamina; it’d probably keep him running for years.

“I want your speed.” Keisuke said after taking a swing from his canteen, his tones tasting ever that bit fainter as he was still exhausted from the sprint around the caravan.

The 100 laps strong sprint around it. And considering that the caravan was constantly on the move during the day…

Yeah, Keisuke was a bit on the tired side. But at least with all this training he was getting stronger, even going up a level doing so, becoming a level 40 doing so. Not to mention just how much stronger his Taijutsu and Constitution has become due to it. Still very exhausting, though the Ikehara enjoyed the level five Bond he created with the training addict.

“Yosh! It looks like an explosion has happened! Let us with our youthful flames go and investigate!” Was suddenly yelled, the irony-sweet words making the green haired youth frown. What explosion?

Looking over, the young Apprentice felt his heart stop.

“LEE! DON’T GO NEAR IT!” Keisuke yelled, only hoping that the other could hear him in time as he ran at his fastest speeds towards the rainbow colored light, debris still being scattered around that could even be seen from here.

Considering that he found the other dangerously close to a floating rock, Keisuke would bet that the other hadn’t.

“LEE! YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM THERE NOW!” Keisuke yelled, eyes wide as he saw the confused, but at least obeying young man follow his words.

Unfortunately much too late.

Behind the boy, the colorful lights started to what seemed to be vibrating, the colors moving every which way yet somehow staying in the same place while others started to sink into the ground, morphing it into looking like some strange mixture of lava lamp and soup pot.

Which was widening at a rather frightening speed; one that, despite his speed, Lee couldn’t hope to outrun.

Keisuke would lie if he said he did what he did next without a second thought; he very much had many of them.

(But in the end, he has already had a full life as Evans; Lee has barely started his own.)

The greenet did a Kawarimi with the other, getting the other to safty just as he was dragged through the portal.

Hopefully he could survive, as he was decently leveled, and certainly higher than the Taijutsu user.

Hopefully.

* * *

_In a world so heavily affected by energies such as Magic, Chakra, and countless others, sometimes the stability between worlds can be altered, changed, connected in ways otherwise impossible._

_These are called the Sinking Gateways(SG, as one always enters by sinking into it._

_The warning signs, which have in the past been mistaken as flash explosions, are literally bright bursts of colorful light, with the odd debris here and there. They can stay like this for thousands of years, the SG remaining inactive for the time as it’s warnings lazily go on by._

_Of course, the Gateways can become active once more in a heartbeat, sucking anything and everything into it, until at least one living thing has finally entered it._

_After that, the Trial begins._

* * *

 

“GAI-SENSEI!!!!” was yelled, though not with the usual enthusiasm, but with full on fear and panic.

It did not take long for the entire caravan to hear of what happened, as two nearly inconsolable people were never quiet when grief or guilt ate at them.

“Your apprentice seems like the cunning one, not mention determined; I do not think he would go down easily at all.” The Nara Head comforted; as a father, he couldn’t imagine, nor did he want to ever, what the other was going through. The very thought of his son, for all his intelligence, going through a Sinking Gateway, and facing the Trial within…

(No world was ever the same, as was no trial; while he would have no doubt his son could survive one of the mind, spirit and body were another.)

“I..I… yes, Shinobi-san, he is; I will just pray and hope for his safe return; hopefully the gods are in a good mood and will listen to an old man’s prayer.” The old man said hesitantly, tears still coming down his face even as hope shown in them.

The Nara refused to bring up any of the million of ways that the young man could die; after all, Hope was all that they had now.

* * *

Looking around to only find nothing but sand and graves around, Keisuke was able to sum up completely how he was feeling in that moment with three worlds.

“Fuck my life.” the greenet said with feeling as the harsh sand hit him in the face, his similar in color eyes closed as he nearly prayed.

“Please, at least make one good thing happen from this… hopefully with me being alive?” after those spoken words, the youth headed up a long sandy slope, using his scarf to protect his face as much as possible.

Looking at the tattered, long cloth stuck to one of the graves on the slope, the youth was able to take in a giant mountain, one bigger than any he has ever seen before (Fire had a mountain range), in the distance, a glowing light seeming to be coming from the peak.

**Quest! Journey to the Mountain!**

**Accept?**

**Decline?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 933 words... I wanted more, but meh.
> 
> And will Keisuke accept? Can any of you recognize anything yet?


	10. Sand, Glowing, Cloaks, and Bridges

You know, Keisuke was really starting to _hate_ sand; when he had been told that it goes and gets everywhere, he always thought that that was an exaggeration.

Turns out that it wasn’t, what with it indeed being nearly all in his business, as well as adding weight to his head by getting stuck in his hair, he was well on to his way of becoming a sand man. As it was, he felt like he was being scraped raw, what with the sand in the wind acting much like sandpaper and deciding he had way too much skin.

The greenet really was starting to regret taking this quest right now. On the other hand, he probably would be dead if he didn’t, as the only way to get out of a Sinking Gateway was to complete the Trial within.

From what he knows and has read about them, the Gateways and Trials have existed ever since the world has begun, even before the Goddess-turned-Demon Kaguya had a thought in her head. The Trials inside were said to grant great power to all those who could complete them, each having something related to the body, mind, and soul the very Trial was based on.

Of course, the prize was also something based on the world that you ended up end, so it had the potential to be… Not obsolete and not useless per se, but not used as much as it would have been used in the world it originated from.

So yeah, Keisuke could be doing all this for something that not only doesn’t help him, but could possibly become a hindrance. He’s really living the life, isn’t he?

Suddenly, something catches his attention, some sort of... energy? Following after it and passing all the graves as he does so, Keisuke finds a ruined building of some sort, a temple if he was right. Climbing right up it, the young boy blinks when he takes in the scene before him.

Rags. Flying, glowing red rags twirling and swirling around a glowing, strange symbol before him and smack dab in the middle between a broken statue of what he thinks is some kind of eagle and the flying pieces of cloth.

Getting an explosive tag ready, just in case, Keisuke slowly approaches the… _scene_ before him.

And it is only the fact that he is not asked to battle that makes him stay his hand when the rags suddenly start to circle him.

The next thing he knows, he’s in a nice red cloak and black mask, the strange symbol is going nuts and being absorbed by said cloak while some of it seems to be going behind him. Turning around, Keisuke sees he’s not the only mask and cloak wearing individual around, though their cloak is much more decorated than his.

Okay, this quest has taken a strange turn, but is so far off to a non-lethal start; Kesuke can definitely work with this.

Suddenly, a bright light and ringing sound feel the air, making Keisuke go on the defensive before seeing that it actually is coming from the other cloaked figure, who is now flying as he flaps the arms of his cloak, the little rags going crazy as he does.

... Wonder if he can do that too?

Feeling slightly ridiculous, Keisuke jumps and flaps the folds of his cloak, honestly surprised to find that it does indeed work.

For about five minutes.

It takes him a ridiculous amount of time to figure out that the ability comes from the scarf he now has attached to his hood and that the Rags can easily refill it.

Good to know. Also good to know that the other figure has the patience of a saint, what with how he had waited patiently for him to get it down.

He’s also figured out how to give off the light and ringing sound, making a weird symbol appear as he does so. It’s four dots that go down straight with two rows of three small columns each next to two dots.

Oddly enough, every time he lets out a pulse of that strange energy, he can’t help but feel so calm.

Following the other and finding a strange mural, they then head to an actual, if obviously abandoned structure and find two more of those strange symbols, the pulse they release even stronger now than before he had the magic cloak.  

At least he knows the symbols makes his scarf grow; he’ll have to make sure to keep his senses wide open for them from now on.

After getting up and over to the gate that he saw with the help of those little rag creatures, the apprentice finds an intact eagle statue… except it’s not an eagle as he thought.

It looks just like them in a way, except all done in white instead.

And then he goes for a literal Mind Trip, finding out the beginning of the story of these shy guys and how they came from humble, farming beginnings when one day they find what looks like one of the rags.

… Keisuke had so many bad feelings about this, and it’s just not because of the heat of the desert.

(It just… How can he feel such heat when the picture in his mind show crops a plentiful?)

Watching as the gate behind the statue goes up, the young green haired youth can only wonder as he gets up from where he meditated just how the tragedy of the generation of his companion’s ancestors will affect them now and on this quest. After all, there must be more than one reason they must head to the mountain, and Keisuke doesn’t know if it will be a good one.

(Again, hope is all someone can have at times… He thinks he can now see how that can be considered a personal demon.)

Still stuck in his thoughts, they move on down the hallway and into the bright light on the other side.

Only to behold a broken bridge…

… Well, looks like they’ll have to try and find a way to ‘bridge’ those gaps.

This should be fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in the thousands with a 1,028 this chapter! And yup, this is now crossed over with the game Journey! And here is my attempt at showing the symbol Keisuke has.  
> :III  
> :III Just imagine it be much closer and more square than rectangle.  
> Hope you all enjoy it!


	11. More Desert and Mind Trips (with a side of Snuggles)

Well, thankfully he has found someone so patient; otherwise he’s pretty sure anyone else would have dumped his slow ass hours ago. But hey, at least he’s found a few symbols and murals thanks to that, even if he had been trying to figure out how to get across the broken bridge.

Which the other probably knows, as he was the one to free the Rags from their metal prisons, letting them fly free and help them create a bridge _made of cloth._ It even _glowed_ when either of them touched it, which Keisuke found rather cool as it made them levitate as they went over it.

This basically led to freeing every trapped bunch of Rags in the area to get the bridge. Success (even as it makes him just wonder about how the fuck this world even works because come on, _glowing cloth bridges_?)!

But even as they traveled the bridge, sand surfing over to it which was always fun, the greenet couldn’t help but look to the metal prisons the Rags were trapped in.

What were they, and why were the tiny little Rag creatures trapped in them? And does he want to even know the answer to that?

He does, and yet he doesn’t; a strange mix to be sure.

When they finally get to the other side, they end up finding another eagle, sorry, the greenet meant ancestor statue, so that probably means more story time.

Time for the mental mind trip!

So it seems with the power these cloth things have, they were able to build technology based off them.

… Yeah, bad feelings are growing about all this, even as they come out of the mind trip and move on… To even more desert.

Wonderful; because it seems like their day will be filled with wondering.

Though at least with all the wondering they were doing they found all the possible symbols and murals out. And they also found the Flying Carpets. _Literal Flying Carpets_ , with little cloth ribbons on the ends and the same ability to let out a pulse of warmth and calm. And yes, they two also glow at times as well.

It’s also because of these guys that they even find out where to go next; the creepy, thundering building with what looks like thousands of Flying Carpets trapped within it.

His and his traveling companion are able to free a few, though keisuke wishes that he could figure out a way to place an exploding seal or tag on the building. Unfortunately, as he has no paper on him and placing one on the building could very well bring it all down since he doesn’t have the control yet to minimize the damage, he can’t do more than freeing a few.

Which sucks, especially since he now knows where the thunderous sounds are coming from.

(Looks like the prison maker is still up and running. Well if that isn’t depressing, almost as much as just how _terrifying_ the metal faces are.)

When they finally reach the top of the, finding another one of those symbols on the side, they go to another ea- ancestor statue.

Great, another mind trip, with more depressing back story! Slowly the cities take over, taking and replacing the fields of crops, before leaving the white cloaked, very tall figures all standing at the top of their towers.

(Looks like a very, very long _fall_ honestly; the greenet bet it hurt like nothing else ever could.)

Coming out of the meditative mind fuck and seeing how the day is about to end, Keisuke looks over to his companion, who is also watching the setting sun carefull, his body hesitant as they look on.

Then they hear gears turning and what sounds similar to a metal gate of some sort opening, which is actually what is happening, as it seems many of the flying carpets are using the opening as a chance to escape.

The both of them then find themselves surrounded by the silken cloth and their warmth.

…. well, looks like they’ll stay here for the night, though it’d probably be best to go on the side of the tower structure, so they’re out of the wind.

Grabbing the other’s hand, Keisuke drags, well actually leads as the other is nothing but grace, the other bringing the cloth creatures easily in his wake.

(Keisuke doesn’t know why, but when he’s with the cloaked figure, he not only felt like he could _trust_ them right off the bat, but talking just started to seem… unneeded, even _superfluous_ in a way. It feels so wrong to possibly break the silence with words, which is why he only uses the weird pulse thing to do so.

Madoko and Satoshi have always said to trust his instincts; he’s not about to betray them just because he’s in another world.)

Snuggling into the cloths and with his traveling Companion, the young greenet goes to sleep, fallen cities, sands, and glowing symbols filling his head as he does.

Doesn’t stop it from being one of the best nights of sleep he’s gotten in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 855 words... Eh, I still like it.  
> And as for the camping out in this story, I rather doubt the journeying in, well, Journey would take much longer then it shows in the one day, so camping out!  
> And of course the giant snuggle pile.
> 
> (By the way, any questions, just come on and ask!)


	12. Golden Views and Darkness Hints

It’s official; sand surfing is now his most favorite outdoor activity ever. Keisuke might even live in the Kingdom of Sand, if things ever go sour for him in Fire.

(The future, as they say, is full of surprises; the kicker is whether those surprises are _pleasant_ or _not_.)

As they left when the sun was barely raising, the Flying Carpets giving them rides before dropping them down into the best hill slide ever, making the surf down as they went. Keisuke had then found that you could indeed get hurt from the symbols; if you hit them at high enough speeds in the face, it could definitely sting. At least he had a longer scarf and a good companion. When they had went off the cliff into another area (finding yet another one of the symbols and some more murals; just how many of these things are there?), they take a moment to rest.

Putting his hands under his mask, the green haired youth rubbed his face with his fingers slightly, though going gently over his nose, which the black mask had smooshed when he hit the glowing symbol. After the bit of self care, Keisuke looked over to see that the other had already figured out the area and had what looks like a hundred of those Rags around him, all glowing and giving the other a lift to higher ground.

Well, looks like they’re ready to move on, judging by how the other is calling out to him with the pulse power. Though from the feel of it, the other is just letting him know where they are, as they look a moment from jumping off the cliff to join him judging by their slightly swaying body language as the hang near the edge.

Yeah, Keisuke has no plans on holding the other back, at all. While this journey is nothing for him but hopefully a way home, the other obviously needs to do it, as it is their world. That is something that Keisuke can respect, even if he has no clue just what the other is accomplishing with this trip.

(On one hand, he wants to know, but on the other, he really doesn’t judging by the bad history.)

But after releasing a pulse to get the Rags to give him a lift, he finds him up and with the other overlooking another sandy hill slide.

And boy is the view golden; it looks like the city from legends in Evans’s world, where everything the sun touched was gold.

It was breathtaking; but not as much as actually sliding down it was.

Being surrounded by light, the golden sand with the sun shining down on them as both of them went down, being draped in golden hues as well as they slide down quickly.

(And this time he didn’t hit a symbol with his face; he did it with his hand instead.)

But then they came to what Keisuke called ‘The Golden Hall’ because something that beautiful deserved a name. It was really rather indescribable, but he would be willing to try as it not only gave him the perfect view of the golden city, but everything just, well, it just shone like a river of gold.

Keisuke was glad that they could catch their breath a bit at the end of the hall; he wanted to try and remember as much as he could, so that he could never forget such a scene.

(For this moment, this one moment, made him realize that no matter how shitty life could be, there could still be things that existed filled with beauty and awe.)

Finally, after taking this wonder filled moment, the two then go down one more hill together.

And seemingly go down into some dark depths; literally.

Looking around in the dark cave they’ve landed in, which just gives Keisuke the chills to be honest, they’re able to find another mural and eagle (yes, he’s not even going to deny how he thinks about them anymore) statue.

For some reason, the young apprentice believes their journey has just decided to take a darker turn.

Just what they needed, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 695... honestly, from now on, I won't even care about the 1000 words I want to write, I'm just going to write what I want.
> 
> And I wanted to write that beautiful surfing part; really, if anything, watch a Let's Play for just that part.


	13. What. The. F@#%!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cursing.

Keisuke was really starting to not like the mind trips.

Especially since this one seemed to show off the worst of storms, along with some weird flying crafts from the previous trip, except now there seems to be a whole bunch of them. It looked like some kind of big battle, one this Eagle Ancestor seems to be ashamed of as he couldn’t seem to look them in the eyes here.

‘Yeah, that isn’t foreboding at all.’ the green haired youth thinks as they come out of the trip, the gate (cage) opening up for them easily enough for them.

His companion must feel a bit similar to how he is, as the other is carefully keeping close and in step as well, even as they check every crook and cranny around. (How they found one of the symbols; their scarfs are now a decent size to be honest, makes the youth surprised they haven’t tripped over them.)

Keisuke will never admit just how much the Flying Carpet scared him when it went to get his attention. Though he would admit that he was rather wary following the creature, prolonging the journey a bit before following the being off into the unknown.

(There had to be a reason the Rags had been so skittish, not willing to stay in one place at the first sign of movement. After all, Keisuke is pretty sure the Carpet doesn’t live down here, as it was a desert dweller, so it wouldn’t know of any threats down here.)

This is how the find even more symbols and and the Jelly-Cloths; those had been pretty cool to be honest. They had twirled and glowed whenever he touched them, gentle and really sweet as they let Keisuke and his Companion rest on them. One even seemed to help them as they even had a symbol above it that they twirled up to to help them get it.

Of course, after that things seemed to get a much darker spin on it.

First they end up in one of the _creepiest_ hallways that honestly gives Keisuke the chills as they end up wandering down it, coming up to a glitching, glowing face much similar to the ones they have seen up at the prison making tower. Only to end up in an open space, filled to the brim of these weird, serpentine metal creatures, masked faces ever watching. And there is one of the flying carpets, in the only form of light at the moment, letting out little pulses as it does.

Seeing that the little guy is safe at the moment, the green haired apprentice follows after his companion at a slow, hesitant face, as the feeling of eyes watching make him look over his shoulder repeatedly.

It is the ground vibrating that warns him, as his balance feels the many grains of sand seeming to shift ever constantly as obviously something is just right below; and coming up real fast to not make a really visible change. It’s pure instinct that makes him pull his companion away just as a MOTHERFUCKING MOVING AND FLYING PRISON COMES RIGHT FROM THE GROUND AND TEARS THE CARPET APART.

 **WHAT**. **THE**. **FUCK**!?

After that absolutely wonderful heart attack, the two of them end up sneaking around, avoiding the lights the flying metal monsters use to track their prey. The apprentice doesn’t know about his Companion, but he sure as hell doesn’t want to find out what happens to those caught in the light; Flying Carpet’s fate was all he needed.

(Though through all this, he can’t help but wonder just how the other is still finding all these symbols and murals; as informational as they are, he would really rather focus on staying _alive and all._ )

Then they get to a hill, which seems to be the only way out of this place.

Which also seems to be patrolled by two of those war machines (Judging by the history, that is what these things are after all.)

Looking to the other, and seeing them steeling themselves as they look down, Keisuke takes a deep breath, and nods.

He can do this… And hopefully if he can’t it’ll be over quickly.

They go to slide down; Does not take them long to be spotted, the lights quickly turning red as these being turn to strike them down where they slide.

Good thing the two of them are moving quickly….and that the strike take takes a while.

Though they’re even luckier, since it seems at the bottom of the hill is an eagle statue.

Eagle statues seem to be very well protected, since the two things hit some sort of barrier of runes surrounding the space.

Keisuke doesn’t care one bit about that right now; he’s alive and well, his Companion seems to be the same way, and they have found somewhere safe to sleep for the night.

He nearly feels faint with relief to be honest-

And with these last thoughts, the youth is out like a light, the stress of the day finally getting to him the minute he relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 852 words... and if you couldn't tell, I had a lot of fun with this chapter.


	14. Stars and Creepiness

The green haired, sandy brown eyed boy has thought it once before, he will think it once again; Thank Kami his Companion is so patient, otherwise he’d probably still be passed out on the floor after his little fainting spell, which had been an embarrassment in and of itself. Keisuke had woken up right next to his red cloaked Companion, who had an arm around him as he leaned on them.

Yeah, as far as companions go, Keisuke was lucky as hell with his, covered in cloak and mask while soaked in silence.

(Not that Keisuke was any better at the moment really, but what can one do? He sure wasn’t going to complain about it.

Though Keisuke could say that he was officially ruined for relationships now; the fact that the other’s looks and silence didn’t even matter against their patience and kindness would forever make them forever hard to beat.

Yes, the greenet might be crushing a bit… maybe a lot… He would never tell.)

Looking out and over the long hill that they had slid down what felt like yesterday, the youth couldn’t help but shiver as he saw that those metal monsters were still out and about, still patrolling around for any sort of activity. (The question is if they’re doing it because of some last orders or because they’ve learned of all the activity around here and are staying here because of that. Keisuke really hopes it’s the first one, as these things being _sentient_ terrifies him to the core and then some.)

So, yeah, anyone up for a mind trip? Keisuke sure is if it gets them the hell away from this place, and quickly at that.

Getting up and going over to the great, old eagle ancestor statue alongside his friend, the two of them easily lighting up the funny markers to cause the meditative state to be ready for them with a little circle of light. After getting all that done, they take the mind trip, with the ancestor glancing over at them, seeming still a bit guilty as they turn to look at them.

And then they show off the aftermath.

So many deaths… And with no plant life or peoples to care for the cities, the desert took all… _Damn_.

Now, Keisuke would have thought that would be where it ended, but it _didn’t_.  

It continued to show the desert for a but, before it paused between two dunes, the stars much easier to see.

In fact… One seemed to be… coming… down…

Turning to look over at his red cloaked friend, then at the little red cloaked figure in the picture.

… Did Keisuke have a _crush_ on a fucking _star_? Judging by the fact that the mind trip showed him one turning into his friend…

Well, at least his love life was turning out better than Evans did; none of his crushes have tried to kill him so far at least! (Even if he might only have one so far…)

Well, onwards and forwards, they can’t linger on the past forever after all.

(No, he isn’t ignoring the star thing; he just doesn’t really care about it. After all, doesn’t change them from being one of the best friends and kindest beings Keisuke has ever had or met.)

So, coming out of the mind trip and all alright, they go past the gate that opened up for them.

Which led them into an indoor tower.

Lovely, let the history tour begin; only this time, it’s their history being on display.

Well that’s creepy, even if it lighting up the murals ends up turning the air into a golden, see through mist that fills the scarf back up once more.

(It’s because of the mist that they were able to find a hidden room within the area and one very strange flowing creature with strange pinchers. It wasn’t harmful, but it was rather playful. On the other hand, they had been able to also find all all the symbols and murals here.)

Finally after getting to the very top of the tower, they see another statue of the eagle ancestors.

 _Wonderful_ , just what he wanted to see.

Well, time to get this over with; hopefully it would be creepy?

(No. Such. Luck.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 712 words now... well, I'm getting there.
> 
> And crushes on stars are very possible.


	15. Cold and Soon

Out of all the fucking mind trips and fucks that have happened on this journey, this one takes the _damn cake_.

The Ancestor in this one at least looks at them, before the trials of the journey they’ve went through are shown, each and every struggle known and explored in the glowing, interactive murals all around them. Keisuke does not like this, not one little bit, though he especially does not like the one that shows them trying to go up the mountain.

The key word here is _trying_ , as it doesn’t look like the two little red cloaks in the picture are getting anywhere close to the mountain. That is when the Ancestor looks away, the giant white cloaked figure noticing that they had finally noticed that certain and last mural.

… Again, the green haired apprentice does not like this one bit, as this situation just screams tragedy. The cold wind and snow that comes through the opened gate also doesn’t help at all when they finally come to the present and waking world.

Couples dying a snowy death was once all the rage in the movies in Evans’s world; Keisuke rather it not happen here.

With a grim determination, the youth follows after his his companion into the snowy grounds. All around them was a cold white snow that fell ever so gently, a bridge able to be seen above them in the distance.

Immediately Keisuke could feel a slight drain, his very long scarf already starting to dim the farther they went. It was only lucky that he had his chakra and an inventory filled with alchemy cooking, otherwise he wouldn’t be as okay as he was.

His companion on the other wasn’t doing as well as he was; just like the Flying Carpet the had past by, who they had sent a pulse to to try and warm up, only for it to go to another little covering to shiver in, no coaxing from Keisuke’s friend able to convince it to leave.

(Stars were heat and power, not meant to be trapped in such cool climates and temperatures; they could manipulate space, but being stuck in a cold area filled with snow…

That was different, Keisuke guessed, and not in a good way it seems.)

It was lucky that they had discovered that they could still release a pulse of warmth, as that was really his companion’s saving grace as it kept them both warm.

Then they saw one of those metal war machines.

Yeah, really not liking the big, cold world at them moment.

But looking over at his frost covered friend, he knows that he’ll have to find something warmer for the other if they’re ever going to get through this.

Looking carefully around them, ignoring the shivering Flying Carpet that refused to leave it’s little enclave for the time being as they tried to find any sort of cover for at least a couple of hours of rest.

And at least that prayer was answered and more.

In a room where there was some Rags and some strange contraption, along with a mural that seems to be on higher ground in the room as well.

Then with a release of a pulse, the little machine in the room actually turned on and was warming the room up beautifully.

Looking over to see that the other was finally looking a little more alive, Keisuke has officially decided; they’ll rest here for a while, and then they will continue their journey.

Where ever it will take them, they will at least finish it; and that seems to be coming up _soon_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 606 words, making it to where I have hit the 20,000 mark! Awesome!
> 
> By the way, the Journey game had ripped out my heart and made me cry.


	16. Carrying it Through

Keisuke _hated_ snow with a fiery, nearly burning passion that would probably have melted it all by now if he had his way. And it wasn’t just because it could be worst than sand because it could melt into all those places you didn’t know about until freezing cold water touched them.

It was how it seemed to drain the life out of his companion with each piercing, icy blast of wind that hit them, frost quickly forming again each second that they walked away from the nice little heated room they had sought shelter in for a few hours of rest. The other was still determinedly marching forward, the glowing lights that showed through the mask’s eye holes set on the mountain that was ever so slowly coming closer, until you had to angle your head just so to still be able to see it.

The greenet merely bit his lip and pressed onward as well, helping to steady the other whenever they stumbled, whenever they needed it, whenever they needed just one more bit of warmth. It was the least that he could do to help his starry crush, even if it wasn’t that much it at least _counted_ for something.

So on they trudged, the snow and wind playing around the sounds of their footprints, making the silence seem vast and endless all at once.

Till it wasn’t anymore.

With the sound of shifting gears and metallic shrieks, the looked out over a large snowing valley, the creatures they’ve worked hard to avoid all around it, their sounds welcoming them to dare set foot in their territory.

Which they of course did, because apparently they have a _death wish_ ; at least they could hide in the metal carcasses of their fallen brethren, otherwise they would have probably died because of how slow they were.

There had been one heartstopping moment, when his companion had been too slow to reach the next covering in time and had to, as quickly as they could, double back to the previous one to get safety from the monster’s tracking light. Keisuke’s heart had been stuck in his throat the entire time, he hadn’t even let out an icy breath during the things passing, his sandy brown eyes focused entirely on the other as they leaned slightly into the metal.

Fuck this, he was going to use his ninja speed and carry the other if he had to; which he ended up doing anyway, much to the other’s bewilderment judging by the fidgety body language and head tilt in his direction. Then they had laid their head against his shoulder area, glowing eyes watching him ever so carefully as those glowing lights gave him all their attention.

(It was so very lucky that the mask was on, because his face was redder than it’s ever been before, and he’s pretty sure his heart was beating a rapid rhythm now in his chest.

Yup, ruined for future relationships now, or at least until someone very, very understanding comes along to try and sweep him off his feet… Like that would happen.)

With his speed at their side and his eye on the patterns of the beast, they make it across the valley in one piece at least. It is at this point that Keisuke gently lets the other down, (even if he would like to have them in his arms for just a few more seconds) their feet hitting the snow with a slight crunch. His Companion merely stares at him for a bit, glowing eyes both young and old, wise yet not, curiosity shining brightly out at him (at least he thinks it’s that, judging by the head tilt and the slight leaning in).

It’s only as they turn away to start walking that Keisuke realized that they’re holding hands and that neither of them have broken the hold at all during this time. In fact, even as the walk, the still hold hands.

Yeah, maybe his face will forever be stained red now?

Looking out from the enclosed, walled ledges that they are now free of to look out at another valley to see even more and even bigger versions of those metal monsters, the green haired apprentice thinks maybe not.

Time for another bridal carry it seems, and a slightly different tactic as well, Keisuke thinks as he looks over at his options, his interest perking up as he noticings something very interesting.

Their lights don’t really light up against the walls blocking the valley off… This they could use.

Getting the other in his arms once more, a determination to see them get out of this alright filling him, Keisuke keeps close to the walls of rock, keeping absolutely still when needed when the lights start to edge a little too close for comfort. This was making it take longer true, but at least this way they would make it there in one single piece and not pieces.

And to his great delight, his plan is working out great!... Until the very end.

The door opening they need to get into is down smack dab in the middle of the valley; they will need to go down into it to get through. Watching how the metal monsters move, Keisuke nods to himself and runs to the closest covering, just barely able to get inside the metal carcass before the light could hit them.

Only taking a moment for one more icy breath, the youth runs out one more time, the light of the creatures only able to take in his left behind footprints as he runs and keeps running, only stopping once they are in some ruin of what looks like a castle.

Hopefully, this doesn’t mean that they’ll be royally screwed, because while holding his crush is great and all, he would much rather it be in less life and death situations.

One could hope at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 989 words of making me feel awesome; this chapter was basically for me, not going to lie one bit. I need it.
> 
> Keisuke can be so cute honestly sometimes.


	17. The Journey Finished

Wind, cold icy and always chilling them to the bone, was forever going to be the _enemy_.

They couldn’t even move one _inch_ it seemed before it blew them into one of the ruined walls, making what would have been a simple trip through the frozen building into a fucking trial in and of itself.

The wind was not his friend, the wind laughed in their faces about their misery and pain, and tried to crush their spirit just to try it out.

… So Keisuke may be having issues with a force of nature, but from what he’s seen from Evans’s world, it seemed like almost everyone had one with it here and there. He just wasn’t dealing with it in comfortable conditions in only worrying about if some game would be rained out. Of course, he wasn’t dealing with home destroying conditions that ruined lives and families. No, they were like those thrill seekers or idiots that thought climbing the tallest mountain range a good idea.

(Though for his Companion, it might be more along the lines of a pilgrimage then daring quest for the apprentice.)

Going through the broken hallway of the castle and occasionally taking shelter as the wind blew so hard it nearly knocked them off the ruin and into the valley below a few times. Their wind breakers would take the form of broken walls, old rubble, and even rocks that have somehow been able to crash into the building, aiding them now against nature.

Though the theory on the evilness of stairs was all but confirmed in his mind; with all the bruises he got falling down the after being pushed by the wind.

It was very lucky his ever steadfast friend and crush was there; it was probably due to their reflexes and strong grip that they didn’t have to start all the way over again from the get go as they were able to grab the nearly 15 foot scarf they both had going on, no matter how frozen it was at the moment.

It took a while, it took a whole lot of time and patience, but they finally found an opening through which they could go through to possibly reach the summit. The minute they did though, was the very same minute that Keisuke wished to turn back.

Because what was before them looked to be the storm of a century, one that took lives cruelly, with no remorse, and covered the remains so no one would ever have closer as it took you into it’s own grave.

And they were going to go into it…

Yup, they totally have a _death wish_ , going through with this. (But the other obviously won’t give up, and Keisuke still needs to go home, so onward and forwards.)

So, once more, they begin their march; only this time, it doesn’t go as smoothly.

The winds blows them around like they’re nothing but flimsy toy kites multiple times, the snow white and easily blocking all sight as thunder flashed and stole it away any chance of visibility. It was as the two travelers were leaning against each other, heads hunched towards each other, that a piece of something red caught Keisuke’s eye. Reaching out to grab it, a feeling of _horror_ came over the green haired youth as he recognized the patterning of their scarfs. Reaching behind his head only confirmed what he thought; their scarves were gone with the wind.

Well… That made the situation all the more bleaker.

But still, even as the two supported each other, both leaning on the other as they trudged on, releasing pulses of warmth to try and keep the other going, even as each breath felt like knives in the lungs, they kept going. Even as each step they felt a little more frozen, a little more slower, their hands losing feeling, the two weary travelers kept on. And though their minds, now addled by cold and exhaustion, making it to where Keisuke couldn’t even think to getting any of the items from his bag to help them, only causing them to focus completely on their goal, the still went and kept their pace, even if it was only an inch at a time.

Even when their heart beats became ever so fainter as they journeyed higher… getting ever so fainter, and quieter, so quiet and faint that eventually-

It is the Companion who falls first, taking the young thirteen year old with them as the other can no longer support himself all on his own, his body too cold, too weak to do so as it was so very, very cold, eyes closing in the wake of such weakness…

- _stop_.

For one single moment, the world was still, as two nearly frozen bodies laid in the cold, the world all dressed in white as it started to try and tailor their own capes as well, as their was no one to stop it for miles.

Until there _was_.

For in this cold, white covered world, there were six white cloaked and covered beings, each staring at the two on the ground, their eyes analyzing and taking everything in before as one, they let out a bright pulse of their own.

The next moments after could only be described as a fucking miracle.

With a golden glow appearing around both their bodies, causing them to levitate from the ground and simultaneously give them the much needed warmth their bodies have desperately needed. But that wasn’t the only thing, oh no, the golden light had also given them back their scarves, meaning they could now fly once more.

And what a take off it was this time.

The two of them shot through the air, ripping through the winds like it had once ripped through them, the metal creatures following with as they reached the once unreachable summit of the mountain, light brighter and warmer than any other they’ve ever felt beckoning them forward.

And when they break the cloud cover, the two cloak covered figures along with the metal creatures on either side, entering what seems to be an entirely new world with what seems to be Cloth Dragons on either side now. Compared to the frozen nightmare they once had been through, the paradise they are in is more than a dream come true, it’s so much more.

It’s like a home and well deserved rest all in one and at once; a place of utter and complete acceptance and peace.

If this is what his companion has sought all this times, Keisuke can understand why they went through the dangerous journey to get here to it.

Letting out a pulse out of pure joy and happiness, the greenet flew through the air, doing a twirl as he just had to find some way to express his glee, his friend joining him in doing so as they twirl and dove and even occasionally let their feet touch the ground to run. It was exhilarating, it was breathtaking, it was life changing, the experiences they went through in the journey and traveling shaping and changing their thoughts as they just let themselves enjoy these moments and cherished freedom.

And then they found themselves finally before the mountain summit; all they had to do was let their feet touch the ground, and they would find themselves on it. It made something in Keisuke’s heart thump double time, but with a nod to the other, they touched down.

Only to find that while his red cloaked friend could easily move forward, the covered greenet could not do the same. Even when the other tried to pull the other along, they found that they could not move him forward.

It was a disconcerting moment for both of them, much confusion to be felt before another bright light flashed and suddenly Keisuke could feel so much more.

He could feel how it felt to be so warm, to be so powerful and strong, to see how all your bonds, both young and old, was always around even if they were ever so far away, able to feel just how they were from their pulses. How the feeling of falling was both exhilarating yet terrifying, the knowledge of what one must do to aid the world that called out to them. How even now, the call of the sky still calls out to them, even as they take a form of heat and flesh and cloth to be able to move around in, the star in them wishing for the sky once more.

How they had once gone on the journey alone, no one at their side, but a whole lot safer as there had not been as many threat as before. How they had gone again a second time, only with a larger group that had in the end died in the desert, the changing sands covering them all like it had once covered their ancestors.

Then there had been a third time, where the once star met a rather strange, yet similarly dressed figure at the very beginning of the journey.

And how this was the best adventure they have had yet, and the best bond they could ask for.

(Stars didn’t have ‘friends’, ‘family’, or ‘lovers’; they had those they formed bonds with, hence bonded. Such terms humans used were only confusing and overly complicated to such beings.)

Of course, these thoughts didn’t come as words, they came as feelings and pictures in the mind, Keisuke easily understanding them as he was feeling them, even if they were not his own.

It took a stupidly long time for him to tell that it was the other’s thoughts and feelings that he was going through at the moment.

(And judging by the stunned, still body language of the other, they were feeling his own.)

For a bit, Keisuke wondered why he was feeling this before he saw something familiar; the Eagle Ancestors, all watching obviously considering something as they all looked at him.

It was quiet for a moment, those wise, grieving, ancient eyes watching him, considering everything, before as one, they let out a collected pulse, making what could only be a Sinking Gateway appeared, making Keisuke still has he took it in. He could go home now, back to Master and his Sensei…

Looking over to the only other red cloaked figure, who stared into his eyes, an understanding was finally able to be reached; just because they were going their separate ways, did not change anything.   

They would still be bonded/friends/crush/companions for however long they both were able to think, even if it was in different worlds.

Smiling behind his mask and nodding to the other before giving a respective bow to the white cloaks (they did give him his way home after all) Keisuke went into the portal, both happy, and a bit sad to be leaving already.

There would be, after all, some things (golden views along with glowing eyes) he missed about this world.

And as he went through, a rainbow of colors around him, Keisuke nearly let out a yelp as a pop-up appeared.

**Quest: Journey to the Mountain! COMPLETE!**

**Rewards:**

_You have grown ten levels!_

_You have leveled up existing skills! (Check skills to see which)_

_You have 100 unused Stat points!_

_You have 150 unused Skill points!_

_You have developed a new Skill! Star: Pulse - (Skill has been maxed out.)_

_You have developed a new Skill! Star: Flight - (Skill has been maxed out.)_

_You have developed a new Skill! Star: Telepathy - (Skill has been maxed out.)_

_You have developed a new Skill! Star: Personal Glyph - (Skill has been maxed out.)_

**Congratulations! You have completed the Quest’s hidden side quests and conditions!**

**Silence is Indeed Golden: Complete! (Finish the journey in complete silence the whole time.)**

**Rewards:** _Full use of all Star abilities and more powerful the results when using them._

**Companions: Complete! (Complete the journey with a fellow traveler the whole trip)**

**Reward:** _Blessing of the Stars, Forever Bonded_

**Gatherer of Knowledge: Complete! (Find all the murals and Glyphs during the trip.)**

**Reward:** _The Cloak of Transcendence and Mask of Night._

**Hidden Condition: Complete all three Hidden quests!**

**Reward:** _Summoning Contract: Cloth Beings._

For a while, Keisuke could only start at the mess of pop-ups before him, his brain kinda numb for a moment, even as his sorry ass got dumped back into his own world.

… Yeah, he’ll deal with this all later; like, after a good, long nap later.

Because right now, he needed the rest and even deserved it.

And he damn well planned to enjoy it, damn it all to death and back.

‘ _So there!_ ’ was the last thought the green haired youth had before sleep finally claimed him, loud yells fallen on dead to the world ears as Keisuke falls unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,148 word this chapter... huh, guess I'm making a bit of a comeback.
> 
> And so the chapter closes on the Journey mini arc of the story; hope you enjoyed it as much as I did when I was writing it.


	18. A Master's Thoughts and Waking Up

Takagi Satoshi liked to think he was a simple man, with simple wants and daydreams like any other average person. And even when he and his wonderful, strong wife couldn’t have children to fulfill one of them, the older man didn’t let it get to him, he just carried on with life.

And got himself an apprentice, a young one that he and Madoko could raise on their own. And it was turning out to be one of the best decisions he’s ever made in his life, seeing how little Keisuke just brightened up their lives from the get go. And while Madoko hadn’t truly let the child in past all her walls, Satoshi could understand; she wasn’t one to bond with someone who couldn’t defend themselves, losing so many that she had once cherished because they were to weak to protect themselves. Though little Keisuke did somehow manage to sneak on in through the cracks of some of her moat surrounded, mile high walls protecting her beautiful, strong heart.

And while most would say he should have picked an older child to be his apprentice due to personal conflict and such, like so many of his colleges had warned him to do as it was obviously the better choice. But not only was the young Ikehara’s spiritual energy and chakra stronger than most other children, but by getting him at the young age he was at, The Alchemist and his kunoichi wife  could actually raise him as their own child then.

That he turned out to be one of those once in a blue moon geniuses just made things a little more fun, as the youth was able to think in ways that no one in the field of Alchemy has ever even thought off, much less even tried. It was humbling, seeing his student excel so greatly at the art, that the old man had actually been thinking of putting him through the master exams, though wary about doing so due to his young age. After all, he was still a child, let him enjoy life outside the library a bit more before he decided to live in it. (Even though it already was like his second home.)

Then they had went traveling, the bandits attacking, then what his apprentice did with the stone and all and he just knew; he had to let Keisuke take the Exams once they got to Sound. His apprentice was merely being held back at this point, with knowledge from the Alchemist’s Master Library, his boy could grow to even greater and bigger dreams that Satoshi himself had never considered himself before. He wanted to watch and see how his Apprentice (and son, even not in blood but bond) grow and sprout into the great man he knew that the greenet could be.

(Even if he may not be able to see all of it; he was an _aged_ man, after all.)

But then he heard of his child’s disappearance; Satoshi will admit, he had not taken it well, grief taking over even as hope rested in his breast, keeping him from lashing out at the young boy that his own had sacrificed to save.

(Really, Keisuke was so much like the blue eyed man’s wife at times; if it would save someone she was close to, she was completely willing to sacrifice anything if she thought it was an acceptable loss in comparison. Ah, her brand of cynical compassion had always bemused him, even as it was one of the things he loved about her. After all, most woman ninja tended to lose every ounce of care from them with all the things they’ve been through; Madoko’s brutal and blunt honesty along with her sometimes cruel compassion had always set her apart from the rest. It had been honestly charming, and refreshing in it’s own way to the young man Satoshi had once been, who had learnt a fighting style just to impress and try to woo her with. But just like their adopted son, she had not been easily impressed, though had in the end been charmed by a sweet smile and cheerful tongue, along with a spar or two won.

By the Kami above, did he _miss_ her now.)

But even with the situation so bleak, with the caravan ready to be on the move within a day because of an active Sinking Gateway near by, a miracle had occurred.

Keisuke had come back; sun burnt and frozen in some places, but easily fixable, alive and completely whole, who also seemed to come back with an interesting prize to call his own.

It was a white cloak with a black mask, both carrying an unusual feel about them.

The cloak was a pretty thing, a hooded one with a rather long scarf at the end that the salt and pepper haired man thought to be about 25 feet long. And the patterning on the cloth was just beautiful, with an embroidered hem that while simple in it’s design, was simply lovely as the gold stitching just seemed to glow against the cloth. And the mask… It was honestly _haunting_ , the gold colored eye holes seeming to glow, along with the gold colored, straight and pointed smile aimed right at them. Both items had been found right next to the young injured boy, who had been found  by some of the children from the caravan and Ninja. (Those children hopefully got the worst scolding of their lives; Satoshi knows that the ninja ones got a serious tongue lashing, even though the elder had been grateful they found them.)

But what was really interesting about the objects was that no one could touch them; trying to take them just made them seem to disappear before they reappeared near his apprentice once more. And when the youth had finally healed from his injuries, the robe had once more disappeared before reappearing on Keisuke, glowing briefly before settling more normally.

(The ninja had not been happy; Maito Gai and his apprentice had stayed the most over the day the Alchemist’s apprentice had spent healing, though the others still checked every now and then. It wasn’t that Satoshi didn’t understand, after all people have and did indeed change after going through a Gateway, and not always for the better.

Satoshi could only hope his little Keisuke didn’t change too much.)

* * *

Keisuke felt like a well done, nearly over done, chicken after being ran over and found on the side of the road to cook for breakfast.

He felt that awful honestly, he was actually wishing to go back to bed now.

Nearly letting out a groan, Keisuke let out a pulse to search out for his friend, only to be shocked to be met with a _kunai_ to the _neck_.

That took him a while to process.

“My Youthful Friend Keisuke-kun! Are you alright?!” was asked fretfully by very familiar irony sweet words, young, and very loud voice that cause an aching ring to echo in his ears. The blade never left his neck, though he now recognized the green wearing, bowl cut man wearing it.

“...L-Lee-san?” Keisuke managed, his voice sounding much like a toad’s croak instead of human. Right, he hadn’t spoken once since the whole journey really began, of course he would be feeling the effects.

“How are you feeling, Keisuke?” was suddenly asked, the honey taste making the green haired teen look over to his right with his eyes to see his Master, a jug of water in his hands as he offered it to him, the Ninja accepting the action while the thirteen year old merely grateful for it. Now, for what was asked.

(And boy, does he ask the hard questions.)

“... Like my body was roadkill and someone decided to cook it.” Keisuke said when he could, sighing as he enjoyed the taste of fresh, cold water. (All his water in his inventory was sadly lukewarm.)

“And mentally?” was asked simply by the older ninja, even as his weapon slacked slightly. (Yeah, no way was that easing up; man was deadlier without a weapon then he was with one. The knife was just a bit of formality at this moment.)

“... Kinda heartbroken, but happy about it.” Keisuke said after a moment, before drooping at the thought of his first love. (Evans had felt small crushes and lust, but never really love to be honest.) And it was honestly how he was feeling at the moment, missing the other like crazy, but never feeling regretful about knowing or meeting them. They just had two different worlds they lived in.

Though he hoped his Master was okay, because he could hear the other choking from here.

“Ah, the bright flames of youth do indeed burn brightly in you young Ikehara! May we know the love’s name?” The ninja fished, eyes thoughtful even as he took the knife away.

“They don’t have names… In fact, they don’t even have an actual language; their language is made of emotions and warmth felt from pulses.” The youth explained, noticing how the Taijutsu master blinked at this new information.

“What sort of civilization do they have, with this sort of language.” the older ninja asked, looking honestly interested.

“Well… They kinda don’t… a previous generation sorta _ruined_ the world, so they called on something to try and fix it.” Keisuke explained, kinda sad as he thought of that beautiful, yet broken world, a desert surrounding a mountain of storming snow.

That got everyone to quiet down, all staring at him questioningly.

“What can heal a ruined world?” Lee asked, eyes wider than usual as he did.

“Well, they decided to use Stars.” the greenet answered, getting a blink from the Shinobi while his master coughed harshly.

… Yeah, Keisuke doesn’t think he’ll be getting a moment alone for a while; his leveling and skills will have to wait a bit.

_Great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,656 words... And I've hit the half way mark! Awesome!
> 
> Yup, Keisuke gets to have all the questions aimed right at him.


	19. A Moment to Think

The young, green haired apprentice was really starting to miss peace and quiet now; especially since he wasn’t getting any of it lately. If it wasn’t his Master worrying for him, or the ninja watching and questioning like a hawk, it was the kids from the ninja and/or the caravan coming after him to bother.

Apparently, he was the new coolest thing around, especially with the new shiny cape and mask, which everyone wanted to wear and get their hands on.

Ha, like he would let them, they were real funny thinking he would happily do so. Though apparently this territorial behavior gave Lee the funny idea that they were from his first love, which was true if one looked at the situation sideways and then turned it upside down. Either way, it got him a fierce defender.

Of course, he did show them to the Ninja of the camp, along with the summoning contract he had received and found in his inventory, which Keisuke had found that only he could open as it need a Star pulse to do so. And due to the fact that if someone tried to take it the contract would merely teleport back to him along with the rest of his stuff meant he got to keep them all! That had been great, even if some of the caravan members had grumbled about it. (The bastards should just back off and sell the wares they do have and stop looking at other people’s personal belongings.)

The Alchemy/Ninja Apprentice didn’t care, he was just happy he had the lasting reminder of his time in that world, along with the freezer burn/sunburn scars. Those had not been fun to heal, as they were really itchy due to the medical salve applied to them. Though when they healed, they had shaped up to look pretty neat, even if it was a side effect of the medicine he took, as the scars now all looked like a dark frost-like color has formed on his arms and legs, looking slightly like interesting tattoos. Or someone just spilt a lot of frosty designs over them, making him look rather pretty in certain spots and places. At least they were just marks on his skin now, and not serious scars that could ruin careers.

(Gotta love Alchemy and all it’s healing qualities.)

Of course, once he was fully healed, Keisuke of course had to show off what he could do as of now… Though he did hold back on the summoning, only bringing forth a Rag and only using Teleplay on it, having a real interesting exchange with it as the little guy flew around and twirled in arcs near the ninja’s head. The Shinobi before him had been curious, but had deemed it harmless enough; after all, what was the worst that a cloth could do? Though the Nara Head looked a bit considering, but then again, he was a genius ninja so of course he could think of a way to turn these guys deadly. Of course, the greenet could summon greater creatures, but that would take a lot of chakra and he didn’t want to come off as too genius along with powerful.

(Keisuke would try to never summon the monsters that had haunted his dreams in that world and this one, but who knows how the future would turn out? He just hopes he doesn’t have to anytime soon.)  

But at least that was all over for now, and with everyone busy getting ready for entering the sound village on the morrow, Keisuke could now meditate and take care of all the leveling and points he got from his quest.

Taking a look, Keisuke blinked as he was finally able to take everything in.

He was a fucking level 50? And what the fuck was up with his Race?

_Ikehara Keisuke_

_Age: 13   Level: 50_

_Health: 3150/3150_

_Chakra: 8550/8550_

_Title: Alchemist Apprentice, Ninja Apprentice, Rising Genius, Sealing Nut, Alchemy Cook, Beloved of the Stars, The Traveler_

_Race: Half Human, Half Star_

_Strength: 30 (Plus 5 to Chakra for every point in this stat.)_

_Constitution: 50 (Plus 5 to Health for every point in this stat.)_

_Defense: 55 (Defense cuts in half to Ice and Cold attacks.)_

_Dexterity: 42_

_Intelligent: 150_

_Charisma: 26_

_Wisdom: 100_

_Willpower: 200 (Plus 5 to Chakra for every point in this stat.)_

_Luck. 40_

_You have 100 unused Stat points!_

Keisuke stares, mouth slightly agape as he does.

What. The. Fuck!?

While on one hand he’s glad not to be age blocked, on the other he is very disconcerted.

He’s part Star now? How the fuck did that happen? (Though it did explain a few things…)

Hesitantly, Keisuke put that aside for now, wanting to check his skills before he actually used his points.

It was no less jaw dropping.

_You have 150 free Skill points!_

_Observation:_

_Deduction: 89_

_Patience: 102_

_Perception: 98 > Emotional Reader: Max_

_Concentration: 92 > Multi-Tasking: 100_

_Deception:_

_Lying: 85 > Deflection: 145 > Half-Truth: 124_

_Emotional Manipulation: 134 > Guilt Tripping: 75 > Blackmail: 55_

_Concealing Emotions: 78 > Poker face: 72_

_> Deceptive Smile: 45 > Evil Grin: 43_

_Household:_

_Cleaning: 70 >Sweeping: 75 > Mopping: 80_

_> Dusting: 65_

_> Dishwashing: 59 > Drying: 53_

_> Organizing: 80 (Plus 3 to Sealing for every point in this skill) > Sanitizing: 79_

_Cooking: 100 (Plus 5 to Alchemy Cooking for every point in this skill)_

_Accounting: 55 > Bargainer: 78_

_Repairing: 68_

_Shinobi:_

_Ninjutsu: 87 > Bushin: 40_

_> Henge: 41_

_> Kawarimi: 58 > Shunshin: 38_

_Taijutsu: 59 > Steady Waters Style: 55_

_Sealing: 225 > Sealing Scrolls: 123_

_> Explosive Tags: 78  > Explosive Seals: 67_

_Healing Seals: 74 > Energy Replenishment Seal: 54_

_Sealing Touch: 110 > Alchemy Sealing: 380_

_Alchemy:_

_Potion Making: 90 > Salve making: 85 > Alchemy Cooking: 587_

_Alteration: 60 >Transformation: 80_

_Alchemy Crafting: 87_

_Transference: 70 (Plus 5 to Alchemy Sealing to for every point.)_

_Star:_

_Pulse: Max_

_Flight: Max_

_Telepathy: Max_

_Personal Glyph: Max_

… Okay then, this would take a lot of thinking and a long while.

Good thing he had the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1003 words... Talk about cutting it close.
> 
> And as for my writing, I'll be going somewhere with no internet for a while, so I won't be able to post anything unless I go to the library that's pretty far from my house. Sorry about that, but I'll still be writing every day, so I might have a mass update afterwards.
> 
> (And did everyone think Keisuke would get the awesome Star powers with no side effects?)


	20. Star Things and Entering Sound

Well, after a bit of hard thinking, and _a lot_ of second guessing, Keisuke was able to come to a decision on how things would be. This was the show of his effort, which while he was proud of, made him cringe at time.

_Ikehara Keisuke_

_Age: 13   Level: 50_

_Health: 3150/3150_

_Chakra: 8650/8650_

_Title: Alchemist Apprentice, Ninja Apprentice, Rising Genius, Sealing Nut, Alchemy Cook, Beloved of the Stars, The Traveler_

_Race: Half Human, Half Star_

_Strength: 50 (Plus 5 to Chakra for every point in this stat.)_

_Constitution: 50 (Plus 5 to Health for every point in this stat.)_

_Defense: 75 (Defense cuts in half to Ice and Cold attacks.)_

_Dexterity: 62_

_Intelligent: 150_

_Charisma: 46_

_Wisdom: 100_

_Willpower: 200 (Plus 5 to Chakra for every point in this stat.)_

_Luck. 60_

This hadn’t been as hard as the skills though; _that_ had nearly taken him all night to get the hang of, as he kept changing everything around. Though when he had settled, it was with a hesitant relief, as he really hated having to do that.

(Leveling jumping, while useful and awesome in some ways, was hell when trying to decided what to do with the surplus of points. It was especially stressing for Keisuke, as there was no save files or points for him to go back to when he made a mistake. This was his one, and only, life and he was going to fucking live it.)

But here was what he ended up with.

_Observation:_

_Deduction: 100_

_Patience: 102_

_Perception: 100 > Emotional Reader: **Max**_

_Concentration: 100 > Multi-Tasking: 110_

_Deception:_

_Lying: 100 > Deflection: 145 > Half-Truth: 124_

_Emotional Manipulation: 134 > Guilt Tripping: 75 > Blackmail: 55_

_Concealing Emotions: 100 > Poker face: 100_

_> Deceptive Smile: 45 > Evil Grin: 43_

_Household:_

_Cleaning: 70 >Sweeping: 75 > Mopping: 80_

_> Dusting: 65_

_> Dishwashing: 59 > Drying: 53_

_> Organizing: 80 (Plus 3 to Sealing for every point in this skill) > Sanitizing: 79_

_Cooking: 100 (Plus 5 to Alchemy Cooking for every point in this skill)_

_Accounting: 55 > Bargainer: 78_

_Repairing: 68_

_Shinobi:  _

_Ninjutsu: 87 > Bushin: 40_

_> Henge: 41_

_> Kawarimi: 58 > Shunshin: 50_

_Taijutsu: 70 > Steady Waters Style: 55_

_Sealing: 225 > Sealing Scrolls: 123_

_> Explosive Tags: 78  > Explosive Seals: 67_

_Healing Seals: 74 > Energy Replenishment Seal: 54_

_Sealing Touch: 111 > Alchemy Sealing: 480_

_Alchemy:_

_Potion Making: 90 > Salve making: 85 > Alchemy Cooking: 187_

_Alteration: 60 >Transformation: 80_

_Alchemy Crafting: 87_

_Transference: 90 (Plus 5 to Alchemy Sealing to for every point.)_

_Star:_

_Pulse: **Max** > Aura: **Max**_

_Flight: **Max**_

_Telepathy: **Max**_

_Personal Glyph: **Max**_

It had taken so very long to decide on this, but in the end, he had decided to rise Observation the most, along with a few things in Deception as he needed to figure out just how to hide his new change in status.

Yeah, he had so much fun, especially when he actually found out he had a few changes to his body. His body literally glowed. Oh, it wouldn’t be noticeable unless he was in a completely dark, sealed off room, as his clothing did a good job hiding most of it. But it was there and clear as day if you knew to look for it. But that wasn’t the only new thing; he also had a higher body temperature, a much higher one.

A 110 degrees Fahrenheit to be exact; and depending on his emotions, could actually fluctuate even higher.

No wonder his Constitution was no longer age blocked; he’d probably be able to burn out any sickness and poison that would ever try and get into system, and his stamina… Let's just say he didn’t have as much problems keeping up with Lee like he had before.  

And then their was his Aura; that had been weird to be honest, as he had just been playing around with his Pulse skill. Keisuke had gotten a bit bored, so he was trying to figure out just how long he could hold it.

It seemed a pretty damn long time; that had been how he had discovered the Aura ability, as holding his Pulse as long as possible had activated it.

He only had to do it five times before he mastered it, maxing it out as well. Of course, he hadn’t meant to max it out. it had been a complete accident, as he sometimes let out pulses instead of words, startling nearly everyone around him as the warm light. He’s gotten better with that, but if he’s surprised, he’ll let out a Pulse on reflex, getting everyone around him a surprise as well.

Then, of course, there was his Glyph, (four dots in line, followed by two rows of three short columns) on both his torso and back, both a soot black in color.

Those hadn’t come out, no matter what his Master had tried when he was injured and unconscious.

It had been an interesting, long night and day, made even more fun because they were entering Sound, and the merchants in their element.

The Market sure was loud, even if people quieted because of the Ninja presence, they still murmured about prices and haggling. And even though Keisuke and Master Satoshi had gone their own way from the caravan, a Ninja and his child still accompanied them around, so the green haired, sandy-brown eyed boy saw all this first hand, seeing how possible greed beat out survival instincts nearly every time.

(Keisuke alone had six different people offer him money for both his cloak and mask, which he had been wearing on the side of his head with his cloak hood down and his scarf wrapped around him so no one would trip on it. Even seeing Ninja glaring at them didn’t stop their offers, they only got quieter about it.)

“Troublesome.” was the muttered statement, tasting of forest and old wood, Keisuke heard, making him look over to the brown,  pineapple shaped haired boy beside him.

Nara Shikamaru was just as interesting, and lazy, as his canon counterpart was, though was curiously more intent than the other, taking everything in about Keisuke that he could.

(Then again, that could be because he saved the other’s best friend, and had the kid’s father watching him like a hawk.)

“Here we are, Keisuke! The Sound Kingdom’s Great Library, made by the Flowering Emperor himself when he came into his crown.” Satoshi announced, getting the green haired apprentice’s attention as he went to look at what his Master was talking about.

And promptly had to work at concealing his emotions, lest he let loose a pulse as he stared at the towering building before him, eyes wide as he took in the simple, yet flower covered tower.

“This is where you will be taking the Alchemy Exams, where you will receive your Master title once you have completed them.” Satoshi said, his honey tasting tones rich with pride as he looked to his apprentice, who stared back in shock, a pulse coming out as he does.

Okay, maybe he needs more points in his deception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,170 words... most of it in game mechanics, but still a lot of words!
> 
> But yeah, this is happening! Little Keisuke is growing up and becoming a Master... or will he?


	21. Exam Time and Really?

Keisuke is going to update his Shinobi and Deception skills the next time he can; after what he had dealt with in the time taking the exam, he really needs to work on them. It was only lucky once more that he updated his skills lately and had done such a big point earning quest, or he wouldn’t have managed as well as he did in the exams.

_-Flashback_

**Quest! Exam Time!**

**Accept?**

**Decline?**

_With a deep breath, and a whole lot of concentration, Keisuke only took one last look at his Master and the Ninja following them before nodding to himself, accepting the quest and entering the exam room. And immediately Keisuke feels like the odd man out in the whole room; he is the only one here that looks like they’re under thirty._

_And judging by the dirty looks and glares being directed by everyone, he won’t be an exactly welcomed addition._

_“So you are all here now, I will start.” was suddenly announced, a poison berry taste making Keisuke look up to a slight stage to see some on top it, covered in a blue robe to hide all features. “As you should be aware of, you are all here to take the Alchemy Master Exams; If you have come here for the Wizardry and Witchcraft Exams, that is because Hitomi is a bastard who really needs to get a fucking life and needs to stop sending me his applicants before I go and skewer him on a pike. Wizards and Witches need to get the fuck out and go to the tower top of this building so that I can actually start on time and get to work.” The cloaked figure had actually snarled, his tone particularly poisonous as he did._

_Never before has Keisuke seen a room clear as fast as he did, nearly two thirds of the room high tailing it out of their as quickly as possible. The tension had also been cut down drastically as well, though it became even more pointed, as there wasn’t as much in the room as before._

_It also meant that he was also noticed as well, some snorting and sneering at him when they did._

_… Keisuke was really getting the feeling that he was missing something and something important by the looks of it._

_“Now, as their are only Alchemists in the room, I will explain the exams. You must create a perfect Potion, a perfect Salve, a perfect Craft, and a perfect Transformation. Best and good can be acceptable, but with how limited the Alchemy funds are, meaning how few can be stated officially as Masters, would you want to risk it? You all have the day to complete it, so each of you go to your stations; I will be at my desk if you have any questions.” The blue robed man with the poison berry voice finally dismissed, waving them all away as they turned to what seemed to be his work desk as cauldrons suddenly appeared, along with separate work stations for the remaining applicants._

_Well, the young apprentice finally understood what was going on at least. From what he knew, Alchemy Masters would get a tattoo showing off that they were indeed masters, and had indeed earned the mark. Of course, the ink the marking was made with wasn’t just something for show; it literally was made from one of the strongest, most powerful of potions in the world, the Potion of Deliverance. It was literally a potion that could bring back a dead man after an hour of being expired, but could also make one pretty much invincible for a few hours. It was also expensive as hell and the worst pain to make, as it took a fucking year alone to brew it, much less all the exact details one had to take care of when making it. Master Satoshi had a small bottle of it himself, one he had made when he had been younger and always made him cringe when he saw it._

_And for the tattoos, they would mix it with an Alchemy Coal ink and crushed power gemstones, making it a literal power boost and cutting the equivalent exchange in half due to it. Definitely worth it, but with how expensive and time costing the major part of the ink was…_

_Everyone here was in an intense competition, one Master Satoshi wouldn’t know about because the funding for Alchemist was much higher in his day. Keisuke decided he would try his best and try and be his most impressive as he could be._

_So he decided to make some Elixir for the potion, Athena Salve for the salve, a Healing Bell for the craft, and some Alchemy Candy for the transformation. Keisuke was always better at making healing items and such, and this way if he gets to keep the items he can use them. It was as he was starting on his salve, his potion already made and perfect that he noticed something coming for his cauldron._

_It wasn’t that hard to catch it, but when he did he couldn’t help but feel a bit sick. Someone had tried to send a Giga Bomb at his mixture._

_Looking around, Keisuke could see that he wasn’t the only one someone had tried to hit; only thing is that the others were successful. One cauldron was frozen over, while another was literally full of thunder bolts, then the one that was actually tipped over and being spilled down the drain. Others, though while working well, their makers weren’t as well off, their clothing a mess and some even bleeding as they worked._

_Seeing all this, and how the blue robed man wasn’t doing anything but writing in his book, the green haired teen went back to work at his cauldron._

_So, after about 20 attempts at sabotage, one even managing to cut his shoulder, and seven attempts at theft, one which he got a black eye from stopping, the young Ikehara had finished in half the time, making sure to guard his items as he did before anyone could ruin it._

_“Sir, may I have your attention?” Keisuke risked, hoping that even though he didn’t use the full time limit, that it would be okay if he got it all done early._

_“Hmmm, yes? Do you have any questions young man?” The robed man asked himself, looking over at him as he did._

_“No, I just wanted to know if you could look at my results now; I’ve finished.” the greenet explained, not taking his eyes off the others in the room out of the corner of his eyes even as he faced and talked to the Proctor of the exams._

_“Really? Let me have a look then.” The man said, sounding very disinterested as he walked over._

_Now, Keisuke knew he was young and all, and that usually making a best would be the most one could do at his age, but this was really getting annoying. Then again, it was also probably the reason he didn’t get as ambushed as much as the other applicants in the room, so there was at least some good things about being underestimated._

_Still annoying though._

_“Let’s see here.” The robed covered and hidden man said, taking a glancing look at all the items that the greenet made, still looking uninterested as he did._

_Of course, this was before he double taking so hard that the apprentice wondered if he gave himself whiplash, even going so far as to pick up and sample a few of the items._

_“...Impressive, very impressive. This room is filled with powerful wards that insure one doesn’t use or bring pre made items, so I know you couldn’t have cheated. All these items are absolutely perfect, S+ in rank in fact. I know we’ll have much to expect of you in the future, Master Keisuke.” The robe man said, his dangerous and light voice showing how impressed he was, poison and sweet berries stuck on the back of Keisuke’s tongue now._

**Quest! Exam Time! COMPLETE**

**Rewards:**

_You have grown two levels!_

_You have gained 200 points for Alchemy!_

_You have gained 50 points for Shinobi!_

_You have gained the Master Alchemist title!_

_You have gained a Master’s Mark!_

**Congratulations! You have completed the Quests hidden side quest and condition!**

**Practically Perfect: Complete! (Make every item receive a perfect rating.)**

**Reward:** _Double Master’s Mark_

**Hidden Condition: Complete the Hidden quest and finish the exam honestly.**

**Reward:** _Able to now have Familiars!_

_Smiling slightly at that and following the man, Keisuke didn’t even look back; after all, he could have ruined everyone in that room, but he didn’t._

_He wanted to actually earn the title of Master honestly, so that the pride his own Master had in him wouldn’t be misplaced._

_And after the dishonest life he had as Evans, Keisuke couldn’t be prouder himself, a smile coming over his face as he does so._

_Though the tattoo hurt like a bitch._

_-End Flashback_

Looking at the twin golden Quincunx on the back of his hands, Keisuke couldn’t help but be proud of himself, though was slightly bemused by his tattoos meaning.

(No one picks the designs for the marks or how many you will have; a strange, ever changing color and shape needle does, the ink already inside it as it easily writes and draws on the skin.)

Quincunx was an arrangement of five figures forming a cross in a bigger square, and was related to nature, man, and the stars. Keisuke’s was made of five interlocking, empty spaced squares with the design nearly taking up all the space on the top of his hands.

It was really cool, to be honest, no matter how much it had hurt when getting it.

“Now, it is time for you to get your Familiar.” the blue robe said after a moment, making Keisuke blink, starting at the man in confusion.

“But, don’t I need to be a Master for at least a few years before I can get one?” the young master asked, admittedly confused. He knew that while the Hidden Condition gave him the Ability to have one, he didn’t think he would get one so soon.

“Not only have you gotten such amazing results, but you have also not tried to sabotage any of your rivals, when with your Shinobi training, would be rather easy. And yes, I know you do, it’s all in the way you walk; though you walk much like one from Water instead of Fire. Shows a lot about your character in that action.” The other said, before turning around as Keisuke gaped at him.

Keisuke wondered if he could possibly be as awesome as this guy when he grew up.

Following the other, they soon found themselves in a heavily warded room, one filled will eggs of all sizes and colors, along with plenty of strange odds and ends, along with a pedestal in the middle of the room.

“Now, put your hands on the pedestal, and your familiar will come to you; And since you have a double mark, I expect you will get two because of that.” the blue covered man said, before moving to the side and out of the way.

Looking at the other for a bit, Keisuke went over to the pedestal and followed his directions, putting his hands on it.

Immediately, he could feel his energy drain from him, even as the room lit up, everything starting to float as it did.

Wasn’t long before two… rather _strange_ eggs came to him, one reminding him of a balloon while the only looked similar to a ball of clay.

Then the two started to glow a bright color before him and changing shape at the same time.

The balloon egg got a bit bigger, before it actually start to resemble what it looked like, except it got what looked to be a tiny dress on and two strings with heart shapes at the end, along with a little tuff that looked like a cloud at the end. Once the glow was gone, it showed that it’s body was yellow with a light blue x where it’s mouth was, the little cloud hair on it’s head white while it’s heart hands were also a light blue. it made a cute little sound, a little like it was laughing honestly before it started to float around him.

Meanwhile, the clay one got a more bipedal form, though more stone like in appearance with two straps appearing around it. Once it’s glow faded, Keisuke was able to see even more detail about the little creature, as it was a dark and slightly lighter blue in some places. It’s dark brown straps were connected to a small blue square with a yellow swirl in it, and it had two golden kinda line like eyes, except one was more like a reverse L shape. It turned to him, making a soft, yet unmistakable sound of gravel being crushed as it looked to the you Alchemy Master.

Said Master could only stare: What the hell were Pokemon doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,198 words! If I keep going like this, I might just have a chance!
> 
> And so much has happened; can you guess which Pokemon those are?


	22. Touching Moment and Keeping a Watch

Okay, so this was happening; Pokemon weren’t Pokemon here, but Familiars, creatures that were given from another world and that could not hatch from their eggs until they had found a compatible person to bond with.

Yeah, really gives substance to the ‘Pokemon are aliens’ theory about now.

Looking at the quirky little Driftloon that liked to go in circles around his body, while the bashful Golett kept close to him, one of it’s little stone hands clinging onto his robe. They really were cute like this, made him see just how Pokemon had gotten so popular in Evans’s world.

(And damn was the cloak he had durable; while he had gotten cut, the cloth on it merely _fixed itself_ right up, though it glowed as it did in the process.)

Of course, since they didn’t have pokeballs in this world, they had to find other ways to possibly contain the Familiars, so they came up with spell little stone pendants to keep them contained. Keisuke actually had them around his neck at the moment, acting as blue and yellow stone necklaces along with their other function. But to be honest, Keisuke would probably try and make sure to let them stay out as much as possible, as the idea of living creatures stuck in little rocks unnerved him.

(If one thought about it, Pokemon was pretty _messed up_ , especially the game.)

Going over to where he knew his old Master to be, he couldn’t help but smile seeing the man in the Alchemist Training Rooms, working on a simple potion even as he was stuck in his thoughts, the Ninja and his son both looking bored as they watched. It really was a good thing Keisuke made sure to fix himself up before he came here, otherwise the man would have probably freaked out with how worried he already was.

“Master Satoshi, I’ve finished.” Keisuke said, after waiting for the man to finish, but before he could do even more.

Watching as the man turned around, along with the Ninja, Keisuke was able to see them all double take as they took in his new Familiars.

“Master Satoshi, Nara-san, Nara-kun, I’d like you to meet Kamoku the Golett and Orokana the Driftloon.” Keisuke introduced, Orokana making it’s unique giggling sound as it rested on his head, while Kamoku hid its face in the robe, only to peek up at it’s master as it did.

“Amazing; already an Alchemist Master and you have two Familiars.” his Master said, sounding a bit choked up, his eyes showing just how proud he was.

Smiling up at his old man, Keisuke felt himself start to tear up as well, so happy and proud that he got here, and that his Master was proud of him.

“Yes, but I would have never done it without you there to guide me; so, thank you for taking me in, teaching me, loving me like a true son. I would have never gone as far without any of that.” the greenet admitted, his eyes tearing up even more as he stared up at the one he saw as his father, everything else falling away around them.

“You are, and will always be, my son; blood doesn’t matter here once bit…. I would in fact be honored if you called me Tou-san.” Satoshi said, making his former apprentice choke as he did.

“Yes!” Keisuke managed, a few pulses coming out as he hugged the other, the two of them surround by the golden light of one of his pulses as he did.

Considering how the day was going, Keisuke could admit that it was pretty awesome.

After pulling away from the other and the drying of eyes, Keisuke faced the ninja and his son, noticing the two seemed rather interested, even if the younger Nara seemed a bit uncomfortable watching such an intimate scene. The father wasn’t even concerned, just looking thought as he watched them.

Nosey Ninja and their experience; nothing ever phased them.

“So… Let’s go to the Market? I’m sure there are plenty of things we can get here that we can’t get at Fire.” Keisuke offered, his father figure smiling brightly at the thought.

“Ah, yes, the markets here sure are a marval here; I just know you’ll enjoy the spice stalls when we get there, such a wide selection they have! Not to mention the mineral stands, oh, all the possibilities they have!” Satoshi started, now on a ball as he described all the possible ingredients they could get at the place.

Smiling, Keisuke followed after him, Kamoku and Orokana easily keeping up, the Nara’s behind them, watching after them as they left the wonderful building.

(It’s only after they leave that Keisuke realizes he never got the name of the Exam Proctor; that was going to bother him now.)

* * *

Shikamaru wasn’t sure what to _exactly_ think of one Ikehara Keisuke.

On one hand, it was pretty obvious that the other was a genius; he couldn’t be anything else with how fast he could learn and absorb knowledge, and actually be able to use it to aid in everything he did.

But the thing was is that he didn’t carry himself like one; their was no arrogance or fragileness to him. He could be a bit vulgar, but otherwise he was just confident in himself and his skills, but otherwise knew when he couldn’t do something. He was also rather kind from what he saw, especially to his former Master/Father figure, as well as to those younger than him, a crooked smile coming over his face as he offered sweets and slight of hand tricks to amuse those around him.  

Of course, the young Nara had at first only noticed the kindness when the trip first started out; it was only after his best friend had been saved from bandits by the other that he really put in interest into finding out more thing about him, thus noticing everything else.

Honestly, Shikamaru and Chouji had only gone on the trip because it was guaranteed to be an easy mission to help them gain actual mission experience. No one had thought a major attack would be placed on it, as any possible threats were said to be small fry.

Of course, even small fry can bare some fangs when cornered and trapped, like the bandit leader did, even if it was only holding a child hostage.

(Shikamaru hoped he would never have to see something like that ever again; he would _train_ even harder if he had to to make sure of it.)

But with Ikehara coming in and taking his best friend out of danger, the Nara Heir knew he owed the other so much for that; just like his father and the Akimichi owed him for saving the Shinobi Noble heir (and the son of one of his best friends).

That was probably one of the only things that helped him after he had gotten back from the other world and giving off some unusual power. That, the fact he didn’t seem to change overly much, and that the power seemed slightly harmless was what saved him from a high scale interrogation from experienced Ninja, along with the fact the brunet’s father could be able to read him a bit and tell when he was lying.

“Is that actual diamond dust?! I’ve only seen that in books!” was suddenly exclaimed, knocking the Nara from his thoughts as he saw the subject from them and his Master look over at the wares.

Ignoring the amused look on his father’s face at being startled, the shadow user went back to watching the other, noting all his feature and attire. From the startling, like the beautiful white robe and gold embroidering, it’s long scarf wrapped around the other from his neck to his shoulders. The hood was off now to show off messy, a little past chin length sea green hair and the rather strange mask somehow hanging from the side of his head. To even his more normal features, like his tanned skin tone and sandy brown eyes along with his crooked smile. Watching as the other waved his hand over the items, showing off one of his Master Marks, the Driftloon deciding to take this chance to catch it in it’s own blue heart shaped ones and twirling, letting out a giggle as it did so. The Golett had also taken this chance to peek out, before shying away once more when the shopkeeper saw it, Ikehara easily comforting it as he gently laid his hand on it’s head.

Taking all this in, Shikamaru decided to always try and keep an eye and ear out for the other; it was obvious the greenet was going to be _troublesome_ in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,469 words, I can say I am happy.
> 
> And, you all got a double update! More about the Pokemon in this world and a touching moment!


	23. Welcome Backs and Making Gifts

If there was one thing Keisuke could say, it was that there was no place like home and that he was glad to be back.

Madoko had been rather happy and relieved to see them once more, and proud he got his Master’s Marks, alone with his ‘students’ who had been rather thrilled to have him back as well.

And they had much to say about his going away and what he exactly brought back.

“Aww, he’s so cute!” Sakura squealed as she tried to catch Orokana, the ghostly flying Familiar lazily floating out of her reach as it decided it wanted to rest on Keisuke’s head once more.

“Honestly, getting Master’s Marks and Familiars all at once is pretty amazing; kind of makes one want to get into Alchemy.” Sakurai said, looking at the young Alchemy Master’s hand, holding it close so that he could even feel the golden colored tattoo.

“I could teach you some simple things if you want; can’t guarantee that you’ll be Masters as soon as I became one as it usually takes about thirty years or so to at least become ready for the exams.” Keisuke said as he kept a close eye on Naruto and Kamoku, as the blond kept trying to get a good look at the Golett only for the little guy to hide away from him behind the greenet.

“Really? That would be so cool!” Naruto exclaimed, grinning up at the other as he stopped chasing the ground-ghost Familiar, making little Kamoku relax and lean into its master as it did.

It really was lucky Keisuke was much stronger now, otherwise he probably would have crumbled to the floor because of his little guy’s weight.

“Here, I can take you to one of the Alchem training rooms; the library luckily has one, so I’ll be able to show you a few things… In fact, if you like, I’ll even make you guys a little something, so any requests?” The Master Alchemist asked, a smile on his face as he looked at the others.

“I want something cool!” Naruto put in first, seeming even more excited as he glomped the older boy, who had not only be braced for it, but was also kept steady by a clinging Kamoku.

“I’d like some pretty!” Sakura put in shyly, a small smile on her face as she looked up to the other and getting his famous crooked one in return.

“I’d like something useful.” Sakurai put in, smiling slightly himself, finally putting down Keisuke’s hand as the young Master would need them.

Smiling at the others, he led them to the training room, taking a brief look at his Alchemy and Shinobi skills for a quick minute.

_Observation:_

_Deduction: 100_

_Patience: 102_

_Perception: 100 > Emotional Reader: _ **Max**

_Concentration: 100 > Multi-Tasking: 110_

_Deception:_

_Lying: 100 > Deflection: 145 > Half-Truth: 124_

_Emotional Manipulation: 134 > Guilt Tripping: 75 > Blackmail: 55_

_Concealing Emotions: 100 > Poker face: 100_

_> Deceptive Smile: 55 > Evil Grin: 60_

_Household:_

_Cleaning: 70 >Sweeping: 75 > Mopping: 80_

_> Dusting: 65_

_> Dishwashing: 78 > Drying: 63_

_> Organizing: 80 (Plus 3 to Sealing for every point in this skill) > Sanitizing: 85_

_Cooking: 100 (Plus 5 to Alchemy Cooking for every point in this skill)_

_Accounting: 70 > Bargainer: 78_

_Repairing: 70_

_Shinobi:  _

_Ninjutsu: 100 > Bushin: 60_

_> Henge: 70_

_> Kawarimi: 72 > Shunshin: 68_

_Taijutsu: 90 > Steady Waters Style: 85_

_Sealing: 225 > Sealing Scrolls: 123_

_> Explosive Tags: 85  > Explosive Seals: 85_

_Healing Seals: 95 > Energy Replenishment Seal:72_

_Sealing Touch: 111 > Alchemy Sealing: 730_

_Alchemy:_

_Potion Making: 110 > Salve making: 105 > Alchemy Cooking: 214_

_Alteration: 110 >Transformation: 100_

_Alchemy Crafting: 100_

_Transference: 140 (Plus 5 to Alchemy Sealing to for every point.)_

_Star:_

_Pulse:_ **Max** _ > Aura: _ **Max**

_Flight:_ **Max**

_Telepathy:_ **Max**

_Personal Glyph:_ **Max**

Nodding with a bit pride, Keisuke felt a bit proud of himself; the giant point boost from his last two quest had really helped him out. And of course with Satoshi making sure he still kept up with the training that he could, Keisuke had been able to really raise his skills and stats up.

He had also been able to figure out just what his titles did.

Ikehara Keisuke

_Age: 13   Level: 52_

_Health: 3175/3175_

_Chakra: 8650/8650_

_Title: Master Alchemist, Ninja Apprentice, Young Genius, Sealing Nut, Alchemy Cook, Beloved of the Stars, The Traveler_

_Race: Half Human, Half Star_

_Strength: 50 (Plus 5 to Chakra for every point in this stat.)_

_Constitution: 55 (Plus 5 to Health for every point in this stat.)_

_Defense: 80 (Defense cuts in half to Ice and Cold attacks.)_

_Dexterity: 72_

_Intelligent: 150_

_Charisma: 51_

_Wisdom: 100_

_Willpower: 200 (Plus 5 to Chakra for every point in this stat.)_

_Luck. 65_

**_Titles:_ **

_Master Alchemist: A Master of the Art of Alchemy, half the drain it usually takes to make things with the Art._

_Ninja Apprentice: Personal Student learning the way of the Shinobi from a Master, 25% increase of experience when learning Shinobi Skills_

_Young Genius: A Child with a strong and powerful mind, 35% increase of experience when learning anything they are truly interested in as well a decrease in time making it._

_Sealing Nut: Someone who is nuts about sealing arts, 15% increase of experience when learning Sealing Skills._

_Alchemy Cook: An Alchemist with talented hands and a tasteful tongue, 50% increase of experiance when cooking and food made this way can never get a rating below good._

_Beloved of the Stars: You have received the Blessing of the Stars and are now forever bonded to one, a powerful protection for when one is in need._

_The Traveler: You have complete the Journey with the Stars but such a thing as a cost, half Star half Human with weakness and strengths of each._

_After he had found out about all this, things had started to make since._

_(And he couldn’t lie; his heart had skipped a beat when he saw and read Beloved of the Stars.)_

Breaking out of his thoughts, along with the pop-ups, Keisuke entered the room and got to work at once; he knew exactly what he would make the others.

For Naruto who had wanted something cool, the Alchemist had been planning to make him a Victory charm, a necklace of blessed coins that would sharpen instinct and raise luck when finding treasure. (Like he needed more luck honestly, though one couldn’t be too careful.)

Though for the cute loving Sakura, the greenet planned on an Angel Charm, a pretty nice blue pendant necklace with little angel wings on the side, though a powerful healing item as well. (Who knows; with how the Shadow court is, she just might need it.)

And for the ever practical Sakurai, Keisuke decided finally on a Gnardi ring, a simple elastic silver colored metal ring with a bit of blue on the tips, able to bring out someone’s potential as it strengthen someone’s speed, defense, and attack power. (Definitely something he would find useful, especially in their Ninja career.)

“Wow! This is so cool! I’m putting it on right now!” Naruto yelled in glee, rushing to put the coin necklace on.

“It’s so pretty!” Sakura cooed, holding the pendant up to the light as she did so that she could see through it.

“Huh, I already feel a little stronger with it on.” the older male twin noted, taking a good look at the simple ring on his finger, which had adjusted itself to fit him.

“Loooooooooo!” was suddenly whined, making Keisuke look up to Orokana, the little Familiar’s light blue heart hands patting his cheek as it did. Kamoku merely looked up at him, a earthy crumbling sound coming from him as he looked up with it’s glowing eyes.

“Don’t worry guys, I already have something for you.” Keisuke said, getting out the items he had made earlier but had forgotten about due to traveling and such. Then there was the fact that Items for Familiars couldn’t be given to the creatures for around three days as they had to settle a bit in their magic beforehand.  

One was a green Scarf, said to raise the cleverness of a Familiar, that he gave to his Driftloon while his Golett got a Lax Incense, because it’s beguiling scent would make the little guy much more evasive to any attack. (He didn’t want either of them to get hurt, not if he could help it.)

Watching how everyone was smiling and happy, Keisuke couldn’t help but smile himself.

It really was good to to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,417 words! And Keisuke is back home, safe and sound.
> 
> By the way, I'm not sure when I'll update next, so wish me luck!


	24. Starting to Fall and Shopping

_(Amazing how things can fall apart so fast and quickly in just short moments of time; Keisuke’s world starts to fall apart for him when a discovery is made._

_It all starts on a normal day, as if to lead one into a false sense of security.)_

First was a nice wake up call from a giggling ghost Familiar that decided his face was the perfect place to rest on early in the morning. Kamoku, who had rested at the corner of his futon, looked up to them blinking as his master chased after Orokana, who had made off with the youth’s pillow. The little guy tried his best to help out, but he was truly grounded to the earth, its weight was just really too great.

Smiling at their antics, Keisuke had gotten up from bed, yawning slightly as he went to take a bath.

(And _thank every Kami_ out there that magic made what seemed to be modern technology exist, as the greenet just knew he would have missed running water the most from Evans’s world. Showers would forever be wonderful, and water filtration _much appreciated._ )

Getting through with that, the Star-Human mixed person went to go and cook, though with no Alchemy this time; it was occasionally nice to cook the old regular way at times, and bacon always tasted good no matter what. Plus, it didn’t hurt anything with his cooking skill up so high. After making some breakfast for his guardians and eating his own plate of it, Keisuke got his ‘shopping bag’, his old inventory bag full of all the things he made the previous night to sell to the shops, and left a note for Madoko and Satoshi about where he would be for the day. Checking to make sure he had his new Master’s Inventory bag, one now as it was not only able to hold so much more, but also able to keep hot and cold things at the perfect temperature, making it a dream come true for any Potions gatherer.

Seeing he had everything and was indeed ready, Keisuke was off for the shop.

“Hello again Yoro!” Keisuke called as he saw the balding man behind the desk this morning, who merely grumbled at him in reply, “I guess Tayuya-san is at the markets now, swindling everyone?”

“If the bastards weren’t so stupid, they wouldn’t get haggled down so low; the gaki is just using all she’s learned and getting a profit.” Yoro grunted, eyes set into a glare as he sneered to the side.

The greenet snorted himself, Orokana giggling at the noise while Kamoku actually got between him and the bigger man, though one hand was still clutching on to his robe. (He really was such a cute little guy honestly; trying to protect him from the big bad shopkeeper.)

Never before has Keisuke seen the man double take faster, taking in his new robe, the marks on his hands, and the Familiars at his side.

“Fuck, now I’ll have to pay you more; I was hoping that crazy coot would wait a few more years to put you into the exams.” The darker skinned man grumbled, looking rather unhappy even as he eyed the mask and cloak speculatively. (Ah, this would be the first time the man has seen his new look; wonder when and how much he’ll offer for his cloak, not that he would ever actually sell it.)

“So you admit my wares are high quality indeed.” Keisuke said slyly, a smirk on his features as he saw the man seem to get even grumpier.

“Of course! Thanks to all the Alchemy items I get from you and your old man, high quality ones at that, I got Nobles to _Varia_ all up in here buying it like hot cakes! Even the Sky Emperor’s Guardians have been impressed with the quality of your crafts and I can barely keep the candy you make on the shelves!” The man ranted, pointing a figure at the youth, “And with you being an, well, used to being an apprentice, I was able to buy everything much cheaper then I would have for a Master Alchemist; but here you are, all grown up and a damn Master by a measly thirteen! Where is the justice in world?” The man grumbled, still glaring harshly at the other.

If Keisuke didn’t know that he had maxed out both his bonds for the Merchant and his apprentice, the young Master would have probably thought the man would hate him by now; as it was, Yoro was honestly just a grumpy old Bastard who showed more tough love than anything else.

Though _speaking_ of tough love…

“Hey, you fucking crazy old bastard! I’m back and I’ve got the goods- what the fuck!?” was yelled from behind him, making Keisuke hold back a chuckle.

Looks like Tayuya was back from the market.

“Hey, Tayuya-san! Bring much profit back from the Market?” the green haired Alchemist asked, even as her Master started to get redder and redder, eyes glaring death at his gaping apprentice.

“You are you calling a crazy old bastard, you smart mouthed little punk.” The man asked, eyes just daring the dark pink, almost red, haired and hatted girl to answer.

“Well, I don’t see anyone else a damn old bastard, though the little asshole could certainly be crazy for all I fucking know.” The about 15 years old woman snarked back, a piece of some of her long bangs hanging down into her face even as her bandaged cap kept the rest of it back. She was pretty, even with her sharp yellow brown eyes, and fit into the long feminine tan tunic well, her developing curves looking rather inviting along with her soft face.

And then she would open her mouth and break into swears that would make most mothers forgo soap and aim for the bleach to wash a kids mouth out.

Watching as the two snarked at each other back and forth and getting progressively louder as they did so, Keisuke merely started to empty out his shopping inventory, bringing out some new items as well to hopefully introduce to the shop.

“Huh, some of those are for Familiars, aren’t they? You haven’t put out any before.” was said by the young woman, coming from her spar of words with her teacher to look over the items, Yoro joining quickly.

“Yup, since I’m a Master Alchemist now, I can make even higher level crafts and potions, Familiar items being some of them.” Keisuke answered, amused when he saw the stars in the pairs eyes.

“Master Satoshi has never been interested in making such items! Can you imagine the monopoly we can have on these babies?” Tayuya nearly beamed, though it was much closer to a smirk to be honest.

“And with them made by an honest Master of Alchemy, the prices we can demand for them…” old man Yoro said with delight, a savage grin on his face as he looked at the items on the table.

Keisuke merely grinned evilly back; let the business sense take over.

Hence why he always made sure to keep his Household Skills up nice and sharp; he would have to have a decent Accounting and Bargainer skill if he wanted to keep up with these two smart mouthed, sharp minded people before him.

“So, what’s your offer?”

* * *

With a smile on his face, and his money pouch just that much fuller, Keisuke decided it would be a nice day to visit the Library for a bit, a bit excited to possibly see some of the higher ranking tomes, he couldn’t even handle because he was an apprentice.

Looking over, he smiled as he saw both Sakura and Sakurai, the twins whispering as they read over some book.

With a sigh, Keisuke gently patted Orokana and Kamoku on their heads, the two immediately understanding what he wanted. As much as the green haired teen would like them to be out all the time, there were times that they had to go back in. Like right now for instance, his loony little Driftloon would get even more silly and quirky in a group, sometimes even acting up at the time. On the other hand, his shy little Golett just did not do well in crowds, thus the Master would put him away so he could be a little bit more comfortable. (Little steps were the best bet after all; the two were doing so well in their training, making Keisuke so much more prouder of them as the days passed.)

With the two of them in their stones, Keisuke approached the twin noble kids, a smile on his lips as he quietly got their attention, the two happily waving at him in return, inviting him over to sit down.

This is when something was discovered.

“My goodness, your highnesses! Whatever are you doing here, with the commoners!” was cried, breaking the greenet from his reading as he looked up to see what was causing the disruption. To his surprised, it looked like some high class noble with all the expensive finery he was wearing, a clipboard in his arms along with a few small books.

Idly, Keisuke noticed that both the twins had tensed greatly at the noble’s presence; so it looked like they knew him-

Wait a minute, did he just say ‘highnesses’? and is he coming over here, eyes locked on the two pink haired twins, as he bowed before them as one would to Royalty…

…

… Well, it seems the saying ‘you learn something new about a person everyday’ is pretty true, because Keisuke had no idea about that.

(In retrospect, their titles should have made it obvious, but the greenet has never really been one for politics, and honestly never cared… he should probably start to at least get the basics of it, for his own sake.)

Watching how the snobby noble fussed over the two, Keisuke decided it would probably be for the best if he gathered no attention to himself, as he really didn’t want any attention on him. He was more than content with just observing and being slightly sneered at and looked down upon by the man before them, who seemed to be the twin’s sensei and tutor.

(Hopefully, the man wouldn’t become aware of the little teaching sessions the Ikehara had been leading; he didn’t think the other would take to kindly to that.)

Now, things could have probably stayed like this, Keisuke being mostly ignored as the Shinobi Royalty was fussed over, if one thing hadn’t have happened at that moment.

Madoko, stone faced and looking colder than ever, had entered just as the twins and their teacher were leaving.

“Ikehara, please come with me.” Madoko said, bowing to the nobles as she left, expecting her student to follow, which he started to.

“Excuse me, boy, but who is that… Woman to you?” was asked, the word woman coming out more like a curse, making the teen tense, but keeping a calm mind.

(Can’t afford a pissed off noble, after all.)

“Takagi-sensei is my sensei, sir; please excuse me.” Keisuke said, bowing as well to them, though giving the twins a weak smile, which the two had hesitantly returned.

_(And so things start to go falling.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,892 words, with things revealed and hinted.
> 
> And you think I'm nice to my characters? You should see the backstory to some of them, I can be down right sadistic :D 
> 
> Have fun reading!


	25. Water Hatred and Preparation

Sato Daiki was from a branch clan of one of the nobler of the Shinobi clans, though nowhere as high up as the Uchiha or the Hyuga clans. Instead, they were more around a sort of middle in the Shadow court; not all that important in the grand scheme of things, but considerable as potential allies and skills. Daiki’s clan in fact was well known for their excellent chakra control, making them useful medics, genjutsu specialist, and even teachers.

It was his path as a hardworking, grand teacher that had set the young branch member on the fast track; due to his skills and talented students he had produced, he had been given the much sought after honor of teaching the heirs of the Hokage thrown. The average man had set to his task with great delight, planning all sorts of lessons plans to fill the children’s heads with, and ways he could assist in making sure they would understand the material better.

And the Haruno’s themselves had turned out to be such a delight to teach as well! They paid close attention to all his words, took careful notes on everything, and even had great and thoughtful questions to ask each lesson. And as if the delightful students and honor of teaching them wasn’t enough, the small time noble even got paid handsomely for doing something he genuinely loved!

This whole situation was _absolutely perfect_ in the man’s eyes, as if nothing could go _wrong_ at all.

Until it _did_.

It had been only one simple lesson, a single lesson on the other countries, and suddenly Daiki had to share his teaching responsibilities with another, as apparently he couldn’t let go of some prejudices when teaching the next generation.

Really, all he had said was the truth; Water Kingdom was just a pond filled with _scum_ , and should have been drained and filled when the Kami had the chance to. He didn’t see why he shouldn’t warn his innocent students of just how backstabbing, disgusting, and merciless the people there were. Really, surely the Shinobi body guards were just _overreacting_ , as another teacher to teach about world politics and culture was surely unnecessary as he was just as skilled in such subjects.

The Hokage thought otherwise.

 _“I’ve hired you to teach them skills that they can use later on in life; not your useless racism.”_ was all the man had to say, his eyes dark and deadly when he stared him down.

The Sato branch member had stopped putting forth any arguments on the subjects from then on. (Though only in _spoken_ words, for in his mind he had _raged_.)

Though even despite the small speed bump in the road, the Noble teacher was still able to handle things well, as his students didn’t stop being delight or the pay great. And even when he noticed how they were disappear to the library more often, judging by all the books the Sensei found them reading, the man didn’t worry at all. After all, why worry about his students learning more on the world around them and all its interest and mysteries?

Though clearly now, he should have been a bit more concerned.

“My students, who is that boy to you?” Daiki asked kindly, though taking his students in carefully with how Sakura-hime fidgeted, even as his prince glared suspiciously.

(Already the Water boy and his Master were turning his students away; he refused to let such a thing to continue, mark his words.)

“...Ikehara-san is a friend, and fellow study partner; we help him with things he doesn’t understand, and he does the same in return.” the older male twin finally answered, even as his sister bowed her head.

(Unknowing to the prejudiced man, the younger girl had used this to shoot her brother a confused look; maybe once in a blue moon they would help Keisuke with something, but it was usually the _other way_ around, with the green haired boy teach-

 _Oh... That’s_ why he wasn’t telling the full truth.)

“I see… From now on, you are not allowed to come to the Commoner’s Library; it is beneath your station and should not be visited.” The man said, eyes narrowed as he considered what he could do from here.

He couldn’t outright forbid them from consorting with the little pond scum, (really, Ikehara?), as he didn’t have that sort of power.

But there were other things he could do… _hmmm_ , he’s sure that there are a few people in the mission office who owe him here and there; it would be a _shame_ if a youth got a mission a little too _above himself_ and _died tragically_.

Just another foolish death in a long line of them.

Yes, yes, that would work quite nicely; and in the meantime, he could even keep the Royals nice and distracted with school work along with the other noble children, where they belonged.

Ah, yes, this would come all together rather nicely; the children would be rid of a corrupting influence, that water woman would be down one less ally, and one more Water scum would be gone from the world.

This was shaping up to be a much more wonderful day then before.

* * *

Takagi Satoshi, beloved son, brother, uncle, husband, and adopted father, Master Alchemist, Practitioner of the Fire Dance Taijutsu style, and all around wonderful man.

Who was also dead; very dead, as he had died in his sleep the night before, a heart attack it seemed.

And honestly, Madoko didn’t look like she would last that much longer either.

As Evans, of course he has heard stories of soul mates dying a short time apart from each other; he just hoped he would never have to experience such a thing before.

But now he has; Keisuke finds it terrible just second hand, he really doesn’t want to imagine it directly or just how Madoko is feeling. (Even if he has, for just a moment, surrounded by ice and snow, his Companion falling and his mind _screaming_ in denial; Madoko is dealing with it for much longer.)

The greying blue haired and eyed woman stared at him sternly, eyes hard even as they look so fragile, a steely determination filling her frame as she stares down at her student.

“Now, we both know I probably don’t have long in this world without that damn fool of mine; I just don’t have the strength to go on without him.” her water and salt voice hard even as it spoke of slight exhaustion, though no other part gave away any of the grief she had locked inside.

“All funeral arrangements have already been taken care of; Satoshi was always one to think a head and had even updated both our wills, the wily fool. Now there are only two things left to take care of.” the woman said, frown taking over most her face now as she took her student in, from the red eyes to his still and relaxed body state.

He was definitely Madoko’s student; holding in his true emotions even as his body aided in the lie during stressful times.

(But he was also Satoshi’s apprentice; when it was safe to, he would let his emotion go, and go fast and hard.

But now was not the time for that.)

“First, I will test to see how far you have come in my teachings; I have already requested a training field for us to have the test in for the day, so make sure your prepare; you will need to throw your all into it.” the woman said, Keisuke nodding in reply at his teacher’s commands, already going through everything he would need in his mind.

Because when his sensei told him something, especially like this, he would need all the help he would get.

“As for the second thing… you will find out after the test. Dismissed for now.” his teacher answered, the greenet nodding once more before he was off.

He had _much_ to prepare for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,289 words, and I like them.
> 
> And yes, things have been planned since the beginning.


	26. A Teacher's Pride and Just Why?

**Quest! Big Test!**

**Accept?**

**Decline?**

Sandy brown eyes glared at the words, wanting to scoff at them; wasn’t his choice obvious?

Entering training ground three, idly and warily noting the timer that appeared, Keisuke sought out his mentor, eyes sharp and ears open as he scans the area.

Which in the end was what had saved him from a most close and unpleasant hair cut.

“Your reflexes are still in good shape I see; good, you will need them for this test.” was what his mentor called out, seeming to come from all around him.

Except he couldn’t taste her voice.

“Kai!” Keisuke shouted, breaking the illusion and using a Pulse to doubly make sure it broke. And hadn’t that had been a useful thing to find out, because if there was ever a time he couldn’t use his Chakra, he could use his Star powers to at least help him out as those couldn’t be bound.

At least he could always make a get away with Flight and break away from any genjutsu with Pulse. If he was right, all he had to do was last a total of five hours if the timer was meaning what he thought it did.

(Probably didn't, but one could hope.)

Seeing his teacher was just in front of him, the young greenet got into his taijutsu stance; there was no way he could beat her, even as weak as she was at this moment. But he could at least hold her off, block, and dodge her until he could take advantage of one of her openings.

It was the best bet he had for passing her test; he really didn’t want to disappoint his mother figure, the one who matter so much to him.

* * *

Takagi nee Amagawa Madoko could be best described as the very element of the kingdom he came from. For just like water, she could be cool and refreshing or an all drowning, all consuming surge that can take everything away. She was adaptable, able to go with the flow when it suited her, but also willing to make her own way when needed. She could be deceptively harmless, like a simple puddle was until some idiot managed to drown in the simple two inches of water. She was clear with her intentions, but when at times it suited her, she could be just as murky with her thoughts, easily hiding all sorts of surprises in them.

She was the perfect description of a Water Kingdom Shinobi and Kunoichi, the ideal most strive to reach for.

But she was still incredibly, strongly, and always human; meaning she had all those weakness one would have.

And despite how much she would willingly go with the flow, she would carve through canyons for those she had loved and cared about.

Just like her family, who the Mizukage had carelessly ordered the slaughter and extermination of, just for being different. So the young Water ninja had looked at her options, thinking of which path to take.

Sand would just turn to mud, as it was already unstable and useless if she were to try and support it. Rock she would get nowhere with, at least not anywhere soon as she needed it. The Cloud was at the moment to far to reach, and wouldn’t care anyway for her aid. That would only leave her with Fire as her last choice, for while water was ever adaptable, it would still burn when a light.

And with the death of her family, she was all too willing to see things go down in a fiery heap.

So it was to the Kingdom of Fire she had went, golden information on all the villages in her hands and mind, all given and spoken easily too the Hokage’s hands and ears.

The man didn’t trust her, he wasn’t that stupid; but he did indeed trust her need for vengeance. Which in the end had been one of the many factors of just how the Fire came out burning more brightly than ever over the ashes of their enemies.

Madoko had been pleased with that, content to live out the rest of her life as one of the Hokage’s many tools in his army.

But then she had gotten _stupid_ and had _fallen in love_ with an utter _fool_.

Satoshi hadn’t seemed like much at first, his too cheery personality and big smile just brushing the woman the wrong way. But the man was indeed persistent, always doing kind things for her and actually trying to befriend her before anything else.

 _“I admit I feel lust for you, but I want to know if I can also love you; I found that answer much sooner than I thought I would. And even if you never fall for me, I would at least like the honor of being your friend.”_ The damn, fool of an Alchemist had said easily, a warm smile on his face as he looked at her, a burning, bright light of actual love in his blue eyes as he did.

And damn her own foolish heart for feeling the same; she had only let it do so openly once the man could best her in a spar, now confident that only time or a greater enemy could take her love from her.

For years they lived in peace, happy even as they couldn’t have children, Satoshi admitting he had gotten the same affliction his own uncle had that prevented him from having children. But even then, they found their own types of joy with each other, their days passing by in peace as the both steadily grew greyer and more wrinkled.

Of course, it was at this time that her fool of a love decided to get an apprentice; a one year old, very young, very weak young toddler.

Madoko had not been pleased.

But then as time went on, she had eventually gotten used to the little Keisuke, his crooked smiles and smart mind charming her as he grew ever older. And of course her husband would make sure she could join in the fun legally, saying that she was teaching a citizen under the rule of the Sky Emperor the Shinobi arts as a means of defense, which was true.

After all, what better way to defend against something when one knows all about it. The blue haired woman’s husband had been getting crafty in his old age.

Though now she would never know just how much, with him gone and buried, her heart longing to join him

But as of now, with only her willpower and determination keeping her from returning to her lover in the heavens, she needed to know that their boy would be alright without them, strong enough at least to survive without them.

What she saw was very promising.

Despite only knowing the most easiest of jutsus, the Beginning Three as they were called by most if not all, her boy was easily high Chunin level in body, with how he easily kept up with her and fought. Though with that mind of his, he could easily be a Jonin, those that were under the Anbu, with how he could think so fast, plotting out traps and tricks that have even caught her off guard here and there, managing to nick her.

Madoko was impressed, letting a small come over her face as they finished with the spar.

Her boy would be in good hands when they were gone; his own were very much capable of taking any threat out before it got to him.

(Though maybe she could somehow get that Uzumaki woman to at least watch out for him; with how much her little Keisuke watched out for the woman’s knucklehead of a son, she _owed_ him at least that.)

* * *

**Quest! Big Test! COMPLETE!**

**Rewards:**

_You have grown five levels!_

_You have gained 100 points for Observation!_

_You have gained 150 points for Deception!_

_You have gained 250 points for Shinobi!_

_You have gained 50 Skill point!_

_You have now gained the Ninja title!_

_You have Maxed out Bonds with Takagi Madoko!_

_You can now access all Madoko’s seals!_

_You can now use Madoko’s Jutsus!_

_You can now access the Deadly Waters Kenjutsu style!_

_You can now access the Dark Waters Kenjutsu style!_

**Congratulations! You have completed the Quest’s hidden side quests and condition!**

**Without a Mark: Complete! (Complete the test without a scratch)**

**Reward:** _the Kaitosha Blade_

**Got a Hit: Complete! (Land a hit on Takagi Madoko)**

**Reward:** _Familiar_

**Hidden Condition: Complete the hidden quests and impress your sensei!**

**Reward:** _Access to the Amagawa blood line and Jutsus_

Taking a deep breath, Keisuke let himself sit down, a sigh of relief excited him as he did.

Damn did that spar take so much out of him; if he hadn’t had brought as many seals as he did, along with his Alchemy food, he wouldn’t have gotten out as good as he did, or get the space he needed. And even when he had been able to get the older woman for a moment, she had just gotten out of it and went after him that much harder.

At least he had to only last as long as the timer said, that this was only a spar, and that Madoko wasn’t at the top of her game; he wouldn’t have gotten Without a Mark otherwise.

Though it made him pretty damn happy to know that his and his mother figure’s bond had finally become as solid as it did; it made him nearly cry when he saw that reward.

Best one ever (but why did it have to come so late?).

“Well done, Keisuke… I don’t think I have ever been as proud as I have been now.” looking over to his greying blue haired mentor, who had sat down next to him on the bench to the side of the training ground.

“I would be even prouder, as I know Satoshi would have been, if you would take the Takagi name as your own, as well as letting me do the Spirituality Relations ceremony with you.” the woman asked, her blue eyes soft, sad, and warm all at the same time.

That was what made Keisuke crack, finally letting himself cry into his mother’s arms as she readily accepted him.

Spirituality Relations ceremonies were similar to a Blood Adoption ceremony, except they made one more of a cousin than a son/daughter or sibling, meaning one wouldn’t usually inherit anything as one with a stronger claim could easily do so. But on the other hand, it would insure that one wouldn’t have any inherited illnesses, curses, or deformities in them, making it at times the much prefered option.

But with both his guardians being the last of their clans, such a ceremony would make Keisuke the sole inheritor of both of them, as well as officially family.

Why? Why did all the good things have to happen so late?

 _Just why_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,795 words! I'm on a roll.
> 
> And I admit I felt a little teary here and there when I wrote this.


	27. On Letters and Always

Staring at the egg, the sword, and all of his sensei’s scrolls and books sealed away into a giant Inventory Scroll, Keisuke wished that he could have his parents back.

(Not Evans, never his; those people didn’t have the ability to even parent at all.)

Madoko had lasted the whole day with him, just being with him the whole day after the test as they relaxed and enjoyed the time they had left. They had even been able to perform the ceremony, a bit of Satoshi’s will from some of his excess magic from his tools used to make it to where he was now related to the both of them.

(Another reason why Spiritually Relations was prefered at times as well; even if someone was deceased, their spirit couldn’t be used unless they allowed it to happen. Blood on the other hand, once you got it, you could do anything you wished of it.)

Watching as his mentor readied something in her room, he listen as she told him not to enter it until the funerals past and the wills read; any sooner, and he might just join them as well if he were to enter it.

Honestly, he wished he would never have to enter the room; but if wishes were fishes, everyone could eat their full. (Though he’s pretty sure everyone would get tired of fish real quick.)

The strong woman he knew so well, for so long died that night, her body finally giving out as she passed the night away in peace to join her soul mate. The funerals had been simple and neat, and very easily taken care of along with private, with him and the Monk the only ones there to attend it. Madoko and Satoshi always were the ones taking care of him, even beyond the grave.

Then of course there had been the will readings; those had been terrible.

Because apparently greedy bastard existed everywhere, a few of his old Master’s associates had come, wanting in on his Satoshi’s notes and wealth after his death, not to mention his now very empty job position as the Fire Kingdom's Alchemist.

Though they had not expected an apprentice turned Master Takagi Keisuke to be there, ready and willing to meet them word for word. This had apparently caused an outrage of some sort, especially with how he would be the Castle’s new Master Alchemist. Many complaints had been put forth by the rival Alchemists, but it seemed all of them had fallen on deaf ears and blind eyes.

(Apparently, Keisuke’s work was not only satisfactory, but definitely good enough for the Emperor and his Guardians. The former Ikehara had been rather flattered to hear that honestly, and decided he would do his best to not have that faith misplaced.)

But with all the mess taken care of, with everything finally out of the way, the green haired, grieving ten could finally enter into his Former Master’s and Mentor’s room.

(He won’t lie and say he didn’t hesitate; he had done everything he could to put it off, making the rooms cleaner than ever before and cooking a feast fit for kings.)

And what he saw before him was the before mentioned items on the bed; the Egg, a sheathed sword, and the Giant Scroll.

Looking around a bit more, Keisuke was then able to spot a note.

He almost didn’t want to read it, admittedly nervous about what it would say.

But he was the child of Takagi Satoshi and Madoko and the reincarnation of Evans Day; he didn’t hesitate long before picking it up.

 _My dear son,_ -

Taking a startled breath, the youth had to choke back a sob as he read that; he already knew he would break once more as he reads over the note, but he didn’t think the first sentence would get him.

Then again, he also didn’t expect his former Master’s hand writing.

Taking one more deep breath, his hand very still like the rest of his body, the green haired Master Alchemist continued to read on.  

_I am truly sorry if you should ever have to read this letter, as it means that it is my last words to you. There was so much I wanted to see and do with you my child, and I am honestly heartbroken at the thought that I will not even be there to see you grow. That I will not be able to lighten the burdens you have or double the happiness you experience._

_But despite all my mental strength and joyful outlook, my old bones and well known aches do not lie, so I fear that my time is growing ever shorter. I do as well fear that my wonderful Madoko will follow soon after, for despite all her strength, her will is as intertwined with mine as I am with here._

_I am so sorry to leave you now, when you should be enjoying these youthful years of your life._

_Know that I will always love you my son, always and forever, and that I would not leave you or my dear wife if I had any choice in the matter._

_But putting that aside for now, I have one last thing to give you, besides what was in my will; a Familiar Egg. It is one that my own father found in his youth, but was unable to hatch, just like the rest of my family. I would like for you to have it, and even if you can’t hatch it for yourself, maybe one of your children will. And if you do, I hope you have yet another trustworthy companion at your side, one who can protect you when I could not._

_I truly wish I could be their with you now, helping you through life, but I can not. I only wish for you the best of happinesses and peace, and to become or do whatever you wish with your life._

_With all my love, your father,_

_Takagi Satoshi._

All throughout those words, Keisuke could feel his tears fall, the feeling of safety and love he had always experienced in his guardian's room now empty with them both gone.

Letting out the most shaky of breaths, a hiccup coming out as he does, he kneels down on the floor to read the other side of the parachement, having noted earlier that there were words written on the back of it. Seeing the handwriting, sandy brown eyes close as they recognize it as his mother’s, forcibly steeling himself as he readies to read it.

But just before going to do so, Keisuke pauses slightly before doing so though; with just one hand, he releases both Orokana and Kamoku from their stones to, the two creatures at first curious before seeing the state of their master. Keisuke has obviously been crying and is in fact still doing so, his messy green hair even more of a mess than usual, with the tunic and regular shinobi pants he wears underneath his cloak all wrinkled and rumpled.

Kamoku is the first to actually act, going over to stand by its master’s side and standing by him, a very solid presence to be sure. Orokana, after looking around the room for a bit for any threats, goes to sit on it’s master’s head, it’s little heart hands wiping away any tears it can.

Smiling a weaker version of his crooked smile, Keisuke goes back to reading the note.

_My little Keisuke,_

_We both knew this was coming, and we have both already have said what we have wished to to each other. I am going to use this last letter to explain the blade and my Family’s knowledge._

_My Family, the Amagawa Clan, had been from the Water Kingdom, as you know. They had the amazing gift of being able to steal the life force, not to be mixed up with chakra, from others around them and add it to their own, prolonging their life that way._

_Combining this with their Kenjutsu had made my clan rather formable, which was why when the purges in Water had started my Family had been one of the first clans to be slaughtered._

_In this scroll is all my Clan’s knowledge, Jutsus, and some old, but well taken care of weapons our members used to have. The Clan specialty jutsu are out of your reach, but you should do fine with the other things._

_But the last thing, the very pride of my Clan is the last thing I wish to speak about._

_It is called The Kaitosha, The Answerer for a reason; there is no armor it can not pierce, the is no attack it can not answer back, and will be able to counter any offense done as long as it’s wielder is worthy of it._

_And I believe you are now, my beloved child; I was never one for swords myself, Water Jutsu and Genjutsu my strong suits, but I believe you can my dear._

_Do me proud my son, and show the world that while you may bow, you will always be free for you are still Takagi Keisuke, son of a loveable fool and a Water Shinobi._

_With my only regret of not being able to see you cut down your opponents, your mother,_

_Takagi Madoko._

And with that, Keisuke finally broke down, dropping the letter as he hugged close to his Golett, the warm rock providing great comfort even as his little Driftloon rubbed his head. The thirteen year old barely noticed to be honest, keeping a careful lid on his pulse power as he didn’t know if it would hurt anyone if he let that go now; he would let that go at a training ground later, when he could.

On the other hand, he did let himself sob against Kamoku, who merely wrapped big stone arms around him as he did, the comfort much appreciated.

(It didn’t make things better; it just helped that he knew he wasn’t as alone as he thought he was.)

For a while, that was how it was, the two familiars comforting their grieving Master as he sobbed, the two not sure what to do, just doing what they could as of now.

Then after a while, the tears dried up and the sobbing quieted, a hiccup heard here and there; Keisuke had finally fallen asleep.

The two Familiars looked to each other, taking the other in before Orokana went to the bed and dragged the pillows off to put them on the floor, making sure not to upset any of the items on the bed.

Kamoku had gently set his Master on them, while the quirky other went hunting for blankets.

They would take care of their Master, no matter what, they always would.

Always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,783 words! ... And I cried on quiet a few of them.
> 
> Hope you are all prepared for the wild ride to come. 
> 
> (By the way, The Kaitosha was inspired by the Fragarach sword. It too is a legendary blade, though Keisuke has no idea at all what he has his hands on. )


	28. New Things and The Soothing Taste of Sunshine

Waking up in a pile of pillows and sheets, while rather nice to feel, was still a bit strange.

Especially since his Familiars haven’t left his side once during the time he was out; looking at a clock on his guardians night stand, Keisuke can determine he had been out for around five hours or so.

Huh, maybe he should have his Familiars around a lot more often; seemed they were perfect for scaring away nightmares. Though speaking of Familiars…

Looking over to the Egg, Keisuke stared for a second at it, wondering if he should pick it up or not, as this wasn’t like how he got his other two. Well, better now than never; besides, if they don’t hatch, they don’t hatch and Keisuke can just find someone else worthy of it.

(He hopes that this is the Familiar he gets that the the Quest Reward was talking about; he didn’t know how he would take it if it wasn’t

Getting up and going over to his hopefully new Familiar egg, noting that it feels a lot like some sort of steel, sandy brown eyes find that they have to close quickly once a bright glow comes about. Once the light behind his eyes has dimmed and all the spots have gone away, Keisuke is now able to see his new Pokemon/Familiar.

Which turns out to be some sort of sword creature. A red one, with a long red sash with a blue swirl on it, holding on to a bronze sheath, a jeweled looking dark blue eye looking out at him from a silver handle. That lone eye stared at him seriously, unblinking as it considered him. Keisuke didn’t back down, meeting that single gaze with his own. After a bit of that, the floating blade creature blinked, nodding over at him, before floating off to stay by his left side, it’s sash arm thing coming to rest at his back. (Keisuke couldn’t help but find it comforting, just as Golett had come to stay by his right, hand in his cloak while his Driftloon decided to stay on his head.)

Looks like both his guardians left him a sword, was along the teen’s line of thinking as he looked to the Kaitosha, what seemed to be a Tsurugi Sword Type judging by it’s straight double edged blade, which the green haired male could see peeking out slightly from its dark blue sheath.

The handle had a simple, if nice blue and green woven guard around it, though Keisuke couldn’t recognize the material as he felt it. In fact, he couldn’t even begin to guess anything that it was made of, all of the materials foreign and strange. Keisuke was an Alchemist, a Master at that; he had been trained to recognize an alloy metal from minerals since he was young for years.

Wary, the youth picked up the blade, unsheathing it as he did so to get a better idea about it.

Only to find himself going ever so still, a quiet gasp escaping his as he felt his very being starting to be weighed.

It was not the most pleasant of experiences, feeling both the life he had lived before and the one he was going through now looked at so thoroughly, so judgingly. Though it was even more unpleasant to suddenly receive a mountain of knowledge on Kenjutsu, his mind coming out with the monster of all headaches as he did.

He nearly had to hurl it was so bad; the pop-up that came up wasn’t helpful at all either in that regard.

_You have passed The Kaitosha’s mental test! You have been considered worthy of wielding the blade!_

_You have gained 50 points for Kenjutsu!_

_You have gained 20 points for Observation!_

Taking a deep breath, Keisuke puts the blade gently on the bed, before getting on it himself and getting into his meditating pose.

He had a whole bunch of points to spend; why not take care of all of that right now?

(He could use the distraction.)

For the next few hours, Keisuke and his Familiars just stayed like that, they young teen choosing and deciding what he would do, how things would go, his companions at his side providing him comfort. Finally, after a while, Keisuke found their was no more things for him to change, so he just took a mental step back as he looked at his progress.

_Takagi Keisuke_

_Age: 13   Level: 58_

_Health: 3275/3275_

_Chakra: 8825/8825_

_Title: Master Alchemist, Ninja, Young Genius, Sealing Nut, Alchemy Cook, Beloved of the Stars, The Traveler_

_Race: Half Human, Half Star_

_Strength: 65 (Plus 5 to Chakra for every point in this stat.)_

_Constitution: 75 (Plus 5 to Health for every point in this stat.)_

_Defense: 95 (Defense cuts in half to Ice and Cold attacks.)_

_Dexterity: 80_

_Intelligent: 175_

_Charisma: 55_

_Wisdom: 142_

_Willpower: 220 (Plus 5 to Chakra for every point in this stat.)_

_Luck. 70_

_Titles:_

_Master Alchemist: A Master of the Art of Alchemy, half the drain it usually takes to make things with the Art._

_Ninja: Around a Chunin Level in the art of the Shinobi, one-fourth the drain it usually takes to use Shinobi arts_

_Young Genius: A Child with a strong and powerful mind, 35% increase of experience when learning anything they are truly interested in as well a decrease in time making it._

_Sealing Nut: Someone who is nuts about sealing arts, 15% increase of experience when learning Sealing Skills._

_Alchemy Cook: An Alchemist with talented hands and a tasteful tongue, 50% increase of experiance when cooking and food made this way can never get a rating below good._

_Beloved of the Stars: You have received the Blessing of the Stars and are now forever bonded to one, a powerful protection for when one is in need._

_The Traveler: You have complete the Journey with the Stars but such a thing as a cost, half Star half Human with weakness and strengths of each._

_Observation:_

_Deduction: 150_

_Patience: 122_

_Perception: 111 > Emotional Reader: _ **Max**

_Concentration: 145 > Multi-Tasking: 155_

_Deception:_

_Lying: 120 > Deflection: 145 > Half-Truth: 124_

_Emotional Manipulation: 134 > Guilt Tripping: 100 > Blackmail: 120_

_Concealing Emotions: 150 > Poker face: 100_

_> Deceptive Smile: 101 > Evil Grin: 103_

_Household:_

_Cleaning: 80 >Sweeping: 86 > Mopping: 90_

_> Dusting: 70_

_> Dishwashing: 85 > Drying: 72_

_> Organizing: 100 (Plus 3 to Sealing for every point in this skill) > Sanitizing: 85_

_Cooking: 150 (Plus 5 to Alchemy Cooking for every point in this skill)_

_Accounting: 100 > Bargainer: 100_

_Repairing: 90_

_Shinobi:  _

_Ninjutsu: 100 > Bushin: 110_

_> Henge: 105_

_> Kawarimi: 102 > Shunshin: 108_

_Taijutsu: 110 > Steady Waters Style: 105_

_Kenjutsu: 100 > Deadly Waters Style: 25_

_> Dark Waters Style: 25_

_Sealing: 485 > Sealing Scrolls: 155_

_> Explosive Tags: 110  > Explosive Seals: 101_

_Healing Seals: 120 > Energy Replenishment Seal: 109_

_Sealing Touch: 185 > Alchemy Sealing: 775_

_Alchemy:_

_Potion Making: 205 > Salve making: 200  > Alchemy Cooking: 564_

_Alteration: 199 >Transformation: 186_

_Alchemy Crafting: 250_

_Transference: 145 (Plus 5 to Alchemy Sealing for every point.)_

_Star:_

_Pulse:_ **Max** _ > Aura: _ **Max**

_Flight:_ **Max**

_Telepathy:_ **Max**

_Personal Glyph:_ **Max**

Amazing really, how much one can grow strong while grieving, trying to find another distraction to keep the mind occupied. Combine all that with all the unused points he got from his last Quest and level hopping, Keisuke had quite a few points built up to use.

Deciding that maybe some more training was in order, especially with his Kenjutsu, the grieving greenet decided to go to the training fields, though making sure to put on his newest Familiar’s pendant around his neck as well, having made it before hand when he found that he would be getting a new Familiar.

(Wasn’t that hard to make and he found that the process was rather time consuming, so it had been a win no matter how much the concepts made him just a little uncomfortable.)

So, with his little Familiar entourage by his side, Keisuke put his inheritance inside his smaller inventory bag and some keepsakes, before heading out for the training grounds. (He’s gotten a bit paranoid, what with those bastards during the will reading. He’s gotten to the point where he just keeps all his valuables and keepsakes with him, even if there is a bit of a risk when doing that. Though it’s one he’s will to take, because at least this way he can defend them.)

Getting to the training grounds, the young Alchemist sets to work, learning the Dark Water’s style first, the kata’s calming as he focuses entirely on them.

“KEISUKE!” was yelled, breaking the youth from his concentration, the shout filling his mouth with the taste of sunshine and wind.

Putting the blade away, the greenet steeled himself as he found a tiny little ten year old blond flinging himself at him.

Huh, Naruto has gotten a bit heavier (or maybe Keisuke had just gotten a bit lighter.)

“Where have you been! I haven’t been able to find you or those twins anywhere! I even looked around the Library for a hour looking for you guys! And since when did you get a sword? And a floating one at that? And-and, hey Keisuke, you really don’t look so good, have you been eating? Kaa-san says you shouldn’t skip meals, and what she says goes! And if you haven’t been eating, I’m going to take you to Kaa-san right now,yeah, so let's go dattabayo!” the little blond with bright blue eyes chattered on, starting to drag the older boy with him home. Keisuke just let him, enjoying the taste of sunshine on his tongue as it seemed to warm him completely from inside out.

Little Naruto always did have a way that made Keisuke feel better, even when he wasn’t in a good mood; seems that even covers slight mental healing as well. How ironic, what with him wishing to be an Anbu and all.

(He will never admit just how grateful he is for it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,661 words! And Keisuke now has two swords!
> 
> And can anyone guess what Pokemon that is? It's another shiny one, so hopefully that won't throw you off!


	29. Technical Kidnapping and a Mission?

Technically, Keisuke was ‘kidnapped’; after all, he had been dragged off and away from his home, and not allowed to go back to his own in fear of invoking the anger of red haired mothers with terrifying hair. Though on another technicality, the young greenet is suffering from what must be Stockholm Syndrome, as he finds he really doesn’t want to leave his ‘kidnappers’ or their home.

And why would he? The Uzumaki Clan, even if it is just down to a mother and son pair in Fire, are just filled with warmth and an inner flame, one that seems to touch all those around them and warm them up to their core. This also happens to spread to their small, but still rather luxurious rooms in the castle, the kitchen seeming to have most of the touch with it, but any room did once Naruto entered it, big grin on his face as he did.

Keisuke couldn’t help but be grateful for the little blond; if it hadn’t been for him, he just might have accidently worked himself into an early grave with all the training and constant state of busyness.

(The green haired Alchemist Ninja did not want to ever disappoint either of his parent; they wanted him to have a happy life, and he would try his damn hardest to do so.)

But even though it sometimes felt like Naruto had dragged him from his fog of depression years ago, managing to chatter his way into making the old teen stay along with some threats added by his red haired mother, Keisuke had actually only been staying with them for about a month. But in that month Keisuke was eating better, sleeping better, and even _breathing_ a little better, no longer surrounded by memories of the family he once had.

Of course, this in no way meant that the thirteen year old had been completely healed; more like the Uzuamaki’s had provided him with a much needed, much desired tourniquet to stem the flow of emotions. Keisuke still had nightmares, filled with losing his family in different ways, to even Evans’s old family taunting him and jeering for him to even think he could ever have anything better. He still had moments where he would see something that reminded him of Satoshi or Madoko and break down into sobs or just shut down all together, worrying his hosts very much so. And while with Kushina-san and Naruto around he didn’t over work himself too much, he would indeed get carried away at times until Tayuya would try and knock him silly for actually entering the shop in the state she saw him in.

She would of course still buy the items he made, but would do so while glaring and spilling curses at him. Yoro wasn’t much better, especially once he found out about him staying with the Uzumaki Clan; The man would actually tattle to Naruto’s mother, calling her up on one of the Castle’s fancy Communication Scrolls just to tell her where he was and what he was doing. This would end up with a very displease Red Hot Habanero on his ass, seeming to breath fire before forcibly picking him up like a bag of potatoes and carry him home just so she could stuff warm food and calming tea that would make him go right to sleep. Then when he woke up, the cunning and merciess woman would sick her puppy eyed weiding blue eyed son on the greenet, who would look so worried and concerned as he tried to help his ‘bestest of best friends’ out with anything he could.

And while Keisuke would admit he felt pretty fucking blessed to have all these people around him caring so much about him, he did wish that they would give him a little more breathing room at times; he wasn’t a fragile glass figurine just about to break after all.

(At least, not _any more_.)

At least Naruto understood this a bit, aiding the greenet when he felt like he would explode if he didn’t get away from people and now. They would go all around the castle, from the gardens to the markets, even abandoned training grounds got visited from time to time when Keisuke just need peace and quiet, watching as his Familiars trained and got stronger.

Though speaking of his Familiars, the last Takagi would have to give them a lot of credit for his healing he had been going through. From Orokana’s distracting and silly antics, Kamoku’s shy and steady presence, to even his Honedge Familiar’s, who he called Shinkoku, serious and protective hovering by his side, they had been through almost all of his ups and downs. It also helped that he could always depend on these guys to always be by his side, even if they didn’t always understand him, they at least wouldn’t leave him because of that.

Of course, with his new focus in training with his Familiars, Keisuke had actually discovered something new; he actually had a menu just for them.

_**Kamoku:** Golett_

_Gender: N/A_

_Bond:_ **Max**

_Level: 15 Nature: Bashful_

_Ability: Iron Fist_

_Hidden Ability: No Guard_

_Moves: Pound, Astonish, Defense Curl, Mud Slap, Rollout, Shadow Punch_

_**Orokana:** Driftloon_

_Gender: Male_

_Bond:_ **Max**

_Level: 14 Nature: Quirky_

_Ability: Aftermath_

_Hidden Ability: Flare Boost_

_Moves: Constrict, Minimize, Astonish, Gust, Focus Energy_

_**Shinkoku:** Honedge_

_Gender: Male_

_Bond:_ **Max**

_Level: 16 Nature: Serious_

_Ability: No Guard_

_Hidden Ability: N/A_

_Moves: Tackle, Swords Dance, Fury Cutter, Metal Sound, Pursuit_

It was to his interest that unlike in the games, the Familiars could remember and learn however many attacks as they wished, even training them to be more powerful, like Tackle or Pound could now break both bones and walls if they wished. The only catch was is that they had to actually learn how to do them, as well as having to train in them to keep up with their skills.

No putting pokemon in a box for years, then playing with them again once you remember you had a game to find them still the power houses they were or that they would still care for you just as much.

(Not that Keisuke would ever want to do so; he loved these guys too much for that, just like they loved him. That had admittedly surprised him that he had already Maxed out bonds with them all, but then again, he had been with them since they were born.)

Another different thing Keisuke had discovered was just how the natures actually effected the Familiars. Like with his Quirky little Oro, (Keisuke had given each of his Familias a nickname as time went on) he wasn’t really interested that much in training but more with playing and learning new things. But with Koku, even though he was the youngest of the three, took everything rather seriously, putting his all into every strike and hit he made, making it to where the young Honedge was jumping levels rather quickly. In Comparison to the two, his bashful little Kamo kept at a steady pace, shy about showing off, but not wanting to disappoint Keisuke either, and in the end becoming the second strongest of his Familiars.

And Keisuke wouldn’t want to trade any of them for the world, a soft smile coming over his face as they helped him and Naruto prepare the table. Though Oro was more like stealing the napkins and playing with them, some how getting a sting of them to form into a cape of some sort.

Shinkoku had put a stop to that real fast, swiping the clothes from the other, leaving them with only one while giving them to Kamoku and Naruto to put back on the table, a knock sounded out loudly on the door so it could be heard by all.

“I’ll get it; I think it’s the delivery on more sage that I asked for.” The green haired Alchemist called out, wondering if this merchant would try and sell him sub-par samples as well.

These thoughts came to a sudden halt when he saw a Chunin Messenger at the door.

“Takagi Keisuke, Correct? Good. Now, as a ninja of Fire, here is your mission scroll; please set out tomorrow at the latest to start it, as you only have a few weeks deadline to complete it. Good day.” the messenger said as he left, looking rather bored as they handed off the scroll to the confused boy, who took it and watched him walk away.

But… Wasn’t Keisuke a Citizen of the Light Court? Wasn’t he suppose to only follow the law of the Sky Emperor or something?

Opening the scroll and reading through it, Keisuke suddenly understood what was happening completely. This was the sort of mission that needed an Alchemist more than a Ninja; and with his skills, he would be perfect for the job. The Emperor must be letting the Hokage use his skills so that the mission would be that much more successful, probably in turn for some favor or such.

Politics were such a mess, especially when new rulers came into the picture it seemed.

With his mission in mind, Keisuke went to inform Naruto and Kushina of the news; after all, they would need to know he would be gone for a bit.

(Was Keisuke ready to be gone for so long from some of his life lines? Probably not in the least; but at least he could still take his Familiars with him.

It would be enough; it _had_ to be enough.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,512 words!
> 
> And poor Keisuke, going through grief is not fun; good thing he has friends willing to take him in during this time.


	30. A Mother's Suspicions and Maybe Needed

Kushina narrowed her eyes when she heard about Keisuke’s _mission_.

“So you will be going to Sand Kingdom to give them aid after an attempted attack of some sort? Why would they send you in, alone as aid?” The red haired mother asked, tone suspicious and her eyes narrowed as she considered the youth before her.

A mission like this, with how it possibly _reflected_ on the Fire Kingdom, with _both_ the weight of the Kazekage’s and Gravity Emperor’s judging stars and opinions behind it… If it went wrongly, if anything said or done was perceived in any way as an insult or such, could put their whole alliances in jeopardy, others questioning what Fire was thinking to do such _foolishness_ as sending someone so unready to handle such pressures.

And young Keisuke, a young genius he might be and certainly one to watch out for, was still a young Ninja who simply dabbled in Alchemy in what Kushina guessed was in memory of his Mentor’s late husband’s memory. Yes, she would guess his Shinobi skills to be around Chunin, but did he even have the mind set? Especially when he was still grieving for the lost of of both his parental figures?

The Uzumaki Princess did not like this mission one bit; everything about it was just _screaming_ a set up of some sort! Did someone wish to ruin the Sand-Fire alliance by sending just a talented, but young and inexperienced chunin? Or did someone wish for the youth to die on the journey to and back? Maybe even in Sand itself to make relations even more strained both ways.

“Oh, I’m just going to be there until they can send in some reinforcements; I’ll be taking the Traveler’s Circle to a village at the halfway point, then I’ll go the rest of the way on foot.” Keisuke assured, making the redhead blink at this information.

They were going to let him use the Traveler’s Circle for this mission? Granted, only halfway, which made sense, but usually they only did so when speed was desired.

It was then that another idea came to Kushina’s mind, one that while wasn’t much better than the others, was at least a bit more reassuring.

Maybe the reason why Keisuke was being called was simply because they didn’t really have _anyone else_ to be there to take it. With all the uncertainty the courts were in, along with tensions from other Kingdoms going on from the last war, sparing a young genius, who would hopefully know better than to outright insult anyone for the trip would be for the best. This would allow other figures to attend to more important missions, allowing time to be built for the actual mission to aid their allies to come together.

It was very risky, but at least Keisuke had a good head on his shoulders and strong Familiars at his side; it would strike an impressive impression at least.

(It was sad that he only got such strong creatures on his side due to his Guardian’s deaths; having another’s Familiar as your own usually made bonding rather hard, but with Keisuke knowing them for so long, it probably made the transition a little easier.)

“Well, make sure you prepare thoroughly and send messages if and when you can; Naruto will miss not having his friend around, alright, dattabane?” the young mother warned, making the youth give off a small, crooked little smile.

(The woman was so glad to see that it was much stronger than the ones he had when he first came here, so weak and easily wiped away.)

“Yes Kushina-obasan, I’ll make sure to send any if I can. Now, speaking of certain blonds, I better go find him.” And with that said, the green haired teen got his bags and went on the hunt for her little Maelstrom.

She _prayed_ to any Kami that would listen that this young teen would be able to come back, safe and whole; she didn’t want to lose a child she thought of as a nephew or for her own son to experience such a loss.

So she prayed and hoped for the best.

* * *

After dealing with tearful blue eyes and worried darker blue ones, Keisuke could finally say he was ready to leave.

He had all the ingredients he could possibly need to help out everyone, and even had some of his premade crafts and potions with him as well for some immediate relief. He had also fully restocked the store of his items, and even made sure they had a backup in case they had any shortages. He also made sure to let it be known that personal requests would be put on hold for around a week or so, apologizing for the inconvenience and all.

Then taking some money from his rather sizable fortune that didn’t even really dent it into his pocket so that he wouldn’t have to take open his sealing pouch constantly, Keisuke was off for the Traveler’s Circle.

Now personally, Keisuke himself had never gone through the Teleportation method as it was expensive, not to mention the place you were going might not even have one at all. This was why Keisuke was only going to be able to make it halfway with the Circle, because apparently the one at the Sand Kingdom Castle had been destroyed, the expenses to have it rebuilt too high for it to ever actually happen.

Hence the greenet would only be able to go to the Oasis, a simple outpost in the dessert that was always seeing merchant activity close by, hence the well placed Traveler’s Circle there.

Though besides these other factors, there was one more reason that most didn’t like to take them.

They gave the _worst_ case of motion sickness like one wouldn’t believe.

“Let's not do that again any time soon.” Keisuke mumbled to himself, just barely keeping his dinner in his stomach. But at least this way, he would only have to deal with one day and a night of travel to reach the Sand’s Capital. Because with this way, he would be able to actually complete his mission; help restore the Sand Kingdom after its surprise attack, two week deadline as reinforcements will come with more aid. Keisuke figured they wanted him to help make stronger building materials and potions for healing, which was easy enough to take care of. The Master Alchemist wouldn’t even mind doing such for free for now, as he could easily get the ingredients from home, though he would have to charge for other things.

Sand would hopefully have a good base and foundation when the rest of Fire’s help came along.

Straightening his by now signature cloak, and actually putting his mask on his face so that he could pull his hood on, Keisuke raced off, his long scarf waving in the wind, looking almost like it was glowing as it did.

The burning sand surrounded the youth easily, the baking sun shining ever brightly in the sky as it cooked the world below it. The wind came much like a taunt and a threat all at once, Keisuke not able to help himself as he laughed, surfing along the golden ground easily, any trail he made gone just as quickly with the wind taking him away.

By the great Kami himself, Keisuke has dearly _missed_ the desert (and a certain Companion) for so long, he nearly forgot how wonderful it was.

Maybe this mission was just what he needed; time would tell if it was or wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,252 I'm so close! Inspirational music, don't fail me now!
> 
> And oh, misunderstandings, how many of thee do I count?


	31. Sand's Troubles and Counting On

Baki, one of the most loyal Shinobi of Sand and even part of its advisory council for the Kazekage, had to curse their Kingdom’s _rotten luck_.

Ever since the last a war and the death of both their previous Gravity Emperor and Kazekage, their land had seemed to go from bad to worst in ways most uncomfortable. With the previous Emperor’s son too young to inherit quiet yet, one of the court advisors had seen fit to take over, just ‘until the young lord is ready for his duties’ and all that bullshit.

The man just wanted more power and wealth, even getting himself possessed because of his greed by a very old and dark spirit. Baki can admit freely that he is grateful for whatever the present Sky Emperor had done to get rid of the bastard (the details were being very closely guarded, much to most of the Shadow Court’s displeasure), for with them gone, the rightful heir not only got his rightful throne, but was actually getting the Sand a _decent profit_.

Now if only his _stubborn_ Lord of a Kazekage pushed his pride aside and worked with the other, they could really make their Kingdom return to his former glory. Sadly, this didn’t seem like it would be happening anytime soon, what with all the built up bad blood between the two courts; it would probably take a new leader for the Kazekage position before any real work could be made, along with some new blood for the Advisory Council. (Baki had even found two possibilities for that himself, once they’ve grown a bit more of course, though who would lead the Shinobi force of Sand was the _real_ question.)

Of course, as if that wasn’t problematic in and of itself just enough for the Kami to be pleased, someone just had to set off Gaara and a rare Desert Sandman _at the same time_.

How someone had managed to do that had to be pretty talented, in what Baki never wanted to know, as they probably didn’t live long afterwards. After all, for all that Sandman were the trickiest along with the most cunning of the Desert spirits, they were also the most patient of them all, willing to put up with quite a bit to capture their prey. That one had been pushed into a _rage_ was rather telling of the situation.

Gaara on the other hand… As he had one of the Branches of The Great Tree sealed inside him, and not rather well at that, it wasn’t that hard to drive him into a mindless rage, especially with the blood lust he suffered from. It was just that it happened at a time when the Kazekage and the Gravity Emperor, the only two people that could ever actually _subdue_ the young red head, had been in an important meeting at the Castle when Gaara and the Sandman had lost it near the outer edges.

Already the expenses and future budget meetings made the Jonin level Ninja cringe; this really wasn’t going to be doing their economy any favors.

So with little options, Sand would have to turn to their allies for aid, despite however much asking those soft hearted flame throwers for help galled most if not all of the Shadow Court. Lady Chiyo being one of the loudest grumblers at the news, but also waited patiently as the rest for any offers of help that could possibly arrive.

But there is never any rest for a Shinobi really, especially when giant sand worms come out of the ground, so waiting and sitting didn’t always go hand in hand when your people were at risk of being eaten. These pest they dealt with every year were annoying as hell to deal with, since one couldn’t just slice them up and be done with them, their skin resistant to both blades and wind. The only really reliable way to end these utter gluttons was to actually fry them up, as fire seemed to be their best weakness to exploit. And this way they could also get some spoils for themselves, as while their meat wasn’t the best, it was still food and had good materials for armor on their skin.

Baki and a few of his fellow Jonin, along with one or two Chunin were in fact dealing with a queen at the moment, hoping to get her before she could make another nest that would make things even more troublesome. But the damn thing kept coming out of the ground quickly for a quick bite, only to disappear just as fast before the could let their only fire user get a clear shot at her.

Honestly, the face cloth wearing man would just love for this day to be over so he could at least relax for a little bit; the chances of that were probably slim, but one could dream at least.

Biting back a sigh, Baki takes a good look around for any more signs of the beast, only to blink and double take when he spotted something white against the sands.

For one honest minute, he thinks he is seeing an honest to Kami ghost before common sense kicks in; no ghost would be able to handle the desert sun in such force, much less the Sandman who would happily collect them if they have the chance. Getting his telescope out and looking through it, Baki focuses it to try and find what this mysterious being is.

When he sees the nearly glowing cloak and black mask, Baki actually wonders if this is some new sort of spirit coming to haunt the desert. He really hopes not, Sand Kingdom really don’t need the Sandmen upset and twitchy, not now at least.

“Sir! The queen is heading off once more!” one of the Chunin yell out, getting the man’s attention as he pulls the telescope back so that he can see just where it was headed.

Only to see it is going right at the white cloaked figure, going in as if to sneak an attack.

Well, at least Baki won’t have to worry about spirits and such; those damn worms go after anything with a heartbeat, and one on it’s lonesome must be a very tempting target. Maybe at least this way they’ll finally get a clear shot at it.

Motioning for his team to get ready, they head off to get the beast queen, all of them just wanting to finish this mission.

Only to have _someone else_ do so for them.

It happened so quickly, that if one looked away they wouldn’t be able to tell exactly what happened. Baki had seen how the figure pulled something from inside their cloak, a sword that made the desert dweller want to scoff at the time. Maybe if the other was lucky, he could at least block the attack from the worm when it popped up enough to live long enough for them to save him, but otherwise he would be worm chow.

Hopefully they would be able to reach them in time was along the advisor’s thoughts as he saw the other went just a little bit faster when the queen worm emerged from the ground, her large maw open wide and filled with rows of sharp teeth all around ready for a meal.

Only to meet the edge of a blade that _sliced through it_ , cutting off a good chunk as the other seemed to glide as the cut, the scarf behind the figure actually _glowing_ as the other did.

The sand Shinobi could only stop and stare one the figure landed a little bit aways from them, the worm falling behind him, defeated and very much dead on the ground.

For a moment, there was a silence between the group and the loner, the cloaked figure staring at them from behind glowing eye holes in his dark mask, the pointed smile on it causing some of the weaker willed members to fidget in discomfort at the strange feel it gave off. For a while, only the nature of the desert could be heard, the whisper of the wind on the sands their background as both groups sized each other up.

It finally ended once the other merely nodded, wiping off his strange blade before he sheathed it, hiding it back in his cloak before their hands reached for the mask, making a few members have to stifle their reactions at the action.

Only to see a _young_ face staring back as the merely moved the mask, sandy brown eyes looking at them considerably as stared out at them.

“I am in the presence of Sand Shinobi, am I correct? Good, I have been sent from Fire to offer what aid I can to the Kingdom of Sand, at least until we can provide more proper reinforcements to be sent; please treat me well while while in your care please.” the youth explained before bowing slightly, then rising just as quickly to await their answer.

… Damn Fire and their child geniuses, don’t they have enough of them already!

(Though at least this one will be useful in getting rid of worms, with that blade of his.)

* * *

Keisuke would have to admit, he was glad at the time he made; he had arrived just when he had meant to, meaning he would be able to provide that much more aid to the people here.

And while it was too late to have a meeting with both the Emperor and Kage of the region, the Alchemist had been able to at least provide Adviser Baki with all the Salves and Potions, along with other common and well known ingredients useful for healing for the hospital here.

Though really, how the bald man (at least he thought so, as he couldn’t see under their head cloth) just stared at him when he said these were all free of charge was rather insulting. Keisuke was here to _provide_ aid after all, and charging for such a thing when there could be little kids _dying_ made the greenet want to grit his teeth and snarl. As it was, he only asked the man on about where and who he should bring the building materials to.

Again, the man stared once more before shaking his head and telling him the the Emperor and his Kage would be the ones who decided on that.

“In fact, you will be meeting with them first thing in the morning, so I suggest you get plenty of rest; I will be leading you to your rooms for the duration of your stay so that you may do so.” The gruff man said, before doing just that, the green haired teen easily following behind.

Now, while the rooms were not the fanciest or welcoming of places, Keisuke would admit he found the large cauldron in it rather pleasing.

Once the Sand Ninja left, nodding to him as he did, the young Alchemy Master called out Orokana, Kamoku, and Shinkoku, the three looking around curiously at the room they were given, before looking back over at their Master.

“We’re in Sand Kingdom now; I’ll need one of you to keep a watch at all times when I’m working or sleeping, as this is unfamiliar territory; also, I’ll need someone to wake me up in the morning, will one of you make sure to do so?” one Keisuke got nods from all around, he relaxed a little, smiling at the three Familiars before.

“Thank’s guys, I knew I could always count on you all.” The green haired and sandy brown eyed teen said with a smile.

(He ignored the thought about them being the _only ones_ he could ever count on.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,947 words! I'm getting so close, so close!
> 
> And here is a bit on Sand Kingdom and what it's like there.


	32. From Gorgeous Royalty to Unwanted Seduction

You know that moment where you feel lust at first sight? Where you see a person and think ‘ _oh fuck me_ ’ quite literally? And when they talk you just want to imagine that very same voice speaking rather dirty with you.

Keisuke knows exactly how that feels; thank the Kami and all his minions that the greenet has the pokerface skill, otherwise he would probably be bright red and acting very much the fool. Of course, when his little Golett woke him up to get ready for the day, he never expected he would be getting ready to meet one of the most gorgeous men in existence.

If he had, he probably would have tried to pick a nicer tunic and pants to wear than just the simple blue and brown ones he had on under his cloak. (He much prefered to wear black underneath, but Keisuke would rather not do so in a desert.) Maybe even brush his teeth a bit more longer and even see if he could put his hair into a little bit more of a neater version… much neater to be honest.

As it was, Keisuke was feeling just that bit more of a messy peasant in the presence of the Gravity Emperor Enma and the Kazekage Rasa. And while the Shinobi leader wasn’t to bad to look at with his slightly spiky short auburn hair and dark eyes, wearing a simple loose fitting kimono with the kanji for sand sewed onto the back in black. The older man did make for a striking image, but still very much paled in comparison to the Emperor’s looks.

Emperor Enma was very much a redhead, his slightly messy styled hair seeming even brighter a red then Kushina’s, with bright red eyes to match. And what eye they were, taking in everything and anything in the room with strange compass like pointers pupils, the red of the eyes making them even more intimidating. And with his young and handsome face, Keisuke would guess that the red haired royal was about eighteen or so, making him about five years older than the greenet. Then as if to set the image of regality, they other was dressed fitting as a king, his golden color men’s kimono and pants of obvious quality as what seems to be the designs of a sandstorm painstakingly stitched onto it.

Yup, Keisuke might just be crushing after the other hard core; just a bit. But crush or no crush, he was still a professional and he would not be taken by flights of fancy, especially one that would never happen. He very much doubted that an Emperor would ever look at him in such a way; they had fucking harems filled with both beautiful men and women to fulfill any need they would ever have after all. Keisuke was just some _orphan, thirteen year old teen_ who just happened to be a talented Master Alchemist; the only thing his Majesty would be interested in would probably be his skills and how he could help his people.

Huh, amazing the thoughts one could have when bowing low and waiting for all the old bastards to get ready.

“Swordsman, you may rise.” was said, paper and a soft incense flavor making Keisuke raise a brown but give a mental shrug. Keisuke was still learning after all, earning the title of Sword Nut while doing so, so he guessed it wouldn’t be too far off as a title. Looking to the one who had spoken, Keisuke saw that it was what seemed to be a very well dressed Noble, maybe an advisor of some sort speaking to him.

“Now, we thank you and Fire on behalf of our Kingdom for delivering the supplies to the hospital; they have been put to good use there already and have saved countless lives in the process.” The man started, nodding at the Alchemist.

“You are welcome; if there is any more need for potions or salves, I can make more of them if necessary.” Keisuke said, bowing in reply as he did so.

“Are you saying you can make such things easily? Preposterous!” was said by one of the men on the Emperor’s side said with a scoff before the previous one could say anything.

“You have already used my creations before in the hospital, so I do not see how it can be so unbelievable.” the greenet replies back neutrally, really pulling on his Poker Face and Concealing Emotions skills to help him get through this.

(No showing emotion around the Noble stock; they will destroy you for it, so aim for emotionless logical person, aim for the Vulcan mindset!)

“Are you saying that _you_ are the one to have created the supplies for the hospital?” was the doubtful sand flavored question that the Kazekage asked, eyebrows raised as he considered him.

Not rising to the doubt, Keisuke merely showed off the backs of his hands, letting the Master’s marks on the back of them glow, showing that they indeed were not fake.

“I am a Master Alchemist; not being able to make such items would be a little pathetic for my level of expertise.” the Alchemist explained, not really boasting as he was just stating the facts. Because to be honest, most young apprentices for the Alchemy Art did learn healing items first, that way if they messed up with it the reaction wouldn’t be violent and could have a simple supply at least to fix themselves up after worst experiments. Though to make them absolutely Perfect, Best, or Good like the ones he gave the hospital had not been easy, it had taken time and learning to reach such skills.

Watching how the people looked stunned, confused, or calculating, the green haired teen watched everyone carefully before starting onto the next topic.

“Now, if my qualifications are out of the way, I would like to know what you would wish to do with the building Materials I have made?”

* * *

Kozato Enma would admit he was not one to be easily impressed; as the Gravity Emperor of Sand Kingdom, he had to be such in these trying times.

But the seventeen year old would easily admit he was impressed with young Takagi Keisuke, the Master Alchemist of Fire. As his kingdom was in such hard times, neither of their courts could really afford a court Alchemist of their own, judging the expenses of keeping one unnecessary when the money could be going elsewhere.

But even the frugal Rasa looked considering as he watched the youth pull out blocks after blocks of perfectly made pieces of brick, clay, metal, and even wood, telling them how all of it had been magically reinforced and strengthened at one of the rebuilding sights.

“Now, I’ve made the materials wind, water, and fire resistant, along with large amounts of force. So hopefully you’ll be covered for sandstorms, flash flood, and the occasional wild or idiot induce fire.” The youth explained, having once more put on their hood to block out most of the sun’s heat, though mask still off to the side to show off their emotionless face.

Enma would have to commend the other on their control, as most foreigners usually lost their composure in the desert around them. Then again, the youth did not move like most outsiders from the other kingdoms, in fact he moved even better than some sand Shinobi on the ground. That was something that both the Emperor and his most trusted Guardian noticed, the well endowed woman at his side narrowing her icy eyes at the young Master who was still explaining the the properties to the wide eyed builders.

“Do you think he might have some Sand citizen blood in him?” Adelheid wondered, eyeing the teen as they emotionlessly went on, explaining and answering any question directed at them with ease.

“With the way he moves, I would say more of a nomadic tribe; the woman in those always seemed like they’re gliding on the sands, while the men just couldn’t seem to stay still. Wonder if he’s just as passionate when making love as they are?” was put in by his more frivolously Desert Guardian, Julie eyeing the way the youth moved, though at times occasionally straying to the green haired teen’s butt.

(By Kami, was Enma happy to have his brother in all but blood back; if Tsunayoshi hadn’t discovered the truth behind his family’s murder and that both his Guardian and Advisor were possessed… Well, he rather not imagine how things could have turned out.)

Adelheid smacked him upside the head before Enma had the chance to do it himself, so quickly that it merely looked like the wind had un-steadied the other and that the woman was straightening him out.

“You will not make a _pass_ at the Alchemist; he is only thirteen for all his skills, which we need greatly now. We can not have him distracted or Kami forbid offended, _do you understand me Katou_?” The woman hissed venomously, eyes speaking of tortures and agonies unimaginable promised.  

“Crystle ma'am.” The man said hesitantly, looking back over at the youth, “Though you might want the memo sent to the Shadow Court as well; looks like the Kazekage is already sending out feelers.”

“ _What._ ” was stated, the raven haired woman quickly looking over to see what was obviously a Seduction Kunoichi all over the obviously uncomfortable teen. Enma himself frowned, easily following his Glacier Guardian as she stalked over, her red eyes burning while the Emperor himself wasn’t pleased. Yes, he could understand what the Rasa was doing, trying to get the next generation stronger blood, but considering that they actually really did need the teen happy and not distracted by his hormones, the man could have picked a much better time.

“-could you please get off me? _Please_.” Young Keisuke asked/demanded, a rather unhappy and foreboding frown on his face as he slapped the woman’s hands away from trying to reach inside his cloak, actually starting to glare at her now. Hmmm, she must be just starting out, if she was still trying; from his own lessons on resisting temptation, the kunoichi training him mentioned that while they would use every tactic they could, they always learned how and when to stop. That way no hard feelings could form between them and the target, which could be dementral for seduction missions.

“Aww, but don’t you want to have some _fun_ after all this hard work? I’m sure we can- What the hell?!” the woman screamed when a sword went to cut her, her reflexes the only thing saving her from a slight shave.

Damn it, this is something they were trying to avoid, if the young man’s attack of self defense was manipulated it-

“Shinkoku, that is enough.” was suddenly said, making Enma pause when he fully realized the situation, and the relief that followed it.

A Familiar protecting their Master from someone else would not be a situation that could be easily manipulated; all that left was the soothing of feelings.

Here’s to hoping that would go down smoothly at least **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,859 words! Just a bit more before I get my goal!
> 
> And Keisuke has a new crush; someone very much out of his league. And Enma is just hoping the Kazekage hasn't pissed him off.


	33. Past Trauma and That Unsettling Feeling

Calming down overprotective Familiars was not as easy as one would think; it was especially hard when Keisuke himself wasn’t feeling too safe surrounded by judging Nobles and considering Shinobi. His companions could feel that, even through the pendants they were bonded in, Orokana and even Kamoku struggling to come free as well to aid their Master just like Shinkoku was doing at the moment.

And while Keisuke would love to have the comfort and reassurance the others would give him, he didn’t want to give out all of his trump cards to those around him. Let them think what they would of his skills, Keisuke was the only one who could truly judge them for now. Though making sure they wouldn’t discover all the surprises he had would be what he much preferred at this moment in time, thank you very much.

Though as it was, the greenet was trying to calm down his Honedge, the creature very much wanting to slice the woman who had been trying to reach into his cloak multiple times through her uncomfortable seduction techniques.

(Once Keisuke had turned twelve, Madoko had made sure he had the most _traumatizing_ , _horrifying_ ‘The Talk’ in the world, making the youth at the time nearly want to stay a virgin for the rest of his life. The woman had spared no detail about the big, cold world, going on how kids his age were probably already married and starting families, sometimes unwillingly, to even the more horrifying Shinobi details. How both men and women would take missions to get information in any way possible, to Kunoichi sent on specific missions to help make ‘a stronger new generation’ for their Kingdoms. Needless to say, the Takagi did not want to come back to Sand in a few years to see little green haired kids running around causing trouble.)

“Calm Koku, I am alright.” The green haired and brown eyed Master tried to sooth, his hand coming to rest on the Sword’s sash hand, his grip firm but also mindful of the Familiar’s sensitivity at the moment. Shinkoku looked to him, a sound much like the sliding of a sound from its sheath coming from him, before it stood to attention when more people approached.

Some rather royal people… Oh fuck, please don’t say he’ll _attack_ the _Emperor or his Guardians_ , please say that won’t happen because the serious Familiar _would_ do it in a heartbeat if it felt the need to.

“Allow us to apologize for the discomfort and unease our citizens have caused you; we have refreshments back at the castle waiting for us if you wish to partake in an evening meal?” was offered by a rich earthen tasting voice, the sound deep already and very pleasing to the ears and tongue. Looking over to see the Gravity Emperor and two of his guardians, all dressed finely and in colors matching to to their elements and standing before him, Keisuke warily watched each of the three before him. Seeing that the the Royal was the one speaking to him, the greenet made sure to strengthen his Poker face and Concealing Emotions high, as he really did not want to be a fool in front of the man.

Though if the Emperor would try and seduce him, Keisuke didn’t know if he would be able to resist at all.

“... That sounds nice, your Majesty.” the young Alchemist Ninja replied, making sure to bow as he did.

“Good; you may follow us.” The woman said, the Glacier Guardian judging by her blue-green colored kimono with white snow falling down alongside it. Getting up from his bow and nodding respectfully, the youth wondered how this meal time would turn out.

* * *

 

Katou Julie would admit he couldn’t wait to see the teenage Alchemist’s reaction to their private dinner. He’d probably panic on the inside when realising he was going to be dining with the Emperor and his Guardians; and if it broke that neutral face, all the better!

The supper should be ready about now and the others already there and relaxing as they had decided to forgo watching the Alchemist ‘handle rocks and sticks’ as Koyo had put it. Kaoru was probably already eating, as the active man was usually even hungrier than the other, only beaten out by Koyo who had ‘manners’ and would not eat before his Majesty, much like Rauji who did the same thing.

As it was, both Adelheid and Enma went on ahead while the Desert Guardian led their guest to another room, pleased to see the rather fine short sleeved tunic set up for their guest, a simple brown color with leaves on it’s side and tan pants. There should be no problems with it and it showed that while the one who wore it was to be respected, that they were not one of them and to not be completely trusted.

“Now, time to get dressed for supper; you might want to hurry, you don’t want to keep the Emperor waiting!” the orange-red haired man lightly threatened, slightly disappointed that the other hadn’t even reacted at all, not even to tell him to get out even as the Familiar made a slashing sound. It honestly looked ready to attack him any moment, the way that it’s one eye glared at him.

Looks like he would have to be a little more careful on how he pushed the other; didn’t want Adelheid to hell and punish him for upsetting someone’s Familiar.

By the Kami above, how he loved that woman; she was so cute when she was jealous, though he wished she would just come out and claim him. After all, with her pride and strength, she wouldn’t accept a confession from him as she had to be the one to have and claim him. He had already tried that once, only for the woman to be so confused about her feelings she ended up smacking him on principle. So he had started to act out a bit and flirting with others, to hopefully give her the chance to try and rein him in, and even provide her a chance for stress relief. (Probably not the best idea, now that he thought about it.)

He just never realized he was giving the chance for other influences to come out and use him as well.

“... Do you have something with longer sleeves?” the youth asked, getting the older man’s attention fully with that to see how the Takagi was eyeing the outfit.

“Sorry, but no; after all, we can’t risk an assassination so close to the Emperor.” Julie bullshitted. Any of the Guardians could easily protect Enma from all threats, not to mention that the Gravity Emperor could use his very powerful Flames to subdue anything. The Guardian just really wanted to see what the other was hiding.

Hesitating only for a brief moment, the teen took out his two bags, putting away his mask and interesting cloak along with a nice sword into one of the bags before taking of his clothing.

Watching, Julie was able to take in the strange soot colored mark on his back, some sort of symbol that he had no clue what it meant, along with the strange dark frost designs that littered the body here and there along his arms and legs. The body was also scarred here and there from obvious signs of previous training, a few more longer scars from something a little more serious here and there as well. Besides that, the man didn’t see anything else strange-

Wait, was the Takagi _glowing_?

Before he could see anything more or get a closer look, the teen changed quickly into the other clothes, a frown on his face as he tried to pull the sleeves down a little more, both his bags at his sides on his belt.

“Alright, let’s go sir.” Keisuke said, looking over to him even as his Honedge slashed at him threateningly from the space across from him.

“Please, call me Katou.” said man said, red eyes straining as he tried to see if he could spot the glow once more. When he found he couldn’t, the man shrugged, maybe he was imagining it?  

(But why did his imagination unsettle him so?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,364 down to the wire now!
> 
> And so you see Flames are in this world and you get a reminder about Keisuke's body marks. And I wonder why Julie would find that glow so unsettling...   
> >:D


	34. Not Enough Alcohol and Non-Reactions

Dinner with Royalty wasn’t as stressful as he thought it would be; it was fucking nerve racking and even downright panic inducing.

Keisuke had said it once, he will say it again; thank Kami and every single one of his helpers that the greenet had such a high deception skill. He probably would have made a fool of himself and possibly ruin or strain the Alliance between Sand and Fire if he didn’t have it.

In other news, at least the Sake was delicious, though a bit weak to be honest; his constitution and Half Star nature made it to where he really couldn’t get drunk all that easily.

(Believe him, he has tried.)

But as it was, everyone of the Guardians seemed to ignore him, though they would occasionally look at the silent Familiar at his side, making Shinkoku slash through air threateningly before calming once they looked away. The greenet could understand his companion’s unease and tension, what with them being surrounded by all these Powerful people.

_Mizuno Kaoru_

_Age: 19  Level: 150_

_Title: The River Guardian, The Hospitalizing Devil_

(The guy even looked terrifying.)

_Ooyama Rauji_

_Age: 18  Level: 151_

_Title: The Mountain Guardian, The Left Hand of the Earth_

(Not much better to be honest.)

_Aoba Koyo_

_Age 18  Level: 153_

_Title: The Forest Guardian, The Self-Proclaimed ‘Hope’ of the Boxing World_

(He actually looked like a snob, though Keisuke never knew you could be Self-Proclaimed in a title.)

_Katou Julie_

_Age: 19 Level: 162_

_Title: The Desert Guardian, Gambler, Skirt Chaser_

(Despite how attractive the man was, Keisuke really didn't like how the other looked at him after the changing in front of him; did they see his glow?)

_Suzuki Adelheid_

_Age: 17  Level: 184_

_Title: The Glacier Guardian, The Right Hand of the Earth_

(So beautiful but so deadly.)

_Kozato Enma_

_Age: 17  Level: 185_

_Title: The Earth Guardian, The Gravity Emperor, Leader of Sand’s Light Court, Ally Of Sawada Tsunayoshi, One of the Planet's Saviors_

(So. Very. Out. Of. His. League.)

Keisuke starred for a little bit longer into what anyone else thought was blank space before going for more of the wine, hoping to get at least a little tipsy. Nothing like being surround by high level players to bring down the ego, especially when they’re completely willing to smash you down to size. And apparently, there are two others missing from the party, so that means when they finally join in, Keisuke will be completely surround on all sides.

 _Great_ , just what he needs. And would Julie just stop glancing over at him with that thoughtful expression, it’s making the second strongest Guardian glare at both of them. And no matter just how hot she is, the woman is much more scary, which is a thing apparently because she really is amazingly gorgeous and well endowed-

Keisuke pushes aside the wind and instead drinks a whole sake bottle down in one gulp to stop that rambling thought in it’s place; who knows if there are mind readers about?

(Unfortunately, it doesn’t help him get that much need buzz he’s looking for.)

“So, Takagi-san, as an Alchemist, can you craft weapons as well?” was suddenly asked from left field, making the greenet blink and look to the other green haired man in the room.

“Hai, that is correct, but I would need to charge for such things sadly.” Keisuke explains, Aoba nodding in understanding.

“That is understandable and agreeable, though I must ask if it were possible to decrease the price if offering the materials need?” The man asked seriously, red eyes boring into him.

The young teen actually didn’t mind, fully in his element as the talk shifted to Alchemy, never realizing that others were listening in as well.

“Yes, that would decrease the price greatly, though it depends just how much on what items you want and need to have. Then one also have to consider just how long and perilous making the craft is.” Keisuke explained, pausing when he noticed the other looked a bit bemused.

“Crafting is perilous?” The man asked a bit disbelievingly, red eyes eyeing the other.

Keisuke couldn’t help but snort, “Of course; brewing a Potion wrong could end up freezing an entire castle or release poisonous fumes, even explosions that could _destroy_ towns whole if not watched carefully.” the teen enlightened, before deciding to go into even more details about infamous mess ups and hijinks, much to the other man’s horrified fascination.

(Keisuke would never know it, but all the people in the room swore to try and make sure some certain geniuses never found an interest into the art of Alchemy; they weren’t sure the world would survive it.)

From there, the supper went on alright, Keisuke distracted by his love for Alchemy while the others carefully watched them even as they had their own light conversations.

The group would have even just written Takagi Keisuke as while interesting, wasn’t anything to truly worry about if what happened next didn’t ever happen.

But it did, changing the youth’s future, even if he has no clue at all that it did.

* * *

Adelheid had to sigh when she saw the door burst open and seeing the cherry pattern kimono covered girl rush in, Shitt P. following easily right behind her. Really, the young princess should pay better attention to her surroundings; that could get her killed one of these days. (It almost had after all, if not for a bit of luck and a clumsy, kind hearted Sky coming to save the day.)

Mami smiled widely as she went to hug her brother, who soften greatly as he returned the affection willingly, even if there was company at the moment. The young man would never turn the redhead away, his sister not only his last living family member, but also his most precious person. The cherry loving girl had been a bright light in their darkest day, always loyal and willing to help, even if she wasn’t as good her brother with her flames, her youth working against her in that. And it showed as it was only when the two siblings pulled away from each other and had gotten over their greetings that the fourteen year old noticed a stranger was sitting at their table.

Looking and obviously seeing the leaves on the nice tunic, the girl smiled easily as she went to welcome the green haired Alchemist, who made sure to stand from his seat so that he could bow before her as customs demanded.

(There was also a code of sort for any guest that wore an outfit to their dinners; leaves meant _leave them be_ , water meant _save for later_ , while landscapes meant _scrape them off the land_ itself. If the guest wasn’t wearing one of the three it meant they were to be welcomed and treated like one of their own.

So far, only the a certain Sky and his Guardians had obtained such an honor.)

Discretely signing to her on who he was and why he was here, Mami nodded before

“Welcome to our Kingdom, Takagi Keisuke and thank you for all that you have done to help us. I hope that you will find your stay well and comfortable while you live with us!” The young girl thanked, her mask in place even as her Flames on instinct reached out to get feelers for the other. It was a normal reaction that children would have to strangers, but with how old Mami was getting, it would have to be trained in a more tactful, subtle way.

Really, they would have to get her out of that habit soon at least; some people did not take..kindly to...that…

.... _What the hell just happened?_

It had went by so quickly, the young princesses earth flames trying to coax the stranger’s out only to have no effect whatsoever.

Not even a _twitch_ came from the youth, who still bowed low to the hime of the land.

“Thank you for your kind welcome, your Majesty, I’m sure I will have one.” the youth answered, still completely unaffected by the girl’s testing flames, becoming even more determined to call out the youth’s with each passing second.  

“Of Course.” Mami said in replied automatically, eyes starting to get unfocused as more of her flame came out to try and get an effect from the Takagi Alchemist, who wasn’t even flinching under the effects of being practically wrapped in her flames. Even his familiar was reacting, bristling at the possible threat the girl could be to her Master, but thankfully not attacking as there was no harm being done to him.

But that their was no reaction… Any Flame, from Sky to Earth would _react_ as anything that was living had a Flame, as the Flames were of the _Flame of Life_ , which every being had. And no matter what, no matter how, Flames naturally reacted to each other as people reacted to others. Not even the sneakiest Mist or trickiest Dessert could hold back some kind of response from their flame, even if it was to be a violent one. It was instinct, it was a _natural response_...

A Non-reaction was just _impossible_ to have happen… At least, it was until _now_.

(If the other didn’t have a Familiar, Adelheid would wonder if young Keisuke was _even alive_ ; dead men can’t bond with the creatures after all.)

“Ah, Takagi-san, you may sit down now and finish your meal; I have some things to discuss with my sister, so please excuse me for the moment.” Her Earth said calmly, his own flame gently, calmly pulling his sister’s from the younger boy’s, slowly getting her a bit more focused as he did.

“Thank you, your Majesties.” the greenet thanked, keeping his bowed pose a little bit longer for respect before doing as he was told, the flames easily sliding right off his as he walked away.

Watching how her Emperor gently pulled his sister aside from that potentially dangerous situation, she met his eyes easily from across the room.

Takagi Keisuke bared a closer watch it seemed, to be able to brush off such pure, powerful Flames; after all, _Enma’s own_ had to reach for him as well to get his sister’s off.

Yes, a _closer_ watch was needed indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,643... *Stares* I DID IT!!!! I THINK I'M GONNA CRY!!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your reviews!


	35. Privacy in Sandstorms and a Kazekage's thoughts

Most of Keisuke’s stay in the Sand Kingdom had gone by mostly pleasant; he got to work at his cauldron, ate interesting food, tasted nice alcohol, and even craft a weapon or two here and there. Now if only Keisuke could ignore the feeling of _being constantly watched_ , it would be even better. At least he was leveling up his Observation and Deception skills to make up for the annoyance.

Other than that, he was actually enjoying himself here, letting his Familiars out often as he went to surf the sand, the feeling of letting go as the desert heat surrounded him calming him greatly.

By the Kami above did he miss the desert; there was just something about it that spoke to him, in a different way than the life of greenery that surround Fire did, but just as welcoming honestly. Not that Fire was unwelcome or anything, it was just that it… Well, ever since he got turned half Star, he’s noticed that the hotter a place is, the more he likes it and is comfortable. And Fire, while like it’s name is usually a nice and warm place, it still has it’s share of cold seasons that make the green haired youth uncomfortable.

Of course, the Desert nights aren’t any better, though at least then Keisuke can make a nest of blankets easily enough without anyone laughing at him.

(He’s really starting to miss Naruto and his mother now; how strange really, as he’s never been homesick before.)

“I do believe Koyo is in love with his new gloves you made him; the guy nearly hasn’t stopped wearing them.” One Katou Julie, only one of his current observers, says cheerfully, giving a good look at the white fedora Keisuke had made him before trying it on, blinking a few times as he did.

The hat would add strength to Defense and Special Defense, along with a slight taunt to it as well. And yes, he knew completely what the fedora meant in Evans’s world, or at least on the internet it did. Just a bit of petty and unknowing revenge for the asshole who can’t seem to keep his eyes off him in the ‘I’m Watching You’ kind of way.

Best part was that no one knew about it besides him, which made it safe.

“Well, if anyone needs anything else, make sure they come to me today; I’ll be leaving soon meaning I’ll need time for packing and such, so it’ll be best to get all that done today and tomorrow.” The Alchemist reminded, getting a nod from the Desert Guardian or A.K.A his watcher.

(Another thing that made his stay so uncomfortable; at least he would be able to get away in about four days and back home safe and sound, with no one constantly watching him.)

“I believe that the honorable Kazekage will be requesting an order of such soon, maybe tomorrow at the earliest.” The other man offered, making Keisuke frown slightly at that.  

Hopefully the man wouldn’t order an extremely large order or anything then; it would best if they will at least ask for something tonight if they do.

“Well, as there are no more orders, I’m going to go out to the desert; would you care to join me?” the greenet asked politely, getting a petty feeling of vindictive glee as the other cringed, Julie glancing at the sand storm roaring outside.

“I think I’ll pass on that; I wish you a good day.” the other waved as the youth put on his mask and hood. Keisuke made sure to keep a blank face until he had left the building and was outside in the privacy of the wind before letting a smirk come over his face.

Praise the Kami for his Star part, as it was the only thing that got him any _decent privacy_ around here. After all, while this little storm wasn’t much in his opinion, it actually was to regular humans it seems. At this moment, he really couldn’t care as it gave him some of the freedom he really had desperately wanted and that came in short supply ever since he’s been here. And he could even let his Familiars out as well, since their half ghost nature means that the sandstorm won’t have any effect on them.

(Is he disturbed by how he’s not entirely human anymore? A little he would have to admit, as saying he was fine with it would be a lie. But compared to the grief he felt when losing his guardians and some of Evan’s darker memories… it didn’t fall to the side so much as it just didn’t seem as worrisome. Besides, this wasn’t like in Tokyo Ghoul; at least his hybrid form didn’t hurt anyone or needed him to hurt anyone, twisting his morals as it did. Or how Poison Ivy turned out, crazy as heck and trying to actively kill the human race.

Compared to those _shining examples_ of someone turning into a hybrid creature, Keisuke thinks he’ll turn out alright.)

So with an ever growing smirk, Keisuke ran out into the storm, a shout of glee coming out as he did.

This is just what he needed and the doctor ordered; a good bit of surfing under a warm sun, the wind pushing him ever onward, and his Familiar’s cries of joy at being free.

Keisuke could deal with four more days.

* * *

 

Kazekage Rasa could see something was going on between the Light Court and the Fire Alchemist; he would have to be a clueless civilian to miss it honestly. From the way the Emperor and his Guardians were keeping a close eye on the other, it is obvious _something_ has happened, probably caused by Takagi himself, that had gained their constant interest and watch.

Of course, hearing about how the young man would recklessly and _without_ harm go out into sand storms was a cause for concern; especially since no one could follow him in them. It was definitely a worrisome problem, but Rasa didn’t think the other was plotting anything. Takagi could have killed the Sand Kingdom ten times over if the supplies he gave to the hospital had been tainted, much less cause an ‘accident’ whenever he was over his cauldron working. Then of course, if the Gravity Emperor had found him an actual threat, the young teen would already be disposed of, an explanation ready and easily made for the Sky Emperor on just why his Master Alchemist had needed to die.

As such actions have not been done, the auburn haired leader of the Shinobi force of Sand decided he would like to see the young greenet’s skills in action; if that also allowed him to get his children something to congratulate their quick advancements, that was his business.

“So you would like me to make some perfect grade metals, woods, and cloths so that your children will be able to make their own weapons?” The green haired teen, who was the very same age as his daughter Temari, asked even as he wrote down what he need to do.

“Yes; any details you need you will ask them as this is their project.” The stern father said, looking to his two older children who were both curious and wary. It was a perfectly normal reaction, what with the young teen just around their age, from Fire Kingdom, yet already having Rasa’s respect.

(Anyone who resisted the urge to slaughter one Katou Julie deserved it, especially after having to deal with him most days than not.)

“All right, what effects do you want?” Young Keisuke asked his children, both who hesitated before eleven year old Kankuro went first.

“Can you do anything with poison?” the dark haired child asked, eyeing the older teen warily.

“I can make the metal have a resistance to poison as well as make it give a poison stat, having any weapon it is made or forged into have poison damage.” the Alchemist explained simply, a bit of a crooked smile on his face as he saw the slight awe on Kankuro’s face.

“Can you do the same with wind or fire?” Temari asked, her brown eyes just as interested and awed as her brother’s, the possibilities and advantages such boosts would give them in the future. After all, enchantments and spells can and will fade, as well as be dispelled by anyone with a decent knowledge on spellcraft. But with Alchemy, such things were nothing to worry about, were in fact permanent as it was literally made and created that way.

If for nothing else, Rasa would probably try and see if they could have a Master Alchemist of Sand just for that.

Watching as the three teens talk and discussed their projects, Kankuro’s puppet to Temari’s Fan which both youth’s were rather excited about, the Kazekage then felt his youngest son’s Chakra enter the room. Outwardly, the man was still very relaxed but on the inside he was ready, his gold dust slowly and sneakily coming to his call as he prepared for anything his child would do.

Never before had he not regretted the experiment that he had put his son through, a bit more of self hate growing each day as he saw his son get more twisted, calling the Branch in his mother after the death of his uncle.

(That thing was never his mother, it didn’t deserve the title that Karura should have held, that was her power and sand that was truly protecting him while it was using that protection for it’s own will.)

But Sand was weak at the time, it _needed_ more power and with the Light Court in the hands of an idiot, the young father at the time had very little choices. So he had used what he knew of the Great Tree and the sealed Branch of it to hopefully give his land more power. Unfortunately, Sand was never the best at sealing, so… _problems_ had occurred.

Gaara’s insanity being the biggest one; it made the young ten year old rather unpredictable.

“And then yo- _OOOOUUUUUUU!_ WHAT THE FUCK!!” was suddenly yelled, making the Kazekage twitch before he looked over quickly, becoming slightly confused when he saw how the Alchemist was a blushing mess and looking very much like a fool as they patted themselves down quickly, jumping a bit in place as they did so.

There was a moment of confusion all around before out of Takagi’s collar of his cloak appeared a tendril of sand, the grains coming up to wrap around the green haired teen’s throat.

Immediately, the room seemed to fall down in temperature a few degrees, both his children fearful as they took a step back while Rasa turned to where he felt his youngest son, his gold dust already reaching out to subdue him.

Only to stop when he saw the look on his red haired child’s face; it wasn’t his usual uncaring look, or even his one of bloodlust or rage.

It was one of _wonder_.

(Looks like the Light Court were right about keeping a close watch on Takagi Keisuke; no one normal could get positive attention from Gaara just like that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,877 words this chapter!
> 
> And oh I feel for Keisuke, I really do.


	36. Sand Going Everywhere and a Mother's Longing

Keisuke did not expect that first thing in the morning that he would be molested by sand. He knew the stuff got everywhere, but usually it would just stay in one place or move down. That the sand was being controlled by a ten year old made this so much more awkward, considering that it was indeed getting _everywhere_ it could.

“Huuuh, c-could you plEase stop-oh! that.” the greenet tried, looking over to where he felt the same chakra as the sand’s, meeting ringed jade eyes of the Kazekage’s youngest son, who was looking rather awed as he watched him, his eyes big and wide as his mouth was opened a little bit.

“Mother likes you, she wants to keep you.” little Gaara said, his sand and moonlight tasting voice rich on the greenet’s tongue. Looking about the kid’s head, Keisuke could see that it would probably be best to go about this carefully, lest he drive the kid into an accidental rage.

_Sabaku Gaara_

_Age: 10 Level: 32_

_Title: Holder of the Ground Branch of The Great Tree, Kazekage’s Mistake, Ninja no Kimi, The Bloodthirsty Sand Master_

Yeah, good idea to be very careful about this; after all, it seems his ‘mother’ isn’t the one tailed beast from Canon, but something entirely different altogether.

“I’m glad-d she LIkes me, but do you think you! could get the sand off me?” the Alchemist asks, hoping to the Kami that the child will do so.

The little red haired boy merely looks thoughtful, eyeing the other carefully as they do.

“You won’t run away?” was in turned asked by the kid, his big dark outlined eyes seeming to stare into his soul, while showing the lonely, attention starved little boy to him who has been hurt way too much.

Keisuke couldn’t help but feel his heart soften a little bit at that. (If he’s right and this world follows some things in canon, it must have been two years since Gaara had lost his uncle; enough time for a heart to grow cold, but not enough for it to become completely closed off like it probably would after four years.

Then of course there was the way ‘Mother’ approved of him as well, which was probably what helped him there.)

“I won’t run away for now.” Keisuke promised the youth, glad that the sand had stilled so that he could get that sentence out alright. And the greenet didn’t want to lie to the kid, so he wouldn’t make any promises about never running away, and he would have to leave sometime soon, which could be seen as running away to a kid. Hence that’s why he would only promise that for now, not for ever.  

Jade eyes ringed in black watched him carefully before nodding, the sand thankfully moving over and off him, the little boy coming over as it did. (Keisuke ignored the looks that Gaara’s family were giving him, he was pretty sure they had all the right to look terrified and disbelieving… though he really didn’t like how their father looked ever so considering at him.)

Thank the Kami so, so much, the Greenet really did not want to know what a Sand Coffin felt like… Though for some reason, he couldn’t help but feel like he was worrying to much, as if Gaara would never _truly_ hurt him.

Weird thing to think about a _pre-Therapy no Jutsu_ insane Gaara.

(Didn’t stop him from feeling that though.)

* * *

 

Mother had always been with him; _always_.

She had been the one to sing Gaara lullabies at night when he was allowed to sleep and gave him the power to crush all those who scared him. She was the one who cooed to him sweet words and promises when the villagers were especially cruel and the children mean. She was also the one who raged at the world for him when it was unfair, who took care of the threats around him as they came, using the sand to drink their blood for the pain they caused him.

His Mother rarely wanted for anything; wanting to see the full moon at nights, enjoying both sunsets and sunrises, laughing whenever it rained, and for him to be happy.

The young red haired child had found that harder to be since his Uncle had been ordered to kill him. (That had _hurt_ so much, his Mother had been so _enraged_ for him, so driven by his grief that she had called his sand to her, creating a powerful creature as he slept.)

If his Mother had wanted the world, Gaara would have tried his best to give it to her; but she didn’t want that, just the simple things she wanted before. She never longed for anything else, content with what she had and the blood of whoever upset him to fill up her experiences.

But now she did; he could feel her longing to be around the one called Takagi Keisuke. The green haired boy made her feel so _happy_ , so _awed_ that she would use his sand to make sure he was actually there, letting her sleepless son feel what she did.

The other was so _warm_ , such an addicting, powerful warmth that went to the very _soul_ and made one feel even more alive than before. It was constant, complete, and always so _powerful_ that it would send the young ten year old into long moments of bliss that seemed to worry Takagi-sama.

 _‘Stars are the givers of life; of course they are warmth and power.’_ his mother had told him while Gaara just watched the other work at his cauldron, sending bits of some of his vast power into it as he did.

 _‘Givers of life?_ ’ Gaara wondered, his eyes never leaving Keisuke’s form, even when that man from the Light Court visited, giving him a curious glance before turning to the teenager in the room.

 _‘Back before I was even One, there were Stars in the sky who saw our planet you now call Thea. It was a dead place, nothing could grow as there had never been any life to have there. Not until the Stars fell down to bless young Thea, making the One come into being along with others to join it.”_ his Mother explained, happiness in her voice growing so greatly that young Gaara couldn’t help but feel awed as he heard her tale.

 _‘Do you think we can make him stay?’_ the redhead asked, determined to make sure his Mother would stay this happy.

Only to receive a scolding in return.

 _‘Never, ever try to chain a Star; they will burn you and leave nothing left, the scorching following your soul even to another life. A Star’s freedom is it’s most cherished and valuable thing and not something you can just take away._ ’ his Mother warned sternly, even as Gaara felt her keep her senses tracked on the Star walking about.

Well, if he couldn’t keep the Star, he would try and stay as long as he could with them.

(It made his Mother so happy; of course he would do it. Besides, it didn’t hurt that Takagi-sama was so kind, a smile always ready for him along with a hair ruffle.

Gaara really wished that the other didn’t have to leave; he really liked them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,222 words!
> 
> And again, poor Keisuke, being so popular with the strange people must be tough.


	37. Unknown Choices and Kami Please

Gaara really was an adorable brat; made it really hard to leave when the mission was over, with reinforcements only a day away. Especially when he was hugging him with both his arms and sand, staying attached like a particularly stubborn leach.

(Though the little guy has gotten better about his sand; it didn’t molest him every day now, just every now and then, freaking out any Shinobi in the room when they notice.)

But it was time for him to finally return home. Keisuke couldn’t say he was sad to go, as he would in no way miss all the constant watching, the horrified eyes, and the always following whispers whenever he went somewhere. Though he could say he would miss the Desert and cute little Gaara as of now.

But he had to admit he missed home far much more.

(He wanted to see Naruto’s smiling face, eat a home cooked meal from Kushina, and read books from the library and do some alchemy for fun. He wanted to be back to the place where he remembered him, Madoko, and Satoshi having all their best memories together, maybe even grieve a little bit more for them in peace.

He wanted his _home_.)

And while it had taken nearly forever to detach his new red haired leech, taking a lot of consoling and comforting before he could so. Gaara had actually sniffled up at him, a little tear poking out as his sand wrapped around his wrists, looking a bit miserable.

“Will we see each other again?” The little red asked, big jade eyes looking big and hopeful.

“If the Kami is willing and in a good mood, I’m sure we will.” Keisuke answered, not wanting to make a promise that he could break, but also wanting to see Gaara again. And against his better judgement, decided to get down to Gaara’s height, so that he could pull the other close to give him a big hug.

“I’m glad that I got to meet you Gaara; you made my stay in Sand a little bit more bearable, so thank you, my young friend.” Keisuke thanked, completely honest with the young boy despite his touchy-feely sand. With the young boy by his side, he hadn’t been bothered by most of the Shinobi population in the Kingdom. Not to mention that the kid actually knew how to _listen_ , becoming a bit of a sounding board for the greenet at times.

_Due to your utter kindness and honesty, you have maxed out your bonds with Sabaku Gaara and have gained the Gaara Flag!_

_You have gained 50 Stat points!_

_You have gained political power and clout in Sand Kingdom!_

_You can now spar with Sabaku Gaara_

_You have now unlocked Unlockable: Shinobi: Chakra Shield_

_You have now unlocked Unlockable: Shinobi: Puppet_

_You have now unlocked Unlockable: Shinobi: Fan_

_Congradutations! You have unlocked Special Unlockables!_

_You have now unlocked Special Unlockable: Star: Myst_

_You have now unlocked Special Unlockable: Star: Absorb_

_You have now unlocked Special Unlockable: Star: Take Off_

Starring at all that, Keisuke just let the hug last a little while longer before finally pulling away. For some reason, he felt he should leave Sand Kingdom _as soon as possible._

So he did.

“Hi, Katou-san, bye Katou-san, tell the Emperor thank you for all his kindness!” Keisuke waved to the Desert Guardian, who gaped for a moment before yelling.

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

“I got places to be, stuff to see, and Alchemy to do!” The greenet yelled back before putting on his hood and mask, surfing to his get away.

And as the youth ran off before he could be detained any longer, choices and decisions were made without his knowing.

(Enma wonders is he should send a note, to question his friend about their Master Alchemist and his ability to be immune to Flames. After a bit of consideration and some talks with his Guardians, he decides to wait until the end of the year, when they all have their ‘Reunion’, before talking to the Sky Emperor about it; he probably already knows, and the Gravity Emperor does not want to risk the information being found out by any enemies.

(Julie wonders at the red haired kid who has been following around the Alchemist, though hearing that they are a son of the Kazekage, the other loses interest. After all, his duties lie in getting information outside, not on the inside which he leaves to the lovely Adelheid. So thus, it is never known just how the Jinchuriki reacted to the Alchemist by the Light Court, as since they aren’t parting with any information, neither will the Shadow Court or it’s Kazekage.)

And so time continues on, everyone continues on, as always not truly aware of where their futures will go and how they would turn out.

* * *

“How did he managed to _live?_  The journey alone should have killed him many times over!” one Sato Daiki nearly yelled to his lowly minion, a chunin who his family not only sponsored, but who Daiki had taught personally.

The man shrunk into his seat, cringing at the other’s words.

“Maybe he is more talented then we gave him credit for?” The young man asked hesitantly, looking over warily at his old sensei. The Chunin had been part of the Civilian class before the Sato Clan took an interest in his skill with weapons and genjutsu, taking him under their wing and getting the best teacher in their clan to guide him. The young man would forever be grateful to them and his Sensei, owing them for all the successes and triumphs he had.  

But that did not mean he approved of what Daiki was trying to do; killing an innocent child just because of where he came from? That was like people looking down on himself for being a Civilian who became a Shinobi.

But he owed his Teacher, who could very _easily_ make life rough for anyone who crossed his path, his influences great in the court because of his position there. The young chunin would admit he was ever so glad that Takagi had managed to come back home safe, but a _chill_ suddenly came over his spin with he saw the wicked hate and glee enter into the ranting man’s eyes.

“Give him another mission, much tougher than the last one!” the Sato Branch member snapped, glaring over at the other.

“It will have to wait for a week sir; all missions that go on long have to have a mandatory rest period, and a week is the minimum that someone could take.” the Chunin fibbed lightly. While a week was what was recommended for all after such mission, the true minimum was really three days. But his old teacher wouldn’t know that, he wouldn’t pay attention to such a detail after all when he himself doesn’t do missions besides teaching.

“Then give the pond scum a mission in a week; and make sure this one will be much more dangerous!” The usually handsome man snarled, hate twisting his face before he left in a huff, the Chunin sighing as he did.

Hopefully, a week would be enough for the young teen to rest; the man already knew which mission to send the other on, and hopefully the other could pull through once more.

(Please Kami say he does; he does not want innocent blood on his hands just because of one man’s hatred of certain homes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,252 words!
> 
> :D so much fun! And I feel for Keisuke, I really do.


	38. On Patterns in Missions and Ghoulish Opportunities

Keisuke can’t help but wonder when he started to feel so _numb_ to killing; maybe it had been around his fifth mission? He couldn’t really be sure to be honest as while he didn’t like killing, he didn’t really care if he killed anyone who was a threat or would be.

And to think that he thought this would be all over after his very first mission. He had gotten one nice, peaceful week with the Uzumaki’s where he could just relax and kick back. He had even went back to his old room, getting everything probably packed up so that he could keep it with him while he was staying with Naruto and his mother.

(He had broken down a few times, whenever he would come across a book that Madoko had loved, or some of Satoshi’s personal ingredients, still prepared and preserved so carefully. But he didn’t break down as much as he once would have, the memories not hurting as much as they once did when it was so fresh.

Oh it still felt like a _knife to the heart_ ; it just wasn’t in as _deep_ as before.)

It had been nice, making whatever he wanted with his Alchemy, selling some new things along with his regulars to Yoro’s, even getting into a down and deep haggle session with the two as they hashed prices. Not only was Keisuke able to build back their stores that had been running low, but everyone had gone away from the transaction rather pleased with themselves, all pleased at the money to be made/to be made.

And of course, there was the spars with Naruto he would do daily, the young boy growing in leaps and spades as they tested each other and their skills. It would get even better once Kushina joined, giving the both of them hints and tips on how to better themselves, and even giving the greenet a book on sword styles and tips.

It had been great, an amazing week honestly… until he had been given another _mission_.

An _Assassination_ misson at that; they wanted Keisuke to kill a Nobleman in the Kingdom of Iron.

Very much confused on this, but not able to talk about it to Kushina as it was a confidential mission, Keisuke went off to find out some information on the mission, trying to figure out why it would be given to him at all. Finding out that the Nobleman’s wife had sent out a summons to anyone who knew any Healing Art or Magic suddenly made so much sense, though didn’t really comfort him as he had no idea just why those magics were needed.

Keisuke just payed to use the Traveler’s Circle once more, easily able to go directly to the city, the excuse of being here for healing at his tongue. He was lead along with a group of other Healers and such, all having their qualifications checked, then double checked once more before a smaller group was led to the Noble’s estate.

It was there that everyone had their turns at trying to heal the Noble Lady’s daughter, the young girl sick with an unknown, never seen before illness that seemed to make her at times delirious and attempt to harm those around her or herself.

As Keisuke had awaited his turn, he had used this chance to get a feel for the house and the people within it. Turned out nearly everyone in it, from the lowest maid to even the Lady of the home _hated_ the Nobleman who ruled them, even the man’s male Heir _loathed_  his father.

The young Alchemist hadn’t had much time to react to the information before it had been his turn to try and heal the girl, the last to do so as he had let everyone else go before him so he could get information. Of course, many people had sneered and mocked him, many even wondering out loud about what could an Alchemist do to heal the girl when even Master Healers were stumped.

(“I’m not going to _heal_ her; I’m just going to give her something _easier_ to heal.” Keisuke had said at the time, much to the disbelief to all those around him.)

The Takagi had used Transference, the Alchemy art of switching properties between things, to trade in the noble girl’s illness for just a mild case of the common cold he had in one of his Rune Stones. Which was easily fixed in turn with some Passionate Soup, Elixir, and Healing Tea with Honey within _two days_.

Everyone in the house had _rejoiced_ happily at the news; they had been even more _ecstatic_ when it was found out that the Nobleman had past in his sleep, seeming to have succumbed to a heart attack of some sort. Keisuke had stayed three more days due to all the feasting and questioning the Healers around had, it had taken that long before they would let him go as he was the Master Alchemist of his home.

(He had just _barely_ dodged a Marriage Contract; nothing against the little girl, she was pretty fucking adorable, but Keisuke really didn’t find _nine year old’s_ attractive.)

And once again, he had a week before he was sent out _once_ more.

For his third Mission, Keisuke had to deliver an important document to a Noble in Water which would be safer to do as any Ninja caught in Water during its civil war would be killed and possibly drag Fire into it; somehow, this simple delivery escalated into the greenet saving a bunch of children from dying. He had saved them and their families from some mob that had wanted to kill them for ‘having powers humans shouldn’t have!’, which the greenet had thought as bullshit. This mission had taken a bit longer, as he made a side stop at some Nadeshiko Village (more like Kingdom) to drop the children and their families off in, as they all had at least one female member in them, meaning they would be welcomed.

(Again, he had managed to dodge some _weird_ Marriage Contract here, rather _literally_ in some cases.)

A week of peace once more followed; when he got his fourth Mission, another simple mission, this time he would have to pick something up from Grass Kingdom, was when he started to get suspicious.

Keisuke couldn’t help but wonder if he was stuck in some political battle between the Hokage and the Sky Emperor. After all, he was technically a ‘Civilian’ in the Light Court, he really shouldn’t be as good as he was to be honest if Madoko was only his mentor. Maybe the Shadow Court was trying to get a handle on him, see what he could do, while the Light Court was showing off just how much of genius he was while at the same time racking in the favors the other court was owing them?

By the great and cruel Kami above did the green haired teenager hate politics. Wasn’t it _great_ that he got to go to the one Kingdom that was known for it’s perfect and near flawless use of them? After accidentally saving the Royal Family, Keisuke found he couldn’t get out of dodge quite fast enough, thanking everything that he had for getting into the habit of always wearing his hood and Mask.

(Especially when the Alchemist _almost_ did get hit with the Marriage Contract; it was only _pure dumb luck_ he didn’t get stuck with it.)

By his fifth mission, the same Chunin who kept getting them to him started to look a bit pitying; Keisuke didn’t blame him, if someone else got the _luck_ he had with his missions, he would feel sorry for the poor sob too.

As it was, all he had to do for this mission was get rid of a few bandit gangs around the border’s of Fire. It had been pretty simple, not that much of a big deal as he turned the gangs in for a profit as they were all pretty much small fry. It was only when he got to the last one that he found the ambush for him set up.

That had been the first time he had to have his Familiar’s help him, Shinkoku in his element as he possessed one of the men and used him to fight on his side, Orokana up to his quirks as he impeded everyone around them, Kamoku having his back as Keisuke spilled so much blood around him.

Those men hadn’t even had a chance with all the slaughter around them, the blood disappearing from his cloak and hood as if it were never there. Evans’s memories were ever so helpful as well, letting him use all the knowledge he had as an underground Doctor to his advantage.

It hadn’t taken long until the gang had been _wiped out_ , Keisuke going to free the prisoners they had.

(Again, avoid the Marriage Contracts; the sandy brown eyed boy was starting to sense a _pattern_ here, one he wasn’t really liking.)

Sighing as he exited memory lane, Keisuke decided it best to focus on getting back home; with the Traveler’s Circles down for the next three days due to a Leyline Surge, an annoying time when those magic lines around the world decided to act up, making magical travel a very Bad Idea, the youth was actually using flight to get back home, his Drifloon out with him and occasionally helping him hover a bit longer when the gap between the trees was too big.

He had just gotten done with his sixth mission, an escort mission from Fire to Sound for a young family of merchants, that actually turned out to be long lost Nobles from Rain. Keisuke had to save them from death three time over with all the assassins sent after them, actually giving his sword Familiar the Unlocked human-like puppet he got from Gaara, that reminded him of those little buddies artist would use to help them draw. He also gave Orokana the Fan he got, a rather pretty yellow and blue firework designed one that matched the other really well. That proved to be a very good decision, as with their teamwork they had been able to get the Family to Sound safely.

(And damn did he have to avoid yet _another_ attempt at Marriage! Really, what was with everyone wanting to stick him into a _damn contract_?!)

“ _LEAVE US ALONE!_ ” was suddenly screamed, the suddenness of it catching the green haired Alchemist off guard. Orokana stopped with him as Keisuke perched himself on top of a tree, using his Hunter’s Lens, which looked like a bone made monocle to anyone else, to see what was going on with all the yelling.

What he saw was a scene that made him him _sick_.

A light brown haired woman with green eyes was surrounded by a group of leering men, a young child hiding behind her, with their pony-tail long silver hair the only thing to be seen. It was obvious that the lady was doing her best to protect herself and the little one behind her, as her clothes were in a mess, some parts of it just barely hiding her modesty as it bore the signs of battle, the blood, cuts, and bruises showing the rest as they were easily seen.

“Hahaha! Now why _should_ we do that? It’s not usual that we see such a nice female all on their own, alone to take care of their children. Now just end this play fighting and come with us, we’ll take _good care_ of you, right guys?” one of the Lead assholes spoke, getting jeers of agreement as they eyed every part of the woman they could see with lust.

“Oh, we’ll take care of her real _good_ , especially after what she did to the others; she and her young will obviously need some _discipline_.” was said with a laugh, the others once more joining in, a child’s whimper barely heard over it as the woman practically growled, despite her exhaustion and weakness at those who had her outnumbered.

_You have gained a new Skill! Deception: Deadly Smile_

_You have Maxed out this Skill!_

Ignoring the two pop-ups that appeared before me, Keisuke quickly signed for Oro to be quiet and to have his back before putting on his mask, the smile not even leaving when one of the men went to approach the injured light haired brunet and her child.

The man wasn’t even able to _touch them_ before the cloaked teen sliced through him, the Kaitosha blade easily cutting him in half.

“What the-” the next man went down easier than the first, the element of surprise getting them down.

“Why you!” this time one fell to his Driftloon, the Familiar releasing a giggle as it waved another Gust to the man’s back-up, the fan adding extra power making it to where it literally was cutting them to ribbons.

It was only when Keisuke let out a Pulse, something that he still does in battle from time to time, that he was able to watch as someone burn. That was new, especially since he was startled to see red eyes on black looking at him as the man slowly turned to ash before him.

(For some reason, he wondered if he wanted them to burn forever, to even the next life? No, as long as they didn’t turn out to be a scumbag rapist, they wouldn’t have to.)

Looking around closely, Keisuke was able to actually confirm that he and his Familiar had just killed off a bunch of Ghouls.

Huh, so that must mean…

Yup, the woman was looking over at him even as standing for so long was causing her to shake, her red on black eyes terrified as she took him in.

Hmmm, the greenet wonders if he doesn’t he have a dead body or two on him from some bounties; apparently, he’s made a sort of name for himself that makes people want a piece at him. Not his fault he has deadly Familiars, strong skills, and a very good sword on his side. Though one or two of his hunters he actually recognizes from the bingo book, so he actually keeps their body in a storage scroll to turn in.

Of course, he only really needs to turn in a _head_ , maybe a hand and heart, so he doesn’t think the Bounty Office will mind a few missing parts.

(After all, he can’t stand to see people starve, no matter their diets as long as he himself isn’t on the menu.)

* * *

 

Yakushi Nono didn’t think she was ever as grateful and/or as terrified as she was now. The cloaked figure, while smelling a bit like a normal human would, had a scent of other and power on him, one that screamed at her to ‘leave alone or else’. That the other easily sliced through the other Ghouls like _ribbon_ when he didn’t burn them to ash was terrifying in it’s own way, as Ghouls were suppose to be immune to bladed attacks. And his terrifying backup ability wasn’t helping, nor the Familiar he had as backup that could use the wind to kill its opponents.

When that honestly terrifying mask turned to her, the glowing eyes behind it made her tremble as she firmed her resolve; she probably wouldn’t live past the night, but she would make sure her Little Kabuto _would_.

She was ready for anything the white cloak had in store for her, ignoring the thought about how she really couldn’t buy a lot of time for her adopted son, but would hopefully be enough to get him him to the Ghoul Safe house made for helpless Ghouls.

(It had to be enough, it just _had_ to!)

In this cold night, there was a brief pause as the two opponents stared at each other, the night air sharp and choking to anyone who breathed too deeply.

“...”

“... Aren’t you cold?” was asked curiously, Nono automatically tensing as she heard it.

“...What?”

“Because honestly, even though I’m all nice and warm in my cloak and clothes, I take one look at you and I can’t even stop my shivering.” the cloaked figure says matter of factly, putting away his blade before starting to dig through his bag.

Now, Nono was not a stupid Ghoul; she had survived Danzo’s plots, thanks mostly in due to the Octavia Sky Empress, who had seen through the man’s lies and promises. The light haired brunet had also been one of the first medical officers for the Varia, one of the few organizations that welcomed any species freely into it with open arms.

( _“They’re already all thought of as beyond human to begin with; why not have a few inhuman beings in there to really make them talk.”_ the Empress had said to her, a grim smile painted on her lips as she welcomed her into the assassination squad right under that bastard’s nose.

It had also been the same smile she had given the old Hokage at the time when she threw her evidence along with the corpse of the criminal Danzo and told them, _“Take care of your trash, or my Varia will do it for you.”_ )

When her Queen had died, Nono had taken the option to retire from the Varia, her service and loyalty only to her gone as she was laid for her funeral. She had stayed for that before turning in her registration letter, her boss understanding where she was coming from completely.

(Because no matter how much he tried, the Ninth Sky Emperor did not give off the same _reassurance_ and/or _acceptance_ as his mother once did to most of the inhuman species, who needed to feel safe working for the man. She hadn’t been the only non-human to leave, and she certainly wasn’t the last, though she’s heard rumors that more were coming back into the Varia. Something about its new leader and how his wrath could be trusted.)

So just because she may have a pretty face due to the insane healing qualities of her Rinkaku Kagune, Nono was a smart and old ghoul, one who had someone to protect. And yet… she doesn’t feel threaten, not one bit, even as the young man, judging by his voice, threw her a loose fitting tunic and some scrolls.

“As long as you leave the hands and heads, you may eat your fill; I’ll scout the area to see if those assholes had any friends.” and with that, the other is off, the Familiar letting out a strange giggling sound as it waves it’s deadly fan as if it were a mere toy.

Staring for all of a moment, she hesitantly puts on the tan tunic, a bit grateful it’s a loose one as otherwise her breast wouldn’t have fit it; they were around the same height, so the loose fit must have been a preference to the youth. It was comfortable and definitely much warmer, smelling faintly of oils and herbs, meaning its owner probably was a potion maker of some sort.

Taking the two scrolls her little Kabuto was looking at curiously, she warily opened them only to find some nicely preserved human meat. Feeling her stomach along with her charge's growl, she couldn’t help but cry a bit as she helped her ward eat his fill.

It looks like even with the world like it is now, some good will can be found in the most unlikely of places; the thing was, just what did the cloaked stranger _want_ in return for said will?

Looks like she’ll find out soon. (Anything is worth the happy smile on her adopted son’s face, anything.)  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, 3299 words? Where did you all come from and where have you been hiding?
> 
> But yeah, I only give a brief overview of the mission as each of them could be an arc in and of themselves. So that I don't have to write millions of chapters, here we go in one nice chapter.
> 
> And who wouldn't want to see the Octivia Sky and Danzo go at it? It would be beautiful to see, I keep smiling at all the ways that woman would pound the bastard into a piece of shit.
> 
> And Ghouls in the Varia! Don't know you want it till you do.


	39. Alchemy Surprises and Young Faces

Holy fuck on a stick, he just saved Kabuto and his mom; who were also Ghouls.

Fandom, eat your heart out before they do.

“So Alchemy potions actually work on Ghouls too? How does that work?” the silver haired teen asked, dark eyes practically sparkling as they stared into his behind the mask, his voice rich with the taste of flowers and sage.

For a thirteen year boy, Kabuto was really pretty to be honest; maybe it’s Ghoul hormones or something?

“Alchemy is all about equivalent exchange and forcing matter to become your bitch; you sacrifice the time, magic, and ingredients, it will sure as hell will get the job done, no matter what body it is going into.” Keisuke explained, eyeing his fellow traveling companion.

Despite the rough start they had gotten off to and the Ghoul’s wariness of him, the Alchemist became their helpful traveling companion. Though it was only after the greenet had offered to heal Yakushi-san, who in the end accepted it that trust seemed to form. When Keisuke had to literally shove down the potion in the young mother’s mouth, who didn’t believe it would work for her due to her being a Ghoul, it was to a very smug Alchemist’s smirk she stared at when all her wounds and weakness was gone.

Apparently, they’ve never actually tried Alchemy potions before; now they have, so be enlightened by it and all it’s properties! Kabuto certainly has been, the brat always filled to the brim with questions about his mastery, wonder in his eyes that couldn’t be hidden by his glasses.

(And apparently some Ghouls needed glasses; who knew?)

“... Does that mean Alchemy food can be eaten by Ghouls?” Nono was the one who actually looked curious this time from her son’s other side. After a bit of awkwardness, the young looking woman and him actually got along well, her natural kindness making it very easy to be calm around her. He even gained her trust enough for Yakushi to tell him they were going to a safe place for Ghouls, a peaceful ground and Neutral territory where Hunters were not allowed into.

She had even accepted his offer as guard for the trip, her eyes focused on Kabuto as she did and with the house being a few days away. Keisuke didn’t mind, as he had a few days leeways to get back home, which he could take a Traveler’s Circle straight to, since they should be up and running by then.

“...Hmmm, I guess, do either of you want to try? I got some Delicious Ramen on me if you want to have a bite.” Keisuke said, smiling at the thought of the noodles. With how he keeps having to leave after a week for his missions and missing home because of that, the green haired Alchemy Cook he is has been making foods that remind him of home, from barbecue that his Tou-san loved and miso soup his Kaa-san enjoyed, to the Ramen both Kushina and Naruto claim is a gift of from the great Kami himself. It’s not much, but at least he gets a fond taste of home whenever he gets to eat.

(It’s not enough compared to the warmth of eating with them, but at least it’s _something_.)

Seeing their nods, plus the fact that they made pretty good ground, Keisuke set up a temporary camp for them to eat. Hopefully this would be the last one they needed, as Yakushi said that the Safe house should be close by, maybe a day or so away in fact. The female Ghoul is hopeful they’re make it there by nightfall at least.

Getting out the Ramen, bowls, and chopsticks, the greenet nearly snorts when he hears Kabuto wondering where the hell he can get one of those Inventory Bags. Really, the Alchemist knew most people didn’t have them, but were they really that unknown? Most Alchemists actually just go and make theirs, which Satoshi had done for him on his first one, so it wasn’t like they were some rare item or anything.

Then again, with how Alchemy is looked down upon… Maybe it is?

Watching as the two about to take bites from their bowls, Keisuke pauses as he watches them take a bit, hoping that they at least don’t throw it up.

The honest dumbfounded looks on their faces is priceless that the greenet actually can’t help but burst into laughter, especially as they both start to savor their meals.

“This is so strange, I honestly can’t believe I’m not tasting ash.” the green eyed woman says with awe, the strange and weird flavors bursting on her tongue so foreign but delicious, her blood and medical tasting voice a bit breathy as she takes another bite.

“It is strange… Hey, Keisuke-san, why aren’t you eating? We won’t try and peek around the mask or anything.” the silveret assured, a concerned look on his face as he did.

“Oh, it’s not that, I just don’t like eating around people.” the still masked teen assured, the thought of eating while others were talking to him was… rather unpleasant.

“Why is that?” ah, and there comes the wary eyes of a protective mother, who was eyeing her noodles suspiciously now.

“Nothing to worry about, it’s just that I have a condition known as Synesthesia. It’s a mild one, as I don’t see sounds or feel colors, but I can taste voices. It doesn’t effect me too much in my daily life, but it can make eating meals with others a bit… unappetizing.” the teenager explains, getting a curious look from both Ghouls.

“That’s actually rather interesting; if you like, we can talk in signs for lunch, so that you can eat as well? It would be good practice for Kabuto as well.” the female Ghoul offered, Kabuto nodding along with her as a pop-up appeared.

**CAN YOU SIGN IT?!**

**Play?    Don’t Play?**

….. Huh, why not, for old time’s sake. (He might just miss eating with others a tiny bit, at least without having to cringe because he’s tasting something sugary and savory at the same time.)

* * *

Yakushi Kabuto couldn’t help but feel his breath catch as the other went to remove the mask; this was it, the moment they would truly met their savior. Throughout this whole trip with them, the other has not taking off his mask or hood, telling that he always has it on when doing missions. Mother had only noded, understanding deep in her eyes before the subject was dropped.

But even still, the young Ghoul can’t help but wonder what the other looks like, as with their voice he can tell they are male, no matter how muffled it it by the mask. Their height is around Nono’s, being a foot or two higher, so Kabuto would guess that the other is around 5 feet or so. And while vulgar with his words at times, is unstoppingly kind, even to creatures not like him. He was also a very strong realist, being very blunt with his thoughts and words.

( _“Why are you helping us? We eat humans like you!”_

 _“Everything deserves the right to live, from prey to predators; just understand that like any being out there, I will fuck up anyone or thing that tries to kill me. Survival of the fittest doesn’t just belong to the predators after all, so remember that.”_ )

Watching as sea-green hair was revealed with the hood going down, the silveret had to choke back on any sound of surprise he had when sandy brown eyes were revealed on a much too _young_ face; the other still had a little _baby fat!_ Beside him, he can feel how his Nono tenses, making him look over to the woman who is just as stunned as he is by the youth before her.

Kabuto can already see the mothering in her kick up a bit; their savior has no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

‘Excuse me for being rude, but how old are you?’ Nono signs, absentmindedly eating her noodles with one hand as she does so after the greenet has whispered his thanks for the meal.

‘I turned 13 at the beginning of the year.’ the other signed, releasing a pleased hum as he took his first bite of noodles.

‘I see.’ his mother signs back, which her adopted son can easily understand; while children are given more responsibilities and such, having one so young and on a mission by themselves, no matter the genius, is extremely dangerous and irresponsible. It’s one of the reasons Nono refuses to send him on any solo trips, worried about how someone would kill him along the way, despite his insane healing abilities for a Bikaku Ghoul. There are just too many unknown variables to consider, and the other really should have a group to be traveling in, at least to make sure they can sleep safely whenever they can.

(It is also why they are on this trip in the first place; someone had been getting a little too interested in the dark eyed ghoul’s powers, wanting them for themselves and their group. Nono did not agree with the group one bit, one that used ghoul children as weapons and slaves, so she had gotten everything they owned and left for safer grounds.)

The fact that he doesn’t have anything as back up like that is just suspicious to the two glasses wearing Ghouls.

‘Can we know your name? You already know ours after all.’ Kabuto decides to ask, hopeful at how the other just blinks up at them, a look of surprise on their face before looking a bit sheepish.

‘Sorry, thought I already introduced myself, can’t believe I didn’t.’ the other signs, looking just a bit embarrassed as they set down their food in their lap.

‘I’m Takagi Keisuke, it’s a pleasure to meet you two.’ the other signs quickly, before picking his food back up once more to eat.

Not able to stop his smile, Kabuto can’t help but do so warmly at the other.

‘No, the pleasure's all ours, Takagi-kun.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,692 words! 
> 
> Yes, behold some of the wonders of Alchemy Cooking! (And I did not mean to make Kabuto that cute.


	40. Snapping and Conflicted Souls

Now, when one thinks of a safehouse, they either think of a normal home in a simple, out of the way village or a fortified mini fortress in the middle of nowhere. Keisuke actually has a few that he inherited from Madoko, and even two all his own that he got all on his deeds in missions, one in Iron and the other in Grass. So the greenet did have an idea on what a safe house was like.

That one could be a cafe surrounded by empty lots in a bustling city had never crossed his mind; it was completely genius honestly, something no one would expect.

Anteiku huh (why does that sound so familiar)? Not a bad place from the looks of it, more cozy than anything expected of Ghouls. And the protection wards for safety and health were a nice touch as well. And he can feel the expansion seals even from the street, so it’s probably able to fit more people than it looks. Nodding, Keisuke turns to his previous traveling companion, both who look sad to see him go.

“Now come on, your journey has finally ended, you’re at a nice place, and you should be able to really rest and relax here, right?” the green haired youth smiled encouragingly, even though the two probably couldn’t see it, they could hopefully hear the positiveness in his voice.

“Are you sure you couldn’t just stay the night? I’m sure they wouldn’t mind putting you up just so you can get some rest as well, especially with how how much you have helped us.” Kabuto asked, dark eyes worried as they looked at the other.

“They shouldn’t; I’ve heard the owner here is rather kind, he would probably happily let you stay if it’s only one night.” The light haired brunet fussed, her own green eyes worried and cautious. Ever since he’s shown off his face, the woman had a tendency to worry and fuss over him, making sure he eats and sleeps right.

It was... not bad. (He may like it, just a bit.)

“Relax guys, I’ll be okay; I do need to start heading back though, and I might as well start tonight. And don’t worry, you’ve paid me back more than I could ever want, even when I said your company and friendship was more than worth it already.” Keisuke adds, just in case they bring that up in. Really, when he had said he was interested in healing earlier in the trip, he never expected Nono-san to write up everything she knew of her Chakra in a Skill Scroll, a scroll specially made for quick learning of basics which was literally absorbed into the mind. Of course, the woman had to go a step further and make it to where he even had steps to more advanced techniques in there, making it one of the most complex Skill Scrolls in existence.

After staring at it for a moment after she had given it to him, the Alchemist had used it, letting all the knowledge soak into his brain.

(He hadn’t learned any sort of magical healing since he’s been in this world. There was no big reason for it, nothing big or world breaking, it’s just… just that the Doctor in him can _not understand_ how it would work. Potions and salves he can look at and see as medicine, and Alchemy Transference isn’t healing at all, it’s just switching things out. But using a mystical energy to heal broken bones and knit back damaged internal organs? it takes a bit to swallow for someone who follows science in all they do to fix those under them. But it isn’t Evans here, it’s Keisuke, and he has much to lose if he doesn’t suck it up and just learn the magical ways of healing.

Though he probably, hopefully won’t _need_ to use them anytime soon.)

“Can we at least keep in touch?” Kabuto asks, looking very serious as he takes in his masked savior.

“Sure, we can write to each other whenever. Just write to Takagi Keisuke of the Fire’s Light Court and I’ll be sure to get it.” said Takagi allowed, noticing that Nono seemed surprised by that even as Kabuto nodded.

A bit more chatting (fussing really) happened, but as the night was not getting any younger, Keisuke set off, feeling pretty good about life in general. Now to see if this village had a TC to go to; it looked rather nice, not to mention luxurious in some places, so having one for the more snooty residents and merchants wouldn’t be too far off.

Keisuke was maybe a block away from where he left his new friends when he hear the explosions started. The screams and cries started soon enough afterwards. Immediately his heart seemed to sink, the thirteen year old paling behind his mask as he jumped straight from Flight to Take Off, shooting through the sky as he went to the last place he saw his friends.

Only to see it _burning_ merrily, people hastily leaving the building from men, women, and children.

 _‘What the hell?’_ is Keisuke’s last thought before he joins the battle, mask in place as he helps injured around him, forcing healing potions down their mouths even as he rushes off too fast to hear their surprise when they do start healing.

Wasn’t this a neutral area? A designated area that was meant to be peaceful and calm, a haven for any species to rest and relax, it’s wards ensuring that. Why would someone attack it, they would have to _sacrifice_ so many lives just to bring the wards down enough to let them in, much less actually kill people. Who would kill so mercilessly innocent beings just for living?

Apparently some crazy bastards, that’s who. They’re a uniformed bunch, clothing covering them from their heads to their toes, only a few showing their faces among the bunch.

“Why are you doing this! What will breaking a neutral area accomplish!” was screamed into the night along with the cries of the pained and injured. Keisuke kept and ear out, even as he sliced through some bastard about to kill a little girl that had been just behind him, the child taken into the protective grasp of the Ghouls that have been following him around and having his back after he had healed them. He would like to know that answer as well to be honest.

“That does not matter; what matters is that tonight we will _exterminate_ more of you undeserving _blights_ in life, things that should never even exist! The world will be glad to erase your existence!” was laughed, the sound seeming to echo.

For some reason, a _rage_ he has never thought he could feel came over him as it didn’t entirely feel like his own. it was a combination of this, his previous exhaustion from his mission, his sleepless nights keeping watch, and his heartache at not even know how Nono and Kabuto were that caused him to just-

_**SNAP.** _

Blackout.

* * *

What happen that night would be something no one would ever forget, as it was an event that changed the world; literally.

All around the battlefield, an undeniable feeling of pure _Power_ and _heat_ spread out, the feeling causing all to stop in their tracks, both fear and longing striking in all their heads and hearts. This feeling of power was soon followed by a strange golden-silvery mist, literally glowing with strange symbols and shapes inside. And while the mist itself seemed harmless and was in fact even healing everyone, even those close to death’s door, both a consuming _terror_ yet terrible _want_ filled all around as it spread. Even the building that had previously been half collapsed came back together, though gave off a much more different feel than before.

 _ **“You say that these beings do not deserve to live, that their existence is a blight? How quickly humans forget their guilts, their crimes, their very sins.”**_ wasn’t so much as spoken but literally _embraced_ by their _souls_ , the voice that wasn’t exactly so. It shook the spirit, twisted it around, manipulated it, showed everyone their inner darkness quite happily, their very _being glad_ to accept it even as it was _tearing them apart_ from the inside.

_**“Do not forget, if such beings did not live, you all wouldn’t be here in the first place. You humans had made your choices, you best learn to stick with them.** _

_**Though just to make sure it will be...”**_ Though even as the words went on, the mist swirled, surrounding the land around Anteiku, the building being the most densely populated.

**_“This land shall be protected and will become a haven, a sanctuary, neutral grounds, for all living beings. Acceptance to all, no one turned away, no one denied the very right to live that all creatures have. And if any are to break these rules, to try and harm, much less kill in these lands…”_ **

It was only then that a glowing figure could be seen in the sky, the bright light even more blinding than the very sun itself, the power rolling of them breath taking and chilling for all that it was the very definition of heat. They were floating rather easily in the sky, much as if they were a Star on earth, coming out to deliver divine punishment.

 ** _“May your very souls burn with the suffering that you have caused, ten times over for the malice intended.”_** was finally finished, the feeling in their bodies returning back to their own thoughts, even as the light was absorbed by the land and the building, everything seeming calm once more, as if no battle hadn’t just taken place.

At least until the attackers were _forcibly_ removed, far away from the safe house and it’s wards along with their glowing protector as the victims and defenders were welcomed warmly and with open arms.

This night, when the Anteiku Raid was to take place, was a type of beginning for some; for others, it was just another point in their stories, another new discovery, and maybe even an end of something simple.

Only those that were there know what it was for them, each person different from the rest. Either way, it’s all part of the story of life, and one can only follow along with it after all.

(Or do they? Because what is life without wonderful, terrible, uncertain _possibility_?

Hmmm?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,750 words!
> 
> And you only thought cool powers and a weakness to the cold were the side effect of being half Star? C:


	41. New Positions and Waking Up Dizzy

Kaneki Ken has seen and experienced a lot of screwed up shit in his life, making him just a bit wary and cautious of those who could cause hurt. Being forcibly turned into a hybrid Ghoul did that to a person, make them double check everything, second guess everyone, wonder about any situation he is going into. It had been very hard learning to trust those outside the circle of precious people he had, made him want to crack his knuckles constantly.

Of course, Hide (the stupid, wonderful, too smart for his own good, loyal _idiot_ ) had to follow him into it, the sorcerer refusing to let him go into the darkness alone.

(“ _It might be selfish of me, even slightly cruel, but you are my best friend! I will not leave you to face this alone!” was yelled at him, those dark brown eyes glowing with magic at his promise._ )

If there is one thing Ken can be grateful for even as it makes him hate himself a little more each day, is that the blond managed to convince him to do this together. The other has been there through both his highs and his lows, his magic a boon as it got them through many situations and problems that might have even killed them.

Even _Touka and Nishiki_ appreciated the cheerful young man’s magic and help, however grudgingly it was, and had begun to trust in the other, Yoshimura doing so the most. Yomo has even taken a liking to the human sorcerer as Hide has been helping him gather bodies via bounty hunting, providing a bit of funding to help out the cafe and the people in it along with getting the food. Hinami was just happy to have another friend and older brother figure, a position Kaneki’s friend had been to happy to take.

Ken was just happy that he was there for him, someone who would always be by his side. (Hide would _never_ leave him; if he didn’t after the brunet turned whitet lost his sanity, then he wouldn’t ever do so. And by the Kami and the Stars did that just make him love the other that much more.)

But despite all that he has seen and experienced, nothing comes close to the burning light in the sky above the neutral grounds. Watching how it easily the glowing mist fixed everything around them, from the building to the people there, enemy and foe alike. And then those words…

It was like they were burned into his very soul, both the human and the ghoul in him in awe and agony, wanting more all the while it was going on. Then when it was followed by such feelings of peace and safety, warmth that just clung to his spirit, making the two warring sides inside him calm and relax for once…

It was honestly _addicting_ , something he could see those around him felt as well, all staring in shocked awe at the bright figure as they descended down from the sky, landing before Hinami.

That made him tense a bit, worried as the other approached the young girl even though he felt the other wouldn’t hurt her.

(It was a reflex, wanting to _protect._ )

 ** _“As the brightest soul here, the most innocent of any crime, yet has the knowledge to understand what can be necessary, you are given the position of Watcher, Guardian, and Judge of this area; may you rule it well until you find others worthy to rule beside you.” _** the figure’s words came out once more, even as their glow gently touched the young brunet ghoul, who gasped at the feel from where she was standing. And around her hands appeared a ring of golden symbols going up to her elbows, the power felt from them undeniable and unbreakable.

It was after that that the glow finally started to fade away, the light not as intense before no longer hiding the figure it was coming from.

A figure that quickly _falling_ to the ground.

“KEISUKE-KUN!” was yelled, two ghouls breaking the quiet that had fallen on everyone, getting them all back in action as they ran to the fallen white cloaked figure.

“Touka-san, get everyone that’s standing back into the building, make sure it’s alright before letting any of the woman or children inside!” Hide burst in, hurriedly taking over the situation, his head probably much clearer than anyone else’s at the moment.

(Thank everything that he is alright.)

“Yomo-kun, help Nishiki and the others gather up the dead, make sure to tally them all up as well so that we know who we’ve all lost.” the young human male directed, getting nods from all around as each went about their assigned tasks.

Now was not the time to be upset to be directed by a human after all; especially one that knew what they were doing.

“Come on Ken, let’s go see how Hinami is; I’m worried about her.” Hide admitted, getting his friend to follow him to where the young Ghoul was, helping to lay down their savior with two others who had rushed to help.  

When the girl looked over to see them coming, she smiled helplessly at them as the other two’s eyes went red and black defensively, watching their every move.

(So the powerful figure must have been someone they knew, someone important to them.)

“Hinami-chan, are you okay?” Hide asked, sparing them a glance and a nod before checking on the young girl.

“I can feel _everything_ Hide-nii.” the girl whispered, getting both older boys to blink, “I can feel all the people here, I can tell how they are doing, I can sense their _intentions_ , I can feel the _power_ resting within everything around…” the brown eyed ghoul still kept her voice at a whisper, sounding just a bit overwhelmed by all that she was experiencing at the moment.

Was this the effect of whatever the glowing figure gave her? What exactly was the Watcher, Judge, and Guardian?

“...Here Hinami, trying focusing on me, can you feel my magic?” Hide tried, eyes narrowed in thought as the usually cheerful guy tried to help the girl he saw as a little sister.

“... Yeah, I feel it; it’s like bubbles, floating in the wind.” The the twelve year old smiled as she leaned into the other, Kaneki the only one to notice how the links of golden symbols glowed.

“Hey-” but he wasn’t quick enough as soon his friend Hideyoshi soon had the symbols on his arms as well, his eyes glowing golden for just a minute before they returned to their original color.

“... Okay, so apparently I’m the Judge now; this should be interesting.” the human sorcerer said a bit dazed before shaking himself out of it.

Frowning worriedly at him and Hinami, Ken decided this would probably be the best time to ask the other two ghouls about their friend-

Who they were already taking inside the building… Well, questions can wait until tomorrow, when everything and everyone was a bit more settled.

Going to help some of his two precious people up, the false hybrid Ghoul couldn’t help but gasp the minute he touched Hinami’s and Hide’s hands.

_**(The Watcher to check over and heal, while warning of any threats.)** _

_**(The Judge to announce punishments and crimes, their very words taken as law.)** _

_**(And the Guardian to make sure that the peace will always be followed for all.)** _

Staring off slightly into space, Kaneki sure does hope the other wakes up soon; the questions are piling up and with no one to answer them, things will get a bit tense from there.

(But they’ve given them a _chance_ for _home_ , for _love_ , for _peace_ ; and they will not _forget_ that.)

* * *

Waking up to sunshine coming out of the windows, the birds singing, the smells of winter in the air strong is not the best thing to face when one is dizzy as fuck. The pop-up saying how his Star skills were stronger and that he had a new skill didn't help him there either.

“Keisuke! You’re awake!” was nearly yelled with relief.

Loud sounds were not helpful either.

“Errrrgh.” was all Keisuke could manage, trying to use his pillow to drown out sounds around him, trying to figure out what exactly happened.

_burning building-_

_were they okay-_

_find them-_

_blight-_

**_burn._ **

Sitting up fast wasn’t much of a bright idea as well as he just fell back down into it.

“Please tell me I did not just go super saiyan last night.” the greenet mumbled, the sound further muffled by the pillow. He didn’t even like the show, even though he did enjoy the abridged series.

“Keisuke?” was asked much more gently this time, a familiar bloody and medical tasting voice resting on his tongue and entering his ears.

“... I’m alright, just a bit dizzy.” the mentioned person managed to get out, looking up and over to see both Nono and Kabuto before him, both looking worried and concerned for him. Seeing them well and alright made his heart res a whole lot easier, to the point he couldn’t help but give them a weak smile even though that was the last thing he wanted.

“So, what have I missed?” the Alchemist asked, mentally preparing himself for anything.

(He _really_ wasn’t)

“Due to your actions last night, only three of the older Ghouls died then, one of them the former owner of the place. Since then the wards you placed have constantly been up and running, giving off feelings of protection, safety, and even increased healing. From what I’ve heard from former residents, more rooms are here then there were before, and it seems to only add on more the more people come in.” Nono started, sounding slightly awed as she did even as she looked at him in worry.

“The pantry is even filled with all your Alchemy Cooking; took a bit to convince everyone to have some, but they did seeing as no one really had the energy to go out and get something.” Kabuto went on for his mother figure, “Many were surprised to find it had taste, which we had to explain why; the Judge that got picked swore he would learn how to do so when he could, so he might bother you about that.” That actually seemed to amuse the other.

“Of course, everyone has questions… What exactly happened last night, Keisuke-kun?” Nono asked, her kind green eyes clouded with worry, a slight bit of both fear and awe, and hope.

“... Well, I’m not _entirely_ human is the best place to start.” Keisuke admitted, putting his Poker Face on strong, along with his Concealing Emotions.

“As for the rest… well, might as well go downstairs, that way I can get this all done in one fell swoop; I still have to go home after all.” the half Star sighed; hopefully he wouldn’t be run out of the building or anything.

(He really should have worried more about the _opposite_ happening.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,811 words! And now we have Tokyo Ghoul Characters.
> 
> (Hide/Kaneki forever)


	42. Finally Leaving and Missing Watches

“Akarui-san!” was nearly screamed by a bunch of loud little brats. Keisuke sighed and wondered how this had become his life, getting nicknamed _bright_ of all things.

Hell, he should have left yesterday when he answered everyone’s questions.

( _“No, the Sanctuary is permanent, though you will have to take care of it to be comfortable”_

_“Yes, any creature or being can find a home here, though the place can’t magic up any necessities.“_

_“No, I don’t mean to harm or to trick anyone, what would I even gain from it?”_

_“It’s Alchemy Cooking, of course it’s not easy as potion making as you actually do need to know how to cook to make it. Though I do apologize for the empty pantry, I didn’t realize it would do that.”_

_“I’m able to do what I did because of my non-human half.”_

_“It’s none of your business what my other half is; would you like me to ask what all inside you?”_

_“Yes, even the boogeyman could come here for safety; but he wouldn’t be able to hurt you, as he will be burned to a crisp for trying to do so._

_“Yes, any who try and violate the sanctuary will be burned; Soul, Body, and/or Mind is up in the air.”_

_“Why the hell should I care who takes over the place? It’s your home, your place, you all decide.”_

_“The Judge, the Guardian, and the Watcher? As long as you take care of the place and your new jobs, it doesn’t matter what you do. You can go on vacation in the isles, as long as you take care of doing your work…. Ever heard of meditation?”_

_“... Yeah, I guess I’m a bit hungry, though I’m going to leave once I’m through, got it?”_

_“No, I will not live here. And NO marriage contracts or I will gut you like a pig from where I stand._ ”)

And yet here he was, surround by Ghoulish children all want piggy-back rides.

Why was he a sucker for the puppy eyes? He only had one day to get home, he needed a damn Traveler’s Circle damn it.

“Wheeeeeeeee!” went the little girl on his back, who giggled happily as the Alchemist used Flight through the air before he let her down on solid ground once more. Keisuke sighed behind his mask; it was looking more and more like he would have to sneak out if he wanted to get back home.

“Okay guys, that’s enough! Come on and let Akarui-san rest.” was said by a chocolate and tea voice, the half Star relaxing slightly when he heard it while the children around him pouted.

Looks like Hideyoshi is here to save the day.

(And fucking hell had it been a shock to see the cast of _Tokyo Ghoul_ , sans the Tokyo part of it all. Kaneki was even _prettier_ in person if that was possible, and the greenet had no clue that was possible.

Just the luck given from the gene pool.)

“Well Popular-san, I thought you were leaving.” The newly made Judge wondered, amusement clear in his eyes.

“I was; the kids caught me before I could leave.” the mask young man admitted, scowling unseen behind his mask.

“Who would have thought the famous Akarui-san had a weakness for children.” was teased by the blond, a good natured smile on his face as he did so.

“That names going to stick, isn’t it?”

“Better that than your real name right?”

“Point.” Keisuke conceded, blinking when he felt a weighted stare directed at him and saw a familiar red line out of the corner of his eye. Looking over, the greenet found him being stared at by the jealous boyfriend. Who was also known as Kaneki Ken (really far too pretty for his own good; he almost wanted to call him girlfriend, he looked that much like a fem-boy.)

“Well, I better start to head off; I rather not face your soulmate’s wrath.” Keisuke said absentmindedly before taking off even as he heard the sputtering behind him.

Ever since he’s woken up, he’s been seeing those lines; not everyone has them and those usually feel more… complete than those who do have them. From what it feels like and what his instincts are saying, your soul mate is literally the other half of your soul, split apart for whatever reason. Nothing about it is romantic or platonic, it just is as it is. And despite how much he feels he should be freaking out about how he even knows this from just his own mind and feelings, he can’t help but worry less about it compared to other things.

Sometimes, Keisuke really did worried just how much his other half of his species affected him mentally; on the other hand, he appreciated it too much to ever really want to curse it, much less never wished he had it. It had been literally his live saver on some missions, saving his ass with a well timed Flight or a burst of Pulse to aura. He really wouldn’t be here without it t his disposal.

(Plus he would _never_ want to give up his experience with his Companion; not even with all the nightmares it gave him.)

But with the way things were going, he couldn’t stand to be ignorant with his abilities anymore; he was going to have to do some hard core soul searching, as well as some down and deep training with this other side of him. Otherwise he might not just wake up dizzy in a safe place next time, surrounded by grateful Ghouls.

(Next times were usually always the _worst_ , if they ever _happen_ at all.)

* * *

 

“Sir, Anteiku is standing strong and proud, I repeat, Anteiku is standing strong and proud.” a black and cream colored uniformed man reported, using a Call Orb, a sphere that was used for long distance calls communication scrolls couldn’t reach.

“VOI! Did you manage to find the one who set it up?” was called on the other side, making the uniformed man tremble as he did so.

“......”

“ANSWER ME TRASH!”

“I...I was called by Lightning Squad H for assistance at the time to act as backup a-as I was the closest, s-so I wasn’t.. here.” the man squeaked at the end, beads of sweat rolling down their face as they finished.  

Damn it, he was a proud member of the Sun Team M, the awesome Tie! He shouldn’t be trembling because some other division’s leader was talking to him and possibly going to kill him.

(Oh, who the fuck was he kidding? It was second nature to be terrified by the other calling on the other side.)

“...I thought you were told not to leave your post until someone else was to relieve you.” was practically purred, the voice so deadly the Sun Flame user wished they would go back to yelling. Talking soft was the man’s biggest tell about how angry he was, and Tie never liked even witnessing it.

“Commander Levi told me too! Said he would personally _add_ me to Commander Lussuria’s _collection_ if I didn’t help as I probably wouldn’t miss anything and the mission objective was too important to cut loose!” Tie nearly cried. It was well known that the Sun Commander would add members of his own teams and squads to his terrifying and infamous ‘ _Collection’_ of dead pretty boys and girls if he liked them. And Tie was his second in command for his sharp mind and sensitive fashion tastes, as well as being one of his favorites with his young and muscled body, blue eyes and red hair. Not to mention being able to actually handle being at the finicky and strange Sun’s beck and call. Lussuria had even mentioned that he even had plans for what to do once Tie kicked the bucket, gushing all about it to him. The Sun user may have adored his boss, but he didn’t want to face any of those plans any where near soon.

(And yet he _still_ preferred this to being in the Storm or Lightning teams and squads. Rain would have worked if he wasn’t so fucking terrified of the man who ran it.)

“VOI! I’M GOING TO KILL THAT SHIT STAIN!!! THAT TRASH KNOWS BETTER.” and they were back to yelling, making Tie have to cover a sigh of relief. Did he feel guilty about directing The Rain Commander’s ire to someone else? Hell no, it was usually every man or woman for himself when that happened, like it was when the Boss got angry; only then people would be literally throwing anyone at the man to get their ire on someone besides them.

But while Tie was listening over the line the ranting of the Rain on the other side, he couldn’t help but look over to the building he had been posted at. At first, he thought the reason for watching the place was for potential recruitment, as this being a Ghoul safe house made it great for the species friendly Varia to get some fresh blood in. But going over the directives of the mission, it made one wonder, as they were only told to observe the place closely and carefully without being found out and to report any strange happenings. It was like any other stalking mission Tie had gone through, all with the same orders, but this one had one extra.

If someone placed powerful protection wards, the officer there was to attempt peaceful and calm contact with the one who made them and try and convince them to come with them. It was because of this objective that usually Suns, Rains, and Mists were given this mission, the ones that were the most persuasive and/or calming. Though that wasn’t the only strange thing about this, it was also when the mission had been put through that made it another abnormality. It had been one of the first missions that the boss had commanded be set out along with another set of strange missions a few years ago, along with Fire making brand new allies from Sound _and_ Water.

It wasn’t Tie’s place to question his boss or his seniors, but looking at the protection around the building, that literally called to his flames so _enticingly_ even as it _dared_ them to come closer, the man couldn’t help but wonder who had made them.

(And just _who_ his Boss wanted to see so badly.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,749 words XD
> 
> And guess who just had to come up this chapter!


	43. Petty Revenge and Literature Can Be Informing

You know, it’s usually a _good idea_ to have the time to do important training and soul searching when one desperately needs to do so; the missions Keisuke has are not helping him at all in that regard. After all, he only gets a week of ‘rest’ filled with Uzumaki’s, Alchemy, regular Ninja training, researching, back up orders, a little bit of actual relaxing, and experiments. If the youth was actively avoiding looking at his menus, he would bet his Multi-Tasking Skill was sky high.

(He really didn’t want to know just what kind of Titles he’s gained through all the mess; he doesn’t even want to bet that ‘Political Chew Toy’ is there, as seeing it would just make him depressed, just like how the others with that Title seem. After all, if he doesn’t see it, it won’t depress him.)

Though despite all the times his missons are taking up in his life, He does find it interesting that this Mission sent him to the Kingdom of Shinra, Home of the Swordsmen and magic orbs. As it is, the greenet is trying his best to live at the moment, facing down some bastard attempting to take his package of goodies that are his mission.

Fuck bandits and all they stand for.

And as if to make this damnable situation even _better_ , it started to fucking snow all around them.

_Fuck his life over with a rusty Alchemy sword._

Scowling heavily behind his mask as he knocked the last bandit unconscious, the greenet youth went to quickly bind all the assholes with some of his Binding Seals along with some actual quality Binding Ropes, making sure these bastards won’t be going anywhere anytime soon. And yes, these measures were completely necessary, it wasn’t just because Keisuke was annoyed with them.

No, binding them so much wasn’t because he had a petty grudge or anything; he was going to have to drag them all the way to wherever the next town was to turn in the reward for them. And since he had no clue the distance from here to the next town, he really couldn’t risk one of the slimy bastards waking up to gut him from behind. After all, you didn’t need to be a high level to have a one hit kill move in your skills.

No, the greenet _got_ his petty revenge by _dragging_ the bandits who just had to make his mission drag on in the _cold, slushy, dirty snow_ and _rock covered_ ground. They always did say revenge was best served cold which while Keisuke didn’t agree with (setting stuff on fire was very therapeutic), he did find it could be very satisfying.  

After a bit of vindictive glee with that, the youth had actually found a sign post, posting two directions. Heading north would take him to Nibelheim while the other would take him to Skyhigh Village. On one hand, Nibelheim was closer to where he was and had a bounty office, and the ground was obviously rockier. On the other hand, Skyhigh was not only the place he needed to deliver the package, thus completing his mission, it was also a longer path with smooth travels a head.

Considering all this, Keisuke finally nodded to himself; good old Nibelheim it was. Because despite it being out of the way, the Alchemist really didn’t want to deal with any more bandits since he was already dealing with his old asshole bandits. And the rocky and sharp ground was sure to hurt much worse than the longer smooth roads. Besides, it would still be awhile before he reached it, giving him plenty of time to think.

Like just how the language was so strange here, reminded him a little of the One Piece world to be honest. Japanese was the international wherever you go, though dialects could make it seem like a totally different language altogether, though Mandarin was popular in it’s own right. Then you would find those strange kingdoms that had different languages, English actually existing there along with ‘ancient tongues’ that looked a lot like Latin. The first time Keisuke had actually heard Evans’s old language, he had been very stunned as well as curious to hear it. He had looked into it only to find the language was actually used as a code language in the Wars Thea has had, making most kingdoms look into it and accidentally spread it throughout the land. It had honestly amazed the young man as well as made him curious; how did this happen, as English was a strange and thieving language, mugging the others for their grammar, words, and rules. It was really stra-

… Was that a sword fight happening up ahead?

Frowning, Keisuke can clearly hear the clinking of steal hitting steal, the sharp sound cutting quite clearly through the night around him. Going up further he can even hear voices.

“-me on Angeal! You can fight this, you’re much better than the thing trying to control you! Even Genesis is fighting, so can you!” a fierce, if encouraging force was trying to get through, the taste of heat and syrup heavy on his tongue as it continued.

“This isn’t you Sephiroth! Fight her please!” another voice pleaded this time, a taste of cold now hitting his tongue along with steal, making a weird flavor overall entertain his taste buds.

Coming up to the fight and actually seeing it made Keisuke have to take a breath; not only was it amazing to watch, but it was also get a reaction from his Star part.

A ‘I-want-to-burn-it-to-the-ground’ kind of reaction; something that was apparently poisoning three of the fighters, who were all in various states, while the two others just got the ‘Needs-to-be-protected’ feeling. It sure is weird being awake for this, but Keisuke follows along, a bit curious to where this will go and to hopefully help him understand better.

Alright then, got to really take in the situation carefully now. There are five men, four fighting at the moment while one, a redhead who really pulls off red, is clutching tightly to their head, their lips moving quickly as they appear to be talking under their breath. He, along with a beefy brunet and a well built silver haired man, who are fighting against a slim blond and a tall raven, are the source (victims) of whatever is making his Star part want to rage. The three seem to be fighting whatever it is that is in them, making their swords skills sloppy, not as quick as as before, while one has outright stopped fighting physically as they have to focus completely on mentally

( _There! The Intruder, the Corrupter of the Pure Ones, the Disgusting Virus will not escape this time!_

 _This time it will **burn.**_ )

Following his instincts, Keisuke jumps over the fray, not activating his Flight as he easily hovers right over it. (Can not warn it about his presence, it will run and hide once more.) Not allowing his power to flare or give himself away, the greenet takes out some of his weaker Binding Seals. ( _It is arrogant, it is cruel, but the Intruder is also smart and all the half Star needs is a moment.)_

His aim proves true as it ever does, the bindings activating one the papers hit the men, noticeable rips appearing immediately.

“What the heck are you doing?! Seals and Bindings just piss the thing controlling them off even more!” is yelled angrily at him, letting the greenet know that the first voice belonged to the raven.

 _ **“Perfect.”**_ Keisuke doesn’t so much as say as he thinks, letting out his shiny new skill Protection/Cleanse as he does so, enveloping all of them in the light of what looks like his solid Aura mixed with his Myst.

Immediately the Intruder tries to leave to no avail.

 _ **“Not this time.”**_ Keisuke again doesn’t say, his power going through the three tainted to get to the original source, that is interesting and actually rather close. The masked greenet doesn’t even think; he burns her from the mind, body, and soul quickly, no chance of escape, no mercy for this thing that wants to destroy his home, her screams gone just as quickly as they started, her presence completely gone now, her taint erased

(How he knows and feels this is so strange; he’s not as stressed as he was before, so he doesn’t blackout this time, but it’s like he’s the co-op for the body. He doesn’t know all the details, just what his instincts and feelings are telling him, but it’s like his Star part knows things he could only dream of, that his own human one just can’t handle.

That feels about right, though it’s a weird thing to realize a part of your soul knows more then your mind ever will.)

Coming back too normal, Keisuke finds that he is once more being stared at by many people (at least it’s only five this time.)

“...Infinite is the mystery of the goddess.” the red heads breathes, awe in his tone and his eyes.

… Was that a fucking _Loveless_ quote?

* * *

Genesis may not look like the brightest light compared to the mighty Sephiroth or the honorable Angeal in the Shinra Kingdom, but he certainly has a flare all his own with a mind ready to match it. And sure, most would take his interest in literature like Loveless, along with his love of the Myths and Legends of the world around him as childish and time wasting, something that would be cute with children but with adults ridiculous.

(Fools the lot of them; what was their world but a place filled of magic and legends born every minute?)

But from all of his reading material, only two pieces had stayed with him the longest, a slight obsession growing with them. Everyone knew of his one with Loveless, the epic being quoted often enough most people he spent time with daily actually memorized just from hearing him say it. But his second one was much quieter, not so much as a secret, just one that he preferred to keep close, as while he thought many should be enlightened by the beauty that is Loveless, this one he only want to share with those close to him.

The Legends of the Stars.

As the adopted son of some rather wealthy Country Nobles, the redhead was never in want of anything he desired, and with the fact his guardians had actually encouraged his love of reading, he had quite the number of books and tomes. One of the texts he had gotten had actually been a gift, one of his mother’s ‘friends’ wanting to rise higher in their social circle and decided to try by giving a valuable, old tome to the son of the highest ranked member of the circle for a birthday present. It was in this tome that he had found his second obsession with the thoughts filled with Stars.

How they were the very beginning of the universe, the very first living things in the darkness eternal and provided light in it. How the first ones, so curious of the passing rock that was Thea, fell to it so that they may explore it, becoming the very life givers of the world. How they creature being after being, the world suddenly so big and wondrous around them. Though unfortunately, Genesis couldn’t get much more from it, as the text was rather damaged by time and ill magic to it. Though he did manage to find out about The Intruder, a being who came from the skies and corrupted the Pure ones, actually paralleling Loveless’s ‘Calamity from the skies’ and the Centra.

Except the Stars were much more violently minded to the threat from outside their creation; they sought to destroy it completely, erasing its existence to the very core. The only reason they failed was because the being hid completely from their senses. How curious…

To know what made Genesis wonder so much on this, one to realize his history; a failed experiment turned to a Nobleman’s son, turned Swordsman, powerful and enhanced magical beings that used blades to fight and as a focus, a secret magical program that only the Shinra Kingdom had, then starting to degrade and weaken because of the unstable Jenova cells.

The very Jenova that was actually the one that nearly killed off the Centra race.

(And knowing what he now did of the creature, how it had been thought to be a fossilized Centra, maybe that was how it had hidden itself away; after all, the Stars were all about life, why would they look at the dead?)

The alien that was trying to make Gensis and his best friends betray their kingdom, home, and friends. To be honest, the talented Magic focused Swordsman didn’t care about the first two, but when it came to people he cared about, he tended to get a bit ticked off.

Hence why he was fighting with everything he had to make sure the monster in his head wouldn’t take over, so that he wouldn’t hurt his best friends or the students they prized most of all.

Until suddenly, he didn’t have to, the _Star_ before them cleansing the taint and burning it permanently away.

Amazing, the ways the Goddess works, or should he say the Stars? After all, they did create _every_ life, along with the _Divine Beings_ , in their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,252 words... huh, guess FFVII brings out the words in me.
> 
> And yay, another fandom for me to play around in.


	44. Fuck My Life, Please Make More Sense?

How in the name that was all and good, evil, and neutral did his helping of a bunch of Swordsmen end up with him nearly getting hit with a Marriage Contract, one he was actually considering on taking?!

Maybe he should back up a bit and think on the situation some more, like how did he even get in this mess of a predicament?

_-Flashback_

_Going to a inn in the town to rest and recuperate after all the stress and fighting, Keisuke paid for a room much to the other’s protests._

_“We need privacy and relaxation; I’m pretty sure we won’t get any of that in the dining room.” Keisuke told the protester, eyeing the bunch of Final Fantasy Seven characters, “If you want though, you can pay for the food.” the greenet offered._

_It was with that the masked and cloaked youth took the key to room 7 (irony much?) and went to start on those privacy seals. He had just filled in the very last one and was waiting to activate it when the door burst open, the Swordsmen all coming in with a feast._

_And wow, he really must have a thing for redheads, because the auburn hair Genesis had a little bit of what looked like powdered sugar on his lips that Keisuke would just love to taste._

_“The apple roses weren’t bad, but were no way the best.” the man dressed in such lovely red leather spoke, his voice dripping with the taste of sweet apples and old parchment along with disappointment._

_“Not every place can serve your prized Tsuki White Apples, heck, we’re lucky as heck to even have any apples here at all, right Cloud?” the heated syrup voice spoke, making Keisuke cringe as he had taken this chance to look over the meats they had. Backing away, Keisuke resigned himself to a lunch filled with conflicting flavors as he was just too hungry at the moment to care._

_“Yes, it is pretty rare as Nibelheim most focuses on getting the essentials; the fruits were probably on bargain or the Lockhearts got them and decided to present them to the old innkeep.” was the first spoken words by the blond, who was the one to have the cold steel tasting voice. The rest of the men stayed quiet, the long silver haired Sephiroth eyeing him carefully while the buffy brunet was carefully regarding their surroundings, eyeing the seals on the wall particularly._

_“These are powerful seals you have set up; what are they for?” The one who could only be Angeal asked, eyes suspicious as they looking over to the masked rescuer._

_“Privacy Seals; they’ve make sure no one can hear even but of our conversation. Though these in particular make it sound like we’re having a muffled party, nowhere near loud enough for a complaint or such.” Keisuke answered easily enough, activating them as he did._

_“Why did you help us? What would you gain from it?” and now little young Keisuke feels even littler and tiny then before, sharp green eyes seeming to stare straight through his soul._

_“The Intruder is gone; that’s pretty much good enough for me.” the greenet answered, not noticing the gleam that suddenly entered Genesis’s eyes, a knowing smile on his face at that._

_“The intruder? What intruder?” the raven, who was probably a Zack sans the Buster Blade, asked with a rather adorable look of confusion on his face. He really was like a puppy you couldn’t help but want to hug and mess with, hiding it’s toys behind your back even as you gave it a good belly rub…_

_Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have thought that, as touching a shirtless Zack made dirty thoughts come to mind; Zack and Aerith were his one true pairing, damn teenage hormones to hell and back! Everyone else was free game to fantasize about, except a certain silver haired man because he honestly terrified him._

_“The thing trying to get into your friends minds here, I could feel its presence and I needed to get rid of it; there is no dept to worry about here, so no stress needed there.” Keisuke answered just so he could focus on the conversation and away from those thoughts._

_“So does that mean you owe us?” Zack the puppy eyed one asked, looking thoughtful._

_“No.”_

_“Why not!”_

_“Because you’re friends are nice and free of terrible influences; besides, I was only going here on a detour to get rid of those bandits I was dragging around. You guys were just a little side mission.” Keisuke explained flatly, getting a pout that really shouldn’t have been as cute as it was in return._

_Boyish charm or something?_

_“You’ve been hanging out with the Turks to much Zack; you’re starting to think like them.” Cloud pointed out, beautiful blue eyes sparkling as they watched their best friend. His hair was surprisingly not as spikey as he thought it would be, but it was still impressive and shiny looking, and he pretty much looked rather cute._

_Isn’t it nice, being surrounded by people so out of your league it's not even funny even more?_

_“Well, at least that’s one less thing to worry about.” Sephiroth mummered, a pensive frown on his face, before he looked over to what seemed to be the younger members in the room. “It would probably be best for you two to return to the Kingdom; we three can really no longer call it our home after all.”_

_“They probably think us dead now or still stuck in those magical crystals at least, never to be recovered.” was what Angeal put in, a grim smile on his face as he looked to the younger Swordsmen in the room._

_“Uh, about that…” this actually made the energetic young man flinch, a slight frown on his face as he eyed the three before him, making the big three all focus greatly on him, making him flinch_

_“...After your disappearance five years ago, me and Zack defied the Kingdom and went to go after you… Hojo got us after that.” the little blond whispered, face paling at the obviously traumatic memories. “We’ve been considered killed in action in some noble quest; can’t have the students of the Commanders just disappear out of nowhere after all.”_

_Yikes… huh, wonder if this Hojo put some Jenova cells in himself in this world as well? Because as Keisuke had just destroyed her, would the man feel it if that were the case? ...Yeah, maybe he should avoid Shinra if at all possible, at least for a few years; if there is anyone who could possibly think up a way to catch him, it would probably be that mad scientist, who would have a grudge if he ever discovered who destroyed his pet project._

_Yup, delivering his package to Skyhigh, then booking it like tomorrow._

_“So you’ll all considered dead?” the alchemist asked, slightly worried by how they all paled, especially the big three._

_“Yes, which isn’t as good as it sounds; if it’s found out we’re actually alive, which would only take a matter of time, Shinra will spare no cost to get us, not to mention what that bastard Hojo would do.” the handsome silveret explained, frowning as he did. “ They would make us slaves, striping us of our free will, our new Masters at the beck and call of the King himself. The only way we could possibly get away cleaning is if we either picked our masters ourselves or got into a Marriage Contract, our ‘Spouse’ having full control over us.” the man scowled here, the others either joining him or cringing at the thought._

_Yeah, that sounds like it sucked very much so._

_“Yeah, I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t think I could trust having someone have that much power over me.” was Zack who brought that up, a very dissatisfied expression on his face._

_“...Hmmm, well Stranger, what would you say about a Marriage Contract?” was said thoughtfully, everyone turning to look at the calculative Genesis in their gathering._

_“Keep them the fuck away from me.” Keisuke said flatly and instantly, his puzzled look exchanged for a dark scowl behind his mask, having to put a hand over his pendants as his Familiars reacted to his negative emotions._

_“Good; want to enter one with me?” and wow, what an explosion that caused among the group, everyone getting up and talking as the greenet just stared stunned._

_Couldn’t he go through one mission without being hit on? Just one?_

_“-after all, no one values freedom more than the Stars do-” if there was anything that could knock him out of his depressing thoughts, it was that._

_In one second, Keisuke had Genesis pinned to the wall, his masked eyes not to far away from the man’s own blue-green eyes._

_“How-” the youth couldn’t even finish, ignoring how he was being put at sword point this very moment, a minute away from his own life ending if he made a wrong move. But more importantly, how unconcerned the red leather clad man he was pushing up against the wall acted unconcerned about this all._

_“It had been said there is no warmth that can compare, nor power strong enough that can measure up against the Stars, the Givers of Life upon the Lands, Waters, and Airs of Thea. How they determinedly protected the peace and peoples of our world from any threats that would come. How when what they called The Intruder came and corrupted one of their offspring, they raged across the three plains in search of it, so that they could erase its existence wholly and completely, which you have done.” the man said calmly, Keisuke shaking as he listens to the man’s words._

_While to be honest, the greenet was slightly worried about his other side even as he was grateful for it, he knew other beings wouldn’t take to it easily. After all, he was very powerful, and only growing stronger as he did for only being Half a Star. Best case scenarios he would be treated as a weapon and breeding machine who would hopefully never have any girls or a world wide fugitive constantly on the run. He honestly didn’t want to think of what else he could have happen to himself, none of them being pretty one bit._

_“...Huh, and I thought our problems were bad enough.” was the comment from the peanut gallery, making the youth tense._

_...Apparently he had forgotten his brain to mouth filter as well as his cool._

_Fuck his life._

_“Believe us, we would be the last people to turn you in to monsters like that; we all know what it’s like to be a lab rat.” is said by Cloud, his hand coming over to rest on his shoulder, Keisuke looking up to the other’s eyes to see the calm understanding in them._

_And just like that, he feels a bit better, ignoring the pop-ups about bonds and such._

_-End Flashback_

( _Ah_ , that's how that happened...)

In the end, Keisuke and the group had gotten along rather well, everyone trying to think up plans and such that would help them through this, the greenet here actually kinda part of the group now.

Of course, it doesn’t escape his notice that the Marriage Contract still turns out to be the best idea all around, followed up by staying at Anteiku and working there. The contract would provide a safety net for the Swordsmen, as they can just say the person who ‘saved them’ (technically true) said that they couldn’t go back to Shinra (he just wants them happy) and made sure to ensure this by having their hands in marriage. It would be the loosest Marriage Contract ever to be made, except for the fact that Keisuke would have complete power over these very men, his word law.

Then of course the fact that the greenet was actually going to have to kiss them to solidify it, as Shinra decided to make Marriage Contracts even more official with Sex Magic, making even more binding and powerful than regular ones.

Staring out into the night, Keisuke decided he wanted to go and slice something up; maybe things will make more sense in the morning.

 _Please_ say things will make more sense in the morning.

(They don’t.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2063 words, and were they a pain to pull out.
> 
> I'm looking at you Angeal and Seph.
> 
> And here we have a bit on some of Keisuke's fears, and how things are going for the Swordsmen.


	45. Late Night Training and Future Interest

So staying up _all night_ slicing up monsters may not be the best idea in the world. At least it got him a lot of potion ingredients _and_ an unexpected sparring partner.

“Your bladework could use some finesse.” is spoken softly, a voice tasting of night air and subtle sweetness going up his spine, causing chills to go down. Looking over Keisuke sees that it is the silver haired Commander himself, Sephiroth watching him, his own long blade held at his side for now. Not able to resist, Keisuke manages to swallow the gulp before it ever happens.

_Sephiroth_

_Age: 23   Level: 455_

_Title: Swordsman, The(Former) Silver Commander, The Silver Death, The Hero of The Big Three, Thea’s Greatest Swordmaster, The Demon, (Dubbed) Socially Awkward_

Yeah, feeling like an _ant_ by now.

“I do the best I can with the scrolls I have, but I don’t have anyone to teach me, nor the time to learn it.” the greenet admits, getting a head tilt from the long haired man.

“You have time now; let’s work on you stance first.” And thus starts an impromptu teaching session, Keisuke definitely feeling the different immediately as he does. His strikes are no longer as choppy as before, and he’s able to move better with his blade at his side. After a bit of hesitation, Keisuke even showed the man his Kenjutsu scrolls, wondering what he would make of them.

Sephiroth took the scrolls and had them memorize immediately after reading, able to use them after a tiny bit of practice with amazing efficiency; then he taught him how. The greenet felt like _crying_ after he had finally been able to complete a certain move he has been trying to do for a while now, a slashing move from the Dark Waters, perfectly.

“... I believe these styles are more than just a means to an end for you? They hold a… sentimental value for you?” was the very much awkwardly asked question from the other man, the man’s slight shifting of the stances the only thing besides his voice betraying him.

“...Yeah, my mentor gave them to me before she died; she was never one for swords, but she knew I was interested in weapons, so she gave me her Clan’s sword and techniques…” Keisuke admited, not saying how learning the sword techniques made him feel so much better, as if he was feeling Madoko’s spirit judging his skills there every time he did it along with his Water Jutsu practice.

“Hmmm, once more from the beginning then.” was all the man said about that, Keisuke feeling very much like he could kiss the other right then for dropping the subject.

It was the most fruitful training session he’s ever had sense Madoko, his sword skills leveling dramatically to show that. And even though his heart hurt just a bit, it felt a lot better to actually once more be pushed to his limits to _see_ what he was made of.

It was probably this that made him feel comfortable enough to take down his hood and push his mask to the side.

“You’re young.” was stated simply, bright green eyes looking over his features thoughtfully.

“I’ve been learning to kill ever since I was five; age changes my maturity very little.” Keisuke told the other simply, thinking over all the knowledge he had of Alchemy and Shinobi; it was a toss up on which could be deadlier some days.

Sephiroth nodded to that, “You will need to eat though, so it would be best to return to the inn before anyone wakes up, maybe even get a few hours of rest.” The man said as Keisuke suddenly found himself being herded into the inn.

… Was this Sephiroth’s version of _mother henning?_

* * *

 

Angeal would not be happy to find out their potential Dominate’s youth: the man’s strange honor tended to make him act protective to those younger and/or weaker than himself. And while the greenet’s age in no way impacted his skills or strengths, it did mean his experiences were much more different those who lived longer then he has had.

(Of course, Sephiroth knew he was maybe a bit biased on this and uninformed; after all, he had been a lab rat sense he has been born, experimented on and in some ways tortured by it. He had made his first kill, had learned more about magic and science then even professional scholars cared to, and realized that the world wasn’t black or white all before his tenth birthday.)

“Hmm, wonder if I have any more Hyper Potions on me?” was murmured beside him, making the long silver haired Swordsman look over to see their savior looking through his bags, “Ah, I do have a few, lucky me… hey, do want a pick me up, Sephiroth-san?”

“Sephiroth is find, and it would be pointless; regular potions to not work on Swordsmen, for they need absurd amounts of Magic to be able to effect our enhanced systems.” Sephiroth explained. as most in the Swordsmen program were enhanced in every way and shape, potions weren’t really all the required as they easily healed from any injury. It was only in the heat of one of the program’s early battles that it was discovered regular potions had very little, if any, effect on them, the magic not powerful enough to aid their systems. It takes about _three_ Mages to make potions powerful enough for there men, keeping the Research and Development department of Shinra well funded.

A simple Hyper Potion wouldn’t do much for him.

“Humor me.” was all the cloaked green haired young man said to his words, handing him the potion bottle filled with… glowing green liquid? Hyper Potions didn’t glow though…

Cautiously taking a sip of the liquid, Sephiroth was able to feel the effects _immediately_ , his green eyes going wide as he did. After these past sleepless nights filled with training, which had been constantly wearing him down slightly, he felt like he just had a wonderful night’s sleep.

Drinking the rest of the bottle made him feel like he’s had a _month’s_ worth.

“How did you come upon this?” the rather beautiful man asked, wondering where he could possibly buy such potions with such quality; the money and time getting there would be _well worth_ the price, especially since they were without Shinra’s useful supplies.

“I’m an Alchemist; I make them myself.” was his answer, causing the brilliant mind behind those green eyes to pause a moment before it quickly went over everything it knew on Alchemy.

Which was sadly little; Alchemy was a slowly dying Magical Art with little uses in the world, focusing on equivalent exchange at it’s core.

Useless Arts did not produce Potions _strong enough_ for Soldiers to take.

Seeing the look of confusion on his face, those sandy brown eyes met Sephiroth’s own, a crooked little smirk coming up as the did, “Alchemy is all about an equivalent exchange; I put in the time, magic, and ingredients to make what I want, so it will produce the effects I made it for. I can let Ghouls eat cakes, I could poison a Golem, I can even trade a serious illness for a simple cold if I desire as long as I meet the exchange equally.” the youth explained with a flourish, smirk still on his face.

“So it would be best not to underestimate me just because of my youth or sword skills; I’m more then I seem.” the young man said, before turning away to join the others in their room.

Watching after him, Sephiroth couldn’t help but feel a deep respect for the other; the other had seen the doubt in him and had ruthlessly destroyed it, those eyes not that of a arrogant child or teen. Those were the eyes of a man who has seen death, experienced it, and came out once more, completely unwilling to, as Zack has said once before, ‘take any shit from anyone’.

He can not _wait_ to see what the youth has in store for them; things will surely be _interesting_ for them in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,359 words...
> 
> What the fudge! This was suppose to have Cloud here, why did Seph decide to come out instead?


	46. Despite My Age I'm Still Awesome and Take the Damn Money

“...Exactly _how_ old are you?” was asked weakly by the tough looking brunet known to all as Angeal, looking close to wrapping him up in a dozen blankets and cotton wool to be safe.

“...I turn 14 on Jan the First.” Keisuke said, frowning thoughtfully as he considered just how weird time was here. They still had seven days in a week, 30 seconds to a minute, 24 hours to a day and all that good mathematical stuff, except that a year here was two 30-day months longer. It was when they got to naming things that stuff got really weird.

It was a lot similar to how they actually went on Earth, but what had been abbreviations there were the actual names here. Sun, Mon, Tues, Wens, Thurs, Fri, and Sat to name the seven days of the week from first to last. Along with that, there was Jan, Feb, Mar, Mer, Apr, May, Jun, Jul, Aug, Sep, Yul, Oct, Nov, and Dec with Mer and Yul being the two new months in the order.

It was interesting, as this meant Thea was incredibly similar to how Earth is, except that it takes longer for her to travel around the sun; amazing how the smallest of changes can effect something so greatly in the grand scheme of things.

(Though this year hasn’t been like any other before it. With the Death of the Former Emperor a few days after his birthday, his first kills and his Trial in Feb, along with his Alchemy Exam had been what kicked off his year. Following had been his adopted parents deaths in Mar, the Inheritance and will readings finally concluded in Mer, with his new mission lifestyle following in Apr, Mat, Jun, Jul, and Aug… The greenet was honestly concerned just how the rest of the year would go.

Hopefully it wouldn’t _also_ end with a death.)

Hearing a choking sound, Keisuke knocked himself out of those interesting thoughts and focused on the present; namely how Angeal and Zack were choking. Handing the two of them some Calming Juice, one of his favorite Alchemy Drinks, Keisuke watched the two down them. It was only after they finished that both blinked, the teacher and student looking at the cups dubiously.

“What was that? Because in no way should I be as calm and logical as I am being right now, you’re not even a proper teen yet, you’re a baby teen.” one Zack slightly complained, not coming out as emotionally as he would have liked as he was just too chilled out.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a Calming Juice; it’s something that keeps one calm and thinking in battle, and makes it to where you’ll be immune to other intimidations tactics, along with panic and fear states.” Keisuke explained, amused by how he had everyone’s attention at that, all their glowing eyes focused on his words.

Were these Swordsmen really that immune to potion effect?

“How curious; I have never heard of a potion like this before.” the red haired Swordsman said casually, taking the cup Angeal had and looking it over thoughtfully.

“Is this another Alchemy Potion, like the one you gave me this morning?” Sephiroth asked, getting curious looks for that.

“No, this is an Alchemy Food item; it’s magical food that not only nourishes and fills you up, it also contains magical properties that can assist in battle and healing.” the green haired Alchemist explained once more, everyone’s attention coming right back to him.

“As interesting as that is, I would like us to return to the subject at hand; your age.” the tough and honorable brunet spoke once more, voice tasting of earth and sunlight, “I admit, I find that I am slightly uncomfortable to be in a Marriage Contract with someone so young; I do not wish for you to regret this action later on when you fall truly fall in love with someone.” the man said earnestly, his brown eyes showing just how concerned he was on this subject.

… Huh, what a total _sweetheart_.

“I’ve already had; it was heartbreaking.” Keisuke said, the smile on his face maybe a little more crooked as he thought to his Companion and how they had to leave. He really missed their patience and kindness, the way they effortless took care of him when he couldn’t do it himself.

If they all do go through with this, it would be a honest a marriage of convenience, maybe friendship would grow, but the greenet would admit he felt much more comfortable with that; most people in relationships didn’t feel too happy about their lover loving someone else as well after all.

“...Will Shinra take the Contract seriously? If we’re married to someone so young.” was how Cloud came in, apologising with his eyes to the youth for what could be seen as an insult. The greenet wasn’t bothered one bit; Evans himself would be nauseous at the thought of children marrying old men.

“With the ‘conditions’ it would be safe, but I admit that it would probably be highly question.” Genesis admitted, though his own eyes showed how concerned he was. Keisuke met those eyes, ignoring everyone’s titles and such as he really didn’t really want to feel like an ant at the moment.

“I’m a Master of my craft if that helps.” the greenet showed off his double marks, getting a very interested glance from all around, along with some relief.

“So… I guess we have a contract to write up?”

* * *

 

Cloud felt like he was in a bit of a dream; it had been a nightmare for a bit, but they had all pulled through.

Five years ago, when the spiky haired blond had lied about his age so that he could join Shinra’s army, he had so badly wanted to become a Swordsmen, one of the most famous parts of the Soldier program to come out. He had dreamed of becoming so strong and able, his strength even strong enough to protect his home back in Nibelheim, maybe even impressing Tifa who he had promised.

But when Cloud found his magic wasn’t compatible to the enhancements, the youth had honestly despaired. He had stayed in the regular army, making sure all his magic spells and sword skills were still up to his standard, but with how he didn’t want to go home to shame, disappointment, and bullies, he felt so stuck.

And then he went and accidentally impressed a Commander; that had been something he hadn’t seen coming.

It was just a routine mission, kill some monsters for potion ingredients, when suddenly the lower area they were in became suddenly much higher. Thank his lucky Stars that these missions usually had one or two Swordsmen on them, otherwise they would have been screwed.

As it was, they almost were if that one wolf creature had managed to behead the dark haired Swordsmen who was protecting their retreat from behind. Cloud would admit, he had done something very stupid then.

He had jumped on the wolf. (Not as big as those in his home, but still impressive none the less.)

Like he had done so before, the young blond hung on, waiting for the beast to slow down just enough so he could-

_SNAP!_

-the neck. Huh, makes one feel right at home once more, with a little bit of wolf hunting. But with that action, he had gained a friend for life in one Zackary Fair, someone who the blond was still trying to understand, along with the respect from the other Swordsmen who had been hiding in the shadows, the one and only Sephiroth.

(“My presences seems to startle most of those in the army, so I take the position of backup in those cases. Besides, Angeal was worried for his puppy.”

“Hey!”)

And thus started his learning under the Silver Commander, who saw something in Cloud only him and Zack seemed to see even as he had to have the lowest grade of enhancements there was. He refused to let them down.

Until he did.

It had started with Genesis leaving, refusing to stay around as he had ‘grown _tired_ of Shinra’s rules and orders!’ even as he was obviously fighting something from within.

Of course the other two had followed after him, along with their students; they were his friends.

They had followed him to one of the few most powerful magical caves in the world and, thanks to Zack, went deeper.

It was there that they found what exactly was happening to Genesis.

(“My friends, I told you not to follow.” the bleached and weak redhead says weakly, everything about him going colorless and dead looking. Then he had noticed Zack and Cloud, eyes wide before they became steely.

“I will not let her take any innocents.” was before suddenly the two younger men were back in Shinra.)

Of course, even after the man had gotten them away from there, they tried to go back.

That was when Hojo got his _hands_ on them, and _through him_ Jenova.

(Pain. Pain. Pain. _Fight!_ )

Freedom had never tasted so sweet, even if Cloud had been poisoned heavily by the magic in the enhancements, he had eventually came to with Zack dragging him around.

(“Spiky! You’re awake!” had been the relieved and thankful statement, the man sounding close to tears.)

Later on, they had actually found out from overhearing rumors that a strange group of three were out and about causing trouble.

Of course they went to find them, even as their states were obviously different, a kind of insanity coming over them.

The young blue eyed man would forever be grateful to Keisuke, for all he’s done for them and even probably saving his hometown along with them.

“Fine! If you won’t take the money, I will give it to someone who damn well will!” was yelled by said savior, suddenly getting the young Strife involved as something was shoved into his hands. Looking down, Cloud had to balk at the amount of Gold Amulets (GAs) in the bag in his hands.

Holy fuck, this was even more shocking than when the greenet kissed them.

(“I know a thing or two about Seduction; no real skill in it, but I can kiss at least and judge what kind of kisses my target would appreciate.” the young teen had explained after he had kissed Sephiroth silly, no tongue involved, the Contract glowing to show that their part was really official.

Angeal looked like that information had seriously _hurt him_ , the way he cringed; it would take a bit of time to get used to having someone with Shinobi skills around.)

“Now,” Keisuke went on over Cloud’s protests, “Thank you all for joining me on my mission, as well as helping me with my sword skills, but as I do need to be getting back home, I will see you later. Though remember, if you need me, you have the personal Communication Seal Scroll I gave you; don’t worry, it’s linked directly to this one, so distance isn’t a problem and you can even get me small things! Bye, have fun at Anteiku!” and with that, their new Dominate was off, his only rule so far being ‘ _live your life’_.

Watching how Zack was shouting after the other along with Angeal, both Sephiroth and Genesis visibly amused even if the redhead was laughing to show his, Cloud couldn’t help but smile.

They would do so gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,917 words.
> 
> And here we have Keisuke running away from his new harem! :D


	47. On Slavers, Oh Fucks, and Caretakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Slavery, hinted but never outright said molestation of minors, and Keisuke's language. It's not pretty, this chapter.

Keisuke could not resist scowling; he hated Slave Traders with an utter passion and it wasn’t just because of the poor woman who gave him his sealing knowledge. It was because most Slavers were complete and total assholes; if only the greenet could burn all the stations down instead just the illegal ones. As it was, Slavery was too big a business for it to ever be truly shut down; they had official neutral Slave Stations made just for the purpose of handling it all.  

At least there were laws made that forced people to take care of their slaves, making sure you did not kill them and made sure they were healthy; after all, why sell you important and valuable merchandise if you were only going to destroy it? The whole thing just made Keisuke _sick_ , especially since this was a world of magic they lived in.

You could easily _torture_ a person to _near death_ , then _easily heal_ them only to do so again a few days later after letting the magics work.

The greenet skewered the last man particularly harshly, gritting his teeth as the man went down like a rock. If he had known a standard ransom demand would turn out with him breaking into an Illegal Slaver’s den, the Alchemist would have worked much harder to try and get here quicker.

As it was, with the last of the bastards dealt with, he would have to check on the poor people here. Looking to where he could feel some life, Keisuke went off searching.

After going through a trapdoor hidden with a magically nailed down table and rug attached to it, the masked greenet traveled down and down a long flight of stairs, hovering when needed to avoid some rather obvious traps.

Scowl still on his face, Keisuke wondered if his… Consorts (and damn was it _weird_ that he had some) were doing, curious to hear if Hideyoshi and Genesis had actually _burned down_ the kitchen or not yet in their attempts to learn Alchemy Cooking, the Sorcerer and Mage determined to master it, even if they had different reasons. Though at least they should have plenty of ingredients to work on it, what with Hinami’s and Angeal’s ‘gardening’ hobby (more like forest) along with all the other things gathered by Zack, Kaneki, and Yomo. Cloud, Sephiroth, and even Touka were in on the action as well, trying to find books with Alchemy in them, though surprisingly having little luck in the matter. Keisuke’s had to point out a few places they could look, as well as copy things from his own books that they could use, sending some ingredients and money along with to help out despite the protests. Nono and Kabuto were usually the ones who would accept them, organizing how it would go as those two were not only good with money, they excelled with it.

(It was his damn money, he could do whatever the hell he wanted with it; he still had more than enough to last him quite a few of his and any children he had lifetimes.)

Calming down, Keisuke felt that he would be alright enough to check on the prisoners, make sure they were okay and all before he broke their seals. Nodding to himself, he opened the door he found at the bottom of the stairs, going inside.

Keisuke stared out into the room, his whole body relaxed and calm, his masked face turning this way and that before he nodded to himself and left the room once more. Closing the door behind him, the cloaked greenet put up some silencing seals, which he made sure were strong before starting to shake.

Then he let himself release a whole bunch of Pulses, making the very air around him heat up greatly as he cussed out everything and anything he could.

“Fuck life, fuck everything, damn it all to hell, curse those fucking sick bastards of a wayward cur and it’s whore of a wife, damn them to the Demon King’s personal latrine, may they fucking suffer-” and on he went, the air getting hotter and more colored as he went on.

Because behind that door, in a room full of cells, was what had to be about twenty _scared_ , _hurt_ and _traumatized children_ waiting for their fates.

After his anger had it’s edge taken off, Keisuke took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did before going right back in.

He had a lot of Obedience Seals and Rituals to break, because there was no way he would let all these children go back to the ‘ _official channels_ ’ as it were.

He wouldn’t let that happen to them, he’d have them go to Anteiku, heck he’d make another _sanctuary_ if necessary before he would let that happen.

Taking down the seals, Keisuke went to work, humming a soft lullaby that Satoshi would sing to him whenever he had a nightmare to calm the children whenever he would heal them, taking care of all the injuries he could. Thank Kami and the Stars that Nono got him those healing techniques, as it was due to them he was able to help as much as he could.

Then it was on to breaking the bindings, the kids crying out in happiness once they were gone, all of them now enjoying some Passionate Soups and Buttery Breads.

“Are you an _angel_?” one little girl had asked, her teary eyes bright as she watched her chains fall away, Keisuke smiling behind his mask even as he shook his head. While at first his mask scared the children, they got over it real quick after he healed, fed, and freed them.

“No my dear; I’m just a simple being with the power to help.” Keisuke said, handing her some soup and bread, the look of awe following after him as he continued his work. With her fixed up and all, the greenet though he was done, until he felt the slightest tug on his magic, so weak he would have probably missed it if he wasn’t keeping a lookout for his reserves. Frowning, the teen followed the feeling down deeper in the room, past the empty cells.

That was where he found _them_.

He came upon a group of very different children, those in the very last cells, the life around them feeling weaker every minute, only one from the small group of four even able to look up at him when he broke open the door.

Worried, Keisuke approached the children, getting right down to their level as he went to check them over. It was then that he felt four tugs on his magic, the sensation almost making him lash out if his instincts hadn’t told him that doing so would hurt the dying children before him.

And they were; for some reason the kids just didn’t have enough magic to go on, which made a sinking feeling collect in his stomach. So he let the kids have some of his magic, carefully checking them out as he did.

What he found made him freeze, the realization of what had been done to them making him want to _rage_ , he as he stopped himself as he didn’t want to hurt them.

_(Four pretty doll like children, all looking to be around the ages from six to ten, each different in their own ways, all dressed in simple plain colored robes.)_

In this world, there were a lot of amazing, terrifying, and wondrous beings and creatures. Golems, beings that were made of some material, substance, even gas and were made to bend to their Master’s will, getting an exchange of magic in turn for doing so were only just one of the few to name that were the most complicated to understand. There was just so much one could do with them, not to mention all magical Arts had them, even Alchemy could make one though most didn’t because of the price. Which was the sacrifice of time, ingredients, magic, and a life; personally, he didn’t see why no one wasn’t using it as a bunch of rats lives could count just as easily as a human’s.

_(A young girl with lovely peach pale skin, a pink eye color glancing up at him showing him how they matched her startlingly long pale pink hair, which seemed to have sakura petals fall from it, some of the flowers seeming to grow from her hair.)_

But the thing that most found interesting about Golems was that you could fuse them together with living beings; most in fact used this for prosthetics, just feed a little magic to your rock leg or your water arm, and you would be good to go. Anyone who battled in fact prefered these, as Golem prosthetics were great for battle, able to have a few tricks literally up their sleeves at times.

_(There was what seemed to be a pair of twins, one looking like she had soft skin while her golden blond hair didn’t exactly look like normal; putting a hand through it showed that it felt very much like thread, her blue eyes so dark even as they shone brightly all the while.)_

But here’s the thing about that; there is a limit to giving someone prosthetics. Turning someone into half a Golem is just sick and wrong.

_(The boy of the twins looked much like his sister, having the same blond hair and blue eyes, except for a few things; when checking him over, Keisuke had found he felt a bit tougher, even his his hair, which was still soft, had a metallic feel still clinging to it and blue eyes that had a faint gold color plus in the left eye while the right had a minus.)_

You can’t produce your own magic, meaning that your life will always literally be in the hands of someone else, and even you free will is twisted and warped into something else; after all, Golems willing follow the orders and whims of their Masters gladly, no matter the direction.

_(The last of them looked to be the oldest, a light blue haired boy that felt so cold to the touch, it almost seemed he actually had frost in both his hair, his very skin the same color as fresh snow; even as Keisuke pulled away, the other tried to keep skin contact, nearly glowing snowflake filled, frost blue eyes following him.)_

A fate these children were now under, Keisuke able to feel the effects easily and-

… _‘Ah fuck…_ ’ was pretty much his line of thought as he saw four pairs of eyes looking up at him with awe and adoration, their magics now strong, able, and linked to his own.

(For the rest of the day, hidden behind his mask, Keisuke was _grumpy_ as all hell, his Concealing Emotions skill being once more put to good use so he wouldn’t freak out the kids or their relieved parents.)

* * *

 

“Thank you so much Akarui-san! Me and my family will never forget this!” 01 heard yet another family thank her new Master, the man accepting even as he told them a mind healer might be best for their child, even giving them a bit of aid much to their protests before once more moving on.

“Alright, that’s the last of them; I’m glad none of them were orphans, so at least they’ll be probably taken care of.” Their Master mumbled to himself, before looking over to them.

“... Okay, best to get the instructions out of the way; I’m Takagi Keisuke, and from now on I am to be your Caretaker. I will not answer to Master, as I believe that term should only apply when between an Apprentice and their Teacher, got me? Alright, now it’s your turns.” Their Caretaker said, 01 deciding to speak up first.

“I am 01, fused with the Deadly Sakura Tree, Healing Willow, and Sweet Poisons as you can see from my hair and eyes.” 01 motion to her hair and eyes, which were pink, though her long hair that had actual sakura blossoms in it.

(She was so nervous; just how different was Caretaker from Master? Master from before was always _very_ demanding and _often_ displeased with how much they all took to power.)

“I am 02, fused with the materials known as Death Shroud, Dark Cloth, and Balanced Threads, my hair actually being thread and my first few layers of skin being silk.” 02 said, her calm blue eyes looking to their Caretaker even as she motioned to her hair.

(01 could easily see how the female blond was nervous as well; the other had been very much a favorite among Master’s associates, all of them liking how soft her skin was, though always refusing to sell her as he was ‘ _saving her_ cherry for _himself_ ’ as he would say. Would Caretaker want to save her for whatever Master had wanted?)

“I am 03, fused with Electric Gold, Blessed Silver, and Mithril, my body mostly made up of those metals enough to where my body is harder and heavier.” 03 explained himself, a worried frown showing on his face.

(Of course he would be worried, as their old Master had not seemed to like the two males as much as they did the females in the group; 03 in fact would face many a hit for his disappointment as apparently his ‘ _pretty face_ was a _lie_ ’ or something along those lines.)

“I am 04, fused with Eternal Ice, Binding Snow, and Lethal Frost, which makes my body temperature below normal, my hair in fact being half frost and snow.” 04 said relaxed, a neutral expression on his face as he said this.

(Master that was had been particularly unhappy with him; his _‘untouchable’_ state of being making him worth much less than they would have liked.)

“... Alright then, once I am in a better state of mind that doesn’t make me want to go and slaughter more Slaver Traders, I am going to get you guys better names.” There Caretaker said simply, nodding to them as he did.

All of them blinked at him, all a bit stunned and through for a bit. (Master from before had only said living beings deserved names, not _playthings_ or _objects_ like them.)

“As it is, time to go clothes shopping; you all really need some if we’re going to be living with each other from now, so let's get it over with.” their cloaked and masked Caretaker said simply, before ushering them gently into a line, having them hold each other’s hands as he grabbed 04’s, not even flinching or cringing at how cold it must have been.

Following after, 02’s hand in one of her’s while the other was hanging on to 03’s, the pink haired young girl wondered if this was the difference between a Caretaker and a Master.

(After all, he was _taking_ really good _care_ of his things.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,497 words! And Keisuke is enraged in most of them.
> 
> Can you guess the Fandom? :3


	48. Well Behaved Shoppers and Getting Names

Shopping with these kids had been so surreal; not only were they so well behaved and all, but they stayed close to him like glue in every place they went. They did as they were told and never had to be told twice, and went along with everything he said. Hell, he nearly had to order them to pick out something they would like to have in the market, and then it was only when it came to getting them a snack.

(And of course they had been constantly watching his face ever since he took down his hood and pushed his mask to the side, looking for any emotional signs of displeasure or disappointment. Keisuke had been very careful to keep his facial expression at neutral, as he did not want to influence the kids in any way negatively, which a smile could do just as easily as a frown at the wrong time.)

Clothes shopping had been a bit of a _surreal nightmare_ ; they just wouldn’t pick anything, always saying they would trust his judgement or ‘whatever Caretaker liked best’ would be said, just like when he was trying to get them to choose something to eat. (He was really going to _start hating that phase_ , he could feel it in his bones.)

And thus having to _hint_ to them _greatly_ to find things they would like, which would make him _very happy_.

They had all run off after that, each coming back with a few officers each, enough to last them until they at least get to a Traveler’s Circle.

The long pink haired girl (couldn’t call her sakura, so that was out, though maybe it would work as a last name for her?) was happily spinning around in her new Yukata, one with a skirt that went to her knees, though thankfully had little shorts underneath. It was a nice pale pink and blue, petals falling down all around it as it shimmered in the light, the young girl’s hair going everywhere as well to spread petals in the real world.

Frowning inwardly at that, Keisuke looked in his bag he had filled with other things, nodding when he found one of them.

“Excuse me, little one, but it looks like your hair is a bit all over the place.” The greenet noted, finding statements the best route to go when talking to the kids; questions were usually always answered positively, no matter what.

“...Yes, it does make seeing hard to do at times, but I can’t have it cut.” the pinkette admitted, her voice tasting much like sakura mochi while having this odd quality to it that reminded the Alchemist of some online music programs, kinda like a vibration of some sort added to it. (There was also a bit of fear, which was perfectly normal in her place; her hair was _partly alive_ after all.)

“I have something that might fix that for you, if you like?” he offered, getting wide pink eyes staring at him before their owner nodded, looking hopeful and worried at the same time. Getting the dubious attention, Keisuke took out the weirdest hair ties he had ever seen. They were called force Ties, a craft item that was a favorite of young children as they used force to keep a child’s hair in a ponytail or such (which he had managed to sweet talk the owner into giving him for a low price, since he only wanted the alchemy version of the recipe; times like these he was grateful no one cared for his Art). The ones he got for her were some nice pink striped square ones, with paler pinks on the side with a darker one in the middle, which the youth let go inactive for now as he gently gathered the young girl’s hair, thinking Pigtails would be best for her, so that her hair wouldn’t get all clumped together.

“Here we go alright? Please make sure to tell me if I’m hurting you, okay?” The greenet told the girl, getting a shy nod and blush from her. And so Keisuke gently gather her hair, making sure to do his best not to hurt any of the blossoms hidden in it. Once he had them equally spaced apart, he went about putting on the ties, activating it once it was in the space he wanted. Once doing the same for the other and making sure they lined up, Keisuke had to blink at the result.

The girl looked like some ethereal being on Thea, her doll like qualities highlighted by her paleness and the Cherry Blossoms that trailed down on the bangs clinging to her face. Combined with the pretty clothes, she was indeed a sight, pretty much like the other children with him were.

(Suddenly, his protective urges have _tripled_ ; any perverts out there better watch out, because Keisuke will have no time to give them mercy if they even think of touching one little blossom on this girl’s head, or even think of harming the children under his care.)

“Do you like it?” Keisuke said, not showing how or what he he was thinking, getting a happy nod.

“Yes, I like it.” the girl whispered, fidgeting a bit with one of the blossoms in her hair as she did.  

“You look very nice, 01.” the little blond cloth girl said to her, her voice tasting of cotten with a slight smile on her face as she went over to the other, glancing over to him before looking back to the other girl. The other had picked out a simple pure black child’s Kimono, no designs on it but for a single red patch over where the heart should be.

(It was also the _most covering_ thing that they young girl had found, which had made the greenet worry. The little blond had seen other clothes she liked, he had seen that, but when she saw that they would reveal any amount of skin, she had lost interest rather quickly.

He _really_ didn’t like that.)

“Yeah, you look really pretty, even more than before!” the boy of the blond twins said with awe, his voice tasting of copper as he started poking her hair as he did so. He had actually picked a baggy black jumpsuit to wear, which had actual glowing lines all around it that actually kept the cloth warm or cool depending on the wearer’s desires and was a craft item called a Tempertual Jumpsuit. (Which he also got the recipe for as well.)

A slight smile went over his face as he saw the kids happily interacting, before he blinked as he realized something; wasn’t he missing one?

“What now, Caretaker?” looking down to meet snowflake filled eyes, Keisuke found that once more number Four (really have to getting thinking on name ideas for them) was right by his side. He was looking rather nice in a simple blue child’s Yukata, with what seemed to be wind coming down along the side, a nice white scarf completing the look nicely, though that wasn’t what held his attention. Taking in the twitching hands, which seemed to reach out for his before forcing themselves to stop, hence causing them to twitch, the greenet wonder if the oldest of the Golem Children was touch starved. He hadn’t let go of his hand, even when the others had done so before him easily enough with each other. The Ice fused child in fact stayed by his side the entire time, holding his hand until he had to go and get himself some clothes he liked.

And yet despite how much he obviously wanted to hold his hand once more, he was _forcing_ himself not to without permission… Just how many times had this little blue guy gone without touch or been rejected for it because of how cold he felt?

(Well, it certainly won’t be _happening anymore_ on his watch.)

“You know, if you want to hold on to my hand, I don’t mind; just make sure to ask okay?” Keisuke told him, getting those frosty colored eyes staring up at him big and wide.

“... But I’m cold… and untouchable.” the little guy mumbled, his voice tasting of ice, while it also had the same strange quality to it like the others did. Of course his words made Keisuke want to go and kill their former Master _all over again_ , just so he could make him _suffer more_ and _not as quickly_.

“May I see you hand?” Keisuke asked instead as he kneeled down to the other’s level, the snowflake haired boy nodding, easily giving over his hand for Keisuke to see and easily grab, which he did gently.

“Yes you’re a bit cold, but untouchable? I don’t see it.” the Alchemist smiled crookedly, the cold not even taking anything against his health; he had _frozen_ to death, it would take more than chilly hands to hurt him, despite his weakness to it in battle.  

Smiling slightly at how the young child before him seemed so happy at their holding hands, Keisuke let the other cry as they hugged his arm to themselves, seeming so happy with the simple contact. Looking over when he hear a bit of fidgeting, he shared his smile at the other three, letting his other arm open up to give a bit more space.

“If any of you also want a hug, I don’t mind.” The young thirteen year old offered, getting an armful of a blond boy and a light pink haired girl, the other blond girl just hesitantly going to grab his sleeve. (That just made him have to push aside his _rage_ , as his instincts confirmed him on his feeling that she had been hurt in a different, but no less kind way.)

He was just going to enjoy this moment.

* * *

 

04 blinked when he saw their new Caretaker choke suddenly, a dumbstruck look on his face even as he swallowed down some of his hot chocolate, all the while waving them off. Their green haired Master was very kind and had let them join him on his picnic, a lot of delicious food surrounding them that he had made. Never before in all of 04’s years of life had he been as taken care of before as he was now, all his previous Masters as cold and distance as the material he was half made of. In fact, even his first Master had not liked him, preferring to put him into battles instead of having 04 by his side unlike the others before him, not even bothering to give him the energy to turn into his true form. And even after they’ve died, he’s found himself past around, forced into hibernation as he was just too ‘valuable’ to let die, but needed too much magic to be useful to have awake.

This is how it has been like for 04 for a _long time_ , until he came upon 01, 02, and 03; they may not have the same original Master, but the little snowboy found he could not see them as anything other than friends ( _maybe_ even family). He had grown to treasure the others, just like they did as well with him along with each other. It’s what made his time under their combined former Master both bearable and not, because while they could sooth and comfort each other when they could, more often than not a few would be left in a deep sleep because the man couldn’t support them fully.

But those days seemed to be gone, as Caretaker didn’t seemed _affected_ at all by the drain, and wanted them to be _happy_.

(That was something 04 was still trying to figure out.)

“I’m alright, just realized something a bit off; anyways, I thought of some names for you all; if you don’t like them, please tell me and I will change them, okay?” Caretaker Takagi said, making all the weaker formed children look up at him with wide eyes.

(He.. He was _seriously going to give them names_?)

“Let’s go in order; 01, if you like your name could be Sakurako Miku?” Getting a tearful nod from the girl, the man smiled kindly before going on.

“You two look to much like brother and sister to be anything but; so would you mind sharing the last name Amu, while 02 is Rin and 03 is Len?” they asked, getting more nods, the two struck just as speechless.

“As for you, 04, do you like Tsukishima Kaito?” was finally asked of him, making the young boy feel an overpowering feeling of _pure adoration_ for the living being in front of him, _no words_ able to possibly describe just how whole he felt in that moment.

He could only nod, just as speechless as the others were.

(He _didn’t care_ whatever the man before him ordered to have done; he would complete it in a _heartbeat_ if only to make sure they could see his smiles and to continue staying by his side for always.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,151 words! By the way, this chapter was alternately titled 'Surreal Shopping and How to Get Absolute Loyalty'.
> 
> And oh silly Keisuke, he forgot the power names had; doesn't help that he is half a Star as well :3
> 
> And her we go for names : Sakurako Miku -Future of the Cherry Blossom Child
> 
> Amu Rin -Dignified Weaving 
> 
> Amu Len -Lion Weaving (Because Len actually has no meaning in Japanese as it's used in a pun as RIn is RIght, LEn is LEft. Who knew? So had to use the English use for it.)
> 
> Tsukishima Kaito -Soaring Ocean of the Moon Island
> 
> As you can see, I had fun. (And Vocaloid!!!)


	49. Big Worries and Not Very Well Liked Disguises

Keisuke needed help; possibly a Mind Healer as well to be honest. It was just too bad he couldn’t trust anyone to get it besides a few people.

So he tried one of them, especially the one with official experience in this field.

“Keisuke-kun? Is something wrong? You don’t usually call so early in the day.” was the worried voice that came from his Message Scroll, Angeal’s earth and sunlight filled voice soothing him greatly. There was just something naturally calming about the sweethearted man, who usually went out of his way to make sure everyone was alright, though never sheltering them or babying.

“...Maybe? But I’m going to need Nono’s help with it to be honest.” Keisuke admitted, frowning when he heard a rustling sound and a background ‘hey’ before he heard the woman’s familiar voice.

“Are you alright Keisuke-kun?” was asked worriedly, the woman’s blood and medical voice resting on his tongue quickly.

“I’m alright, though I am in a complicated situation.”

“What happened?”

“... I accidentally became the Master of some very traumatised and possibly abused Golem fused children.” The greenet finally said, deciding to get it out in the open like one would rip off a bandaid.

Silence… Well at least it allowed him to have a chance to fully explain the situation.

"-And now they’re constantly by my side, as the bond is just too new, also combined with the fact that they need my magic to be alive, I’m in a bit of a bind. I’ll most likely get a week of rest before I’ll be sent out again, which will let it settle, but would not be enough time for them to feel comfortable. Is there anything I can do, to make sure they’ll be alright if I leave them at Anteiku? I really don’t want to suffer mentally or anything from separation anxiety or anything.”

“... That is rather problematic to be honest; they would probably feel safer here at Anteiku because it is protected by your power, but they would also need a personal source directly linked to your power to make sure they truly will be alright. Otherwise they will be torn apart mentally because of paranoia and anxiety, probably doing all they could to find your and tearing apart anything in their way to do so.” the older female Ghoul hesitantly put forward, the Half-Star not able to bite back a sigh at the news.

“I was afraid of that… I really don’t want to leave them to such a to deal with such pain and anguish or have such a huge opening, but they can’t come on missions with me; they’re little kids, it would probably scar them even worst.” the Alchemist said, looking over to the said kids and how they were all fast asleep, knocked out from the big meal they had for dinner.

To have anything linked to your Magic/Chakra/Inner Flames was a _huge_ risk, as it could give an energy to not only steal your magic, but to even _poison_ or _destroy_ it. And with his Magic and Chakra so affected by his Star energies, it wouldn’t be surprising if someone tried to steal it away.

But the Golem infused children needed his magic, but distance would hurt them greatly especially since their bond was so new. He may have already registered it at the last Outpost he had past by that he had Magically Bound Slaves, but the paperwork didn’t affect them like actual Contracts would as their bond was through Magic itself, not with words to fill it out.

The greenet was honestly so unsure of what to do.

“... Hey, I think I know someone who could help.” was hesitantly put forward by Zack, making Keisuke’s attention snap to the scroll once more. “There’s this girl, really sweet, really kind, and she has some of the most powerful, most beautifully pure balanced Magic I’ve ever felt; I’ve seen her actually able to boost another’s Magic incredibly high, even when they barely had a drop to their name.”

Boost someone’s magic that much? That would be perfect! Keisuke could just leave a magical object with the girl, who would be able to channel it into the kids, and with the Message Scroll (MS) he could talk to them as it’s happening to lessen the stress greatly. Maybe he should look into getting a Calling Orb? After all connecting that and a Message Scroll would actually let them see him as well… Yeah, first chance he gets he’s going to buy a couple of Calling Orbs or at least find a way to make them.

But first to get the girl (for some reason his instincts were telling him it wouldn’t be easy; _story_ of his life, isn’t it?).

“So, where can I find this girl?”

“Well... She’s kinda… sorta in the Slums... of the Shinra Kingdom.” was put forward hesitantly by the little dark haired puppy, “And she might of, sorta have her own personal Guard?” was finally finished, making Keisuke close his eyes, his memories taking him back to Evans’s, and one of his favorite pairings of a Soldier boy and his Flower girl.

Of course she does; and knowing his luck, it would probably be by Turks her that would guard her here too.

 _Great_ …

“Well, you better tell me all I need to know if I’m going to be busting anyone out from anywhere, got it?”

“You bet!” was his very cheerful reply, the heated syrup taste think on his mouth once more.

Thank Kami this Kidnapping mission that started this whole mess gave him a month to do and was quick to fix, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to do anything at all. (Bless his Luck Stat to the Stars and Beyond.) It was also a good thing these kids were so obedient, as they would need to listen to him very carefully for this mission, which would hopefully be the only one they join him on.

First thing first, he needed a disguise now, because getting a disguise there in Shinra would be stupid.

Starring in slight _horror_ at his choices for a disguise, Keisuke picked up the MS once more, “... Are these really my best choices to go about unnoticed?”

“Pretty much yeah; you wouldn’t be able to pull off street urchin, you walk too deadly for that to work, and you’re not old enough to pass as other things. Messenger Boy, Slave, or a fake Apprentice would be best.” Zack said hesitantly, making Keisuke want to puke.

In order for the latter two to work, he would need the help of another person, who could remember him and tell the Turks about him and any particulars, which wouldn’t be disregarded because age and sex didn’t matter one bit to Turks.

His best bet would be the ‘Messenger Boy’ as it were, which really made Keisuke feel nauseous. In Shinra, Prostitution was considered illegal and was heavily fined if ever discovered, maybe even deserving of jail time. So to combat this, perverts and sleaze bags started up the ‘Messenger System’, where those of all ages would deliver packages, along with a ‘ _special one_ ’ for their ‘ _special customers’_ ; themselves.

And _unfortunately_ this one would be the best for him, as he was around the perfect age for starting out, his walk could be thought of as seductive if done right, and he would be allowed a simple knife, to make sure no one who wasn’t allowed to _touch the 'goods'_ would.

…. Signing, Keisuke went about making the hair color potion along with the eye color one; if he was going to do this, actually wear that _little piece_ of cloth called  _shorts_ , he wanted to be _completely unrecognizable_ in them.

(Otherwise he might just decide to _choke_ Zack the next time he sees him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,305 words! Not as much, but I like this chapter.
> 
> And yeah, here is some stuff about the job Keisuke is really starting to hate.


	50. Beauty Tips and Old Faces

Looking into the mirror before him, the young Takagi Keisuke found that he couldn’t even recognize himself.

Good; if he has his way, little orphan 'Hei Yu' turned Messenger boy would _never be_ connected to his real self.

After all, Hei had dark brown hair and golden eyes, along with a shade darker skin color as well. They also had perfectly unblemished skin, which was easily seen because they were wearing skimpy little black shorts and the little tank top that hugged his skin and showed off his stomach, an open dark blue cloak the only thing covering about the whole outfit. Hei also looked a lot more feminine as well, his features could honestly be called pretty, which would probably make him rather popular.

Amazing what one could do with magic; Color Changing Potions for the hair and eyes had worked okay, but the greenet turned burnet had to trick Turks, the spies, assassins, and clean up crews of the Shinra Kingdom, meaning he could not afford okay. He had been worrying his little head over the issue until Keisuke remembered something that Sakura had said long ago, sparking an idea for him.

So the young teenage boy soon found himself in a Beauty Shop, staring at all the potions, makeups, paints, and items that went into making ladies feel like Noble Women. He honestly was unsure how long he had stared out at everything before he had picked up some darker skin shade body paint that wouldn’t come off until he said so, and a ‘Glam Girl’ potion. Apparently, from what he’s heard Sakura say, it’s suppose to make one look even prettier and attractive to those around you, even letting you choose from ‘cute’, ‘pretty’, ‘beautiful’, or even ‘sexy’. Keisuke had chosen pretty because it was on sale, as well as the fact he figured he could pull that off better than cute, which had warned would make him look younger (No. Thank. You.). The paint was to hide all his scarring as well as his glow, which was a pain in a half as he had to put it _nearly everywhere_ on his body due to how _little_ clothing he was wearing, making it a good thing he bought such a big tub of the stuff.

As it was, Keisuke honestly hoped he wouldn’t have to go to another Beauty Shop to do some shopping for himself; that store honestly worried him.

As it was, he was finally ready, so off they must go. Making sure all the kids were wearing their invisibility cloaks, and that they would be on their best behavior, they were officially ready.

“You sure you don’t want someone to go with you?” was spoken by the familiar cold and steal voice, Cloud’s familiar taste sliding on his tongue once more.

“I’m sure; none of you would be able to even walk into that Kingdom without any notice, and with how that country reacts to Ghouls as Science Experiments, I rather you all stay put as it will be easier this way. But yeah, I got to go, so so long for now guys.” Keisuke said, cutting off the conversation with logic and a quick goodbye.

Shinra Kingdom, unlike the others, only had one court known as the ‘Royal Court’ with divisions and departments all serving directly to the King. One of the highest departments was the Science and Magics department, as the one most favored by the King himself and led by none other than Hojo himself.

Which of course made it one of the places to _‘AVOID AT ALL COST’_ to be honest in his opinion. As it was, his luck had decided to turn, so here he he was, going on his way to Shinra.

Fun. At least sneaking in wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be, with how little care and attention Shinra gave to its slums, something Keisuke and his little tagalongs took shameless advantage of. Making sure to sign for the kids to be well-behaved and quiet, the greenet turned brunet went on his way, feeling potentially hopeful.

So of course it would have to go sideways on him.    

“Hey Messenger Boy! I got a _package_ you can deliver!” was called out to him, Keisuke forcibly stopping himself as he let off a Deceptive Smile, as a group of obviously intoxicated older teens came over to him.

 _Oh joy_.

“Here’s some money and the address; make sure the guy has a good time!” one of the guys said cheerfully drunk, giving him quiet a few silver coins for his troubles, while another person handed over a slip of paper, all of them breaking out into laughter.

Fuck his life and all it’s cursed luck; If ‘Hei’ doesn’t do this, he’ll get a complaint to his ‘Postman’ who won’t know who they’re talking about, creating suspicion and such which he can not afford right now, when he is plotting to sneak and teleport Aerith out from under Shinra’s nose.

Is he being paranoid? Maybe, but he is in Hojo’s land with who knows how many more sick fucks are out there in this place, he is going to be as careful as carefully as he can be. And who knows, he might be lucky and this is a prank or something.

One can have dreams after all.

So with a very much fake smile, ‘Hei’ agrees and goes on his way, using the map Zack and Cloud had made for him of the slums they knew which luckily hadn’t really changed to much. Coming upon a rather nice house for the slums, Keisuke signed sneakily to his closely following tag-alongs to stay and keep lookout before he knocked on the door, waiting to see who would open it and hopefully hate the prank that was pulled.  

Of course, he never expected the person to open it would be one very familiar Water Shinobi he met on a mission, involving the rescuing of a bunch of young children from a murderous mob.

“Really, this again? I told those bastards to stop.” one Utakata scowled after he took one glance at him, a frown taking over his young and nice looking face.

Huh, what a small world it is after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,041 words.
> 
> And Keisuke is so hating his life as of right now.


	51. Getting Into Character and Question Motives

_Utakata_

_Age: 16  Level: 123_

_Title: Holder of the Bubble Branch of the Great Tree, Ninja, Hermit of Water, Hotaru’s Master, The Deadly Slug of Water._

Yup, it was him; nice to see that Keisuke had been able to help him and his student escape fully from Water.

“Well, I don’t need any of your ‘services’, so good day-” The other man said, voice tasting like smoke and rain, starting to close the door before Keisuke broke in.

“Light shines on bubbles, calling for a potential future.” Keisuke as ‘Hei’ recited, staring up at the other who stilled so suddenly it almost seemed unnatural, even as he turned slowly to look at the other.

(Looks like the code works alright, as it should; it was the man himself who gave it to him, saying that if he ever needed anything, to just come and find him, saying the code to him.)

“...Come on in.” and with that, Keisuke enters the building, his Hei mask staring around interestly as they take in the humble surroundings.

“How do you know that code?” was immediately asked, the man’s dark eyes narrowing as they take him in.

“I have been sent on a task; I could use your help in completing it.” ‘Hei’ says simply in a lazy sort of way, watching calmly how the older man takes in this info even as he starts to fully get into his Hei persona.

“Akarui-san would use a child for such a task?” The man says suspiciously, frown obvious on his face as he takes a hard look at him.

In reply to this, Keisuke let’s his mask show his ‘ _dark side_ ’ as he grins the Evil Grin, causing the other man across from him to actually back away.

“I haven’t been a child for a long time, _Utakata-sama_.” ‘Hei’ says in sing-song, twirling his knife carelessly, making him inwardly shiver as does Utakata across from him.

Fuck, why did he have to make Hei secretly so _creepy?_ It had just been a thought on what his dark side would be like, but really, did he have to pick creepy? Then again, when he had made a backstory for the other, he had decided on a mentally abused kid done in by his parents, who used him to get their own desires fulfilled before little Hei snapped and killed them.

Evans liked his horror games; Silent Hill and Ib had both been favorites of his along with the Evil Within. Keisuke was going to use that to explain his creepy backstory and not his own wild imagination. (It had nothing to do with a certain patient of his who had been in the underworld since they were young, who was able to speak so sweetly, yet lie so deadly and had three bosses and two potential heirs wrapped around their little finger. Nothing at all.)

“...What do you need, exactly?” The young man across from him asked warily, obviously worried about hitting a trigger of any sort, something all Water Shinobi learned so that they would not be the ones to face their teammate’s or comrade’s breakdowns.

“I need to sneak a certain person out of here right under Shinra’s nose; will you assist me in this? You don’t have to of course, I’m sure I could do this, but it would be useful to have an actual Ninja as my backup.” ‘Hei’ smirked, voicy so falsely coy it really made him cringe.

Note to self, don’t use people Evans knew to make personas; and don’t use ‘Hei’ as much as possible, for he is a creepy little kid.

“Well, what do you say, Utakata-sama?”

* * *

Utakata couldn’t help but stare at the child before him, who merely stared up at him in a curious amusement. While the Jinchuuriki was very grateful for Akarui-san and how they had saved Hotaru along with the other bloodline clan children, he never expected to see the dept called in so _quickly_. He could only be rather impressed that the shining being’s contacts were so good as to find him so quickly, even as it made him even more paranoid.

He knew he should have moved him and Hotaru sooner, but the girl had not only made a very good friend, but was also happy as could be even if they were in a slum. He didn’t want to take that away from the girl, as while she was content with so little, he _honestly_ wanted his student to smile with happiness more often.

But he wanted her _alive_ a lot more to be truthful; they were just so lucky that they were only found by their savior’s contacts first, otherwise they could possibly be much worse off.

After all, many wouldn’t mind taking a rogue weapon in for themselves.

“Since we both know why I’m doing it, I’m curious about why you might be going along with this; you don’t seem to be the type to do anything freely, or because you feel particularly indebted.” the dark haired musician said with narrowed eyes, carefully taking the other in.

Dressed much like how most Messenger Boys in this land would, the other had rather pretty features that were sure to draw attention, along with those golden colored eyes that showed so wickedly, revealing the youth’s darker depths behind their pretty looks. The former Ninja was actually reminded of some of his former comrades, the ladies and men who knew seduction so well they practically _breathed_ sex from their pores and smiles. This youth had it down alright, but his carelessness and darkness slightly destroyed it, making it obvious who would really be the prey in the situation. And from what he has gained from his slightly heightened senses, due to his status of jailer, (which was sadly nowhere near the full brunt of it when he allowed a transformation to slip past his tight mental barriers) he smelled a slight perfume of jasmine and sweat on the other, his hearing at least letting him know if the other lies.

(He was slightly tempted to allow a few more instincts to come out, but with how _restless_ the Branch has been acting, he rather not let that happen.)

“Hmmmm, you’re right about that, I really don’t do anything for free.” The dark skinned youth admitted, tapping the flat side of his blade to his lips, not even cutting himself in the process. “I guess you could say I’m benefiting just as much from this bit of business as Akarui-san is.” the other said, just as truthful as they smiled so freely, teeth showing whitely as they did.

(... He really hoped that Akarui-san knew what they were doing, making deals with such snakes, as they usually always came back to _bite_ you in some way or form.)  

“So, will you help?”

“... Who is this person you need out of here?” he had to know that as well, because he wasn't going to be part of some kidnapping.

“Gainsborough Aerith.”

….. Well, what a small world Thea can be at times; after all that was Hotaru’s new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,163 words! And just as a heads up, due to the holidays, I will probably be slower with my updates, sorry about that.
> 
> And lets see how 'Hei' works out, shall we? And Utakata doesn't feel any different because his seal is much better then Gaara's, even though the Branch inside him is so restless.


	52. Bubbles NOT Bursting and Helpful Conversations

If anyone even thought of breaking his little bubble of happiness as he called it, Keisuke as ‘Hei’ would not be responsible for his actions.

“We need more of those bombs, Hei-san!” was yelled over at him, the very beautiful Miss Aerith already throwing the last Ice bomb he had given her from her own flying bubble, causing some delightful frozen destruction for their pursuers, who were only trying to rescue the ‘poor, kidnapped young girl’ from the ‘villains’ that took them.

“We should get more of those bubbles with those papers! Those things really threw those guards for a loop!” was yelled by Len, who was at the moment being held carefully by ‘Hei’ as he did not trust the other to fall off the bubble. He’s almost done it three times before Keisuke dragged the other close, Rin following closely as she grabbed on to his cloak’s blue sleeve. At least she saw the danger here unlike her brother and the more balanced inclined two of the group.

“If Hei-san has anymore tags, I would be glad to make more.” The music inclined Jinchuuriki nearly snarled, glaring venom at those following after them from his own bubble, his student throwing her own share of bombs. Though her throws more carefully than Aerith, as she was actually aiming for the people and not just their surroundings. (Absolutely vicious little thing, ‘Hei’ approved greatly while Keisuke noted to never piss the girl off or try and harm her master.)

Wordlessly, the dyed brunet handed more tags to Miku, as well as more bombs to Kaito, the two being the best jumpers in the group as ‘Hei’ couldn't really wear ‘Akarui-san’s cloak after all, to deliver the mentions items both groups needed. And despite how good the two older Golem infused children’s balance was, the hidden greent really didn’t like seeing them jump bubble to bubble often, but he didn’t really have a choice at the moment.

How is this his life again?

_Flashback._

_‘Hei’ stared out at his surroundings cheerfully, knowing that the masked emotions over his false persona were quietly freaking out Utakata; he knew they were because they were certainly freaking himself out to be honest. Just how high was his Deception skill that he could carry this off so well based on memories and imagination? Madoko had even told him that layered masks were very complicated and took a whole lot of skill to carry on well, and here Keisuke was, being Hei Yu as if it was actually himself, carrying himself as if he had not a care in the world with a cheerful smile in place, even as a hidden wicked amusement lay hidden in his false gold eyes. His skills were honestly unnerving the fuck out of him, and this was suppose to be a simple mask, not anything this complicated!_

_Thinking about all the skill points he probably had saved up nearly made him cringe if he wasn’t in character at the moment; maybe he’ll have that as a new year resolution or something, dealing with all his stats and such. He really didn’t have the time to worry about that, much less give it the time he needed to really make such decisions with just how many missions he had along with what life threw at him. Maybe when he got back he could request a month off for the New Year, he’s heard that younger Ninja and those with families usually do so and get approved in no time unless in a case of emergency._

_Maybe with his luck still on the up and up, he would get it. After all, what would the chances be that he had someone indebted to him in a place he was trying to avoid, whose student was friends with the girl he needed to get out of the city._ _Hopefully, the good luck would hold up a little longer before he got screwed over; it would be foolish to wish for a nice uncomplicated mission for once after all._

_(How right he was.)_

_Of course, he felt her before the rest of his senses could even take her in; the Star part of him nearly sang out to pure essence, warmth feeling him as it sang back joyously. It made ‘Hei’s smile just a bit more real, as it felt honestly so beautiful and nice. Such a strong, kind soul ( **A Pure One, one of the last few** ) she was, it was no wonder that Zack was so smitten with her._

_And of course it had to be just then that he felt her pain and fear._

_( **NO** )_

_The Star in him nearly went postal as it felt her neagitive feelings, it was only a good thing that yelling could suddenly be heard loud and clear (and that Keisuke has such strong Willpower to keep it down), which easily distracted the Jinchuuriki from him, the man paling as he did._

_“Hotaru.” the man whispered, paling even more at what he must be hearing, alarm clear on his face. With that, the two were off, Keisuke as Hei nearly bumping into someone as he did, Hei's character coming into play despite how the Star in him raged still._

_“Sorry about that honorable Master! Please don’t hold it against little old me!” ‘Hei’ called out cheerfully as he twirled to get a glance at the other, only noting a red furred trench coat and dark hair as he did, before he went back to his task, staying in character as his open cloak floated like a banner, showing off his body rather well for those who had quick eyes._

_(The person Hei was based off, Casey as Evans knew them by, was usually always very unconcerned about what skin was showing, often trying to use it to get a rise out of everyone around them in fact. It never worked for the Doctor, but Keisuke had to give the genderfluid person points for trying, especially since they’ve never revealed their real gender to him even after all the time they knew each other. And considering just how much Evans has had to treat and patch up the informant, that was honestly impressive.)_

_Quickly catching up, Hei could only blink ‘innocently’ when he saw the scene laid out before his eyes; Utakata was right in the way before two young girls and a group of suited men (huh, first time he’s seen suits in this world) which were obviously Turks. It was quite the stand off before what looked like a rundown church, everyone that wasn't involved getting the heck out of dodge, while others watched from a much safer distance._

_“As of order by the King, these two are to be released into the care of the Science department; you would defy the King’s orders!” a rather plump and particularly obnoxious man barked, voice tasting slightly bland as well as a bit meaty. Looking at the people around him, Keisuke noted familiar faces from Evan’s game, from one cute redhead and his bald partner, to a familiar raven haired leader, who was apparently not a leader yet. And not one single Turk besides a few looked at all happy to be doing this, a few even glance at who could only be Aerith, before looking back over to the big guy, obviously wanting to reach for a weapon as they did._

_Huh; interesting._

_“I would be more then willing.” Utakata spat back, murder in his eyes as he glared, making ‘Hei’ shiver slightly; so not fair that he was so hot._

_But despite that, they really need to get out of here, as the disguised half-Star does not want any big battles to break out; after all, run aways aren’t as big as those who battle the Turks and win. They’ll still get attention, but not as much as they would if they battled, which would make them very much Wanted._

_(Besides, he has children with him at the moment; he really doesn’t want them involved in something like that.)_

_As it was, best time to make a getaway is in confusion; so while the fat bastard was talking, ‘Hei’ decided to cut him off mid sentence. Rather literally at that, seeing as he cut the guy’s throat._

_“Whoops, that was rather clumsy of me; guess I misjudged just how fat the guy was.” ‘Hei sing-songed, letting a giggle come out as he did, twirling his knife playfully all the while to get the blood off, the former leader’s head flying clean off and rolling around as he did._

_Yup, not going to use this persona for a long while, even if he did make them a bomb specialist with high dagger skills; not worth it, since he was trying to avoid bloodshed and all._

_“I do believe it is time to go, right Musician-sama?” ‘Hei’ continued, taking out a simple little smoke bomb, not that anyone but him knew that._

_“Indeed.” the other said seriously just as Keisuke had ‘Hei’ throw the bomb down like a Ninja in the movies. It was only due to his Concealing Emotions skill he didn’t react to badly when he suddenly found himself floating on a bubble, closely following Utakata and his student while Aerith was on the man’s other side, making sure that the unstable little femboy was isolated from the girls and kept far away._

_Nice to know the man had his priorities in order, even if it put ‘Hei’ in a tight spot. Then again, Keisuke wouldn't want Casey anywhere near children, just like Evans didn’t as well, so he could understand._

_Though speaking of children…_

_“Yue-san, Master wants to know how the mission is coming.” Kaito asks as the others suddenly appear on his bubble, making ‘Hei’ blink for a bit before he gets it._ _How smart of Kaito, realizing he doesn’t want them associated too closely with his disguise, and playing along by not calling him Master._

_Signing for them to act wary sneakily even as ‘Hei’ smiles at them, more like a baring of teeth to be honest, “It’s coming along alright, though if could go even better if you all would assist me, please?” the dyed brunet with gold eyes says, the please coming out so sweetly even though it sounds so fake to his ears._

_“Alright, what should we do-” and luckily Rin cuts her brother off with a sigh, even as she eyes him carefully along with the other three._

_(So Len doesn’t have a really wary bone in his body, good to know.)_

_“How about we leave presents for our admirers, since they’re so intent on chasing us?” is all ‘Hei’ says with a twisted smirk on his face, even as Keisuke inside him cringes._

_-End Flashback_

Oh, now he remembers and _really_ wishes that he didn’t. (That and the fact he also wished Len had a bit more balance to him or that he was a little less dense. Really, the other wasn't acting even the slightest bit concerned about being so close to him!)

But really, with how those grunts are chasing after them, it will certianly take them a while to lose them. At least it's no one he reconizes, otherwise he might just feel a bit guilty about aiming for some of his favorite characters turned real. Not that he wouldn't, but he would feel guilty doing so deep down.

(Of course, this seems to be the moment his Luck actually comes into play surprisingly.)

As if to make him even more nervous and paranoid about his surroundings, Keisuke hears a large and rather extreme crash behind him; looking to see the cause, ‘Hei’s gold eyes take in the fallen building behind him, making him stare.

He didn’t give the others bombs strong enough to take down buildings, because no way in heck would he trust them with that sort of firepower. He gave them things more along the lines of small area effects or status effects to be honest, so why did that place fall? … Well, for whatever the reason, it was what allowed them to make a clean getaway, their bubbles easily getting them farther and farther away from Shinra and it’s nightmares.

(Still, he can’t help but be suspicious about that, as it was honestly _too_ convenient and handy.)

* * *

“So, do you think that really helped ‘Hei’ out?”

“Considering how the Turks have lost him due to the collapsed building in the way, I’m pretty sure it did quite a bit.”

“....”

“What’s wrong, Tsuki?”

“... It’s just… he looked so young, didn’t he?”

“... Yeah, he did; that just means we have to do our best to help him, even if he doesn’t remember us.”

“Of course we will; Takagi-san is more than worth it… Though do you think you could track him with how far he’s gotten?”

“Of course I can. After all, he always made sure I could before, I just couldn’t here because I didn’t know his aura for this time. Now that I do, it should be easy.”

“...Do you think he’ll accept us, and all we have to say?”

“...”

“Roppi?”

“I don’t know Tsuki, this is a different version of him, but we should at least try; we can warn him about all those after ‘Akarui’ at least, so that that he can have a heads up, even if he doesn't accept us... We owe him that much at least for all he's done...”

“... Alright then, lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,884 words and Keisuke questioning his life choices that lead him to even making Hei. My work here is done.
> 
> And anyone who can figure out who the two talking at the end are should get a cookie.


	53. A Student's Concerns and Please Play Along

“So you’ll only be staying with us at Anteiku for one night?” the very pretty brunet Cetra asked from her bubble sadly, her big sad lighter green eyes staring into Hotaru’s own apologetic darker green ones.

“Yes, Master says it would be a bit obvious of a place for us to hide, so it would probably be best that we leave as quickly as possible.” the lighter haired brunet said, looking over to her Master who hasn’t taken his eyes off the last member of the group, watching them much like a hawk would as they smiled at him from his own rather crowded bubble, staying cheerful even with all the eyes directed at him from all over in their group.

Hotaru couldn’t really blame them all for the watch; Hei-san was someone that should be watched and had to be, even if he was currently on their side for now. After all, how long could that last? It made her really glad that they would be going with Aerith to the Sanctuary, as she really didn’t trust the young boy despite how far she could probably throw him if he let her. Though from the looks of things, Akarui-san must not trust the other that much either, if he has sent Golems to watch him over the course of the mission, and such powerful ones at that as well (she couldn’t help but wonder what they were made of to make them look so human).

It just really confirmed that the young brunet should definitely be watched at all times.

“Ah, last stop for Anteiku! May everyone keep their arms and hands inside their bubble as we land!” The golden eyed boy announced cheerfully, knocking the light haired brunet out of her thoughts as she went to get her first look at the sanctuary.

… It looked like any other ordinary cafe to be honest; was it really that safe to be here as it didn’t look very defensible.

“What is your business here.” was suddenly asked by a whole new voice, making Hotaru nearly scream as she turned around to see the cause, tensing as she saw a white haired Ghoul staring at her from atop the bubble. She was ready to defend herself, getting Aerith behind her even as her Master tensed himself.

Only for the tension to be broken by an ironic source.

“Ah, _Guardian-sama_! You look even _more_ lovely than the rumors say you do.” Hei-san said, getting that very unamused gaze directed at him, “We don’t mean any _harm_ at all~” the little boy continued in sing-song, giving the other a closed eye grin.

“Somehow I really doubt that.” The Ghoul said flatly, directing all his(?) attention on the boy.

“Oh, _I’m hurt_ ; I wouldn’t _ever_ do anything when I’m here; I rather like having my soul uncooked you see, and I would like to have it remain that way.” Hei-san huffed, smile still on his face though his eyes going half-lidded.

What did he mean by uncooked souls? Just what kind of place was it?

“All we’re here for is a little _R and R_ for the night, though one of our members is here for a reunion with her _lovely_ little lover.” the brunet teen casually mentioned, his words making Aerith gasp beside her, making Hotaru turn around to see green eyes wide with hope and longing.

“I promise we’ll obey the rules of this place, so could you please let us through _Guardian-sama_?” The boy had the audacity to have purred, smile much like the crescent moon as those golden eyes shone wickedly, twinkling with mischief.

For a while, the Guardian(?) just stared at the other with narrowed eyes, suspicious and obviously wary before nodding.

“Follow me now; and don’t think of trying anything, the wards don’t take kindly to violence.” The Ghoul said calmly, his eyes turning into a normal looking grey color, making the other look a lot more pretty then with his red eyes. Quickly after that, the group landed on the ground, their bubbles popping as they did, letting them able to fully appreciate the wards.

Hotaru nearly fell to her knees, the power was just that _overwhelming_ , affecting everyone in their group. His Master had sucked in a harsh breath, putting a hand to his chest as he looked around in slight shock while Aerith started to cry, looking awed. Even the Golems were affected, a few staying as still as statues as their eyes got wide while one of them seemed to fidget even more then before, seeming unable to stop moving.

As for Hei-san…

“Come now, come on, we can’t have _Guardian-sama_ waiting for us~ That would be _sooooo rude_!” The boy chirped, acting like there was _nothing different_ at all about the land they were on, smile not even twitching one bit.

Looks like she was wrong about everyone being affected; somehow, out of everything that she’s seen of the other, this is what _unnerves_ her most about the other.

 

~~**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**~~

 

Keisuke is not looking forward to this next bit. In fact, he is not looking forward to what is about to happen at all. After all, he’ll have to keep up his act around the Swordsmen, all of whom knew that is was really the greenet in disguise, even if they don’t know exactly how he will look like..

(Please say Zack doesn’t give him away, because as much as he doesn’t like this persona, it is a useful one.)

…. Maybe he’ll just wait outside, that sounds like a plan, play it off as scouting the area, checking out the rest of the town, hint at underground activities maybe?... Huh, that actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea to be honest, might even make Hei Yu a bit more solid in this world. Yeah, maybe he’ll sneak away for just a bit-

“Aerith!” is suddenly cried out by a very familiar voice, Zack rushing over to meet with his beloved who cries even harder as she does the same.

Cue the cheesy romantic reunion twirl in the arms; of course Zack would be that much of a sappy puppy to do thing like that. Keisuke has to look away otherwise he might be blinded by it, though as Hei he makes it look like he's just rather uninterested in the display after a curiosity glance.

And here come the rest of the Swordsmen, ignoring the sap-fest made by the two love birds as they start scanning the group for him obvious. And by ‘him’ Keisuke means ‘Akarui-san’ and not the persona currently in place.

Time for some fast talking; hopefully their minds are quick on the uptake as they are in battle.

“Ah! Hello _Master_ _Swordsmen_!” ‘Hei’ purred, getting right up in all their personal bussiness and showing off quite a bit of skin as he slides right next to Cloud, making the blond tense as he does, confusion in his glowing blue eyes as he takes in Keisuke’s disguise. “Shinra _really_ doesn’t do you any justice in their pictures, no matter how _dated_ they are, which is just a _shame;_ I really wouldn’t mind looking at such strength and beauty _all the time_.” the golden eyed disguise purred, before going right up close to the blonde’s ear.

“Just play along with ‘Hei’, act wary and cautious, swing in a bit of suspicion if you can.” Keisuke said in his regular slightly lower tenor tone of voice, which wasn’t anywhere near to Hei’s cheerful, sing-song, and slightly higher tenor. And while Cloud blushed bright red due to having words whispered in his ear, he didn’t reveal any other tells as he pushed him off rather firmly. Looking over out of the corner of his eye, Keisuke was able to see that Sephiroth had also heard his words, the man giving him a barely noticable nod as he went to sneakily inform his comrades of the deception.

Good; if Genesis and Angeal were unable to hear him when he was much closer to them, then that meant the rest of the group had no clue.

“Your words have been noted, Hei-san, but please note in the future that I would like my personal space uninvaded.” Cloud said, luckily getting the hint on his name, and even doing his unimpressed shut down look.

Wow, does the blond pull closed off wall good.

‘Hei’ pouted, “So _mean_ to little old me~ I _honestly_ don’t understand why everyone seems to like to _bully_ me so much!” the disguise let off a little whine, even as everyone could obviously see he didn’t really mean it, gold eyes shining with a sadistic amusement at the thought.

(After all, the real bully was really Hei here, faking the part of victim; Keisuke found it really freaky just how well he is pulling this creepy as fuck kid off, even if he is using references from his past life. There is a difference between carrying a part off well and actually becoming in character and the Alchemist is pretty sure he’s doing both, and yet he finds it not only effortless, but he’s not losing himself to Hei at all.

Sometimes, his _own abilities_ freak him out more than anything else in this world.)

“ _Weeeeell_ , since it seems I’ve worn out my _welcome_ for a bit, I’ll go and check out the town, see how the _night life_ get down and _party_ here.” And here we go right back to cheerful, Keisuke making Hei have a slight graceful skip to his step as he leaves, giving off a cheerful wave.

“If you see Akarui-san anytime soon, tell him I said hi and that he owes me a drink! I just seem to keep on _missing_ him it seems.” Hei called out one last time, hoping that the hint for the others wouldn’t be too vague that Keisuke as Akarui would see them later.

As of right now, he needs to add some credit and resources for Hei Yu if he wants to make him one of his deep cover disguises, especially since he needs things for the Turks to discover. (He'll have a bit of leeway with how young he is, but they'll need to find something.)

Seems like no matter what he does, he just can’t avoid the underground for too long, even as Keisuke. At least this time will be on his _own terms_ instead of others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,678 words! 
> 
> And Hei Yu is an official disguise now, just one that Keisuke hopes not to have to do often. (And poor Cloud.)
> 
> And who else thinks this will end in tears?
> 
> (By the way, does anyone know what happened to the Horizontal Lines?)


	54. I Just Wanted Information, Not This!

‘Hei’ grinned as he walked into the nice little bar; not only did it have a nice and calm little atmosphere, but even the bartender looked pretty easy going when he glanced over at him.

Calm barkeeps usually meant very good protection along with nice connections, so Keisuke decided this place would be perfect for ‘Hei Yu’ to really set off his reputation.

“Hello _Handsome-sama_ , could I possibly trouble you for a name?” ‘Hei’ asked so sweetly, another layered mask hiding the kid's creepiness behind a more innocent and cheerful facade. And honestly, the man was gorgeous with his pretty dark grey eyes and lighter silver hair, yet looking remarkably young, maybe around 25 or so? 

The older man only started to eye him carefully, taking him in with a frown on his rather noble face (maybe an illegitimate child?), “You’re a bit too young to be hitting me up, age up a bit in ten years and see if you’re still interested in an old guy like me then.” was all the man said in reply, tasting of wood chips and hot water and getting a bit of respect from Keisuke for the turn down and the deflection while ‘Hei’ only pouted up at him, gold eyes big and wide as they looked up at the other.

“ _Awww~_ I seemed to get rejected; can I at least have your name, so that I may carry it in my heart _always_?” the disguised brunet asked, pretty eyes going wide and pleading as they did. That had actually made the guy cough, a distinctly uncomfortable expression on his face as he did.

(Keisuke mentally apologizes for making the man feel this uncomfortable, as while people have their standards, there is always _depravity_ just a step away with all its _temptations_.) 

“Just call me Ryuu; it’s what everyone calls me here.” the man, Ryuu, says as he starts cleaning out a mug, though making sure he doesn’t take his eyes off the tanned young man before him.

Huh, he has really good instincts it seems.

“Oh? Are you called a dragon because of the way you’re on the battlefield, or in the bed,  _ Dragon-sama? _ ” the youth purred, actually flustering the man before him, making Ryuu give out a choked off sound.

(Keisuke is actually starting to feel a bit guilty about this; on the other hand, he is a terrible person for finding this amusing as hell to watch. Nice to see he still has a bit of charm in him, even if he’s in such a young body.

....Okay, he might just miss having sex just a bit, but who can blame him when he has such wonderful memories from Evans and a nice young body full of hormones?)

“If you want to see good stuff in bed, why not come with me pretty; I can certainly show you a nice time!” is cut in most unwelcomely by a boisterous, paper and gravel tasting voice, the owner of it a slightly chubby, aging middle aged man. He wasn’t much to look at besides just how slicked back his dark hair was and just how expensive the things he was wearing. He was also drunk as a skunk judging by the smell of him and how dilated his pupils.

“Ha! Like an old miser like you could possibly even had having such a beauty like this in your lap; I’m sure I could take much better care of the pet.” And in came another voice, this one more silky, with an inky-flowery taste coming from him. He was certainly a bit younger than the other man, maybe by five or so years with a much lighter hair color but no less amount of finery on him. though his measure of sobriety could probably be equal to the other man’s easily enough.

As it was, Keisuke had Hei ignore the two, turning his attentions back to Ryuu-san, who was looking at the two bastards with such a look of utter loathing and anger even as the rest of his face remained neutral. Raising an eyebrow, Keisuke would have to give the man some props; with the amount of hate coming off the man for the two drunks it was directed at, it was pretty commendable that the other wasn’t trying to kill them, even though his magical powers could probably do so easily.

The false brunet was just about to try and strike up another conversation with the man, hopefully getting _some_ information about how the underground worked here when he suddenly found himself dragged rather forcibly back into the other conversation.

Rather literally at that, as both of the men had an arm each in their hold, starting to get really venomous in their words to each other instead of just barbed.

Now, when Keisuke had decided to commit to the disguise, he had decided to put some actual details into it, to make Hei Yu more real like instead of just a flat facade. For example, while Keisuke himself didn’t really have a most hated food nor a most beloved one (though he was particle to noodle dishes) Hei loved sweets and alcohol yet despised spicy foods. Where Keisuke just really didn’t like snow or ice (it did kill him after all, he’s entitled to his dislike), he made it one of Hei’s greatest fears as unlike him the brunet was afraid of dying. He had even incorporated a love of fortunes and divination because of the fear, making the golden eye boy have such things as one of his more well hidden obsessions.

But one of the biggest thing that he made about Hei Yu was that people were to _not_ touch him without the _brunet’s permission or want_ ; pet peeve just wasn’t strong enough to describe it, it was the persona’s _biggest hate_.

‘Hei’ stopped smiling instantly, face neutral as his eyes went half lidded. 

" _Gentleman._ ” Hei announced calmly, a slight purr to it being the first sign to anyone who had been in prolong company with himself would notice something was up, the silver haired barkeep noticing easily, eyes going wary as he did. (He really did have good instincts, didn’t he?)

“I will give you one warning to let me go, otherwise you will not appreciate the _consequences_ if you do not.” Hei said, looking up at both of the taller intoxicated men, glancing at both of them to take in their thoughts.

Neither one looked impressed; they in fact sneered at him mockingly.

“Really, pretty things should just stay silent and cute while the big people talked.” the slick haired one said, leering down at him.

“Like a little pet like you could ever do anything really harmful against us; you should really learn their place in the world you little whore.” was said by the lighter haired man, who was going into to kick him with his foot.

‘Hei’ sighed, closing his eyes as he easily tore himself away from either man’s gripes, “Don’t say I didn’t _warn_ you, _gentlemen_.” was all the warning the two bastards got before they suddenly found their arms cut off, particularly the ones that had been holding on to him, while for good measure the brunet cut off the second man’s leg that had been going in for a kick.

Huh, Keisuke really was liking this dagger; maybe he should have that as Hei’s signature weapon instead of bombs? Or maybe he should leave it up to people’s guesses between the two?

Oh, it looked like he had gotten some major arteries along with the limbs; unless these men got medical attention in like the next few minutes, they would probably bleed out, the younger going first since he was bleeding out in much faster. Briefly, the golden eyed teen glanced around the bar, wondering when someone would come out and start fixing the two men up, as surely their comrades would come and help them.

But to his surprise, _no one_ did; not a single person coming to help the incomprehensive duo.

“Is no one going to help these two _gentlemen?_ They’ll die if they don’t get medical care _soon_.” Hei asked curiously as golden eyes took in the room’s occupants looking from hopeful, gleeful, disbelieving, and even relieved.

“They haven’t asked for it yet, so we can not act until they do.” Ryuu-san answered, looking so damn satisfied and pleased to see the men dying at his feet.  

Huh, looks like these two were very unpopular all around; looks like ‘Hei’ won’t be facing too big of a consequence for killing the damn bastards.

“Oh, well, _I’m sorry_ about spilling all this blood on your nice clean floors _Ryu_ -” the golden eyed brunet started, just going back to his cheerful self before he abruptly found himself cutting off as he was hit with a large way of magic.

Of course he spoke to soon, because the minute those two stopped breathing, Keisuke soon experience what it felt like to have over dozens of several binding Magical Contracts come into play around him as everyone in the bar fucking bowed. To. Him.

“Oyabun-sama, we hear and obey your word.”

‘Hei’ only blinked innocently at the mass, tilting his head to the side as he considered them before grinning rather wickedly.

“ _Okay~_ This seems like it will be _so much fun_ ~!” the creepy little guy said delightedly, clapping his hands as he skipped around the bodies to approach Ryuu-san once more to get the low down.

(Inwardly, Keisuke was despairing for his life, luck, and how the two things _twisted_ it into this _crap_.)

**~~//////////////////////////////////////////////////////~~**

You know, one would think it would be harder to take over a piece of the underworld, what with how organized it is and member loyalty being genuine or through fear. Takeovers in fact should not be easy, as with Magic and such in the world should add a completely new side to Organized Crime, making the Bosses even more dangerous with all their recruits along with their inner circles.

Apparently having so many around Ghouls made having a stable Yakuza a bit hard, especially since the ones with bounties could easily be hunted down with no questions asked. This had left the few stubborn Bosses around much weaker than most groups, what with having some of their stronger members picked off just for lunch or dinner. It also seemed to make a few of them even more underhanded and tricky when it came to recruitment, making the subordinates literally sign their lives away in service to the bosses, just to make sure they wouldn’t abandon the groups for greener pastures. 

It just made it so easy for Keisuke as Hei to put them all under his thumb; all he had to do was kill the two handsy Oyabun that didn’t take no for an answer, thus completing a Takeover the magic way, a battle to the death with Hei’s warning being the challenge while the two men’s brush offs as them accepting. The fact that their Kobun were all for their death just showed how much they must have sucked, their strength and wealth probably coming from tricking so many strong and smart people into their service.

How the _fucking hell_ was this his life now, becoming an Oyabun for a combined Tekiya and Bakuto Ninkyo Dantei in one night!. He hadn’t even known what those terms even meant before he got here, only that a Oyabun was the Family Boss of the group. That Tekiya meant peddlers and usually were the smuggler groups while the Bakuto means gamblers, which could only be rather self explanatory in it’s own way. Oh, and don’t even get him started on the Ninkyo Dantei; _Chivalrous Organizations_? Really, Yakuza groups call themselves that of all things?

He had _only_ been after information! And while he certainly got it, he never expected it to be like this. (He was really going to have to check out his Luck Stat when he got a chance to, maybe it would explain a few things?)

As it was, ‘Hei’ had just finished getting the Casino’s assets all in order with a much more cheerful Ryuu-san’s help, which had taken a few days, even personally going to those who owed them to collect on their debts. This was where it started to get troublesome, as some of the debtors had escaped to the sanctuary to try and get out of paying off everything they owed to the groups, which had been aggravating as all hell. Luckily, everyone of the debtors were local, as the two groups in the past had only been one to have their fingers in local pies only.

So the disguised brunet just took their houses and sold everything that couldn’t be taken by their owner in them, managing to convert the places themselves into little night clubs similar to Earth’s, restaurants with very high scaled cooks to work in them, or even homes to rent out. The warding had been an absolute bitch to do on all the public places, making Keisuke have to add sealing to Hei’s skills. But it was very much worth it as the Magic and/or Chakra would either kick out those who caused trouble or trapped them depending on the disturbance. Though to be honest, he didn’t expect the new places to become as popular as they did, but with ‘Hei’ stating he was purely neutral, they ended up becoming pretty popular places, even if the nightclubs were a bit of a cultural shock at first.

(Well, more like ‘Hei’ said, “I don’t _care_ about what those other groups want or think _Ryuu-sama_ ; I just want to have some good old _fun_ ~”)

Oh, and apparent he had become a bit of a _pimp;_ that he was honestly unsure of how to feel about. Keisuke had made sure that the women and men could have other choices with a few taking them, but he never expected so many to want to stay in that line of work. And with how he really didn’t want a brothel or prostitution ring, he had hesitantly (though Hei had never showed it, remaining rather cheerful) introduced them to the stripper life style with it’s dancing, rates, and protection. The golden eye boy would have to admit he was a bit startled by just how much the newly made strippers loved it, especially when he had shown them pole dancing.  

(Evans had been dared to do it, and wasn’t a _complete_ mess at it; he just didn’t have the flexibility for it then, which Keisuke actually now had in spades.)

“I’ve always loved having a bit of fun, so I didn’t mind my job to much, but now I can also feel a bit more safer having it now, with everything so ordered even if it is different.” one of the older girls had admitted as she watched with him some of the others playing around on the poles. It had actually been a very much shared sentiment, as with ‘Hei’ making bouncers come about and do rounds regularly to make a more physical display of protection so that the Dancers would be feeling a lot more safer.

Of course, Keisuke himself was also keeping in touch with the Swordsmen whenever he has a private moment to himself, all of whom were very much concerned about what he was doing.

“Really guys, Hei is just a mask to be honest; I’ve been over this the last few times already, you’d think you’d get it already.”

“It’s just honestly rather concerning how well you can play this part for it just being based on someone you know.” Genesis answered, the only one there at the moment to take his call, as he was the only one able to get a bit of privacy.

“Don’t worry, I won’t lose myself to the mask, I have to firm a grip on myself to do that.” the Alchemist tried to sooth, getting a sigh in return.

“I’m not sure if you’re missing the point on purpose or just not getting it; I’m not worried about you losing yourself anymore as you’ve shown to easily get out of acting such a way. What concerns me is that you _even know how_ to act in such a way at all.” is what the redhead replies, his apple and old parchment taste actually rather soothing to the young teen, who could only blink at the words.

Oh, yeah, he can understand how the other finds that concerning, not like he can just tell him his deception skills are probably _ridiculously_ high.

…. Or maybe he _can_?

“....To be honest, I find that Deception comes second nature to me. Lying, tricking, hidding my emotions, masking them, faking them, it’s just so easy for me it’s not even funny. Acting like Hei just takes so little effort, it honestly unnerves me how well I do it sometimes. I become character, I act like the persona, but it’s as if I’m wearing different clothes instead a different person. I’m still the flesh and blood Takagi Keisuke underneath it all, and I know I’ll never lose it.” Keisuke found himself confiding in the other, feeling a lot more relieved as he did. It really was nice to have equals one could talk to at times, even if they were all skilled in different things.

“... You really are one interest Shinobi; so honest with those you care about, yet always deadly to anyone else no matter the place they call home.” the Loveless lover noted, his voice carrying easily from the scroll.

“Anyways, I thought you would like to know that people are thinking that 'Akarui-san' has _let_ 'Hei Yu' have control of the criminal element in town for his continued assistance.” the other suddenly pulled out from nowhere, almost making Keisuke fall off the roof laughing.

Wow, Keisuke just might play along with that; might make a few of the plots he has planning come along even better.

“Okay, thanks for the heads up on that Genesis, I hope you have a good night; I can’t be gone for too long sadly as the others tend to freak out when I am. Besides, I have to go over the ‘peddler's’ goods tomorrow.” Keisuke told the other, getting a good night in return for doing so, before stretching.

Damn, with the way things are going, he might just have to cut into his leeway time, then maybe find a way for him to be in two places at once. Though at least his original goal was met, as Aerith was easily able to boost the crystal ball he filled with some of his magic for the golem kids, making it too where they didn’t need to be around them 24/7 now. Of course, he did talk with them every morning when they woke up, so that made them feel better as well.

Letting out a slight yawn, Keisuke decided it was time for ‘Hei’ to hit the hay; tomorrow was going to be a rather busy day, so he better get enough rest for it.

(Unfortunately, no amount of rest would have prepared him for the day that was coming.)  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,202! And just in time for Christmas Eve even.
> 
> And onward to discover just how dubious someone's morality can be! 
> 
> (As for Ryuu, he's actually one of my earliest OC's I made for for a different fandom, but with how big the silver hair and grey eye combination is, I didn't really feel like using him. Then this story comes along, and I must have him here for he would be perfect!)


	55. A Dragon's Wary Loyalty and Awe

As dark grey eyes took in their new master and Oyabun, Joka ‘Ryuu’ Rinnosuke couldn’t help but admit that he found the other as terrifying as they were fascinating. Always wearing a smile, the young man has somehow found a way of turning the facial movement into a very dangerous weapon. It could easily lead one into a false sense of security, making one feel calm, to happy, to even superior when the other was just smiling so happily, like some kind of dope.

But then they could go much sharper, transforming the boy’s face from _angelic_ to _demonic_ , fear naturally clutching onto your heart and squeezing until you can think of nothing else but that rather terrifying smile he would give you. Or the grins that just spoke more clearly of his inner darkness, giggles threatening to break out from behind it when he was really having a good time. Then of course the youth could just as easily hide it all once more behind a cheerfully deceptive smile, golden eyes closed as if in pleasure, his glee and happiness along with a thirst for _ fun _ once more catching everyone off guard and lower it somehow.

The boy was _undoubtedly_ clinically insane, twisted, creepy, a criminal genius, and someone Ryuu would follow to the end of his days.

The youth had managed to kill the two bastards that had taken  _ everything  _ away from him; his home, his family, his joy, even his magic had no been longer his own. All he had had was the Bar him and his wife had run, before the bastards had tricked his young teenage son into selling out his family to them. Ryuu had to just stand by and watch as the two tore his family apart, gleefully taking all the wanted from them as his son just kept apologizing over his family’s cries as he too had his magic bound to the Yakuza and dragged away to live the life as a damn Kobun.

(After all, they had the blood of dragons in them, and that made them rather _valuable_ to many people.)

After that he had only heard about his family second hand, how his wife was made into a whore while his tiny little daughter was going to be sold on the black market, his son suffering from depression making him fight like a man possessed with his guilt. Ryuu couldn’t blame his boy, the other had been tricked by some of the most cunning and twisted of men in their town, the youth had not understood what they were doing until it was much too late.

No, he blamed the bastards who had taken advantage of a young boy just to fulfill their lust and greed for more. They were the ones he blamed for his broken family, for how he was treated little better than a slave, for his wife’s death at the hands of one of her ‘clients’, how his nightmares just seemed to come out to his waking hours more and more each day. He blamed the two Oyabun who came into his life, used his magic as if it were their plaything, his information as if they had been the ones to hunt for it, and mocked him in every way they could just to see him rage and unable to do anything about it but quietly clean up his bar.

And then Hei Yu had given it _ all _ back, as if it were that  _ easy.  _ And as if it were that obvious that he would. 

(“What’s the _ fun _ in having unhappy people working for me,  _ Ryuu-sama _ ? While  _ killing _ has it’s own charm, I rather not do it everyday just because I was a _ little mean _ ; besides, the clean up is just  _ soooooo troublesome _ ~” had been the other’s words when he had been rewriting the contracts, making everyone proper Kobun, able to actually use their magic as they wished and were happy with, though keeping with them still being in service with him, though he had been willing to cut a few contracts, on the stipulation on them leaving town and not fighting against him or his men.

“ _ See~ _ I can be so _ kind _ and  _ generous _ can’t I? Just make sure to not to take _ advantage  _ of it, or I might get a bit  _ upset _ .” the youth had chirped to those that wished to leave, golden eyes watching them all in dark amusement as they shivered, before laughing. “I wouldn’t want to have _ wasted _ my time being  _ nice _ to those who wouldn’t _ ap-pre-ci-ate  _ it now, would we ladies and gentlemen?” had been the youth’s last words on the matter, his warning coming out loud and clear.)

The young man had given him back his magic and dignity, letting be his own person one more. The brunet had let him have back his home, the place he had built up with his wife and where they had raised their children. The man had given _his children back to him_ , after he thought them long lost.

(“TOU-SAN!” was yelled into the bar one night, the voices combining to make the loud, screaming, tearful title loud and clear. The silver haired man hadn’t been able to move, he couldn’t speak as he just stared at the two forms that tackled him to the floor.

His son and daughter were _back_ home once more.

“Wakuni? S-sosuke?” the young father can’t help but ask, his voice cracking as he holds his children close, his dark grey eyes full of tears that steadily come down.

But even through his blurred vision, he would recognize them from anywhere. From his daughter who mostly took from him his looks except for her mother’s green eyes, to the son that was almost literally his spitting image except for his mother’s softer features, it could be no other. 

“Tou-saaaaaaaaan.” His lovely little Wakuni cried, her eyes big and red as she looked up at him, making Ryuu stare back. Damn, in the year that she has been away from him, the little eight year old just seemed to grow so big, dark shadows in her eyes where once there was light. As for his son…

It was so obvious that he was just a bit broken, so many shadows in his heart and soul as the 15 year old stared at him desperately, his grip tight as if trying to ground him to reality.

“How...?” the talented 27 year old Misty Storm Mage asked, praying to the Kami that this wasn’t a dream he would ever wake up from.

“Awwww, now that is a Kodak moment!” was suddenly announced cheerfully, startling the small family of three as they looked over to the only and only Hei Yu, dressed to kill in some rather short red shorts and a shirt that was barely called that as it cut strategically in such revealing places such as the sides, back, and stomach. The father in Ryuu despaired over the amount of skin revealed while another part of him had to look away, because damn it he had a son just around the other’s age and had lost his wife, even if they only married for convenience and not love.

“I found these two  _ bundle of joys _ among the assets in the casino, classified as servants in name, so I decided to return them to where they rightfully belong; aren’t I kind Ryuu-sama?” the golden eyed brunet purred, seeming unconcerned with the looks of awe and adoration being aimed at him by his children.

Ryuu didn’t bother questioning the looks, he probably had one similar to it on his face.)

It really shouldn’t have been as much of a surprise that the silveret became Hei’s most loyal follower, willing to smack down anyone who dared speak a word against the young teen. It was even less surprising that Ryuu became the Hei clan’s Saiko Komon (Head Advisor) and his son Sosuke as the Wakagashira (The First Lieutenant). Ryuu had been surprised though to find that he was even allowed to keep his job as a barkeep as well, but with how much the new Oyabun loved his drink, it wasn’t to big of a surprise.

Of course, despite all his loyalty to Hei Yu, Ryuu was not an idiot; he knew the other was rather unstable, as well as insane as a squirrel is nutty. He was still plenty wary of his boss, of his whims and how his mood could change at the drop of a ryo, how it was hard to tell if the other was in a state of safe-cheerfulness or a deadly-happiness. He honestly worried for his son, and how the youth followed after the seductive brunet like a Vampire’s Thrall, completely adoring of Hei Yu’s every action and his smiles. He was at least relieved that while his daughter admired the young tanned teen, she really didn’t want to get involved with the group, which was completely understandable.

So yes, he would follow the man, but with cautious steps all along the way; he still had his children to think about, and having them around this hidden mad man.

Which at this point wasn’t so hidden, his smile just a bit too wide as he looked over the stock and… ‘merchandise’ the ‘peddlers’ of the groups held.

“... Tell me, my  _ dear little Kobon-chan, _ was most of this group’s trade mostly in flesh and Slaves?” his brunet boss asked ever so sweetly, the man who was in charge of taking ‘care’ of the ‘stock’ trembling.

“Y-yes Sir! But we do have some weapons as well Oyabun-sama!” the man tried desperately.  Everyone had noted it was only when the youth had been touched without his permission that he had killed the previous two bosses, as well as his kindness to those who had been prostitutes, giving them much more choices, literally recreating a whole new business for them to feel safer adding that with his attitude and well used sex appeal…

No one figured he would be happy with the ‘merchandise’ the group had; Slaves and Gifts. While the two were similar, Gifts were treated much better for obvious reasons, as they were beings given away by their families, usually done among the more noble and higher classes. It wasn’t odd for a harem that some families would have would be made up of talented and/or spare children, done to rise to higher status in other’s eyes. In other simpler terms, if Slaves were considered to be rocks, Gifts were like fine jewels; still objects, but one was treated much better if one had the sense or two to do so.

The previous boss of this group wasn’t one to really care for his finery. Looking at the people all around him, all looking miserable and terrified, Ryuu could only see how well this could be confirmed.

“Oh _ good _ ~ That can be our new main source of trade from now on! It will be so much  _ fun _ to make things go  _ explode _ more!” Hei grinned rather ominously, clapping his hands in glee as he skipped over to the beings before him, all of whom watched him cautiously. “But first let's take care of those _ boring _ bindings; I myself  _ much _ prefer silk wrappings around what’s mine.” the tiny insane youth casually dropped, making a few who caught the innuendo choke briefly on that.

(Glancing down on this his right hand’s wrist, then to his son’s left, Ryuu had to hide the wince at the fact the bracelets that Hei-sama had given them were indeed made of silk, high quality at that.)

“ _ Wow _ ~ These bindings are so flimsy and boring, not even a challenge  _ at all _ . How _ booooring _ ~” was said out of nowhere, making the silver haired father look over only to see the golden eye brunet pouting as he  _ broke _ a Slave’s binding, as if it were as _ easy as breathing _ . “Really, is this what Traders are doing nowadays? How  _ sad~ _ ” The youth continued with a slight huff, not even paying any mind to the looks of awe directed at him as he broke yet another binding with just a bit of ink and a brush.

The dark eyed man himself wasn’t any better to be honest, just as awestruck as he watched the other break binding after binding, looking as if no effort was being expressed at all. Slave Binding Seals were no joke, were in fact some of the most complicated and complex seals to ever be created. But as if that wasn’t enough, the young man was even able to break the bindings on the Gifts, seals and rituals of some of the highest caliber cast onto those beings as if they were nothing but rice paper, looking ever so bored as he did it, pout never leaving his face even as his eyes showed just how unamused he was. Sure, Ryuu had seen how good the other was with sealing when the other was reworking the sealing on those places he started up, but barriers and traps were a whole different level apart from actually breaking bindings.

“You’re amazing Yu-sama! How do you know so much about seals?” Sosuke asked, sparkles appearing around him as he watched the golden eyed youth work with adoration coloring his tones.

Ryuu had to yet again hide another twitch; while their new boss had given the father and son duo permission to call him by his first name, the elder of the silverets had taken a cautious route of it and only calling him so in private. Unfortunately, his son had no such reservations and happily called the other so familiarly, much to the jealousy of many.   

(The young father didn’t know what his new boss did to cement his son’s complete, absolute, and at times feverish devotion and loyalty, but it was at times like this that he really wished he did.)

“I had to teach myself! It was _sooooo much fun,_ learning the exploding tags and flash seals that I just had to _learn even more_!” Hei Yu chirped in remembrance, gold eyes taking on a sadistically wicked looked to them, the grin on his lips edging easily into the creepy territory noticeable only to Ryuu and the carer of the ‘stock’. 

Of course the cheerful little psycho liked _explosives_ ; _great thing_ to know for his future nightmares.

“Oh?  _ What. Do. We. Have. Here _ ?” was sing songed, the scantily clad brunet stopping before the very last person, a young green haired child that was probably about eleven with the brightest green eyes the Head of the Joka clan had ever seen. But it wasn’t that that had his attention, it was the mass amount of seals that decorated the young boy’s, the wear and tear on them obvious even from this far away as they barely held back the child’s magic from breaking through.

Ah, this child must be one of  _ those,  _ a Magical Well; they were beings with so much magic trapped in them that it got to the point of being harmful for both those around them and themselves. Unlike Natural Wells, which appeared in nature and were just highly magical places, Magical Wells were unnatural occurrences that made the magic in a child rise to extreme levels. Of course, it could be easily dealt with, usually by getting a Familiar to help by naturally draining out some of the magic. That was the safest way of dealing with it, though could get a bit expensive at times as sometimes one Familiar just will not cut it, and with the Egg choosing the owner with little chance of actually inheriting any, it wasn’t usually done. Of course there were others ways, from magical drainers to doing highly powerful extensive magics daily to keep it down. 

And of course there were seals as well; It wasn’t odd for Gifts or Slaves to be Magical Wells, their new Masters taking in their excess magics. For obvious reasons, this was usually a last resort among the choices.

“Oh dear, these must be hurting you _ a lot. _ ” Hei actually cooed gently as he started to run his fingers through the green haired teen’s hair, who closed those green pools in response, “Don’t worry, your Aniki will take care of everything, even the backlash.” the crazy brunet continued as he immediately set to work, Ryuu blinking before the words fully set in.

The other _wouldn’t_ -he _couldn’t_ possibly? Oh Kami, _HE WAS!_

It was instinct to get his son as far away as possible, the other low ranking Kobun with them also getting everyone away as their insane boss thought _now_ would be the _perfect time_ to unblock a Magical Well _full on_. One that also happened to have _shoddy seals_ blocking them out, which meant the _backlash_ would be even _worst_ than thought.

The silveret was expecting explosions, craters, and maybe even a light show that would put most fireworks to shame. What he got was something a little different. The release was still violent and harsh, still deadly impressive as it tore up the area a few meters around it but that was  _ all that happened _ .

“So, my adorable little Outouto-san, what’s your name?” Hei continued to coo, even as the magic swirled around them powerfully, though not doing any  _ harm _ to him  _ at all _ , as if it didn’t  _ dare _ .

“Midorima... Shintaro…” The young boy managed as he stared wide eyed up at the other, green eyes brightening greatly as they watched their magic being released, yet not hurting anyone at all.

Which was because an even greater power was easily corralling it, coaxing it gently into less destruction and more dramatics. Watching as Hei-sama cooed gently over the young Magical Well before him, his magic effortlessly containing the danger of the green haired child’s magic, Ryuu could only find his thoughts confirmed.

He was indeed following someone undoubtedly insane, twistedly powerful, terribly creepy, and criminally genius who had him and his loyalty till he died.

( _He wouldn’t have it any other way_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2973 words, and all from an Outsider POV.  
> I just wanted to show things that Hei is doing, how people perceive him, and just how he might cement loyalty in his people. 
> 
> (Keisuke just really wants to bang his head against the wall right now.) In other news, I got another fandom added!


	56. Going Over Signs and Surprising Codes

“Hei-Oyabun, you have some gentlemen who are requesting an audience, should I direct them to you?” one of Hei’s minions asked asked a seemingly ‘distracted’ Yakuza boss, who was showing the former Gift all the wonders of Divination and just how useful it could be. Of course, Keisuke as Hei was also going to show him the dangers of prophecies and how 9/10 they were self-fulling trash that was best off ignored. Anything else was fair game otherwise and of course where would the 'fun' be in following the letter of the 'law'. 

It was really strange honestly that ‘Hei-Oyabun’ had a little duckling now, one that was in fact only a few years younger then him and followed him like an adorable shadow. To be honest, Keisuke’s heart really went out for his fellow greenet; with the amount of magic the other had, it was usually just too dangerous for him to be around most people at times when they were most emotional. After all, not most people would want to be around someone who could easily smash you like a pancake if they ever get the slightest bit irritated with you. Combine that with teenage hormones, and boy did one have a recipe for disaster. He would proabaly have to get the little guy a familiar and soon with how strong the younger greenet's magic was.

Heck, it was lucky for Keisuke that he not only had a safe way to direct his Magic and Chakra at such a young age (Alchemy was a wonderful thing), but to also have to such wonderful and attentive guardians to care and nurture him as he grew.

(It ached a bit, thinking of their loss, but as time went on, so did he continue too as well, the pain not so much all consuming as it once was.)

“Oh really? Send them in, I could always use more teaching props for little Shin-outouto if they turn out to be no fun~” Hei said with a dangerous grin, the Kobun paling briefly before practically fleeing.

Which was understandable, since 'Hei’s teaching methods left a lot to be desired; not by his students, oh no, those lucky to be learning under him got the best of the best in instructions, no expense spared whenever he was getting and twisting information so that young children would understand it. No, it was just the fact that some of the things he taught could not only be questionable, but some of his methods involved a few… victims.

Like the assassin that tried to kill him the other day for example; Keisuke had Hei use him as a tool for autonomy lessons, showing just how the body ticked and worked, even as he had stuck the man in a Genjutsu to make sure he was quiet, no matter what he put the man’s body through.

It was a great lesson, all the information had stuck, and no one but the older generation were horrified by his methods. 

(...At least he wasn’t a terrible teacher, just a questionable one; but with the world he came from, combined with the one he was reborn in, how could he be anything different?)

“Aniki, if it wouldn’t be rude of me to ask, but what is your Birth Sign?” the smaller and non disguised greenet asked, big green eyes looking up at him with interest and a bit of awe. It was really all too cute, so much one would probably have to resist hugging young Shintaro.

Sadly ‘Hei’ had no idea that the words such as ‘resistance’ or ‘boundaries’ existed for other people, thus having him grin brightly as he hugged the little one close.

“My Birth Sign lies in Dec, so I would be a Fuyunoshi.” the false brunet chirped, getting a disbelieving glance for his words. Considering that the term meant Winter Death, named as such because of all the lives that were lost in winter even though life still shone through, it was both fitting and not at the same time for ‘Hei’.

(On the other hand, it fit Keisuke to a T.)

Looking over to the little easy to read guide he made for the Birth Signs, it went as followed, along with general corresponding personality types:

_ Dec-Jan = Fuyunoshi -Winter Death: Those born in these cold month to be just as cold as the snow they are surrounded in, though are hard workers despite whatever toil they must go through, especially if they are interested in it. But if someone does manage to get through their aloof or distant behavior, they will have a loyal, if at times manipulative friend, for life. Gets along best with Maketaiji, Wakeseikou, and Okanmusubi. _

_ Feb-Mar = Aratakoi -Fresh Love: Those born in these slowly warming months tend to be the most hopeful of all, as well as the most romantic as spring enters the air. They are the daydreamers, but also the ones who can be unintentionally cruel, ignoring those that they have no care for, and even willing to kill, lie, and manipulate for their dreams. Gets along best with Yukaishiko, Kakihatsu, and Wakeseikou. _

_ Mer-Apr = Maketaiji -Lost Memories: Those born in these honorable months where the dead are remembered and respected are usually those who are the most level headed of the bunch, tending towards calculative at times as well as becoming the best planners. They are generally those who do not tolerate nonsense and do not take kindly to those who do not take life seriously, though are great people to have at one’s side as they will not leave it unless betrayed. Get’s along best with Fuyunoshi, Wakeseikou, and Okanmusubi.   _

_ May-Jun = Yukaishiko -Happy Thoughts: Those born in these festive months tend to be the life of a party, carefree and playful to great degrees. They are great fun to be around, but at times can be rather childish and just as cruel when things do not go their way.Generally happy most of the time, they can be rather loud and at times annoying to others around them, but can get down right mean to those who have crossed them. Gets along best with Aratakoi, Kakihatsu, and Maketaiji. _

_ Jul-Aug = Kakihatsu -Summer Beginning: Those born in these hot months tend to be the most passionate of people, with hot tempers to match. Emotional people who feel with everything they are, they tend to be the best at empathizing with others, making them natural leaders. On the other hand, the have rather nasty tempers, hold grudges close, and can get a bit manipulative with their charisma. Get’s along best with Aratakoi, Yukaishiko, and Okanmusubi. _

_ Sep-Yul = Wakeseikou -Sharing Warmth: Those born in these slowly cooling months tend to be of a warmer sort, gentle and kind to along around them and just as generous with their whole being. Unfortunatly, this at times causes them to be taken advantage, making one grow wary and bitter as time goes on, even causing them the risk of lashing out at others. Gets along best with Fuyunoshi, Aratakoi, and Yukaishiko. _

_ Oct-Nov = Okanmusubi -Chilling Ending: Those born in the born in these snowy months tend to be of a hard sort, calm at times but with an edge of warning that can make them just as deadly. They are rather cautious of everything that surrounds them, to a point they can even miss out on life just because of their worries. Gets along best with Fuyunoshi, Maketaiji, and Kakihatsu.  _

And thus one has the Birth Signs, this world’s version of the Zodiac and Horoscopes, though are represented by simple meshed together Kanji in an iconic seasonal way. It was honestly at times confusing crap, but was an important part of Divination, so of course Keisuke learned of it before hand. And of course with how he made Hei a big Divination nut, it was important he know about all of them and the mess they made of history.

“Hei-Oyabun, I present Orihara Roppi and Shizuo Tsuki.” was announced, a very much welcomed interruption from all this Divination stuff; the stuff really made one’s head spin if you got stuck in it for too long, never mind the nightmare it was to actually teach it.

False golden eyes lazily glanced across the room to take a look at their guests, before he felt it.

A spark of _his power_ , his _Star_ powers at that.

_ What the fuck? _

Fully focusing on them now, Keisuke as Hei fully took in the newcomers appearance. One was a shorter, dark haired teen with red eyes, looking to be about 16 or 17, an interesting black trench coat with red fur all along the edges of it, with a black tunic and pants to go with it. The companion to them was a very tall blond also with red eyes, their young glasses wearing face being the only indication to their true teenage years as well. They were dressed much like a servant in some of the more admittedly less tradition focused countries, looking very uniform with the white dress suit and black vest, a nice pair of slacks going with it, though with a nice beige scarf being their own complete touch by the looks of it.

It took a few minute for him to realize they were from one of his favorite light novel series and manga/anime, them being ‘alternates’ throwing him off for a bit.

(Durarara!! is an amazing piece of literature, and no one would be able to convince him of it otherwise.) 

Though taking these two in fully, along with the rather telling soul mate string between them, Keisuke could easily admit he was curious about how different they were from canon. He personally wasn’t ever interested in the alternates, only finding out about them when he went researching to help one of his more closer patients for the fanfiction they were making. (It was the least he could do for the kid, being their beta since he couldn’t do much else.)

“ _ Sooooooooo~ _ what would you _ like _ to take about, Guest-sama?” ‘Hei’ asks, a dangerous smile on his face as he lets his legs cross as he leans forward. This causes him to start showing off more skin since the tiny black shorts he’s wearing aren’t much, though his little sleeveless skin tight sweater is actually one of the most conservative shirts he actually owns as Hei, though it easily shows off his form nicely.

The blond actually chokes, red eyes wide as their dark haired friend blinks before shaking his head as if to clear away a fog. When the other finally takes him in again, they look like they’re mentally preparing themselves for something.

“As Evans once said, ‘Go and make my Day better.’...” Roppi then trails off, which is understandable, considering how the room just heated up greatly at those words, ‘Hei’s face going eerily blank at the same time, making all those who worked for him remember the last time he dropped his smile.

“Aniki?” was asked hesitantly by one little Shintaro, never seeing his savior so much as frown in his life, starting the young boy quite a bit.

While still no long smiling, those golden eyes did still soften as they looked down into wide green eyes, “It’s alright my dear little outouto, I just need to have a bit of a...  _ private conversation _ with my guests right now; so be good and go drive Ryuu-kun up the wall for me, okay?” Hei said rather calmly, making the tiny greenet still look worried, but nod anyways as they, along with everyone else in the room left, leaving only the Oyabun and his guest behind.

The minute they were gone, Keisuke activated every single one of his privacy seals in the room, destroyed any possible bugs with a Pulse, before dropping Hei’s personally even as he still wore his skin, false golden eyes dangerous, as they took in the two young looking teens before him, both eyeing him warily.

“So, what is it you want to talk about?” Keisuke asked, at this moment wondering; after all, Evans was not a name anywhere in this world, the specific envases on ‘Day’, the whole sentence being said in English, all mixed up with the fact he could feel his Star Powers coming off the two made a lot of questions come up.

And he really wants them answered.

(Oh, if only they hadn’t been so headache inducing.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an update, any questions just ask!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I entered Nanowrimo, and have started off with 1,833 words... I'm going to have so much fun with this, though hopefully taking a slight break from KHR will help that muse come alive again.
> 
> As it is, lets see how badly I screw around with the alternate Naruto cast.


End file.
